Creo que es gracioso
by AlienEmina
Summary: Las cosas entre ellos iniciaron y terminaron de forma rápida, tanto que ni ellos mismos lo entendían bien. Años después gracias a un reencuentro se darán cuenta de que sus sentimientos no han cambiado, no del todo.
1. Chapter 1

Creo que es gracioso. Es ese momento todo se me hace sumamente gracioso. Bueno, no por nada siempre me dicen que tengo una personalidad horrible y retorcida. Estaba de pie, era tarde por la noche y, suponía, que ya todas las personas del equipo debían estar durmiendo profundamente, a mí, claro, se me paso el tiempo entrenando. Ya era bastante tarde y en unas cuantas horas debía de ya estar despierto de nuevo para comenzar el día.

Entonces, ocurrió lo que se me hace tan gracioso. Yo bebía tranquilamente de una botella parado al lado de una de las máquinas expendedoras, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que escuche una conversación, lo juro, fue sin querer en realidad, pero estaba todo tan silencioso y en calma que quisiera o no escucharía de todas formas. Primero pensé que era una conversación, pero luego, me di cuenta de que no lo era, solo era una persona hablando consigo misma, lo cual, déjenme aclarar, es una señal de una mente sana.

Y con solo escuchar unas cuantas palabras salir de esa boca supe de inmediato de quien se trataba, conocía esa voz bastante bien, la escuchaba a diario. Hasta ese momento no eran palabras relevantes las que decía, bueno, tal vez si lo eran. "soy un idiota, imbécil y no tengo remedio" escuchaba que decía una y otra vez, luego soltó un insulto tras otro, tuve que tapar mi boca con una mano para evitar soltar una sonora carcajada y, también, tuve que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no levantar la voz y comenzar a molestar a esta persona.

Entonces escuche como él soltó un suspiro. Sabía que estaba en el pasillo continuo, asique, decidí asomarme un poco y mirar. Y ahí estaba él, de pie mirando el cielo, la luz de la luna me permitía observar con detalles y sin problemas su rostro, el cual, estaba claramente con una expresión de melancolía, independiente de su sonrisa casi imperceptible. ¿Qué tanto estará pensando? Sin embargo, no me moví de mi lugar, sentía como si estuviera esperando algo y, tal vez, puede que si lo estuviera haciendo.

Entonces escuche unas últimas palabras salir de sus labios, no fue algo demasiado largo ni uso su acostumbrada voz alta, diría que, para él, fue casi como un susurro que, sin embargo, para mí fue algo sumamente claro. "declararme ¿eh?"

Y entonces me incline hacia atrás y volví al lado de la máquina expendedora, ya no quería saber más por ahora, además, sabía que él no revelaría más información en voz alta, decidí terminar de beber mi refresco y sentarme en una banca cercana, si, él aún no se da cuenta de mi presencia y lo agradezco. En ese minuto no sé qué es, pero algo está dentro de mí, reclamándome inquieto.

Vuelvo a ponerme en pie y me inclino hacia el mismo pasillo con la esperanza de que él continúe ahí susurrando para sí mismo. Pero ese no es el caso y una parte de mi lo agradece, la parte que sabe que esto es un tema complicado donde es mucho mejor ser ignorante, por otro lado, hay una parte que se muere de curiosidad y quiere saber con desespero la identidad de la persona a la cual él quiere declararse.

La verdad es que con solo saber que se trata de él puedo hacerme bastantes ideas de quien es la persona a la cual se le declararan dentro de poco, también, puedo descartar otras, sin embargo, él es bastante extrovertido y social, lo cual, hace que la lista de posibilidades sea más larga de lo que me agrada. La curiosidad no me deja en paz y doy vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, la verdad es que es un tema que no debería importarme en lo más mínimo, mientras él de resultados en el entrenamiento y lance como es debido en los partidos no debería haber problema. Sin embargo, aquí estoy cuestionándome inquieto, como si fuese un caso de un complicado asesinato en una habitación cerrada.

La victima es Sawamura, ya que él es la persona que se declarara, y el asesino es la persona a la cual él se declarara, entonces, tengo muchos sospechosos. Si, el hecho de que plantee esta situación como un asesinato es claramente una señal de que ya es bastante tarde y mi cerebro me pide a gritos un descanso e ir a dormir. Rio ante mis pensamientos y camino lo más rápido que puedo hacia mi cuarto.

Y bueno, estaba recostado en mi cuarto, todo estaba en silencio y nada perturbaba la calma exterior, pero mi calma interior se ocupa Sawamura de perturbarla. ¿Quién será? Vamos, no debería darle mayor importancia, después de todo, con Sawamura no tenemos una relación demasiado cercana, me repetía una y otra vez. Termine por dormirme horas después de esto.

Como era de esperarse, en la mañana el solo hecho de pestañar era algo horrible, moría de sueño, bostezaba como si hubiese un mañana y me sentía cansado, hoy será un largo día me dije de inmediato, tanto yo como mi pobre cuerpo lo sabíamos.

Me dirigí hacia el comedor y desayune, bueno, mi cuerpo lo hizo, mi mente la tenía mirando con suma atención al idiota en la otra mesa, de verdad quería saber quién será la persona a la cual se le declarara.

Lo veo una y otra vez, entonces, algo llama mi atención, esta sonrojado, lo noto, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué reacciono de esa forma? Miro a la persona que está a su lado, Haruichi, ¿será él? por algo Sawamura se sonrojo con él, puede que sea él, pero algo no me convence, algo falta, puede que solo me esté imaginando cosas.

Me concentro un momento en mi comida y miro a las personas que están sentadas junto a mí, al parecer, nadie se ha dado cuenta, bien, como unos cuantos bocados y vuelvo a levantar la vista en dirección a Sawamura, todo sigue normal. Bajo la vista y como, entonces vuelvo a mirar en su dirección, pero ahora ha cambiado un poco la escena. Sawamura pasa su brazo por los hombros de Haruichi y se acerca peligrosamente a él, ahora es el turno del otro para sonrojarse ante estos actos, continúan hablando en esa posición y yo desvió la mirada rápidamente, no sé porque lo hice, pero lo hice y no volví a mirar hasta unos minutos más.

Mire de nuevo, esta vez mirando con atención a Sawamura, nada más, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al verme descubierto por este. Primero me miro algo confundido, lo note por su mirada, luego me saco la lengua de forma burlona, se lanzó a reír un poco y retomo su comida.

Entonces, fue mi turno para sonrojarme un poco, lleve mi mano hasta mi cara mientras bajaba la vista, con la intención de esconder estas reacciones hasta que pudiese controlarme.

Luego de la escena en el comedor decidí dejar de fijarme especialmente en él y retomar la rutina normal, después de todo, ya sabía de quien se trataba, caso resuelto. Sí, claro, como no. me pase las horas de descanso entre clases buscándolo con la mirada, aunque, claramente es difícil encontrarlo en el pasillo de los de tercero, soy idiota para algunas cosas, como estas.

No hubo mayores incidentes hasta el entrenamiento. Cuando olvide por completo que teníamos un partido de entrenamiento con Inashiro. ¡Que oportuno! No daré detalles sobre el juego porque es algo irrelevante con la historia que estoy contando, además, no pienso entrar en detalle sobre lo distraído que estaba y las numerosas metidas de pata que realice.

Y en cuanto termino el partido solté un gran suspiro, me esperaba un regaño del entrenador, pero lo único que me dijo fue un "tu más que nadie sabe lo que hiciste bien y mal, espero que esto no se repita" me puse tenso y asentí.

Me dirigí hacia donde tenía mi botella de agua, el clima estaba agradable, mire el campo, Inashiro aún no tenía planeado irse, más bien, estaban dispuestos, al parecer, a seguir jugando, lo cual no era demasiado bueno para mí y mi cabeza poco centrada. Escuche un gran escándalo y supe de inmediato que se trataba de Sawamura, si, donde hay un escándalo debe de estar Sawamura por obligación, ya es como una ley de la naturaleza.

Lleve mi mirada al lugar donde provenía el gran ruido, el bullpen, no me sorprendió eso, lo que me sorprendió era ver quien era la persona que estaba al lado de Sawamura, haciendo un escándalo a la par con él. Pareciese que estuviesen peleando, la verdad no lo sé ya que, claramente, no podía escuchar con claridad las palabras.

Mire con atención y volví a beber aguar, entonces, veo claramente cómo se acercan los dos, casi chocando sus frentes, ahora ambos sonríen. No puedo creerlo, ¿Mei? ¿¡Es Mei!? Imposible. Entonces de inmediato escupo el agua que tenía en la boca de pura impresión. Todos se voltean a mirarme, esta demás decir que Kuramochi tenía una mirada burlona. Me seco las gotas que ruedan por mis comisuras y se dirigen a mi barbilla e intento actuar normal. Aunque a estas alturas ya es inútil, llame la atención hasta del par de idiotas del bullpen.

Prefiero mil veces que sea Haruichi a que sea Mei. Por favor que alguien me diga que no es esa persona, pero yo vi claramente como estaban de cerca y ahora, cuando vuelvo a llevar la mirada en su dirección, puedo ver como los dos ríen como si nada. Espero estar equivocado y paranoico. Al parecer el caso aún no está cerrado, y cada vez se pone peor, en un principio pensé en algunos sospechosos, pero ahora la lista ha incrementado y siento que cada vez estoy más lejos de la respuesta correcta.

A estas alturas ya debería comenzar a agregar a chicos de otras escuelas a la lista de sospechosos, incluso, ni siquiera debería dudar en agregar a sus ex compañeros de Nagano y en especial a la chica que siempre viene a verlo, aunque el imbécil no se dé cuenta.

Cuando termina el entrenamiento y los partidos amistosos, suelto un suspiro de alivio, me siento más cansado de lo normal. Puedo sentir un pequeño pero insistente dolor de cabeza que me grita "ya deja de pensar cosas complicadas" pero claro, eso es precisamente lo que hago, pensar en cosas complicadas.

Bien, me digo a mí mismo, debería dejar de pensar en eso, después de todo, lo que haga él y con quien no me importa, para nada, debo de haber comenzado a pensar mucho sobre esto debido a que me lo plantee como un caso de un asesinato, ni que yo fuese Sherlock Holmes. Asique, creo firmemente que debería dejar las cosas como están, no perder más el tiempo y concentrarme.

Si he de ser un detective de verdad, sería uno bastante patético y mediocre. Han pasado días y aun no puedo llegar a una conclusión asertiva. Por otro lado, creo claramente que él sospecha que se algo, ha estado actuando extraño y sus ojos similares a los de un felino al mirarme, me dejan en claro que estoy en lo correcto sin dudarlo.

Si él sabe que soy conocedor de su pequeño secreto no tardara en venir a hablar conmigo e intentar comprar mi silencio, claro, si solo supiese quien es la persona a la cual tiene planeado declarársele. Y sin más comencé a sentirme algo decaído, lo extraño es que no es algo necesariamente asociado a lo mucho que he pensado sobre este asunto o lo exigentes que son los entrenamientos, solo algo decaído al saber con certeza de que esto de verdad sucederá.

Creo que muy en el fondo esperaba que todo fuese imaginación mía y nada más. Que todo esto quedase en nada y volviese a normalidad. Pero al verlo sé que no es así. Personalmente preferiría que todo siguiese como antes.

Estaba cenando y no había llevado mi mirada hacia él ni siquiera una vez, las ganas no me faltaban, pero de todas formas evite mirarlo, no quería, sin embargo, y luego de luchar un poco, solté un suspiro y decidí solo echar un pequeño vistazo, nada más por curiosidad.

Y extrañamente el ya no estaba en su lugar, bueno, mire a mi alrededor y ya la mayoría había terminado de comer, asique, no es nada extraño ni nada por el estilo. Termine de comer y salí del comedor, afuera hacia algo de frio, pero no lo suficiente como para que de verdad me desagradase.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que alguien estaba parado detrás de mí, no es como si esta persona hubiese hecho algún esfuerzo en que notase su presencia, pero lo hice, sentía claramente a alguien parado detrás de mí. Me gire rápidamente y ahí estaba lo que esperaba, Sawamura, pude notar por su postura que se encontraba algo incómodo.

\- Miyuki Kasuya, necesito hablar contigo – él sabe que soy conocedor de su secreto, esto me lo ha demostrado, aunque al parecer cree que yo sé el nombre de la persona a la cual le gusta.

\- No me llames por mi nombre completo – decidí actuar como siempre, tomar las actitudes que siempre tengo cundo estoy a su alrededor será más fácil para ambos – ¿de qué quieres hablar? – fingir que desconozco por completo de lo que me quiere hablar es mejor, además, así puedo hacer que se avergüence y se ponga aún más nervioso, una maravilla.

\- Sígueme

¿Qué? Pensé que sería solo algo rápido, tenía pensado en un simple "por favor no le digas a esa persona que me gusta" o algo por ese estilo, me lo esperaría de Sawamura, pero al ver cómo me está guiando, y yo lo sigo sin dudar, ahora todo mi caso digno de un detective privado se está complicando aún más.

Y cuando note que me guiaba a su cuarto decidí dejar de pensar tantas cosas, lo mejor sería esperar a que el mismo me diera las respuestas. En cuanto entre a su cuarto note que este estaba vacío y más ordenado de lo usual. Luego de examinar rápidamente todo a mí alrededor decidí llevar mi atención a Sawamura. Si, cada minuto estaba más nervioso este, así que, decidí hacerle una pequeña broma para que se ponga a gritarme antes de que le dé un infarto de lo nervioso que esta.

\- ¿Qué es esto Sawamura, acaso te me vas a declarar? – dije en broma y comencé a reír burlonamente, esperaba que él se pusiese a gritarme e insultarme, pero solo había silencio de su parte, entonces deje de reír.

\- Yo – fue todo lo que él dijo antes de guardar silencio absoluto. Un momento, esto debe ser alguna broma, ¿de verdad es lo que pienso? – intentaba hacerlo – retomo, yo me quede congelado por completo – pero al parecer eso ya lo sabias, ya sabias que me declararía ahora – no, espera, ¿a mí? ¿seguro? todo este tiempo pensé que sería otra persona y siempre fui yo el que cometió el asesinato y ahora con esta mala broma solo termine por empeorar las cosas.

Estoy claramente confundido y no sé qué expresión tenga en mi rostro, bueno, eso no importa de todas formas ya que él no me está mirando a la cara, más bien, estoy seguro de que lo evita a toda costa. ¿Fui yo todo el tiempo? La verdad es que lo dudo bastante, últimamente él tuvo bastantes acercamientos con otras personas que me pusieron en duda y en esta situación aún más.

Lo miraba fijamente pero en realidad estaba pensando y estando sumido en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera escuche lo que él me decía, bueno, llegue a la mitad de su oración.

\- ¿Qué? – dije de inmediato. entones el levanto su rostro, sus ojos claramente llorosos y su expresión me daba a entender lo enojado que estaba. Acabo de solo empeorar las cosas.

\- Eres un idiota Miyuki Kasuya – dijo él, entonces, comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacia la salida.

No puedo dejar que todo empeore más, aunque dudo que eso sea posible, lo seguí de inmediato y antes de que si quiera abriera la puerta ya lo tenía prácticamente acorralado contra esta, bueno, más de acorralado lo había tomado del antebrazo para evitar que se fuera, con su espalda contra la puerta, su cabello despeinado y el infaltable sonrojo en sus mejillas, de verdad esto me hacía empezar a pensar que puede que todo esto sea de verdad

Tome aire para hablar, pero, ¿Qué podía decirle en esta situación? Apenas escuche lo que me dijo y ni siquiera fue una declaración de verdad y como debe ser, me adelante y arruine todo, debería haber una forma de arreglarlo pero no tengo ni idea de cómo, no soy bueno con estas cosas y nunca lo he sido.

Y por tomarme tanto tiempo, además de no tener ni la más remota idea de que decir, termine por dejarlo ir. Solté una gran maldición al aire, de todas formas, ¿Qué quería? El claramente se declaraba con la intención de mantener algún tipo de relación especial conmigo, obviamente, pero ¿y yo? ¿Qué quiero yo? ¿Lo quiero de esa forma? La verdad es que no lo sé, pero sé que no estoy enamorado de él, no siento algo de esa forma por él, asique, aunque todo hubiese salido bien, lo hubiese terminado por rechazar, o eso creo.

Salí del cuarto ajeno y me dirigí a mi cuarto, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. No lo quiero de esa forma, continuaba pensando, claro que no, siempre lo he visto solo como mi compañero de equipo, si, el tipo llamo increíblemente y como nadie más, mi atención, pero jamás he pensado de forma romántica, bueno, en realidad con nadie lo he hecho.

Es mejor intentar arreglar las cosas con él y rechazarlo de una forma directa, al menos así, él tendrá su respuesta, sin embargo, algo en mi interior denegaba este plan, algo en mi interior me decía que claramente estaba mal, estaba equivocado, y me recordaba todo lo sucedido, prácticamente había hecho todo un caso de un asesinato sobre él, donde termine siendo yo el asesino. ¿Por qué? No soy idiota y sé que una persona no se preocupa de esta forma y hace un escándalo mental de esa magnitud por alguien por el cual no tiene algún sentimiento en especial.

Suelto un suspiro, ya me encuentro en mi cuarto, decido apagar la luz, lanzarme en la cama y pensar un poco, pero solo termino con un horrible dolor de cabeza, estoy seguro que mañana Kuramochi me matara por todo lo sucedido con Sawamura, esos idiotas actúan igual que hermanos. Entonces, comienzo a considerar en dejar que él me mate, es lo mejor, después de todo, parezco la protagonista de uno de esos mangas que lee Sawamura, es molesto, pero es verdad.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

Suelto un suspiro y abro la puerta del comedor, sé que ahí me encontrare con Sawamura, eso está obvio y sé que las cosas se pondrán algo incomodas para ambos, si no puedo mantenerle ni la mirada entonces en el entrenamiento estaremos ambos más que muertos. Quiero aclarar las cosas pero ni siquiera yo estoy del todo claro, en realidad, si me pidiesen que describiese mi mente en este minuto diría que es un claro remolino negro y la frase "tengo sueño" escrito al medio porque, si, apenas dormí, por no decir que logre ver el amanecer y yo continuaba sin pegar un ojo.

En cuanto entre mire de inmediato hacia donde el solía sentarse, él no estaba, claro, es normal que me evite. De inmediato me dirigí a mi asiento y comí en silencio, Kuramochi estaba sentado a mi lado pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera menciono algo sobre Sawamura, me hablaba con normalidad, estoy seguro de que Sawamura le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin embargo, él no me dice nada y no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Entonces escuche la puerta, levante la vista a la velocidad de la luz y mire como esa persona, más baja que yo, de cabello castaño, ahora, caminaba cabizbajo y sin mirar a nadie a la cara hasta su asiento habitual, ninguno de sus compañeros de mesa dijo cosa alguna, lo mire con atención y descaradamente, a estas alturas no me importa si alguien me descubre mirándolo fijamente. Claramente él durmió lo mismo que yo, la nada absoluta, aunque, estoy seguro que el hecho de que tenga la zona debajo de sus ojos enrojecida no es debido a su falta de sueño.

Bajo la mirada a mi plato. Me siento horrible, claro que debería hablar con él, al menos, debería pedirle que me espere un tiempo para pensar, pero no dejarlo esperando, o sea lo que sea en lo que estemos en este minuto. ¿Por qué no preste atención a lo que me decía? Ah, claro, porque estaba pensando cosas que no debería.

\- Te arrepientes – hablo Kuramochi a mi lado, aun comiendo.

\- ¿de qué? – pregunte de inmediato

\- Sabes de que – dijo algo brusco – te reíste de él e ignoraste una declaración que había ensayado por mucho tiempo, luego intentas frenarlo para hablar con él pero decides quedarte callado y dejarlo ir – dice como si nada y agradecí que nadie más estuviese prestando atención – eres un gran idiota sin remedio.

\- Te lo conto él – claro que sí, no me sorprendo, sabía que él le contaría todo.

\- Claro que lo hizo – dijo Kuramochi ahora mirándome a la cara – me costó solo una llave simple sacárselo todo

Solté un suspiro y deje los palillos, había acabado con mi comida pero no tenía intenciones de moverme de mi asiento, no aun, quería saber más.

\- Eres un idiota – dijo él – y yo también, después de todo, pensé que sería correspondido y lo motive a que lo hiciera – eso me sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – pregunte de inmediato, este tipo es bastante observador, pero aun así, quería saber que tan obvio había sido al llevar mi investigación "secreta" del caso, del cual termine siendo yo el asesino, si, aun no me lo creo.

\- Pasabas todo el día mirándolo y cuando otra persona se le acercaba te ponías tenso o te sucedía algún accidente vergonzoso – dijo ahora él mirando a Sawamura – aunque, al parecer, nunca te paso conmigo.

\- Claro que no – solté rápidamente y sin pensarlo.

\- Acabas de admitirlo todo – dijo él. debo ir con cuidado, él es muy astuto.

\- ¿Por qué? – se apresuró a cuestionarme.

\- Simplemente no – dije, es que no tenía mayor explicación – es como si ustedes fueran hermanos o amigos, además, el solo pensar en ti como un sospechoso me hace sentir las ondas malignas de Ryosuke.

\- ¿sospechoso? – genial. Ahora sí que moriré, este tipo terminara por sacarme todo y soltara una de sus risas peculiares que se escuchan hasta el otro lado del continente.

\- Es una larga historia – intente salvarme, pero el solo ver como el fruncía el ceño me dio a entender que me rindiera de una vez, aunque, no soy del tipo que lo hace sin dar pelea antes, decidí por solo terminar por contarle todo y esperar a que el aclare un poco mi panorama oscuro.

Y como ya sabía, en cuanto termine de contarle todo lo que pensaba soltó su clásica risa que hizo que más de una persona en el comedor se volteara a mirarnos, por mientras él tomaba aire e intentaba controlarse, decidí mirar hacia algún otro lugar y fingir que era uno más de todas las personas que no entendían que le sucedía.

Entonces, se calmó y limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que salía de su ojo, comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Yo solté un suspiro y me resigne a todo lo que se avecinaba.

\- Pensaba que eras más inteligente - ¿Qué? ¿eso es todo lo que tiene planeado decirme? – ahora entiendo porque todo te salió tan mal, de verdad no te lo esperabas.

Solo asentí unas cuantas veces.

\- Es todo tu culpa – terminó por decir.

\- ¿eso es todo? – dije extrañado

\- Creo que ya tienes suficiente castigo y dolor interior por todo esto – dijo mientras se ponía en pie con la intención de retirarse del comedor, a estas alturas ya éramos los únicos en este.

\- Espera – dije, él se giró a mirarme extrañado - ¿Qué tan obvio fui? – de verdad quería saber esto.

\- Sawamura es un idiota sin remedio – por un momento me relaje – pero hasta él comenzaba a sospechar un poco y se dio cuenta de que actuabas extraño

Bien. Fui obvio. Esto es un golpe bajo.

Sabía de sobra que este día sería difícil, pero al ver como estaban yendo las cosas, no me esperaba que fuesen a ir tan difíciles. Bueno, la verdad es que nos evitábamos mutuamente, pero aun así, me sentía preocupado por él, suele ser muy ruidoso y ese tipo de cosas, pero el día de hoy está demasiado silencioso, tanto que es como si no estuviese con nosotros entrenando.

No actúa ni trata de forma a ninguna otra persona del equipo. No pido que me trate como si nada hubiese pasado, eso sería peor, pero si seguimos ignorándonos en el entrenamiento podría afectar a nuestro desempeño en el equipo, en especial como batería. Entonces, escuche claramente como el entrenador me llamaba y me pedía formar batería con él.

Y vaya que me comprendí al ver como actuábamos como si nada pasase, con normalidad, él lanzaba de una forma que pocas veces puedo apreciar, estaba en perfecta forma y obedecía a todo lo que le pedía sin discutir, lo malo es que podía notar por su expresión y sus ojos que en realidad no estaba tan bien como aparentaba o quería verse.

Miraba con suma atención cada movimiento que hacía para lanzar, sabía de memoria los procedimientos y todo eso, pero en él todo se ve más interesante, todo lo vuelve más único y me llama especialmente la atención.

\- Por favor, deja de mirarme así – dijo él repentinamente, me sorprendió y por un minuto me sentí algo confuso, ¿acaso lo estaba mirando de alguna forma en particular? La verdad es que no me di cuenta – no me mires de esa forma después de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Lo siento – dije aún confuso.

Entonces el ambiente se puso tenso, los lanzamientos comenzaron a ser como siempre y en ocasiones desastrosos, entonces, decidí pedirle que paráramos y descansara, se le veía claramente intranquilo. Le di su espacio y fui a recibir algunos lanzamientos de Furuya, el cual, me esperaba ya listo para lanzar.

Y desde entonces no volvimos a tener algún contacto o intercambio de palabras por el resto de la tarde, de todas formas, tengo pensado aclararle que no tengo sentimientos románticos por él esta noche, es lo mejor después de todo. No pensaba planear nada que decirle en específico, no tenía nada ensayado y tampoco quería hacerlo, el solo hecho de pensar en que palabras podía usar hacia que me imaginase el tipo de expresión que él me regalaría, eso solo me haría torturarme antes de tiempo. Será mejor que todo suceda rápido.

Decidí pedirle que hablemos luego de la cena. Me encontraba ya sentado en el comedor, luego de darme un relajante baño, la cena estaba servida ante mí, se veía deliciosa y se derretía en mi boca, sin embargo, no la disfrutaba del todo, eleve mi vista para ver a Sawamura, "solo una vez me dije", pero en cuanto intente mirarlo en la mesa continua frente a mí, solo me topé con su espalda, se cambió de su usual lugar en la mesa con la intención de no mirarme y que yo no pudiese mirarlo tampoco.

Mire su espalda con descaro y algo impresionado, vaya, de verdad he echado a perder todo, y esto me lo confirma más de lo que ya tenía confirmado por mí mismo.

\- ¿le darás una respuesta como se debe? – escuche a Kuramochi a mi lado, yo ni siquiera me moleste en dejar de mirar la espalda de Sawamura.

\- Lo rechazare claramente – conteste en voz baja, lo suficiente para que solo él me escuche.

\- ¿lo rechazaras? – dijo sorprendido y evitando alzar la voz, fue un gran esfuerzo de su parte y lo note.

\- ¿te sorprende? – dije alzando una ceja, aun sin quitar la mirada de su espalda, bueno, mi mirada viajaba por toda su espalda, nuca y cabello.

\- Claro que me sorprende – dijo rápidamente – lo estás devorando con la mirada

\- No lo hago – negué rápidamente.

\- Si lo haces – supe que no serviría de nada debatir el hecho que solo lo miraba de forma normal, nada más.

\- Solo estoy pensando en cómo hacerlo – claramente esto era una mentira.

\- Sí, claro – y al parecer él no me ha creído, como era de esperarse.

Y la conversación termino. Antes de darme cuenta ya había terminado de comer todo en mi plato y llego el extraño sentimiento de haber querido tomarme más tiempo en comer, pero al ver como Sawamura también terminaba su comida, supe que había hecho, al menos esta parte, bien.

Decidí salir antes y esperarlo afuera, sería algo incómodo pedirle que hablemos en privado frente a algunas personas del equipo, en especial si dichas personas ya tienen la sospecha de que algo está pasando entre nosotros, eso es claro. El aire fresco del exterior me hizo sentir mucho mejor, tome aire algunas veces para tranquilizarme, mantenía mis pulmones llenos y luego botaba lentamente.

Mire el cielo, estaba estrellado y hermoso, para nada perfecto con lo que tenía planeado decirle al idiota, pero bueno, espero que si lo ayude un poco a él para que se calme, o algo por el estilo. Entonces, sentí como la puerta se abría a mis espaldas, me gire rápidamente y me encontré de frente con Sawamura, ahora si podía ver su rostro a la perfección y por un momento desee que hubiese continuado dándome la espalda.

Sus grandes ojos que solían mostrarme su mirada juguetona y alegre ahora me dejaban ver todo lo contrario, incluso, tenía algo enrojecida la zona bajo estos, podía notarlo decaído pero lo peor de todo es que cuando cruzo la mirada conmigo la mantuvo solo unos segundos, luego la desvió, él nunca había hecho algo así conmigo, en realidad, él era el tipo de persona que me mantenía la mirada y hacia que yo fuese él que la desviase por alguna razón.

\- Necesito hablar contigo – comencé – vayamos a un lugar más apartado – entonces por su segundo vi como el fruncía el ceño y apretaba su mandíbula, claramente estaba enojado y esperaba que comenzara a gritarme en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo – sígueme

Y el obedeció, claramente de mala gana, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Me preocupe de llevarlo a algún lugar donde claramente no nos molestarían, algo alejados de los lugares donde suelen entrenar, termine por llevarlo detrás de uno de los muchos edificios de la escuela, claramente a estas horas de la noche ese lugar estaría como un edificio abandonado.

Me gire y lo mire a la cara, debía ser claro y terminar esto de inmediato, sin tardanza ni darle vueltas al asunto, pero como era de esperarse, termine por dudar en el último momento, ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿De verdad lo rechazare? Vamos, se honesto contigo mismo ¿puedes decir sin dudar que no sientes nada por él? claro que no, siento algo por él, claramente no estoy enamorado, pero el verlo de esta forma despierta algo en mí que se niega rotundamente a rechazarlo como si nada.

Solté un suspiro. Decir que no pierdo nada con darle una oportunidad es una clara mentira, pierdo mucho si lo que llegásemos a ser termina de mala forma, pero de todas formas, lo miro y no puedo negarle intentarlo, bueno, eso pienso, pero luego de todo lo que ha pasado estoy dudando que el acepte como si nada, después de todo, hice algo bastante despreciable.

\- Siento mucho lo que paso – empecé por decir – estaba pensando muchas cosas y estaba impresionado, lamento hacerte sentir mal, Sawamura – analice sus expresiones, estas apenas habían cambiado un poco – me gustaría que me repitieses lo que me dijiste – entonces el frunció el ceño – solo si quieres, de todas formas, quiero que intentemos salir juntos – entonces mostro un claro cambio, sus hombros se relajaron, su expresión algo dolida y de desconfianza fue sustituida por una de clara confusión.

\- "Miyuki Kasuya, eres de lo peor por ni siquiera haberme dejado declararme como lo tenía planeado, aunque, sabía que no funcionaría de todas formas. Le di muchas vueltas e intente buscar una buena forma de decirlo, pero por mucho de lea mangas sobre situaciones como esta no pude encontrar nada que me pareciese suficiente, asique, he decidido terminar por decirlo de una forma clara. Simplemente me gustas y mucho" – dijo el como si estuviese recitando algo que se sabe de memoria, sonó algo carente de emociones pero eso era bastante entendible – eso era lo que te dije en ese momento.

\- Lo siento – termine por decir, vaya que soy idiota.

\- ¿de verdad quieres intentarlo? – me pregunto serio – porque si lo haces para ahorrarte problemas o porque sientes lastima, déjame decirte que solo lo empeoraras todo.

\- No es eso – conteste rápidamente – de verdad quiero que lo hagamos – oye, oye, hace menos de cinco minutos pensaba en rechazarlo, debería calmarme y pensar antes de abrir la boca, pero claro, ya es tarde para eso.

Entonces, terminamos por salir, claro, fue incomodo en el momento, aun sentía algo tenso el ambiente por parte de ambos. Lo acompañe hasta su cuarto y en cuanto se despidió algo distante comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto. No sé si empeore las cosas o las mejore, porque eventualmente si él no me gusta de forma romántica, entonces esto terminara en algún punto.

Y me di cuenta de que tal vez había cometido un error que terminara por solamente empeorar demasiado las cosas. Odio decirlo, pero Sawamura tenía razón.

Me van a matar y preferiría que me maten antes de que termine por hacerlo yo mismo. Ya es de mañana y lo único que pienso es "¿qué debería hacer ahora que estamos saliendo?" claramente el trato debe ser diferente, pero de todas formas, no quiero actuar como una pareja completamente enamorada y dulce, estoy seguro de que eso nos desagradaría a ambos.

Suelto un suspiro e inicio mi día, sé que el día de hoy estará literalmente lleno de cosas nuevas. Y lo he confirmado cuanto en cuanto entro al comedor y cruzo miradas con Sawamura, el no hace nada en particular, no grita ni se mueve, se queda como estatua, su mirada fija en mí y su sonrojo se hace cada vez más visible, tanto, que todas las persona del equipo ahí presentes se dieron cuenta de que algo había sucedido entre nosotros.

\- Buenos días – dije mientras me diría hacia mi usual puesto

\- Buenos días, Miyuki-senpai – escuche como él hablaba en voz baja y se sentaba

Y pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que el comedor comenzara a hacer el ruido usual de las conversaciones, claramente me sentí algo incómodo, nuestro momento no había pasado desapercibo para nadie.

Solté un suspiro y me concentre en comer, o eso al menos quería hasta que todos llevasen su atención hacia otra cosa, pero en cuanto levante la vista me encontré con el rostro burlón de Kuramochi, claro, el jamás desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para molestarme.

\- El amor – dice sonriendo

\- No hables mucho, tú eras peor con Ryosuke – y con eso basta para que borre su sonrisa.

\- Así que es algo oficial – dijo intentando cambiar el tema. No me sorprenda que sepa, apuesto que en cuanto Sawamura llego a su cuarto le conto todo lo sucedido, en realidad no me importa, si no se enteraba por él se enteraría por mí.

\- Lo es – dije continuando con mi comida

\- Pero no te veo especialmente feliz

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dije distraídamente

\- Miyuki, creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si descubro que aceptaste salir con él sin sentir en realidad nada, te hare un repertorio de llaves digno de un campeonato de lucha libre – bien, esa es una amenaza digna de Kuramochi y por razones como está siempre pienso que son prácticamente como hermanos.

\- Lo sé – dije – y no comencé con él por eso

Y después de esta conversación no volvimos a tocar el tema. Lleve mi mirada hacia la mesa de al lado, donde se sienta Sawamura, esperaba encontrarme de nuevo con su espalda y estaba listo para mirarlo con descaro, por eso, no me había preocupado de fingir mucho al mirar hacia allá, pero en vez de encontrarme con su espalda, me encontré con su rostro, el cual, volvió a sonrojarse en cuanto chocamos miradas. Vaya, ya es segunda vez que sucede esto en menos de una hora.

Desvió mi mirada rápidamente y suelto un pequeño suspiro.

\- Te sonrojaste – me dice Kuramochi.

\- Cállate – termino por decir antes de escuchar su risa

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. Chapter 3

Sé que no soy experto en este tipo de cosas, pero estoy seguro que si estas saliendo con una persona es normal que se vean en privado y ese tipo de cosas o al menos intercambien palabras seguido. En cuanto acepte salir con Sawamura supe que esta no sería una relación normal, pero esto sobrepasa por mucho lo que esperaba.

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que comenzamos a salir y apenas nos hablamos fuera de los entrenamientos, no esperaba que me afectara tanto pero lo hace. De alguna forma primero me incomoda y luego me irrita un poco. Bien, si voy a hacerlo entonces lo hare bien. Decido empezar por acercarme un poco fuera de los entrenamientos, asique, sin más, decido buscarlo en uno de los descansos entre clases, esperaba que al menos pudiésemos hablar en el pasillo sin problemas, algo normal. En cuanto suena el timbre que da comienzo al descanso, me pongo en pie y me dirijo hacia el pasillo, camino entre mis compañeros y demás personas que van de un lugar para el otro, bajo las escaleras y me muevo por el pasillo, me dirijo directo hacia el salón de Sawamura y cuando llego me asomo en el umbral de la puerta.

Ahí estaba el idiota, rodeado de chicas de su clase, hablando todos muy animados de quien sabe que, mentiría si dijese que esta imagen no me provoco nada, algo me hizo sentir pero en el minuto decidí que solo era irritación, solté un suspiro y me anime a llamarlo. Él, al igual que sus compañeros de salón, se voltearon a mirarme, pero tenía mi mirada fija en Sawamura, le hice señales con la cabeza hacia el pasillo, él entendió y se puso en pie de inmediato, yo, por otro lado, me acerque a la ventana más cercana y apoye mi espalda y contra esta.

En cuanto Sawamura llego en frente de mi note que estaba algo sonrojado, lleve mi mirada hacia el interior del salón de este y me encontré con algunas chicas sonriendo, claro, estas se habían ocupado de molestarlo antes de que saliese, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo así, sin embargo, de inmediato comencé a pensar "¿Qué tanto sabrán ellos?" bien, no importa, por ahora al menos no.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – escucho la voz de Sawamura, extrañamente este no me estaba gritando

\- Nada – supongo que le sorprende el hecho de que haya venido a verlo repentinamente, y en especial luego de pasar unos días apenas intercambiando miradas.

\- Entonces, ¿porque me llamaste? – vamos, solo vine a verte, ¿no puedes hacerte la idea de eso? ¿de verdad quieres que te lo diga en palabras?

\- No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo – dije tocando mi cuello y llevando mi mirada hacia algún otro lugar. El guardo silencio y eso solo dificultaba más las cosas – te llevas muy bien con las chicas de tu clase – vamos, entre todas las cosas que pude decir para sacar un tema de conversación, tenía que escoger esto, él se hará una idea equivocada.

\- Bueno – dijo algo indeciso – no es para tanto, me recomiendan mangas y yo los leo, luego me piden mi opinión y eso es todo – no es que desease que me diera una explicación, sin embargo, me agrado que me la diese de todos modos.

\- Ya veo – dije ahora sonriéndole un poco, no era ningún secreto que el leía el tipo de manga romántico y tampoco es algún tipo de secreto el hecho de que más de alguna ocasión he terminado por molestarlo de alguna forma con eso

Y desde ese momento la conversación fue las fluida, digamos que desde ese momento ambos decidimos relajarnos ya hablar con total normalidad, como siempre habíamos sido, lo mejor de todo es que nuestras conversaciones cambian rápidamente de tema pero siempre acabamos en lo que más nos gusta, el beisbol. Ahí podemos perdernos de verdad en nuestra conversación, y antes de danos cuenta, ya había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso.

Nos despedimos con un simple "hasta luego", él entro a su salón y yo me dirigí hacia el mío, no estuvo nada mal, pensé que me llevaría mucho más trabajo el lograr que ambos conversásemos con naturalidad de nuevo.

La verdad es que sentí la tentación de también ir en su búsqueda a la hora de almuerzo, pero preferiría pasar de eso por hoy, más que nada por no incomodarlo, además, no habíamos llegado a ningún tipo de acuerdo con anterioridad, asique, termine por simplemente comer en mi salón, claro, con Kuramochi, el cual, no paso por alto el hecho de que me había dirigido al salón de Sawamura durante el primer descanso.

\- Vaya, de verdad lo estás intentando – dijo él mientras comía.

\- Claro que si – dije entendiendo de inmediato a que se refería – ¿Cómo vas tú?

\- ¿yo? – claramente estaba sorprendido, no suelo preguntarle muy seguido como va con su relación – que tu novio sea universitario es algo horrible, cada vez menos tiempo para verlo. Como sea, no es nada que no podamos superar

\- Supongo que es verdad

\- Bien, ahora volvamos a lo tuyo – pensé que mi táctica de distracción si había funcionado, me equivoque. Solté un suspiro.

\- Fue incomodo al principio pero luego todo salió de maravillas, listo, no creo que haya más que contar en especial.

Y como era de esperarse termine por contarle la mayoría de las cosas, bueno, solo conteste a lo que él me preguntaba, esto de verdad era un interrogatorio digno de un buen policía, insisto, este idiota debería dedicar su vida a una profesión como esta, tal vez policía o algo por el estilo, se le daría de maravillas.

Al llegar la hora del entrenamiento siento que he vuelto en el pasado, cuando Sawamura aún no se me confesaba ni nada en especial había sucedido entre nosotros, nos encontrábamos hablando con normalidad, las prácticas y sus lanzamientos se veían mejor de lo normal, estaba en su completa forma. Pero todo se fue a un lugar lejano cuando di por terminado sus lanzamientos, le pedí que descansara y lo elogie por su excelente trabajo. Siempre mis elogios lo han afectado de cierta forma, pero ahora, se nota bastante lo mucho que lo afecta, se pone nervioso y se sonroja. Yo, por otro lado, termino riéndome, pues, es bastante gracioso verlo reaccionar de esta forma.

Tampoco pasa desapercibido por mi parte lo mucho que le desagrada que me acerque a Furuya, bueno, él nunca se ha molestad en ocultar que le molesta el que atrape para él, aunque, hasta hace unos días, según yo, le desagradaba por el hecho de que sentía que prefería atrapar para Furuya, pero ahora, comienzo a darme cuenta de muchas cosas que antes ignoraba.

El solo hecho de acercarme a él hace que Sawamura se le engrife como un gato y sus ojos felinos salgan a la luz. Si, a veces lo hago con esa intención, verlo como se enfada me alegra de cierta forma, y más cuando comienza a refunfuñar como un niño, sin embargo, cuando el me devuelve esto con Haruichi, acercándose a este, yo decido mirar hacia otro lugar, las ganas de reclamarle sobre esto me embargan, pero sé que no debo, después de todo, yo lo hago enojar con algo parecido siendo esa mi intención, pero él lo hace sin darse cuenta, lo noto.

Recuerdo todas estas cosas mientras estamos ya en pleno partido interescuadras, claro, al parecer no estoy demasiado concentrado, para nada creo, o tal vez sea el hecho de que esté jugando en contra de este idiota que estoy pensando todas estas cosas. Creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo, estamos emocionados de enfrentarnos en un partido, siempre hemos sido batería pero nunca he bateado algo lanzado por él, aunque, en su rostro puedo notar todo lo que sucederá.

Me agrada el hecho de que ya pasamos tiempo juntos sin problemas. Se ha hecho algún tipo de costumbre pasar al menos el primer descanso de clases juntos, al igual que pasar un tiempo luego de la cena, antes de irnos cada uno a su cuarto y no volver a vernos hasta el otro día.

Era de noche, el cielo estaba estrellado y la temperatura estaba bastante baja, tanto, que podía ver humos de vapor salir de mi boca con cada respiración que daba, a mi lado estaba Sawamura, mirando el cielo con atención, me di cuenta que estaba muerto de frio, los casuales temblores que dada cada cierto tiempo me lo confirmaban todo, no hizo falta nada de tiempo para que decidiese invitarlo a mi cuarto, claramente estaríamos mejor ahí adentro, además, sabía que este estaría vacío a estas horas, mis compañeros de habitación están entrenando de forma individual.

Note como el dudaba en un principio, pero no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que terminase por aceptar. En cuanto entramos a mi cuarto el ambiente se puso algo tenso, quería evitar esto, asique, me preocupe de lograr que él se relajase, lo primero era mostrarme completamente natural e inspirarle confianza, hablar sobre cosas que le interesen muchos y luego se relajara por sí solo.

Y así fue, antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos ambos sobre la cama hablando con normalidad, como si estuviésemos en algún pasillo o en el bullpen. Él estaba sentado a mi lado y me contaba emocionado el desenlace inesperado de un manga que sigue, claramente recomendado por una de sus amigas de su clase, la verdad es que la historia no estaba para nada mal y ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía, ya me sabia hasta el nombre de los personajes.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, sin embargo, no era un silencio que nos incomodara, no esta vez. Yo lo miraba con suma atención, el miraba un punto de algún lugar de la habitación y en cierta forma creía que eso era bueno, pues, estaba seguro de que se pondría incomodo si me encontrase mirándolo de esta forma.

Sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, solo un poco, nada excesivo como si estuviese avergonzado, su flequillo cae sobre sus ojos, los cuales, brillan intensamente, entonces, bajo la mirada hacia sus labios que muestran una sonrisa casi imperceptible, sonrió yo igualmente y me invade un solo pensamiento, no, más bien, es un deseo, algo que nunca antes me había pasado con tanta intensidad, deseo besarlo.

En un principio me sorprendo un poco ante este pensamiento, luego, me comienzo a pensar que está bien, después de todo, estamos saliendo, es normal querer besar a la persona con la cual estas saliendo hace algunos días, pero la gran cuestión es si debería hacerlo o no, después de todo, nunca lo hemos hecho, ni siquiera nos hemos dado de la mano u abrazado, más que nada, parecemos unos buenos amigos y eso, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, también me molesta.

Decido dejar de darle vueltas y solo hacerlo, después de todo, hacer estas cosas es algo normal en una relación, lo raro seria no hacerlo nunca, asique, me acerco a él de forma lenta, él se gira a mirarme algo confundido en un principio, entonces, se percata de mis intenciones, se queda muy quieto y me deja acercarme hasta el punto donde puedo juntar nuestras frentes, mantengo el contacto visual casi como si estuviese pidiéndole permiso para continuar.

Note como él también se acercaba a mis labios, también como dudaba y sus ojos cambiaban de inocencia a deseo puro. Sawamura no juegues con fuego, fue lo que pensé y note como entreabría sus labios dispuesto a recibirme con gusto, no espere más, terminé por acercarme y juntar mis labios con los suyos, dulces, adictivos, primero solo fue un pequeño contacto luego comencé a besarlo de verdad, de forma casi desesperaba, lleve mi mano hasta su nuca evitando que él se aleje en lo más mínimo, no pensaba detenerme a estas alturas, no aun.

Y aunque no me lo esperaba, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba profundizando el beso, no demasiado, sentía el cuerpo de Sawamura temblar un poco y eso me animo a tener algo de compasión por él, después de todo, estaba nervioso y más que yo. De forma lenta me separe un poco de sus labios permitiendo que el tomase un respiro, yo, por otro lado, decidí comenzar a besar su cuello, más que nada para darle algo de tiempo y respirase. Eventualmente volví a sus labios y esta vez me encargue de recorrer con lujo de detalles y tiempo su boca, jugué con su lengua y por un minuto sentí de verdad que él tenía la intención de ponerme pelea e intentar dominar el beso, claramente, no se lo permití.

Entonces, me acerque más a él, lleve mi mano libre hacia su rodilla y decidí dejar ahí, no pensaba ir más lejos por ahora, no porque no lo desee, más bien, porque no quiero que él se asuste, asique, decidí mantener el beso como estaba, bajar la intensidad lentamente y terminarlo.

Me separe de sus labios y abrí los ojos lentamente, mire su rostro, como esperaba, sonrojado, note como temblaba un poco y su mirada de deseo permanecía presente. Reprimi un suspiro pero no pude hacer lo mismo con mi sonrisa, de verdad el verlo asi de afectado por un beso me hacía sentir de alguna manera feliz, satisfecho. Note como el pestañeo unas cuantas veces y su mirada volvió en si, entonces me di cuenta de algo, ahora se venía su escándalo.

\- ¡eres un pervertido Miyuki Kasuya! – grito lo suficientemente alto como para que todas las personas de los dormitorios se enterasen

\- No lo digas tan alto – le reclame de inmediato - ¿quieres que Kuramochi me mate? – entonces el miro a su alrededor algo alarmado.

\- Lo dije demasiado fuerte – dijo ahora

\- Claro que si, además, hace unos segundos no parecía molestarte para nada lo que estaba haciendo, más bien, todo lo contrario – dije burlesco. Note como él comenzaba a hacer sus ya comunes expresiones de enojo, incluida su mirada felina.

\- Me voy – dijo poniéndose en pie, entonces, note más claramente lo mucho que temblaba. Volví sonreír, pensar que yo era el que provocaba esto me agradaba – ya es tarde.

Entonces él llego al umbral de la puerta, aunque, no deje que la abriese, tenía planeado probar un poco más esos labios antes de que terminase por marcharse, puse mi mano en la puerta y evite que la abriese, entonces, él se giró dispuesto a reclamarme, lo cual, no llego a suceder al ver lo cerca que ya me encontraba. Pego su espalda a la puerta y me miro expectante, vamos, ambos sabemos lo que sucederá ahora. Sin demorar más lo bese. Y en cuanto quede satisfecho quite mi mano de la puerta y lo deje marcharse.

Esa noche por más que giraba en la cama una y otra vez, no pude conseguir el sueño, no por un buen rato, más que nada, porque el idiota estaba instalado en mi mente, él y sus expresiones al besarlo, sus labios y su mirada. Solté más de un suspiro y termine por decidir levantarme y entrenar un poco con la intención de cansarme y volver a mi cuarto a dormir profundamente.

En cuanto salí de mi cuarto supe que no era tan buena idea. No soy una persona que tiende a no soportar el frío o ser vulnerable a este, pero en cuanto el aire helado del exterior me golpeo sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, me di ánimos y me dirigí a un lugar apartado con la intención de comenzar a entrenar algo de bateo.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	4. Chapter 4

Me quería golpear contra la pared por lo idiota que soy, claramente había llegado muerto de entrenar y me había dormido de inmediato, pero también me había enfermado un poco, nada de otro mundo que no se pueda quitar fácilmente, pero aun así, el solo hecho de sentirme enfermo hace que mi humor este hecho un lio, de forma negativa, irritable y malhumorado. Hoy será un día largo, pensé mientras continuaba comiendo mi almuerzo.

Durante la mañana había evitado hablar con Sawamura, sin embargo, chocamos miradas más de una vez durante el desayuno, claramente quería evitar a toda costa que él se enterase de mi estado algo penoso, lo conocía, sabía que él haría todo un escándalo por esto, y dejarme en claro que era un pésimo capitán si ni siquiera podía cuidar de mi propia salud.

Ahora que lo pienso, estas cosas suceden desde que lo conocí, no hablo de mí enfermándome, más bien, hablo de su persistente preocupación, bueno, más bien mutuo, y si lo analizamos desde afuera, claramente nos veíamos como una pareja desde mucho. Solo que no nos dábamos cuenta.

Pero ahora se veía bastante claro, vaya, asique, puede que en realidad nadie se asombre ni le extrañe si llegasen a enterarse que dé ya estamos en algo oficial. Levanto la vista y miro a mi alrededor, claro, mi mirada no choca con nadie esta vez y en realidad lo agradezco un poco, sé que estoy algo avergonzado por mis pensamientos.

Termino de comer y me pongo en pie rápidamente, comienzo a caminar hacia la salida y escucho algo de ruido a mis espaldas, no hace falta mucho esfuerzo para llegar a la conclusión de que es Sawamura, al menos eso esperaba y cuando escuche como me llamaba supe que estaba bien, sin embargo, una idea no muy inocente paso por mi cabeza.

Fingiría no haberlo escuchado, este claramente me seguiría sin dudar, yo terminaría por guiarlo hacia algún lugar apartado y, bueno, supongo que lo que planeo hacer después ya se lo pueden figurar por si solos.

Y como predije, todo sucedió como lo había dicho, él me siguió y yo lo guie hacia un lugar apartado, aunque, me haría las cosas mucho más fáciles si dejara de gritar mi nombre completo como si de verdad yo estuviese sordo, vamos, Sawamura, ya deberías imaginarte que puede que todo esto sea un plan, pero al parecer no lo hace y cae en mi trampa.

Doblo la esquina de un edificio y espero a que el doble también, en cuanto lo hace lo tomo del brazo y lo acorralo contra la pared, no espero como la noche anterior, la verdad es que siento un hambre tremendo de esos labios y ya aguante toda la noche, además de enfermarme un poco debido a esto. Me merezco un beso ahora, es lo único que pido.

Y él me lo concede.

Esta vez lo dejo participar más en el beso, no dejo que tenga el completo control, pero si dejo que al menos se mueva un poco, y la verdad es que dejarme besar por él es igual de satisfactorio que él besarlo yo. Pongo ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera y lo presiono con mi cuerpo contra la pared, no al punto de que sea aplastante y desagradable, pero si hasta el punto donde no le permita alejarse en lo más mínimo de mí.

Pero al ver como el respondía al beso, como pasaba sus manos en mi espalda y me abrazaba contra él, me quedo en claro que no tenía la intención de alejarme, todo lo contrario. Lo beso, él me besa y nos perdemos ambos en lo que estamos sintiendo.

Hasta que me separo de sus labios, más que nada porque sentía que mis pulmones explotarían. Ambos retomamos el aire, cerré lo ojos un momento e intente controlarme, pero al sentir como Sawamura se removía en su lugar me hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

\- Miyuki, muévete – me pide con sus ojos algo llorosos, claramente si tengo esta imagen frente a mí, no tendría planeado por nada del mundo dejarlo ir.

\- ¿te desagrada? – termino por preguntar, sé que no le desagrada ni nada, todo lo contrario, pero quiero ver cómo reacciona con esto.

\- ¡claro que no! – termina por gritarme - ¿pero qué pasa si viene alguien y nos ve así? ¡tengo algo llamado decencia!

\- Si nos encontrasen seria solamente por tu culpa – dije separándome un poco, si continua gritándome tan cerca terminare con dolor de cabeza – eres él más ruidoso aquí – entonces él se lleva ambas manos a su boca y se la tapa, luego mira a su alrededor buscando alguna persona a su alrededor.

\- Como sea, deberíamos volver – dice hablando ahora más bajo - ¿estás bien? Te ves algo raro

\- Estoy bien – digo terminando por alejarme de él, tal vez no fue buena idea besarlo, si estoy algo enfermo este se puede contagiar y eso sí que sería algo grave – volvamos.

Y casi como un acto inconsciente termine por tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar, claro, no me percate hasta cuando ya habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos. Entonces me dieron ganas de golpearme la cabeza, ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Bien, dije que intentaría que esto funcione, pero últimamente las cosas se dan por si solas, no me esfuerzo.

No soy un idiota, bueno, puede que si lo sea un poco para estas cosas, pero sé que lo que me está sucediendo es porque disfruto estar con él, me gusta, Sawamura me gusta, aunque sea un idiota ruidoso, y creo que eso es lo que principalmente llama mi atención, su personalidad. Suelto un suspiro, bien, lo admito, me gusta, y tal vez, por esta misma razón acepte desde un principio estar con él.

Aunque no pienso admitirlo en voz alta, no por ahora, sin embargo, me alegro de haber aceptado estar con él, me alegro de haber terminado siendo el asesino del caso que tanto tiempo me tuvo analizando una y otra vez, me declaro felizmente culpable.

En cuanto llegamos a un lugar donde se encontraban más personas, nos soltamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar lentamente, subimos las escaleras y cuando llegamos a su piso nos separamos, entonces, yo continúe subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando entre en mi salón y vi la expresión de Kuramochi supe que él sabía todo lo que sabía, incluso, creo que él piensa que llegamos mucho más lejos, lo cual en aquel momento no me faltaban ganas, aunque, no quiero que las cosas se den de esa forma y lugar. Me senté en mi asiento y espere a que él comenzara a interrogarme, pero no lo hizo, solo guardo silencio y continuo viendo su celular que tenía entre sus manos.

Vamos, Kuramochi, pregúntame algo, sé que quieres que te cuente, asique, ¿porque no haces lo que sueles hacer? Bien, admito que este tipo es la única persona a la cual le cuento todo lo que me sucede, y siento ahora la necesidad de contarle lo sucedido por mí mismo, no me refiero a lo sucedido con el beso, más bien, mi más reciente revelación, de verdad me gusta el idiota.

Espero unos minutos y al ver que él no tiene intenciones de preguntarme, suelto un suspiro, bien, tendré que contarle por mí mismo.

\- Kuramochi – lo llamo y escucho como el suelta un pequeño gruñido en señal de que me está escuchando, sin embargo, no levanta la vista de la pantalla de su celular – de verdad me gusta – termino por decir en voz baja, entonces, el bloquea por completo su celular y lleva su mirada hacia mí.

\- Espera, ahora crees que de verdad te gusta, entonces, cuando comenzaron a salir, aun no estabas seguro – mierda. Sé que esto no terminara bien – ¿me equivoco? – a estas alturas no puedo negar nada, solo me queda aceptar y ver cómo termina todo.

\- No lo haces – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Lo sabía pero es bueno que lo admitas – dijo volviendo a su celular, solté un suspiro interno de alivio – asique, ahora de verdad te gusta, bueno, en realidad, siempre han sido algo obvios los dos, no hay nadie en el equipo que no piense que algo pasa entre ustedes y siempre ha sido así – en estos momentos no sé si reír o llorar.

\- Vaya, de verdad que no me había dado cuenta – digo, y es verdad

\- Todo el mundo lo sabía menos tú al parecer – dijo el mientras más personas entraban al salón, al parecer ya había sonado el timbre que daba inicio a las clases – como diría Sawamura, "eres un idiota Miyuki Kasuya"

Entonces, él se giró en su asiento y me dio la espalda, dispuesto a comenzar a prestar atención a las clases, la profesora entro al salón y yo no pude hablar más, además, no tenía mucho que replicar a lo dicho por Kuramochi.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, casi como si fuese parte de un entrenamiento especial, camine a paso decidido por el pasillo y entre casi de forma brusca al salón de Sawamura, en ese momento no me importaba si nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo o no, tenía pensado sacarlo de ese grupo de chicas y llevármelo. ¿La razón de esto? ninguna en particular.

Bueno, tal vez, si haya una razón, querer repetir lo sucedido por la mañana, pero el hecho de que quiera repetirlo en parte me hace tener algún tipo de peso en mi consciencia, vamos, ahora lo busco más que nada para saciar mis ansias físicas de él, supongo que eso está bien, pero ¿esto no debería tratarse de más que solo eso?

Cuando llego a el umbral de la puerta de su salón lo veo hablando animadamente con todas esas chicas, como si nada, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, admito que me da algo de celos, no algo, mucho, pero de todas formas decido no decir nada en esos momentos.

Lo miro con atención, primero me aseguro de que no haya ningún compañero de él que se percate de mi presencia, miro el pasillo a mis espaldas, esta vacío y eso es claro ya que todos deben encontrarse almorzando en estos momentos, ver como habla con naturalidad, sus ojos se iluminan, su voz no suena alterada ni nada por el estilo, tendría que estar loco como para no ponerme celoso de eso. Conmigo no hace nada de todo esto, más bien, todo lo contrario. Bueno, al menos podemos mantener una conversación normal pero con solo acercarme un poco todo el ambiente se va a un lugar muy lejano y yo no sé cómo ayudarlo a controlarse.

Suelto un suspiro. Entonces, algo llama mi atención, Sawamura se pone en pie junto con una chica, la verdad es que no la conozco, entonces noto como se acercan más de lo que me gustaría, diría que es casi como una pose extraña cursi que he visto alguno de los mangas que lee el idiota.

Antes de que esto pase a mayores o pase lo que creo que pasara decido intervenir, entro sin más a la sala y levanto un poco la voz, lo suficiente para que él me escuche sin problemas.

\- Sawamura – lo llamo – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – lo mire serio, dejando en claro que no me agradaba para nada que tenga una mano en la cintura de una chica y se encuentre tan cerca de esta, de inmediato al verme se separan rápidamente, él se acerca a mí con la intención, al parecer, de explicarme.

\- No es lo que parece – dice rápidamente ya parado en frente de mí, sus compañeras aun nos miran, con esto seremos demasiado obvios, debí haber pensado antes de actuar, pero no, mi instinto animal de depredador al cual le quitan la presa salió a luz y causo todo esto.

\- Acompáñame, tengo algo que discutir contigo – dije ya ocultando mi expresión seria y dejando salir una sonrisa persuasiva, me gire a mirar a sus amigas – si nos disculpan – dije regalándoles una sonrisa de mi repertorio

Y sin esperar más comencé a caminar hacia la salida, sabía que Sawamura me seguía de cerca, escuchaba sus pasos a mis espaldas sin problemas. Esta vez no lo guie demasiado lejos, pero si a un lugar algo apartado. La azotea suele siempre estar cerrada, por lo tanto las escaleras de esta están vacías, por lo general, asique, no dude que ese sería un buen lugar, aunque, debía apresurarme, después de todo, los demás estudiantes terminaran de almorzar y comenzara a llenarse más los pasillos y escaleras.

Subí las escaleras y dos escalones antes de llegar a la cima pare y me gire, claramente él de nuevo estaba nervioso, vamos, me esperaba un poco más de escándalo de su parte al venir aquí, pero no fue así, más bien, él estaba extrañamente sumiso y eso no me gusta, para nada, prefiero que él me grite a que parezca como si tuviese miedo de mí, solté un suspiro.

\- No me mires así – termine por decir, la verdad es que prefiero decirle estas cosas directamente, es mucho más fácil que callarme y esperar a que todo se complique más.

\- ¿eh? – abrió los ojos confundido

\- Me miras como si me temieses – dije, si quiero que esto salga bien, será mejor que me relaje y así lograr que él se relaje también, al igual que en un juego, solté un suspire y sonreí un poco – no te hare nada

\- Sé que no lo harás – ahí está, volvió el usual Sawamura, levantando la voz sin necesidad – solo estábamos recreando la escena de un manga – dijo dándome explicaciones, bueno, tal vez si fue algo exagerado el reaccionar de esa forma

\- Perdón por haber hecho eso – dije riéndome – fue algo exagerado, solo me gustaría que actuaras un poco más relajado conmigo.

\- ¡actúo relajado contigo Miyuki Kasuya! – me alegro de que al menos me haya dicho esto como suele ser siempre – es solo que no quiero aburrirte

\- ¿aburrirme? Cada día haces algo completamente nuevo, reaccionas como nadie nunca se lo espera y eres un escandaloso – dije rápidamente y algo incrédulo a lo que escuchaba - ¿de verdad piensas que me aburriría de alguien como tú?

\- No aburrirte pero si hartarte – dijo ahora levantando de nuevo la voz

\- ¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser Sawamura?

\- No me llames idiota Miyuki Kasuya

\- Y tú no me llames por mi nombre completo – y antes de darnos cuenta ya habíamos soltado ambos una pequeña risa, él estaba apoyado contra la baranda de la escalera y yo estaba parado en el mismo escalón mirándolo, sin dudar me acerque a él, quería besarlo, pero no lo haría.

Terminamos por sentarnos en los escalones, y pudimos hablar, claro, ahora podía notar que se esforzaba en mantener la conversación sin ponerse nervioso ni nada, la verdad es que no recuerdo si siempre tuvo reacciones así conmigo o no. pero me basta con que lo intente ahora.

Aun así, tengo ganas de besarlo de nuevo.

Caminábamos tranquilamente hacia el bullpen acabábamos que terminar de calentar y tenía la intención de recibir algunos lanzamientos de Sawamura, claro, hasta que sucedió un pequeño accidente, la verdad es que no sé cómo sucedió del todo, estaba más concentrado en mi camino y en ver quienes ya se encontraban en el bullpen, pero entonces, vi más bien de reojo, a Sawamura, no sé qué le sucedió pero de pronto ya estaba en el suelo sentado.

Me acerque con la intención de ayudarlo, pero no pude, no pude evitar soltar una risotada y burlarme de él, se veía bastante ridículo ahí en el piso, él también comenzó a reír y cuando yo ya me estaba controlando le tendí la mano para que se parase, claro, aún estaba riéndome en su cara, sin embargo, al parecer a él no le molestaba.

\- ¡hey! Par de tortolos a entrenar – entonces nos dimos cuenta de que todas las personas del equipo se habían percatado de lo sucedido.

Yo no suelo ser una persona vergonzosa, para nada, pero en ese momento de verdad que me sentí un poco avergonzado, después de todo, teníamos las miradas de todo el equipo encima. Tosí un poco y controle mi risa, me gire hacia Sawamura y le pedí que fuese al bullpen, pero al mirar como su pantalón blanco estaba completamente cubierto de tierra y este se acariciaba un poco la zona de la espalda, volví a reír.

Como siempre, sus lanzamientos eran increíbles, la verdad es que siempre logra sorprenderme, aunque eso no es ningún secreto, pero jamás me cansare de decirlo.

Al terminar el entrenamiento nos dirigíamos hacia las duchas, desde lo sucedido en las escaleras el otro día que pasamos más tiempo durante el día juntos, antes de darnos cuenta esto ya era una costumbre y se daba por sí solo, su conducta extraña cuando estamos juntos también desapareció, ahora tenía su actitud de siempre. Lo cual agradezco. Y a veces no.

Íbamos ya a mitad de camino cuando termine por tomar su mano, juro que no fue algo planeado, solo lo hice y no fue que me percate hasta que escuche un escándalo a mis espaldas, claro, atrás de nosotros venia el resto del equipo y como era de esperarse de estos tipos, no dudaron ni siquiera un minuto en comenzar a molestarnos, nada con malas intenciones, más bien el tipo de burlas amistosas, bueno, supongo que con esta demostración en público me he ahorrado el tener que contarles en algún punto, me gire a mirarlos y les regales una sonrisa de advertencia. Pero de todas formas continuaron.

Me gire de nuevo hacia adelante y note como Sawamura reía de igual forma por las burlas, además de alguna canción que cantaban ahí atrás, esta demás decir que Kuramochi prácticamente los coordinaba y lideraba todo esto. Tome con más fuerza la mano de Sawamura, más que nada en una señal de apoyo.

De un momento a otro, cosa como besarnos, abrazarnos, tomarnos de la mano y hablar sobre cualquier tema, era algo natural, algo que se daba fácilmente. También, esta demás decir que aceptaba incluso más que antes lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que él me gustaba. Además, ya éramos, que digamos, una pareja reconocida al menos por todo el equipo, si alguien de afuera lo sabe o no, lo ignoro y tampoco es que me importe.

Todo estaba genial, hasta que llego la graduación.

Ambos sabíamos que esto sucedería, sin embargo, no por eso estábamos preparados, bueno, yo sabía que sucedería y tenía la certeza de que todo saldría bien, podía asegurarlo sin dudarlo, y al ver la actitud, como siempre, tan animada de Sawamura, di por hecho de que él pensaba lo mismo. Ese fue mi error.

No entrare en detalle sobre todo esto sucedido en la graduación y estos procesos, son de verdad algo que los terminara más que nada por aburrir, además de que no sucedió nada digno de contar, bueno, tal vez una cosa, vi claramente como Sawamura lloraba en cuanto me gradué, aunque él no quería que lo viese, de todas formas lo hice y lo abrace intentando reconfortarlo un poco.

Ese año habíamos al menos cumplido uno de mis objetivos que era llegar al Koshien, pero aun así no ganamos este, que ese era mi gran objetivo con el cual tenía planeado graduarme con suma placer y conformidad. Solté un suspiro. Ahora se venía algo peor, la universidad y todas esas cosas, pero por el momento, decidí no tomarle importancia, no ahora que pasaba mi última noche en los cuartos de Seido.

Y me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando entre a mi cuarto y en vez de encontrarme con mis usuales compañeros de cuarto, veo a Sawamura recostado sobre mi cama, leyendo uno de sus mangas y comiendo algunos snacks, no es que no lo haya hecho nunca antes, pero no me lo esperaba el día de hoy. En cuento entre el levanto la vista de su lectura y me miro, me saludo e hizo espacio en la cama como una invitación para que me sentase a su lado o, más bien, me recostase junto a él. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me agradaban, asi que, termine por recostarme a su lado mientras hacía a un lado toda la comida.

El cerró su libro y se giró en la cama, quedando de lado y mirándome, yo estaba de espaldas y mi mirada fija en el techo, sentía que debía decir algo, pero nada salía ni de mi mente ni de mi boca. Asique, ambos terminamos por sumergirnos en el silencio, busque su mano con la mía y en cuanto la encontré las entrelace, me gire en la cama, quede de lado y lo mire. Seguía pensando que debía decir algo, pero seguía sin llegar nada a mi cabeza.

\- No es normal que estés tan callado – termine por decir, si ahora fuese más ruidoso me ahorraría todo esto.

\- No es una situación normal – dijo, entonces note que de nuevo sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

\- Hey – termine por acercarme y abrazarlo – no me iré a otro país ni nada por estilo – solté una risa que no podría sonar más falsa de lo que ya sonó

\- Lo sé, no te rías – me pidió devolviéndome el abrazo – estúpido Miyuki Kasuya.

\- Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre completo – le recordé y reía para no terminar por llorar como él.

En ese entonces tenía una plena confianza de que todo saldría bien.

Pero nada salió bien. No del todo.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que es gracioso. En frente de mi hay una hermosa chica que podría ser una modelo sin problemas, es perfecta e inteligente, o al menos lo intenta. Se me está declarando e invitándome a salir pero ¿saben? No me interesa. Para nada. No tiene nada que me llame particularmente la atención, y creo que eso, también, es gracioso. Miles de hombres matarían por estar con una chica como ella, pero para mí no tiene nada que merezca mi atención.

La rechace claramente y sin darle ninguna posibilidad, aprendí que es mejor de esta forma, entonces, ella me llamo grosero y me lanzo su vaso de agua encima, claro, esto fue incluso más gracioso para mí y termine por echarme a reír, asi que esta era su verdadera cara, me alegro de haberla rechazado. Me pongo en pie y me alejo de ese restaurant.

No es primera vez que pasa algo como esto, después de todo, suelo tener una reputación de mujeriego, aunque rechace a cada una de estas chicas y no mantenga nada serio con ninguna, solo busco cosas de una noche no un compromiso ni nada por el estilo. El solo hecho de recordar mi primera relación seria me hace no querer volver a estar con nadie, no es que haya sido una horrible experiencia, todo lo contrario, y es por eso que no quiero volver a tener algo serio con alguien. Esa primera relación significo tanto que ya nada puede superarlo, más bien, nadie puede superarlo, aunque las cosas no hayan terminado como yo lo deseaba.

Suelto un suspiro al escuchar el sonido de mi celular en mi bolsillo, que horror, se de antemano de quien se trata y no quiero escuchar un sermón, no aun, de todas formas, termino por contestar cuando ya estoy entrando a mi bar preferido.

\- Será mejor que no estés en un maldito bar – escucho la voz irritada

\- Claro que no, mama – contesto mientras le pido al camarero una cerveza

\- Sí, claro – admito que me gusta molestar a esta persona, siempre ha sido así – me pasare en unos minutos por tu departamento

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto de inmediato ya bebiendo de mi cerveza

\- Cuando te vea te explico – dice rápidamente y corta la comunicación.

Kuramochi siempre ha sido este tipo de persona después de todo, asique, no me siento particularmente impresionado de todo esto. no me apresuro a terminar mi cerveza, más bien, me tomo mi tiempo a propósito, de todas formas el me gritara e insultara, asique, prefiero que lo haga con una buena razón.

Y como él dijo, cuando entre a mi departamento este ya estaba ahí sentado en un sillón cómodamente, a estas alturas de nuestra amistad él ya sabe dónde guardo la llave de repuesto. Me siento a su lado en el sillón, él está leyendo un libro y no levanta la vista de este hasta que veo que termina de leer el capítulo, pone el marca páginas y se voltea a mirarme.

\- Pensé que llegarías mucho más tarde – escucho que dice – y más borracho

\- Eso lo puedo arreglar – digo repentinamente emocionado – aún están abierto los bares

\- Mañana por la mañana tenemos una sesión de fotos, no lo olvides

\- Claro que no – dije. Sabía que había una sesión de fotos pero claramente yo no quería asistir asique rogaba internamente enfermarme para no ir.

Cosas como estas suelen suceder de vez en cuando, a veces sesiones de fotos, otras unas entrevistas, todo esto va en el pack con ser parte de uno de los grandes equipos de beisbol profesional del país. Yo y Kuramochi cumplíamos los mismos roles que cuando compartíamos equipo en Seido, eso era algo bueno, nos reclutaron al mismo tiempo luego de terminar cada uno una carrera universitaria, ahora teníamos veinticinco años cada uno y ya llevábamos un año en el equipo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Ryo-san? – le pregunto, si, ese par continua en una relación y dudo mucho que eso se termine algún día

\- Está bien – contesto, luego pareció pensárselo – intente ayudarlo en la cocina, deje un desastre y me envió a dar una vuelta, dijo que me llamaría cuando todo esté listo – entonces me lance a reír fuertemente, cosas como estas suceden de vez en cuando.

\- Así es el matrimonio

\- No estamos casados

\- Comparten un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, eso me suena serio

\- Bueno puede que si – término por admitir.

\- Admite que se casaron en las vegas – siempre bromeo con esto y siempre logro que tanto él como Ryosuke terminen por reírse, tal vez de verdad lo hayan hecho – puedes decirlo, sabes que no te diré nada, pero si me enojare por no invitarme a la ceremonia, las fiestas de las vegas son geniales

Entonces ambos terminamos por reír fuertemente. Cada día dudo menos que lo hayan hecho, tal vez no exactamente en las vegas, pero si sucedió algo parecido, solo lo sé.

\- ¿Qué tal la cita? – pregunta ahora intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- Ya sabes, lo de siempre, me llamo grosero y se fue enojada porque la rechace

\- No te preocupes – dijo en forma de consuelo – ya aparecerá la persona

\- Ambos sabemos que ya apareció, solo que se esfumo de un minuto para el otro

Entonces ambos guardamos silencio, él no dijo nada ni me contradijo porque sabe que en este tema no sedo la razón para nada. Me muero por beber algo en estos momentos, este tema en específico me hace querer beber algo y alejarlo de mi mente lo antes posible.

\- Miyuki – comenzó a decir.

\- Ya se – dije, y de verdad ya lo sabía, lo que él tiene pensado decir no es nada que no me haya dicho antes – "ya es hora de que lo olvides y busques a otra persona, no puedes estar siempre así" lo sé – termino por decir – pero de verdad no puedo. No aun.

\- Ya han pasado muchos años – continua él, sé que lo hace porque es mi amigo y se preocupa, pero de verdad que no quiero una relación.

\- No he encontrado a nadie como él – termino por decir – tampoco creo que lo haga algún día

Entonces no dejo que la conversación continúe, porque sé cómo terminara, me pongo en pie y me dirijo hacia la cocina rápidamente. Entonces deja de insistir, doy vueltas en la cocina pero no encuentro nada, asique, término por llamar y encargar una pizza. Ofrezco a Mochi un trozo y este lo come rápidamente pero se niega a tomar otro trozo, después de todo, la comida de Ryosuke lo espera en casa, y antes de que pueda insistir ya suena su teléfono celular.

En cuanto desperté y vi la hora me dieron ganas de morir. Iba tarde a la condenada sesión de fotos. La verdad es que me lo esperaba, después de todo me fui a dormir bastante tarde, no es que haya salido luego de la visita de Kuramochi, pero si me había quedado despierto hasta tarde cerca del minibar que había en una esquina de mi sala.

Y como resultado ahora tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y la garganta como un desierto. Me puse en pie rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el baño, si llegaba demasiado tarde Kuramochi no sería el único que se lanzaría a sermonearme.

Antes de salir de mi departamento consumí alguna pastilla que me ayudaría, entonces, me decidí a salir y en cuanto me llego la luz del sol directamente, desee estar muerto de nuevo, me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento y entre en mi auto, lo bueno es que el lugar donde sería la sesión de fotos no estaba demasiado alejado de donde vivía, después de todo era el centro de Tokio. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que iba algo tarde.

Entre la gran edificio, mire con algo de desinterés los numerosos cuadros cubistas que se encontraban en las paredes, continúe por mi camino hasta la recepción, la chica que estaba ahí sentada tras un computador me miro de inmediato esperando que el dijese lo que buscaba, lo hice de inmediato y ella me indico donde era la sesión de fotos, mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo ignore y subí por el asesor, no sin antes dar las gracias a la chica.

En cuanto entre y mire a mi alrededor supe que era el último en llegar del equipo, bueno, los que nos llamaron para el día de hoy, suelen separarnos en grupos para estas cosas. Los comentarios sobre mi resaca no se hicieron esperar, mi risa que demostraba que no negaba nada tampoco.

Salude a las personas encargadas de tomar las fotos, en realidad no conocía a ninguno pero lo hice de todas formas. Fui a una esquina de la sala y no preste mayor atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, después de todo no era primera vez que pasaba por esto, solo me quedaba esperar a que me llamasen y fuera mi turno, por mientras, decidí sacar de mi mochila, la cual suelo llevar siempre conmigo, un libro, sé que tendré algo de tiempo antes de que sea mi turno.

Estaba sentado leyendo algo apartado, me concentraba, pero aun así, tenía parte de mía atención el exterior. Entonces, algo termino por alarmarme, escuchaba bastantes nombres desconocidos desde afuera, se llamaban, se pedían cosas o nuevas poses para las fotografías, pero un nombre llamo mi atención, un nombre que no había escuchado durante muchos años.

"Sawamura" no escuche que le habían pedido ni de que iba la conversación, pero escuche claramente ese nombre y eso basto para que me congelara y levantara la vista de las páginas de Tolkien que había leído con tanta atención hasta ahora.

Mire a mi alrededor, primero mi mirada choco con la de Kuramochi, al parecer él también había escuchado y estábamos ambos igual de sorprendidos. Comencé a buscar alrededor, incluso, me levante de mi asiento con la intención de tener una mejor vista de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no lo veía alrededor. Por un minuto pensé que me estaba volviendo loco y que solo yo había escuchado eso, pero sería imposible, por la reacción de Kuramochi.

Entonces me llamaron a mí, era mi turno, no podría haber sido algo más inoportuno, pero así era. camine hacia la zona donde estaban todas las luces y cámaras, con cada paso que daba miraba a mi alrededor buscando ese rostro familiar, pero no estaba, supuse que era solo una equivocación o alguien que compartiese el nombre con él, nada más, solté un suspiro algo decepcionado y me concentre en lo que debía.

Cuando llegue y el foco de la luz me ilumino espere instrucciones, entonces, lo escuche de nuevo.

\- Hey Miyuki, te presento a Sawamura, es un estudiante en práctica de fotografía, tomara las primeras cinco fotos ¿está bien? – era él.

Entonces mire al chico que llegaba recién al lado de esta persona y cuando choco miradas conmigo me regalo una expresión de asombro, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, y puede que eso sea exactamente lo que esté pasando en este momento porque en cuanto lo reconocí sentí que moría.

\- Está bien – dije volviendo en mí.

\- Tranquilo, él ha viajado a diferentes lugares y, créeme, sus fotografías son geniales, te sorprenderás – dijo el coordinador,

Note como él se sonrojaba un poco y evitaba mirarme a los ojos, esos gestos los reconocía sin problemas, después de todo, los había visto por mucho tiempo y siempre fui yo el causante de estos. Sonreí un poco y decidí ayudarlo antes de que él decidiese salir corriendo de este lugar.

\- Hare lo que ordene el fotógrafo – termine por decir. Y fue casi imperceptible, pero el sonrió, sabía que no me regalaría una de sus grandes sonrisas que encandilan en una primera instancia, pero al menos había logrado algo ya.

\- Bien, entonces, todo tuyo – dijo el tipo, el cual no recordaba su nombre, a Sawamura, este asintió, mire de inmediato hacia a Kuramochi, el cual, veía al nuevo fotógrafo y no terminaba de creérselo, bueno, creo que si no fuese porque debo tener una expresión decente para las fotografías, yo estaría igual.

Esperaba que comenzara a actuar de forma más tímida, como solía hacerlo al principio de nuestra relación, pero no sucedió nada de eso. Me sorprendí al ver como actuaba completamente diferente, me indicaba como posar y hacia dónde mirar, se mostraba seguro y como un completo profesional. Me agradaba. Me gustaba como se veía, me encantaba como su cabello y sus ojos continuaban como hace unos años, cuando recibía sus lanzamientos, había crecido un poco desde la última vez que lo vi, pero nada más, incluso, su sonrisa seguía siendo igual.

Y me sentí aliviado, si hubiese cambiado mucho, no sé qué habría hecho. Bueno, aún es temprano para cantar victoria, después de todo, aun no hablamos directamente ni de forma personal. Si, tenía la intención de acercarme a él a hablar en cuanto terminase con las fotos.

Pero entonces término de sacar las cinco fotos prometidas para él, entonces, llego otro fotógrafo y comenzó a tomar el resto. Me sentí algo ansioso e intranquilo, él termino con su trabajo conmigo, ¿Qué pasa si decide irse? ¿Qué pasa si cuando termino estas fotografías él ya no está? ¿Qué hago si no lo vuelvo a ver nunca más? ¿Si desaparece de nuevo?

Me tense y me sentí intranquilo, aunque, falto una sola mirada a Kuramochi para que él entendiese lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Vi como desaparecía entre la multitud, escuche un escándalo, donde estaba la particular risa de Kuramochi, y me pude sentir tranquilo. De seguro él se encargaría de todo.

Para cuando termine las fotos comencé a caminar, casi correr, por todo el lugar atestado de personas, busque con la mirada a Kuramochi y me sorprendí un poco al ver cómo le practica una llave digna de un combate de lucha libre. Camine rápidamente hacia ellos, ambos sonreían y se reían, mentiría si dijese que no sentí algo de celos al verlos tan relajados entre ellos, sé que conmigo no tendrá una reacción como esa ni me tratara de esa forma.

Termino por unirme ahogando un gruñido. En cuanto me vieron se separaron rápidamente, Kuramochi me regalo una sonrisa y dando alguna excusa, de la cual no tome atención, y nos dejó solos. La sonrisa de Sawamura ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Reprimí otro gruñido.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un café? – termine por preguntar, este lugar no sería del todo cómodo para hablar.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer ahora – dijo, entonces de verdad me sentí algo decepcionado, baje la mirada a mis pies, claro, era de esperarse que rechazara esto, después de todo, somos ex novios – entiendo – termine por decir

\- ¿aun tienes el mismo número de teléfono? – pregunto arreglando su mochila en su hombro

\- Si – conteste

\- Entonces hablamos – dijo ya alejándose un poco – nos vemos – y deje salir una sonrisa, él se alejó y salió por la puerta, yo me di la vuelta y fui a buscar mis cosas.

Después de esto, estaba claramente satisfecho, por un minuto pensé que sería un adiós definitivo, bueno, no tenía planeado rendirme tan fácil, eso claro que no, pero de todas formas no esperaba que aun tuviese o supiese de memoria mi número de teléfono aun. Eso me daba esperanzas.

Salí del edificio con una sonrisa en el rostro, fui de todas formas por un café y de inmediato busque entre mis contactos el número de él, si, aun lo tenía en mi celular, resistí a la tentación de llamarlo y comprobar si el continuaba con el mismo número, después de todo puede que haya caído en el tuco del "después yo te llamo" pero de todas formas no lo llame.

Aunque me hubiese encantado. Y lo hubiese hecho sin dudar. Pero sabía que mi número posiblemente estaría bloqueado por él. Cuando termino nuestra relación no lo sobrelleve muy bien, bebí y más de una vez termine por llamarlo por la noche, destruido y pidiendo perdón por algún error que ni siquiera sabía cuál era, a esas alturas no me importaba pedir perdón por cualquier cosa, solo quería que él volviese.

Hasta que Kuramochi termino por dejarme en claro y pedirme que continuase y lo dejase en paz, siempre él ha sido un buen freno de emergencias. Entonces le hice caso y deje de llamarlo, pero su número siempre estuvo ahí presente y eso sé que jamás cambiara.

Termine de beber mi café y supe de inmediato que con todo que había terminado por recordar iba a necesitar otro café o algo mucho más fuerte. Por el momento, opte por otro café solamente. Me frote los ojos, tenía algo de sueño pero me resistía a ir a mi departamento y dormir, mire mi teléfono expectante y llegue a una conclusión bastante obvia. Jamás podre superarlo.

Decido solo ir a mi departamento y en vez de dormir una siesta termino por entrenar, levantar algunas pesas y hacer algo de ejercicio, una de mis rutinas normales en los días que suelo tener libre. Entonces, suena el timbre, primero lanzo una maldición y luego me dirijo a abrir la puerta, cuando abro no me sorprende ver a Kuramochi.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – casi escupió estas palabras cuando abrí la puerta, se nota que esta algo ansioso por saber.

\- Bueno, creo que bien – dije, considerando lo poco que hablamos – o eso espero.

\- ¿lo invitaste a salir? – dijo este ya entrando en mi departamento y paseándose por este, camina como si fuese su propio hogar, con confianza y se dirige hacia la cocina donde abre el refrigerador y lo examina.

\- Lo invite a tomar un café

\- Casual – dijo abriendo una lata de cerveza

\- Me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer – comenzó a beber de la lata – y luego me pregunto si mantenía el mismo número de siempre, le conteste que sí y dijo que me llamaría.

\- Eso es buen – dijo, luego parecía pensárselo – a menos que no te llame y sea todo solo una de las tácticas milenarias.

\- Pienso lo mismo

\- Por eso pareciese que has estado entrenando como si tu vida dependiese de ello, al menos no has estado bebiendo como si te acabara de romper el corazón de nuevo – ahora caminábamos hacia el sillón donde este se lanzó sobre él y se recostó, yo por otro lado me senté en otro sillón frente a él.

\- Muy gracioso

\- Te llamara – termino por decir – estamos hablando de Sawamura, él no es del tipo que te diría que te llamara y luego no lo haría, ambos lo sabemos.

Y eso es verdad. Y ambos lo sabemos.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	6. Chapter 6

Era temprano, bueno, dentro de lo que es temprano para mí, ayer se me paso la mano entrenando, luego vi un juego por la televisión y dormí más de lo que debería, lo que me despertó fue el insistente sonido de mi celular, decidí contestar sin ver siquiera el nombre que salía en la pantalla, grande error.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dije con una clara voz adormilada

\- ¿Miyuki? – esa voz la reconocí de inmediato

\- ¿Sawamura? – me senté en la cama de golpe

\- Hola – escuche, entonces, me puse tenso – te dije que te llamaría hoy, asique – note como el dudaba un poco, esta era mi oportunidad

\- Vamos a beber un café – dije de inmediato, invitándolo de nuevo

\- Claro – termino por aceptar – veámonos en una hora

Y luego de ponernos de acuerdo en qué lugar encontrarnos, corte la llamada y corrí hacia el baño, debía alistarme después de todo e ir preparado con mis mejores armas. Pero mi gran cuestionamiento llego cuando estuve parado en el estacionamiento, estuve mirando con que vehículo ir y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, podía tomar el auto o ir en la motocicleta. Vi la hora, ya me quedaba poco tiempo, tome un moneda y la lance al aire, entonces supe en que debía ir.

Lo vi desde la lejanía, antes siquiera de que terminase de estacionarme, baje, me quite el casco, lo guarde y me acerque caminando, el me reconoció en cuanto baje de la moto y sonreí complacido al ver como se había sonrojado de inmediato al verme, me alegraba enormemente continuar logrando tales reacciones.

Lo salude y por un segundo sentí la enorme tentación de besarlo, como solía saludarlo antes, pero me contuve a tiempo, aunque esto no haya pasado desapercibido para él, carraspee algo incómodo y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la cafetería que había escogido él.

En un principio las cosas estaban marchando bastante bien y supongo que eso debía ser una señal de que se acercaba algo grande, ya saben, la calma antes de la tormenta. Cuando el decidió ordenar un café, en vez del usual chocolate caliente que solía ordenar siempre cuando salíamos, me sorprendí un poco, asique si ha cambiado en algunos aspectos.

Yo termine por ordenar igualmente café, entonces, comenzó la conversación, aunque en un principio fue algo lento pero luego se dio con más confianza. Y creo que en vez de una conversación esto parecía un interrogatorio y es que no podía evitar sentir mucha curiosidad por lo que él había estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? – termine por preguntar directamente, note que él se sorprendía un poco ante la pregunta

\- Estudio fotografía y he viajado cada vez que puedo, soy como un forastero, viajo de lugar en lugar tomo fotografías y luego me marcho a otro lugar

\- Todo un viajero – concluyo - ¿beisbol?

\- Nada desde Seido – dice de inmediato - ¿Qué tal tú? – supe que con esa pregunta quería que evitase hablar sobre la razón por la que ya no juega

\- Estoy en un equipo profesional y termine mi carrera hace un par de años

\- Ese es tu plan B – dice de pronto, yo lo miro algo confuso – cuando debas retirarte del deporte por alguna razón, ejercerás esa carrera ¿me equivoco?

\- No lo haces – digo bebiendo de mi café

\- Muy astuto Miyuki Kasuya – hace mucho tiempo que no lo había escuchado llamarme por mi nombre completo y aunque en esos tiempos le repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, admito que lo extrañaba.

\- No lo suficiente astuto – digo mirando por la ventana, nuestra mesa estaba junto a esta, veía un parque que estaba cruzando la calle y como comenzaba el atardecer – aún tengo muchas preguntas sobre muchas cosas, asique, no creo ser lo suficientemente astuto.

Note como él se tensaba por lo que había dicho, hable de más, y actué rápido antes de que él decida irse, cambie por completo el tema a uno más relajado y note como lentamente volvía a calmarse el ambiente. Eso estuvo cerca, no debo cometer ningún error esta vez. Esta puede ser la segunda oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

\- ¿Por qué cuando nos encontramos parecías tan sorprendido? De seguro sabias que ibas a fotografiar al equipo donde yo estaba – afuera ya era de noche y las luces del local estaban ya encendidas, todo estaba mucho más iluminado.

\- El coordinador insistió en que sería una sorpresa y no supe que era tu equipo hasta que llegue ahí y reconocí los uniformes, de todas formas, suelen hacer este tipo de sesiones por grupos asique cabía la posibilidad de que no nos encontrásemos – tomo su café y note como su expresión cambiaba al acabárselo – pero no fue así.

\- ¿eso es malo? – pregunte recargándome sobre la mesa, mi café también estaba acabado

\- Depende de la perspectiva y lo que suceda de ahora en adelante – entonces vi cómo se acercaba una camarera, él la llamaba y le pedía otro café, yo hice lo mismo y supimos de inmediato que esta conversación seria larga.

\- Me asegurare de que sea algo bueno – retome lo que él había terminado por decir, entendió de inmediato a lo que me refería y sonrió, no cualquier sonrisa, su típica sonrisa de desafío, la misma que me regalaba cuando éramos batería y debíamos enfrentarnos a un bateador que sabíamos que nos la pondría algo difícil.

Y por cómo iban las cosas, con cada minuto que pasaba reafirmaba mentalmente que debía asegurarme de que él piense que nuestro reencuentro fuese algo bueno. Evite en todo momento llegar al tema de nuestra relación, sabía que todo lo que había logrado ese día se iría a un lugar lejano si tocaba ese tema, en vez de eso, preferí preguntarle por sus fotografías, pude ver como hablaba completamente emocionado de sus viajes y las fotografías.

Era como cuando lo escuchaba hablar de beisbol, en esta ocasión usaba la misma emoción, sus ojos de iluminaban, hablaba rápido y movía las manos para explicarme, simplemente verlo así me encanta, yo prestaba especial atención. Y creo que lo que más me sorprendió es que él se especializara en la fotografía a los animales. Bueno, no me sorprende mucho, él siempre ha sido una persona amante de animales que les gusta estos, los estudia y por sobre todo es querido por ellos. Incluso, he visto como los perros o gatos más distantes e irritables caían ante él sin problemas.

Entonces llego la camarera, primero la miramos algo confundidos, aun no habíamos pedido la cuenta, pero entonces ella nos explicó que ya era la hora del cierre del café, entonces mire la hora en mi celular, era primera vez que veía mi celular desde que había llegado aquí, y claramente si era bastante tarde. De inmediato pague la cuenta, aunque Sawamura frunció el ceño ante esto, nunca le agrado que yo lo invitase y terminase por pagar todo, sin embargo, siempre me negué mucho más a que terminásemos por pagar cada uno la mitad. Eso jamás se lo permití.

Salimos del café y miramos a nuestro alrededor, lo único que continuaba abierto a estas horas eran los restaurant, comidas rápidas y bares, y aunque sentí la tentación de invitarlo a un bar, por ser nuestra primera salida en mucho tiempo, me resistí.

\- Ya debo irme a casa – dijo él – mañana madrugo.

\- Entiendo – dije, note como él tenía la intención de comenzar a caminar – te llevo – me miro algo sorprendido

\- ¿seguro? – más bien, él parecía que no estaba seguro

\- Claro – dije – además, tengo un casco sobrante.

Lo lleve hasta donde continuaba mi moto estacionada, era una hermosura, completamente negra. Él continuaba viendo la motocicleta algo inseguro, tal vez sea primera vez que suba en una, sonreí e intente transmitir algo de calma a él. Le tendí el casco sobrante, el mío era completamente negro opaco, él de Sawamura también, lo tomo algo dudoso, pero lo hizo, entonces subí en la moto y sentí como él lo hacía también.

Decidí que en un principio iría lento luego aumentaría la velocidad pero algo que no llegase a asustarlo, Sawamura estaba a mis espaldas, arriba de la moto, con el casco puesto y supongo que ya listo. Prendí la motocicleta y sonó el moto, eso basto para que él llevase ambas manos a mi espalda, tomo entre sus manos mi chaqueta de cuero negra, solté una risa, aun ni siquiera comenzábamos a andar y ya estaba clavándome sus uñas en la espalda.

\- Tranquilo – termine por decirle, claramente él no se tranquilizó – pon cada mano a un costado mío o entrelázalas en mí, como un abrazo

\- No te sobrepases Miyuki Kasuya – solté una risa

\- Vamos, Sawamura, no es tan difícil – entonces el obedeció, paso cada brazo por un costado mío, se pegó más a mí y entrelazo sus manos en frente mío, a la altura de mi abdomen, pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo traspasar la chaqueta y mi playera – te dije que no era difícil

\- Cállate – escuche como decía.

Su agarre era firme en mí, me apretaba, pero aun así, yo no dije nada. Arranque de nuevo el motor ahora que ya estábamos listos, de inmediato él se puso más tenso de lo que estaba, si es que esto es posible, solté de nuevo una risa y el me contesto con un gruñido. Y comenzamos a andar, como dije, primero lento, Sawamura de inmediato pego su cabeza en mi espalda, supongo que no quería ver, podía hacer una clara imagen de como tenía sus ojos cerrados y apretados.

Y cuando llegamos a un semáforo le recordé que aún no sabía la dirección y que debía indicarme por donde, fue una excelente excusa para que él levantase la cabeza de mi espalda y se diera cuenta de que hacer esto no era algo realmente malo, solo debía perder un poco del miedo que siente y comenzaría a disfrutarlo.

Él fue el resto del viaje dándome algunas direcciones. La verdad que deseaba no llegar nunca al final del viaje. Sawamura en el transcurso comenzó a relajarse y soltar un poco el agarre, sonreí, como siempre él se acostumbra a las cosas rápidamente, las resuelve y las sobrelleva de una genial forma, ahora podía escuchar de vez en cuando una risa. Para mí, esa era una noche perfecta, las luces de la ciudad, Sawamura en mi espalda riendo, la noche estrellada, simplemente me parecía todo demasiado bueno.

Entonces me indico el edificio y estacione frente a este, era un edificio bastante lindo, arquitectura antigua, pero se mantenía bien. Él bajo de la moto y se quitó el casco, me lo devolvió y se paró en frente de mí. Supongo que era la hora de despedirse de verdad. Me quite mi casco y guarde el de él en un compartimiento trasero, donde también solía guardar mi mochila. Me gire hacia adelante y recargue ambas manos en el manubrio, entonces espere, él parecía querer decirme algo, supongo que la usual despedida.

Me miro más de una vez de arriba hacia abajo. Oye, oye, pensé de inmediato, se lo que significa esa mirada y que me la dirija en este preciso instante me está haciendo dudar de mis intenciones esta noche, no sé si tomármelo como una invitación a subir a su departamento o me mira de esa forma como si me comiese con la mirada sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hace. Termine por optar por eso, había decidido tener cuidado con lo que hacía y decía.

\- Buenas noches – termine por decir, al parecer él no sabía que decirme, asique, le hice la tarea más fácil.

\- Buenas noches – me contesto sonriendo, entonces se giró y subió los tres peldaños para llegar a la puerta del edificio. Esperaría a que entrase y me iría.

\- Sawamura – lo llame, él se giró a mirarme – no desaparezcas – no te como primero se sorprendía y luego me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa que me demostraba algo de nostalgia

\- No lo hare – y termina por entrar

Me puse el casco y comencé a arrancar la moto, no sin antes mirar de nuevo el edificio. Y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

No pude evitar pasar a comprar algo de comida china e ir a la casa de Kuramochi, estaba feliz y él era el único amigo al cual podía contarle todo lo sucedido, bueno, él y Ryosuke. Lleve también unas cuantas cervezas. Cuando llegue a la puerta de su departamento toque el timbre, y luego de casi un minuto, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Kuramochi despeinado y algo agitado, de inmediato me lance a reír fuertemente, me quedaba en claro lo que había interrumpido, el me dedico una mirada rencorosa pero no dijo nada. Le dije que podía volver dentro de poco y dejarlos terminar, entonces apareció Ryosuke negando esta oferta, "ya lo haremos más tarde" dijo como si nada mientras Kuramochi a su lado se sonrojaba un poco.

Y mientras los tres comíamos termine por contar lo sucedido, apenas me di cuenta de lo que había comido, después de todo, toda mi concentración estaba en lo que contaba.

\- Pareces un niño abriendo un regalo – dijo Kuramochi mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza

\- me alegro que estés así de emocionado Miyuki, pero debes tener claro que aún no sucede nada – dijo Ryosuke – puedes hacerte ilusiones, pero solo si mantienes los pies en la tierra.

\- Lo sé – y era verdad, sabía que aún no tenía nada asegurado, sabía que esto solo puede que me lleve a amistad o a la nada absoluta, lo sabía – pero a menos que él me diga claramente que no quiere absolutamente nada conmigo, no me daré por vencido, tampoco pienso dejársela fácil – entonces, los tres sonreímos.

\- Así se habla

A pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Al menos eso pensé.

Entonces la conversación en la mesa dejo de rotar solamente en lo que me había sucedido, ahora hablábamos de cualquier cosa, nada con importancia verdadera.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	7. Chapter 7

Desde el gran encuentro y salida con Sawamura que deseo tener de nuevo una de esas molestas sesiones fotográficas, así, al menos podría verlo, no me importaría ni siquiera posar desnudo para él, para nada. Lo único que hacemos desde nuestra salida es intercambiar mensajes, cada vez que lo invito a salir a comer él se niega y dice que tiene un montón de cosas por hacer, y cuando él me invita a mí, resulta que soy yo el que no puede. Suelto un suspiro, no debería quejarme ni nada, desde un principio sabía que esto no sería nada de fácil.

Además, con los entrenamientos y partidos, todo se me dificulta aún más. Agradecía de todas formas el hecho de que continuemos intercambiando mensajes a diario, si no fuese así, sería aún más difícil.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que comenzaba a ponerme ansioso y distraído. Lo cual, claramente comenzó a afectar mi desempeño en los entrenamientos, solo en los entrenamientos, no deje que Sawamura entrara a mi mente durante los partidos, bueno, si lo hace, a veces cuando miro al pitcher en el montículo, en medio de un partido, puedo ver a Sawamura claramente ahí, preparándose para lanzar, pero antes de que la bola abandone su mano, vuelve el verdadero pitcher.

\- Buenos días, idiota – escucho una voz femenina a mis espaldas y la reconozco de inmediato – llegas tarde al entrenamiento

\- lo sé – dije pasando a su lado y revolviéndole el cabello – buenos días, compañero – el solo me contesto con un gruñido.

Sí. La voz femenina que me había dado ese cálido saludo en una mañana de entrenamiento, en realidad era un chico, más específicamente, uno de los pitcher titulares del equipo. Él es bastante joven, pues, nos llevamos por tres años, bueno, no es tanto, pero en verdad aparenta mucho menos, en especial por su voz afeminada, más de una vez lo he molestado con este detalle, sin embargo, a él parece no molestarle.

Como sea, el chico se unió a él equipo hace más o menos un año y algunos meses, no lo sé con certeza, nos llevamos bien y hacemos una buena batería, aunque, claramente, la mejor batería que he hecho en mi vida es con una persona molesta en la preparatoria.

Corey era un gran lanzador, si ese era su nombre, es inglés y eso es todo lo que se sobre él y tampoco siento la necesidad de ser conocedor de más. Se la pasa todo el tiempo libre entre los entrenamientos pidiéndome que atrape para él, lo cual, hago sin quejarme más de lo necesario, sin embargo, él no se escapa de mis bromas, aunque él se preocupa de devolvérmelas.

\- Atrapa para mí – me pide casi en un grito aunque este parado a su lado, creo que él piensa con firmeza que en cuanto más alto grite estas palabras mayores posibilidades hay de que termine por ceder, un idiota

\- Está bien pero guarda silencio – le contesto riendo, noto como el frunce el ceño y sin más accedo.

Comenzamos a entrenar, el lanzaba y, como siempre me termina por suceder, termino por ver a otra persona en el montículo en vez de a Corey, suelto un suspiro, siempre me ha pasado esto y ya debería estar acostumbrado, sin embargo, pase el tiempo que pase, siempre terminare por desear que Sawamura de verdad este en ese lugar lanzando para mí. Como lo hacía antes.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy sonriendo como idiota mientras pido algunos lanzamientos, veo el montículo, Corey tiene algunas similitudes con Sawamura, siempre lo he pensado, y es verdad, incluso Kuramochi está de acuerdo conmigo sobre esto, solo que este chico tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos que entran dentro un color celeste, además, su acento extranjero sigue presente, con menos fuerza, pero sigue estando allí.

Y muchas veces eso es blanco de nuestras bromas con Kuramochi, es como nuestra forma de des estresarnos y liberar malas energías.

Me encontraba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando percibí el sonido característico de una cámara fotográfica, me gire rápidamente a mirar en la dirección donde prevenía este sonido, entonces, me di cuenta de quién era, entonces, me sentí como si hubiese sido descubierto haciendo algo malo. Era Sawamura, tomando fotografías al entrenamiento, estaba de nuevo con el coordinador de la sesión pasada de fotos. Inconscientemente me puse algo nervioso, me removí en mi lugar inquieto y desde entonces, mi concentración se fue a algún lugar bastante alejado. Hasta el punto que fue Corey el que se acercó a mí y me pidió que tomásemos un descanso, la verdad es que se lo agradecí.

De inmediato me dirigí hacia las bancas, deje todo el equipo de protección que traía puesto y me quede con la ropa informal que usaba para practicar, pues, no nos exigían usar el uniforme necesariamente para las prácticas. Busque con la mirada a Sawamura pero, como temía, no lo encontraba, "¿estoy tan mal que ya lo estoy imaginando por doquier?" Fue lo primero que pensé.

Entonces lo vi, y se vía condenadamente apuesto, la verdad, ya no era como el chico de la escuela, ahora el había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, no lo suficiente para alcanzarme, tenía su cuerpo más desarrollado, hablo de su musculatura. Aunque continuaba teniendo, gracias a dios, sus rasgos que lo volvía él, seguía siendo el usual Sawamura de mirada brillante y sonrisa encandiladora.

Y ahí estaba, en los asientos del público, pues, estábamos haciendo la practica en un estadio donde usualmente si se llevan a cabo algunos partidos. Él tomaba fotografías, podía verlo desde la lejanía como sonreía, y sentí algo de envidia al ver como no era dirigida a mí.

Me debatí menos de un minuto en si ir o no hacia él, aunque, él se encontraba trabajando y yo estaba en medio de una práctica, lo mejor, seria esperar a que terminásemos cada uno sus asuntos e irnos a beber algo luego, eso pensé y me sentí feliz, tenía la seguridad de que el aceptaría salir conmigo, no lo dudaba.

Continúe practicando, me esforcé, más que nada porque deseaba impresionarlo, bueno, es algo normal, ¿Quién no quiere lucirse e impresionar a la persona que quiere? Es algo obvio. Y bueno, de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde se encontraba él, claramente, se dio cuenta y me saludo con la mano, le devolví el gesto y continúe con lo mío.

Para cuando, por fin, termino el entrenamiento, sentí la necesidad clara de correr y alistarme lo más rápido posible para salir en busca de Sawamura, intente llamarlo pero no contesto su teléfono celular, asique, termine por solo enviarle un mensaje, supuse que lo vería en un tiempo próximo.

Me duche rápidamente y me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, Kuramochi sonrió al verme, sabia el porqué de todas mis reacciones, después de todo, no había sido el único al que Sawamura había sonreído y saludado con una señal en la lejanía.

\- La cita de esta vez de verdad debe ser o una belleza o alguien que te gusta de verdad – dijo un compañero de equipo acercándose

\- Puede ser – digo, la verdad es que no quiero entrar en detalles, pero hare que crean algunas cosas solo para molestarlos y por diversión

\- Es increíble que una chica por fin logre una reacción así en ti – dice otro llegando a mi lado.

\- Lo es – digo caminando ya hacia la puerta con mi bolso deportivo a un lado, cargándolo – nos vemos

Y no espero una respuesta, solo salgo de ese lugar rápidamente y me dirijo hacia la entrada principal, la única por la que podemos salir para este tipo de ocasiones. Camino rápidamente, reviso mi celular una y otra vez, subo las escaleras y puedo escuchar desde ya la voz escandalosa de Sawamura, sonrió inconscientemente.

Pero al llegar a la entrada y ver a Sawamura, mi alarma de alerta sale disparada de inmediato, hay una chica con él, y por la cámara que trae se de inmediato que es una compañera de trabajo, ese no es el problema, el problema es el hecho de que ellos están de la mano, una clara señal de noviazgo, bien, sabía desde antes que no sería fácil, sin embargo, no me esperaba que él estuviese en una relación.

Bien, ahora no sé qué hacer, supongo que debería continuar con mi camino y salir de ahí, o tal vez, podría ir hacia él e interrumpir, pero claramente, creo que a él no le gustaría que haga algo como eso, me tomo un minuto para pensar y termino por acercarme de igual forma a ellos.

Camino tranquilamente y me acerco a él, lo saludo y el me devuelve el saludo, note de inmediato que se puso algo intranquilo e incómodo, sonreí, actuaría como si nada sucediese.

\- Sawamura vayamos a beber algo ahora – digo, entonces me giro hacia la chica que lo acompaña, su cabello es claro, casi rubio y sus ojos son verdes, ella sonríe al verme pero no dice nada – señorita, ¿le molestaría que le robase a su acompañante esta tarde? – ella sonrió abiertamente.

\- Todo suyo – fue lo último que dijo. Entonces ella se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de manos y se largó.

\- Tu novia es un encanto – digo a Sawamura, el primero me regala una expresión de sorpresa luego sonríe un poco.

\- Lo es – y eso fue como un balde de agua fría, la verdad es que esperaba que negara un poco esto y se pusiera nervioso, pero no lo hizo, lo acepto abiertamente.

La verdad es que me sentí algo irritado con esto, de verdad está en una relación con esa chica, me lo afirmo y ahora acepta salir conmigo a beber algo, sabiendo las intenciones que tengo con él. Claramente no tengo la intención de darme por vencido, pero de todas formas, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por ella. Después de todo, tengo la intención, y lo lograre, de quitarle a su novio.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – me pregunto mientras acomodaba su mochila en su hombro.

\- A una cafetería – dije ya saliendo del lugar, él caminaba a mi lado.

\- Prefiero beber una cerveza – entonces me sorprendí, lo mire de inmediato, bueno, no debería sorprenderme que él beba alcohol, después de todo, ya es mayor, al igual que yo. La verdad es que no esperaba ir a beber con él hasta unas cuantas salidas más, cuando ya volviésemos a entablar confianza.

\- Bien, entonces iremos por unas cervezas – dije sonriendo – espero que esta vez no bebas la mitad de una lata y comiences a marearte y pedirme que atrape para ti.

\- Eso paso hace años y era mi primera vez – dijo él.

Y era verdad, para ese entonces aun éramos novios, y el decidió probar, lo malo, es que su resistencia al alcohol era en números negativos, con solo probar un poco ya estaba mareado pidiéndome que atrapase sus lanzamientos a mitad de la noche, para entonces ya ninguno de los dos estaba en Seido. Comencé a reír de la nada, Sawamura me miro enfadado, pues, sabía de sobra la razón de mi risa.

\- Te sorprenderá el ver lo fuerte que soy ahora – dijo gritando, aunque este caminando al lado suyo – Miyuki Kasuya.

\- Lo dudo – dije entre risas contenidas.

Nos dirigimos hacia los estacionamientos y comencé a buscar mi auto, si, esta vez decidí venir en auto en vez de la motocicleta, una pena, ya que no podre ver a Sawamura nervioso ni tener la oportunidad de tenerlo bastante cerca. Note como el buscaba la motocicleta con la mirada, sonreí y continue caminando, mi auto no estaba tan lejos, por lo que recuerdo.

Entonces llegamos hasta él.

\- Bien, sube – dije quitando el seguro y sentándome frente al volante, él se quedó estático mirando mi auto

\- ¿Qué? ¿y tú motocicleta? – de nuevo estaba gritando

\- Hoy vine en mi auto – dije mientras ponía música, sabía que él se tomaría su tiempo antes de subir.

\- ¿este es tu auto? – su tono sorprendido no se iba y admito que me gusta - ¿Qué modelo es?

\- Beetle Cabriolet, Volkswagen – y lo decía con orgullo, este auto es el segundo amor de mi vida, después del chico que lo está mirando como si fuese un tesoro y aun no sube al asiento a mi lado – ahora, sube

\- Es hermoso – decía ya caminando para subirse – y negro.

\- Se ve mejor así – dije, entonces comencé a conducir.

Esta vez él no estaba nervioso al verme conducir, todo lo contrario, se veía relajado y miraba con atención como manejaba, curioso, apostaría que él no sabe conducir pero tiene la intención de aprender dentro de poco, eso explicaría por qué ve con tanta atención la forma en que manejo.

Pero antes de que pudiese pensar siquiera en darle algunos consejo o preguntarle directamente, él ya estaba presionando botones con la intención de cambiar la música, siempre hemos tenido gustos similares, sin embargo, discrepamos en algunas bandas. Termino por poner una canción, lo veía como subía el volumen y cantaba mientras miraba hacia las calles. Que digamos, él no canta de una forma excepcional, asique, no me sorprendió el ver como otros autos o las personas que caminaban por la calle se le quedaban viendo, en especial si está arriba de un descapotable y haciendo acopio de sus pulmones de oro.

No me quedaba más que sonreír y continuar manejando. Así hasta que estacione a las afueras de un bar que frecuentaba para beber, no, por extraño que parezca, jamás he traído a las anteriores chicas, con las cuales jamás llegue a nada más que una sola salida, a este lugar, a ninguna en absoluto.

Sawamura me siguió y en cuanto entramos al local note como miraba a su alrededor, más que nada por el hecho de que era un lugar completamente nuevo para él. Lo lleve hacia una mesa, la que suelo usar siempre, pues, este lugar no es muy conocido y esa es una de las razones por las cuales me gusta tanto, jamás estará asquerosamente lleno.

En cuanto nos sentamos dejo que él elija lo que quiera de la carta, entonces, me miro algo desafiante, sonreí ante esto, pues esa mirada lo único que hacía era tentarme a hacer cosas que claramente no debo, bueno, al menos puedo pensar e imaginar lo que quiera libremente.

\- Decide tú por mí – dijo dejando la carta del menú sobre la mesa – te demostrare que ahora soy más fuerte – entonces le sonreí

\- Bien, entonces lo hare – dije, y no pensaba tener piedad.

\- Tú no puedes beber – dijo él de inmediato, y eso basto para quitar la sonrisa del rostro

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estas conduciendo – aclaro con una voz que me indicaba que era algo bastante claro.

\- Cierto – vaya, en estos momentos me muero por beber a la par con él. solté un suspiro resignado, bueno, debía mantenerme sobrio y luego de esto llevarlo hasta su departamento de forma segura – bien – entonces llego el camarero – yo quiero un café y a él tráigale un Screwdriver.

Él camarero primero se mostró sorprendido, bueno, diría que ya hay una amistad entre nosotros, siempre es el mismo chico que atiende la mesa donde estoy, y esta sería la primera vez que pido algo que no contenga alcohol, asique, no le reprocho nada al verme algo sorprendido por esto.

Lleve de nuevo mi atención hacia Sawamura, el me miraba interrogante, decidí ignorar ese hecho y tomar el rumbo de la conversación antes de que me exija contarle detalladamente que es lo que pedí para él.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas en esa relación? – vi como dudaba un poco, de seguro debe estar contando el tiempo.

\- No lo recuerdo – dijo como si nada – creo que en mi segundo año de universidad – este fue el segundo balde del día.

Si el comenzó en su segundo año de universidad y terminamos cuando él recién comenzaba su primer año, entonces, supero bastante rápido nuestra relación, bueno, en comparación con lo que llevo yo intentando superarlo, lo cual, aun no logro y con el enfrente de mi menos lo lograre. Suelto maldiciones, no, más bien, las grito en mi mente.

\- ¿y tú estás en alguna relación? – supongo que salir con chicas que al final de dicha salida siempre terminan recalcándome lo idiota que soy no cuenta.

\- No lo estoy – digo acercándome más a la mesa

\- Ya veo – dijo algo distraído – supuse que un jugador de beisbol tan popular como tu debía tener alguna chica

\- Diría que es todo lo contrario – entonces reímos ambos

Llego el camarero, dejo mi café frente a mí, la verdad es que jamás he probado el café de este lugar, y frente a Sawamura, su coctel pedido. Este lo miro con sorpresa y espero a que el camarero se fuese para comenzar a bombardearme en preguntas.

\- ¿Qué es esto exactamente?

\- Un coctel con alcohol – dije, la verdad es que esta era una excelente oportunidad para molestarlo.

\- Eso ya lo sé, quiero saber que contiene exactamente

\- ¿preocupado? Pensé que ya eras fuerte – entonces borro su expresión de preocupación y la reemplazo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- Claro que soy fuerte, pero al menos si voy a beber debería saber que es, por si debo pedir otro.

\- No te preocupes – dije tomando mi taza de café – si quieres otro solo dímelo y yo lo pediré por ti

Sé que en ese momento el me odiaba, pero yo disfrutaba el verlo de esta forma. Primero levanto el vaso y lo olfateo, sonreí abiertamente ante esto, entonces, comenzó a beber, solo un sorbo pequeño, sabía que a él le gustaría este trago y al parecer así fue, pues, es algo dulce.

\- Me gusta – dijo dejando el vaso de vuelta en la mesa

\- Así parece – digo ahora yo probando mi café, y como si fuese un castigo, me queme.

Nos sumergimos en una conversación cómoda, sobre beisbol y las experiencias del tiempo en que jugábamos juntos, no nos salíamos de ese tema ni nos íbamos a un lado más personal sobre esa época, sin embargo, ambos sabíamos que está el tema ahí pendiente, algo por resolver que se negaba a dejarnos, de todas formas, ninguno tenía la intención de sacarlo a luz, no por ahora.

Sawamura bebía y mediante más se entusiasmaba con la conversación, sorbos más largos tomaba, sabía que el beber tan rápido un coctel de vodka tan fuerte podía hacerle mal, en especial a alguien que no está acostumbrado a beber como él, sé que no está acostumbrado por el solo hecho de como intentaba leer la carta con la gran cantidad de tragos con diferentes ingredientes.

Pero como ya todo el mundo sabe, tengo una horrible personalidad, entonces, no le advertí nada, y continúe con la conversación. Después de todo, cuento con que aun tenga algo de tiempo antes de que termine de verdad inconsciente. Claro, mi error fue contar con eso, no paso mucho para que comenzase a hablar cada vez con menos modulación, se equivocaba de palabras fácilmente y reía mucho más, entonces, me di cuenta de que el pedirle otro trago sí que sería maldad pura.

Asique estaba bastante tentado, sin embargo, no hice nada, porque si hacia algo sabía que él lo pensaría mucho antes de volver a salir a beber conmigo, no podía arriesgarme a que eso sucediese, no ahora que sé que tiene una novia de por medio. Me limite a pedirle un refresco, y para mí el segundo café de la noche.

Pero cuando comenzó a guardar silencio fue que en verdad me preocupe, el hecho de que él deje su comportamiento ruidoso es una clara señal de que algo está mal, algo raro está pasando. Note como miraba por la ventana a nuestro lado, hacia el exterior, mire también en esa dirección pero no logre ver nada.

\- ¿sucede algo? – pregunte de verdad curioso

\- Estoy muy mareado y todo se mueve demasiado – dijo casi en un susurro. Entonces otra cosa entro en mi mente, una nueva preocupación

\- ¿quieres vomitar? – pregunte examinando, el me devolvió la mirada y no creo que lo que haya dicho sea tan gracioso como para sacarle algunas carcajadas

\- Te ves preocupado – dijo volviendo a beber de su refresco – estoy bien, te dije que era fuerte – la verdad es que me tuve que esforzar para entender todo lo que decía.

\- No lo pareces – dije y de inmediato quise golpearme por lo imbécil que fui, eso sonaba a provocación y él claramente reaccionaria de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? Entonces, pide otro coctel para mí – idiota, idiota, idiota.

\- No – dije de inmediato, entonces, me miro con el ceño fruncido – es todo por esta noche, ya me demostraste lo fuerte que eras.

Y claramente él no estaba conforme, sus muecas me lo dejaban en claro. Pedí la cuenta antes de que las cosas se pusieran de verdad complicadas, y cuando se levantó de la mesa, tanto él como yo nos percatamos de lo mucho que le había afectado el alcohol, se tambaleo hacia un lado y, por mera suerte, logre jalarlo del brazo para que recuperase el equilibrio, aproveche la situación, lo sé, y termine por tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo hasta el auto.

Entonces, en el estacionamiento me encontré con la persona que menos quería encontrarme. Kuramochi y Ryosuke, solté una maldición en voz baja, si ve que estoy llevando de la mano a Sawamura hasta mi auto pensara de inmediato algo equivocado, y el hecho de que este con Ryosuke solo hace que tiemble más.

El par de inmediato se percató de nosotros y nos examinaron, estaban bajando del auto de Ryosuke, y se dirigían hacia nosotros, no sabía si tomar a Sawamura rápidamente y comenzar a correr o abstenerme a las consecuencias de lo que ellos creen que estoy haciendo. Antes de llegar a una decisión ya estaban ambos mirándome de forma desaprobatoria de pie frente a mí.

\- Miyuki recurrir al viejo truco de emborracharlo es algo bajo hasta para ti – dijo Ryosuke soltando un suspiro, Kuramochi soltó una de sus risas que se hizo escuchar en todo el estacionamiento.

\- No es lo que parece – dije de inmediato

\- ¡es el hermano mayor! – escucho que dice Sawamura, se acerca más a Ryosuke, sin embargo, no suelta mi mano, me arrastra con él.

\- Eso es lo que dicen todos cuando los descubren en el acto – dijo Kuramochi

\- Ahora sí que pareces un delincuente – genial, la suerte el día de hoy no está de mi lado, eso sin dudarlo – hola Sawamura, no dejes que este tipo se aproveche de ti, tampoco aceptes cuando te invite a beber – bien, ahora sí que quiero matarlos a ambos.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Sawamura, aun no podía entender claramente lo que decía, debía esforzarme para hacerlo – tengo mucha resistencia

\- Así veo – entonces llevaron su mirada de Sawamura de vuelta a mí.

\- Les digo que no es eso – dije pero entonces ellos comenzaron a seguir su camino, de todos los bares a los cuales pueden ir, debían ir a este esta noche y a esta exacta hora.

\- Sí, claro – fue lo último que dijeron antes de pasar por mi lado.

\- Adiós Sawamura – despidieron ambos de él y a mí me regalaron una clara expresión de advertencia. Se supone que ellos son mis amigos y deben creerme y apoyarme a mí, no a él que está en ese estado solamente por su opción personal. Bueno, es verdad que yo escogí un coctel que traía casualmente mucho vodka, pero no lo obligue a beber nada.

Mire hacia atrás para verificar que ya se habían ido y continúe con mi tarea de llegar a mi auto en un tiempo próximo y sin mayores incidentes de por medio. Le indique a Sawamura que se sentara y obedeció de inmediato, al parecer ya estaba mejor.

\- Yo conduzco – entonces fue mi turno para lanzar una risa ruidosa por todo el estacionamiento

\- Ni muerto, ni siquiera sabes conducir – dije de inmediato

\- Si no práctico no aprenderé – dijo él sonriendo, pude notar entonces que ya estaba mejor, al menos ya comenzaban a pasar los efectos.

\- No practicaras en mi auto – dije y entonces me cerré su puerta y me di la vuelta para llegar hasta el asiento del conductor. Me sorprendió el ver que se diera por vencido con el tema tan rápido.

Me senté frente al volante y comencé a conducir de inmediato, entonces, entendí porque dejo pasar el tema tan rápido, él comenzó a poner música, en un volumen bastante alto, debía comenzar a acostumbrarme a esto, bueno, cuando aún éramos novios el hacía de vez en cuando este tipo de cosas, de verdad disfruta de la música, pero al parecer, con el tiempo, esto ha tomado más fuerza.

No habían demasiados autos en las calles, bueno, eso era normal, después de todo, era bastante tarde y un día de semana, las personas se levantan temprano para trabajar y yo también debería estar durmiendo porque mañana seré un asco en el entrenamiento. Solté un suspiro de solo pensar en el sermón que me soltarían todos, Kuramochi y Ryosuke, el entrenador y el jefe máximo del equipo donde juego.

Llegue a las afueras de su departamento, la mayoría de las luces de este estaban apagadas, mire rápidamente hacia las ventanas en busca de su novia, pero no logre ver a nadie, eso me alivio un poco, sin embargo, aun siento algo de culpa con las intenciones que tengo.

Miro a mi acompañante, hace un tiempo que dejo de cantar y está bastante callado, como iba conduciendo no pude fijarme especialmente en que estaba haciendo a mi lado, pero ahora que lo veo detenidamente sé que está dormido. Me acero con la intención de despertarlo, sin embargo, decidí tomarme un tiempo para mirarlo con atención, no es como si no hubiese hecho esto toda la noche que ya hemos pasado juntos, sin embargo, tengo el sentimiento de que nunca es suficiente.

Me acerco, y dudo un minuto en probar sus labios. Está ahí, él está dormido, no se enteraría, las calles están vacías y el departamento en frente de nosotros no muestra señal alguna de vida, debería ser fácil, debería ser algo que ni siquiera podría pensar más de una vez, normalmente solo lo haría porque es la ocasión perfecta, una oportunidad que casi me la está regalando, sin embargo, dudo.

Entonces el abre sus ojos. Y si no fuese porque sigo vivo, hubiese jurado que en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, al menos eso sentí. No me moví, me congele, y él tampoco se movía, se limitaba a esperar, y yo no sabía cómo interpretar esto, ¿es acaso un pase libre para besarlo luego de tantos años? He soñado con este momento numerosas veces, tanto en sueños nocturnos como en sueños que he tenido despierto.

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, mire detenidamente sus labios y lleve mi mirada hasta la suya, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche y pude notar gracias a la escasa luz que nos regalaban los faroles, que estaba un poco sonrojado, siempre me ha agradado poder causarle esas reacciones. Y cuando decido dar el último movimiento para por fin sentirlo, por fin tocarlo como deseo, él se mueve, se aleja y eso ha sido el tercer balde de agua fría del día.

Yo, por otro lado, no me muevo, y la verdad es que tengo una señal de peligro en mi mente, un solo movimiento mío puede hacer que el desaparezca de nuevo ante mis ojos, como si de un mago se tratase, bien, no literal, pero es la mejor forma de ponerlo en palabras.

Pero esto no dura mucho, él termina por moverse y terminar por romper lo que creí que podría llegar a suceder esa noche.

\- Gracias por todo – escucho que él dice – buenas noches

\- Buenas noches – logre responderle, entonces, espere a que pasara por la puerta de entrada para poner en marcha el auto y largarme de ese lugar antes de comenzar a descargarme con alguna otra cosa.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	8. Chapter 8

La verdad es que no sabía si contarle a Kuramochi sobre lo sucedido en esa noche. Hacerlo solo terminaría por confirmar todas las sospechas que tenían en el estacionamiento, después de todo, había tenido la fuerte intención de besarlo mientras el dormía en mi auto, lo cual, fue bastante desconsiderado de su parte sabiendo todo lo que estoy sintiendo por él.

Como sea, termine por contarle todo a ese par de igual forma, no esa misma noche, sabía que estarían ocupados, además de ya ser bastante tarde. Esa noche solo decidí ir a mi departamento y lamentarme y regañarme por el resto de la noche, cabía la posibilidad de que ese "buenas noches" haya sido un nuevo adiós definitivo por lo imbécil que soy.

\- Eres un idiota – fue lo primero que me dijo Kuramochi al terminar de contarle lo sucedido hace unas cuantas noches atrás – y eso jamás cambiara.

\- Nadie niega eso – dijo Ryosuke – ahora el problema es el hecho de que el delincuente a mi lado no soportara mucho tiempo estar en abstinencia de Sawamura.

\- ¿te ha dicho algo desde esa noche? – pregunto Kuramochi

\- Nada – dije derritiéndome en mi asiento.

\- Metiste la pata – continuo este

\- No tienes salvación – dijo Ryosuke – te advertimos que no hicieras nada.

\- Lo sé, mama – Ryosuke frunció el ceño ante esto, pero no me dijo nada.

Sí. Desde la noche en que metí la pata que no hablo con él, nada de llamadas ni mensajes de texto. Los primeros dos días pensé que sería normal distanciarnos un poco y darle espacio, pero cuando ya se estaba cumpliendo una semana comencé a preocuparme. "genial, si fue un buenas noches de despedida definitiva" me decía cada vez que analizaba todo lo sucedido.

Intente comunicarme pero como era de esperarse, no contesto mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Si, estaba frito, sin salvación y lo único que me quedaba por esperar era morir en soledad. O eso pensaba esa mañana, afuera el día era perfecto, hermoso, como si se estuviese burlando de mí. Me asome al balcón y fume un cigarrillo, la nicótica a estas alturas ya no produce ningún efecto en mi cuerpo y es que ya llevo bastantes años consumiéndola, exactamente cuatro años.

Cosas buenas terminaron hace cuatro y otras no tanto empezaron también.

Ryosuke no permitía que fumase cerca del departamento, por eso me enviaba siempre al balcón para esto, por otro lado, cuando estábamos solos Kuramochi y yo, el permitía que fumase dentro del departamento pero sin dejar evidencias del crimen, pues, si Ryosuke se enteraba habría un verdadero crimen y yo no sería la víctima.

Era usual que cuando me vieran afectado por algo, este par me invitase a su departamento por el día, escuchaban todas mis estupideces sin quejarse y me dejaban en claro lo idiota que era, eso es lo que hacen los amigos después de todo y valoro bastante que me digan siempre la verdad directamente, en especial Ryosuke, si yo estoy cometiendo alguna idiotez el no tardara absolutamente nada en decírmelo y darme argumentos que no puedo debatir sobre eso.

Poso mis brazos sobre la baranda y miro hacia abajo, el departamento está en un piso bastante alto, por eso la vista es tan genial desde aquí arriba, sin embargo, nada me emociona mucho. Continuo fumando, veo a un lado del edificio la piscina de este, hay gente allí en el agua y puedo escuchar la risa y gritos de los niños, me alegro de que mi departamento no tenga piscina.

\- Dime que no piensas lanzarte – debo verme bastante acabado como para que me diga esto Kuramochi – sería un problema que viniese la policía a interrogarme – comienzo a reír y le regalo una señal obscena con mi dedo, el también ríe y se para a mi lado, no tardo nada en tenderle mi cajetilla de cigarrillos, el tarda menos en aceptar uno y comenzar a fumar

\- Pensé que querías dejarlo – digo, y lo recuerdo bastante claro como hace unas semanas me lo dijo.

\- Yo también lo pensaba – dijo exhalando el humo hacia el cielo

\- ¿Cuánto duraste? – pregunte volviendo a sonreír

\- Menos de una semana – reconoció con enojo - ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Justo ahora tenía pensado adoptar un perro ruidoso y molestoso – dije

\- Ningún perro podrá sustituirlo, pero buen intento – dijo el – aunque hablaba sobre la situación, no lo pensabas hacer justo ahora.

\- Esperar lo mejor – dije, y es verdad, no podía hacer más, si insistía y lo visitaba en su departamento terminaría por arruinarlo aún más.

Entonces sentí la mano de mi amigo en el hombro, en señal de apoyo, entonces, me termine mi cigarrillo y no espere ni siquiera dos minutos para encender otro, últimamente fumaba como chimenea.

Una parte buena era que me concentraba en los entrenamientos, ja, ya quisiera decir eso, era un asco, no es que hiciera nada mal, pero no me sentía motivado en nada, si fuese por mí me quedaría en el sillón de mi departamento bebiendo y viendo alguna serie estúpida medieval, pero no, estaba en los entrenamientos y me preocupaba de que mi desempeño no bajara, pero tampoco aumentaba, solo lo mantenía.

A veces me encontraba mirando las gradas con la esperanza de verlo ahí con su cámara tomando fotografías, pero no, nunca estaba ahí.

\- Miyuki, atrapa para mí – oh no, esa frase, ese tono de vos, no pude evitar girarme rápidamente a ver quién me llamaba desde mis espaldas, pero me lleve otra decepción, era Corey

\- Claro – dije de inmediato, aun algo exaltado luego de esta confusión momentánea.

Y sí, siempre he pensado que Corey tiene algunas similitudes con cierta persona que se la pasa haciendo el truco del "ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves" en mi vida. Ya ha pasado más o menos una semana y media, las ganas de aparecer por su departamento siguen presentes en mi mente, pero la parte razonable me dice que hay un gran número de probabilidades de que no sea una buena idea, entonces me controlo.

\- ¡estoy listo! – grita Corey desde el montículo

\- Bien – digo, entonces me posiciono y comienzo a atrapar para él.

Bien, estaba saliendo del estadio donde se realiza el entrenamiento, y al lado de mi auto había una persona parada, primero pensé que podría haber sucedido algún accidente y desee que nadie lo hubiese chocado, amo demasiado ese auto. Pero en cuanto más me acercaba deseche la idea de un accidente, la persona estaba de espaldas hacia mí, pero aun así, podía reconocerlo sin problemas, sabía que era Sawamura.

Pero entonces, cuando ya estaba casi a un lado de esta persona, me di cuenta de que me equivocaba de nuevo. Era Corey. Tenía el cabello moja y desordenado, se veía alegre, sus ojos celestes brillaban al verme, le devolví la sonrisa y fingí sorpresa al verlo ahí.

\- ¿Qué sucede Corey? – pregunte casual mientras dejaba mi bolso deportivo en el asiento trasero del auto.

\- Miyuki, quería invitarte a beber algo – dijo, de inmediato me sorprendí, no suelo salir a beber solo con Corey, usualmente cuando salimos lo hacemos con el resto del equipo o con la mayoría de este, nunca me ha invitado específicamente a mí, ¿tan abatido me vi hoy en el entrenamiento?

\- Bien – termine por aceptar, después de todo, creo que me vendría bien beber algo en vez de irme a casa a beber de todas formas pero solo.

Mi idea inicial era que fuésemos ambos en mi auto, sin embargo, Corey no acepto, dejándome en claro que si íbamos en mi auto, entonces uno de los dos no podría beber, me pidió que fuese a mi departamento a dejar mi auto y luego nos juntásemos en un bar cercano, y acepte, me gusta cómo piensa este chico.

Entonces, eso hice, fui rápido a mi departamento, deje mi bolso arriba y baje hacia la entrada, primero me asegure de dejar mi auto estacionado y asegurado. Antes de que llamase a Corey para decirle que estaba listo, él ya estaba esperándome en la entrada del departamento. Fue un plan bien trazado y llevado a cabo con rapidez y eficacia por ambos, en cuanto estuvimos juntos él me tendió el puño para que lo chocase, primero lo mire algo extrañado, él me hizo una señal con su cabeza y entendí, chocamos puños y comenzamos a caminar por las calles.

Una ventaja de vivir en el centro de la ciudad es que todo está bastante cerca, no hizo falta que caminásemos demasiado para llegar a un bar, esta vez no era ninguno que yo frecuentara, pero al ver como Corey saludaba al cantinero supe que si era un lugar conocido por él.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada del resto, bueno, no tanto, después de todo, el lugar no era demasiado grande, solo lo suficiente. En cuanto nos entregaron el menú, vi como Corey pasaba a las bebidas alcohólicas de inmediato, sonreí, yo hacía lo mismo. También note que era conocedor de todo esto, de los diferentes cocteles y tragos, las marcas y grados de alcohol, sonreí de nuevo.

Terminamos por pedir cada uno algo diferente, yo me fui por el lado del vino solo y él por el lado de los cocteles con whisky. Y en cuanto tuve mi copa servida y en la mano, me dispuse a comenzar una verdadera conversación con Corey, después de todo, nuestras charlas siempre han sido cortas y nunca pasan a algo persona, con suerte sé que viene del extranjero y eso sería todo.

Resulto que este tipo si tenía un historia interesante al parecer, ya que, note como se tensó en cuanto le pregunte por su pasado, la verdad es que no me interesaba tanto, pero aun así, sentía el deber de saber algo al menos sobre él. Entonces, termino por contarme solo cosas sin mayor importancia, sabía lo que hacía, yo también lo he hecho, está intentando distraer para que deje el tema y evitarlo por completo. Está bien, no pienso insistirle ni nada por el estilo, asique, rápidamente decido facilitarle las cosas y comenzar a hablar de beisbol, después de todo, es lo único que sé que tenemos en común con certeza y obviamente.

Y curiosamente, el tiempo paso volando, antes de que pudiese detenerme, ya me había bebido la botella de vino, estoy muerto, sé que en cuanto me ponga en pie de mi asiento y comience a caminar estaré perdido, todo me dará vueltas y, cabe la posibilidad, de que me visitan las náuseas, una aparición luego de años de que no las sentía.

Llego la hora de la verdad, ya habíamos pagado la cuenta, Corey insistió en que él me había invitado y bueno, no me permitió aportar en nada por más que insistí. Entonces, nos pusimos en pie, note como Corey se tambaleaba y comenzaba a reír, entonces, me toco a mi pasar por lo mismo, me afirme de la mesa y me quede ahí de pie unos minutos hasta recobrar el equilibrio. Una vez listo, levante la mirada, él tenía los ojos cerrados y hacia lo mismo que yo.

Una vez ambos medianamente bien, nos dirigimos hacia la salida, y cuando el aire helado del exterior golpeo mi cara me sentí mucho mejor, nada me sentaría mejor que eso. Mire a Corey, el aun sonreía y me miraba, le devolví la sonrisa.

\- ¿vives lejos? – el negó con la cabeza y apoyó su espalda contra el muro del local donde estábamos, me acerque y me recargue a su lado, entonces, termine por sacar un cigarrillo, nada me sentaría mejor aparte del viento helado en este minuto.

\- El entrenador me matara – escuche que murmuraba entre risas

\- No si sabes actuar bien – dije, claro que él entrenador se enfurece cuando uno de los jugadores llega a la práctica con resaca, pero no sucede nada si sabes actuar y bebes algo en contra del dolor de cabeza por la mañana. Y, también, hidratarse, este punto es muy importante.

Sin más, terminamos por separarnos cada uno por su camino. Sí, yo no estaba para nada bien, y debía concentrarme para no desviarme y comenzar a trazar un zigzag con mis pasos. Mientras caminaba volvía a fumar, desde que comencé a fumar que lo hago de vez en cuando, pero las últimas semanas ha sido ya algo completamente compulsivo.

En cuanto llegue a mi departamento me deje caer en el sillón, ni siquiera me moleste en prender las luces, las cortinas del gran ventanal estaban recogidas y las luces de la ciudad eran más que suficientes en ese momento. Considere prender el televisor que colgaba en la pared en frente de mí, pero no lo hice, el sillón negro de cuero en el cual estaba me parecía demasiado cómodo para moverme siquiera para buscar el control del televisor.

Mi departamento estaba completamente decorado de colores blancos, negros y grises, solo variaciones de esos colores, y más de una vez me pareció que faltaba algo de color ahí, también me parecía que faltaba una persona que le diera color, sin embargo, no me esforzaba, y cuando lo hacía terminaba por empeorarlo todo. No suelo ser el tipo de persona que se deprime de la nada, pero estoy bajo los efectos del alcohol y el hecho de que ahora me encuentre en mi celular con la clara intención de desenterrar un poco de mi pasado, no ayuda para nada en mi ánimo.

No tardo en irme a la galería de imágenes en mi celular, encender otro cigarrillo y prepararme para que comience la auto tortura. Sin embargo, nada sucede, no entro a la galería y solo me quedo mirando su número de teléfono, termino por llamarlo aunque sé que está mal y que lo empeorare todo, pero el solo hecho de escuchar su voz me podría resultar suficiente en estos momentos. Pero no escucho su voz, bueno, si la escucho, pero es el mismo mensaje de voz invitándome a dejarle algún recado. Una parte de mi cerebro me decía "tranquilo, lo superaste una vez, lo harás de nuevo" pero la otra parte me susurraba "repítetelo hasta que te lo creas, campeón".

\- Cállense – susurre.

Entonces, cerré los ojos y me entregue al sueño, sin embargo, no sentí que descansara en realidad, no del todo, continuaba intranquilo.

Suelo estar listo para este tipo de situaciones, incluso, ya estoy acostumbrado, sin embargo, siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tengo resaca y es normal que me duela, sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo que no me sucedía esto, digo con orgullo que tengo bastante aguante con respecto al alcohol, pero esa noche había caído relativamente rápido y ahora pagaba por todo eso.

Desperté en el sillón, sí, me quede dormido ahí con el celular en la cara. Mi garganta estaba completamente seca, como un desierto, la luz del día llegaba directo en mi cara, me frote los ojos y solté un quejido, al hacer eso me dolió un poco la garganta y termine por toser. Me senté en el sillón y mire a mí alrededor, al menos no había chocado con algún mueble y dejado un enorme desorden.

Entonces, me percate de un gran error, hoy tenia entrenamiento por la mañana, no debería estar tranquilamente sentado en el sillón de mi sala. Tome rápidamente mi celular y mire la hora en este, iba tarde, y mucho, si quería conservar mi puesto en el equipo y mi pellejo intacto debía apresurarme.

Me levante rápidamente del sillón, la cabeza casi me explota en el proceso, pero decidí ignorarlo por ahora. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba listo para salir del departamento, incluso ya había bebido una pastilla que me ayudase con las incomodidades de la querida resaca. Entonces, baje hasta el estacionamiento, salude distraídamente al personal que trabajaba ahí y corrí hacia mi moto, si iba en esta podría ahorrarme el tráfico que hay a estas horas en las calles.

Pero a pesar de todo, llegue una hora tarde al entrenamiento de igual forma, fui regañado también y por más que intente dar alguna excusa, nada funciono. Mire al resto del equipo, note sus miradas de compasión al escuchar como el entrenador me dejaba en claro que si esto se repetía mis días aquí estarían contados. Entonces, mi mirada se encontró con la de Corey, ahí estaba el idiota trotando como si nada, de verdad no se veía como si la noche anterior hubiese estado bebiendo y perdiendo el equilibrio en la calle. Solté una risa en voz baja.

Me cambie rápidamente en los vestidores y salí a entrenar antes de que de verdad me despidan. Kuramochi no tardo absolutamente nada en trotar a mi lado con disimulo, sabía lo que venía ahora, un interrogatorio donde pueden leer mis facciones como un libro para niños, no tiene caso intentar engañarlo o mentir, bueno, tampoco hay nada que deba esconder necesariamente.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – no esperaba que esa fuese la primera pregunta

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dije ahora mirándolo confuso, ¿tan mal aspecto tenia?

\- Te ves como si te hubiese atropellado un camión – vaya, que linda forma de ponerlo, sin embargo, solté una risa.

\- Salí a beber con Corey ayer por la noche – note como el fruncía el ceño ante esto – y bebí algo de vino. Eso es todo.

\- ¿con Corey? – pregunto incrédulo.

\- ¿sucede algo? – la verdad es que no creo que sea algo tan impactante el hecho de que haya salido a beber con él.

\- Sé que el hecho de que Sawamura no te hable es algo que te afecta, pero por más que se parezcan, Corey no es Sawamura – ahora entiendo que es lo que tanto lo pone intranquilo.

\- Me invito a salir y yo acepte, solo eso – dije – no es como si este buscando a Sawamura en él ¿sí? – dije algo a la defensiva. Vaya, que reaccione así solo confirmara las sospechas de Kuramochi.

\- Como tú digas, solo no cometas más estupideces – dijo, entonces comenzó a correr más rápido, hasta adelantarme, maldito cheetah.

Y como si Corey hubiese escuchado toda la conversación, en cuanto Kuramochi se fue de mi lado, él llego. Lo examine con atención, sin que él se diese cuenta, y si, sigo pensando en que tiene algunos parecidos con Sawamura, no físicos como el color de cabello y tal, más bien, en sus modales y cosas que hacen inconscientes, sus ojos brillan de la misma forma al lanzar, sin embargo, no puedo evitar seguir pensando de que este chico a mi lado no llega a la altura de Sawamura, se parece, pero es como si fuese una copia incompleta, solo una imitación.

Estaba tan triste la otra noche que, tal vez, si haya aceptado salir con el principalmente por el hecho de que a veces me recuerda a Sawamura, soy de lo peor.

\- ¿te encuentras bien, Miyuki? – dijo el a mi lado, siguiéndome el ritmo.

\- Ya sabes, resaca, solo lo usual – dije restándole importancia.

\- Ya veo – dijo él – yo también llegue tarde, aunque solo quince minutos.

\- Un retraso de quince minutos es fácil de excusar, tal vez con decir que te topaste con el trafico asqueroso de la mañana – dije

\- Puede ser, pero suelo venir en bicicleta, me sirve como una forma de entrenamiento, asique, el tráfico no puede ser una excusa para mí.

\- ¿Qué hiciste entonces? – pregunte

\- Solo dije que me había quedado dormido - ¿ven a lo que me refiero? Eso es algo que probablemente también hubiese dicho Sawamura, claro, él hubiese intentado pasar desapercibido primero antes de ir a excusarse por las buenas con el entrenador – aunque primero intente colarme sin que el entrenador se diese cuenta – debe ser una broma.

\- Pero no te funciono.

\- No – soltó una pequeña risa.

Entonces, no hablamos más por el resto del entrenamiento, y creo que era mejor de esa forma, podía concentrarme. Sin distracciones. Claro, hasta que vi el flash de una cámara llegando en mi cara, me alarme de inmediato y mire a mí alrededor como si de verdad fuese un animal. Si, había fotógrafos, pero desde la distancia, esta vez, no pude distinguir si estaba Sawamura entre ellos, sin embargo, una chispa de esperanza en contra de mi voluntad encendió algo en mí.

"Vamos, me dije, contrólate, no puedes perder el control ahora" entonces, el resto del entrenamiento comenzó a ser una verdadera tortura, esta vez de verdad. La mayoría de los jugadores ya están acostumbrados a entrenar con cámaras de por medio y cosas de ese estilo, yo también lo estaba, pero desde el reencuentro con el ser mágico que desaparece, ahora con solo ver una cámara me pongo ansioso.

Y para cuando termino el entrenamiento salí disparado hacia los camerinos a cambiarme, no sin antes echar un última mirada a la zona donde solía posicionarse la prensa, como era de esperarse no vi nada claramente, después de todo, este lugar era muy grande.

El corazón latiendo en mi pecho con fuerza, miles de pensamientos a la vez en mi cabeza, la desesperación y ansias, debía darme prisa y buscarlo, aún estaba la posibilidad de encontrarlo. Y en cuanto estuve listo, apenas me mire al espejo para ver si en verdad estaba todo en orden, salí disparado hacia afuera, esta vez de verdad corriendo, ni siquiera me despedí de mis compañeros de equipo, ya me disculparía luego.

Me dirigí primero al lugar donde suelen sacar fotografías, subí las escaleras y recorrí los pasillos que conocía de memoria, si cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa sentía que mi corazón estaba al tope, pues ahora está peor, como si de verdad estuviese intentando robar una base en un momento que de verdad podría llegar a costar el partido. Si, hasta ese punto de adrenalina tenía en mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo, en este momento no está en juego un partido. Asique, corro y subo el último tramo de escaleras rápidamente, no me impresiona el tropezar y casi caer, sin embargo, rápidamente apoye mi mano en el escalón cercano, recobre el equilibrio y continúe subiendo.

Pero en cuanto llegue, ya no había nadie, absolutamente nada ni rastros de que alguien hubiese estado ahí, solté una maldición en voz baja y enumere mis posibilidades. Podía haberse ido y yo no haber llegado a tiempo, entonces, aún estaba la mínima posibilidad de que este en la entrada o en el estacionamiento.

Tomo aire y me preparo para la nueva carrera, pues, debo llegar a otra base ahora.

Y sin más recorro el camino hacia la entrada. Esta vez me estoy poniendo ansioso y una parte de mi ser ya se quiere resignar e irse de inmediato hacia mi moto con la intención de volver al departamento, pero un presentimiento se mantenía fuerte en mí, asique, continúe con mi camino.

En la entrada principal no estaba, más bien, no había casi nadie ahí, aunque, pude divisar al coordinador de las fotografías, me acerque rápidamente y no me importo interrumpir su conversación con otro fotógrafo, pregunte de inmediato sobre Sawamura, él me dijo que si había asistido este a las fotografías del día de hoy, sin embargo, ya se había ido. Le di las gracias por la información y me decidí a dirigirme hacia el estacionamiento.

Todo lo que había sentido en los últimos cinco minutos se había evaporado con unas simples palabras, no había quedado nada en su lugar. Mire a mi alrededor, sin nada en realidad en mente, entonces, termine por comenzar a caminar. Solté un suspiro y en cuanto pase por la puerta de entrada, de nuevo mire a mí alrededor, más que nada porque a veces me gusta mantener un poco la esperanza, solamente en cosas que tienen que ver con Sawamura.

\- Te ves algo cansado – escuche a mis espaldas, me gire de inmediato, y ahí estaba el imbécil con su sonrisa, apoyado contra la pared detrás de mí, a un lado de la puerta de entrada, idiota, me hizo recorrer todo el estadio y pasar por miles de emociones para encontrármelo aquí afuera.

\- Estoy algo cansado – dije sinceramente

\- Estaba esperándote para invitarte a salir, pero si estás cansado es mejor dejarlo para otro día.

\- No es necesario – dije rápidamente, me percate de esto luego, tosí un poco y normalice mi tono de voz para actuar como una persona normal – no estoy tan agotado – él se acercó a mi sonriendo, elevo su mano y por un momento pensé que tocaría mi rostro, sin embargo, la llevo hasta mi cabello, sonreí al sentir como arreglaba un poco este, era normal que este despeinado y con el cabello mojado luego de haber salido rápidamente de los vestidores.

\- Estas algo despeinado – dijo, y sonreí más al notar como ponía su peso en la punta de sus pies para alcanzarme.

Sawamura, tienes el rostro de un maldito ángel, pero eres un ser cruel, oscuro y despiadado. Primero sale conmigo y me da esperanzas, aunque tal vez esa no haya sido su intención, luego desaparece un tiempo y me ignora como si esto fuese un deporte que se le da genial, entonces, aparece de nuevo como si nada y me invita el a salir. Son tantos cambios que ya no sé qué debería pensar.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, me sentí bastante agradecido de haber traído la moto y poder repetir lo sucedido con Sawamura la última vez que este la monto. Había muchas cosas que se fueron de mi cabeza y en su lugar llegaron otras, como la necesidad de saber la razón de su indiferencia las últimas semanas. Tenía bastante justificado el exigir una respuesta a eso, sin embargo, no creía que este fuese un buen momento para hacerlo.

\- Me robaron mi celular hace unas semanas – ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunte de inmediato, lo examine de pies a cabeza y no encontré lesión alguna, a simple vista.

\- Estoy bien – dijo él – ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hicieron – dijo sonriendo – había salido a un viaje, a otra ciudad, y bueno, paseaba por las calles, cuando llegue a la posada donde me hospedaba me di cuenta de que no tenía mi celular, asique, no sé si lo perdí o me lo robaron con exactitud, sospecho que me lo robaron

\- Yo creo que lo perdiste – me regalo una mirada de enfado

\- Como sea, ayer llegue a la ciudad – continuo caminando, yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ni siquiera intentaba pasar desapercibido para él – y hoy compre un celular nuevo, con el dolor de mi alma, logre mantener mi número de siempre al menos, pero perdí mis contactos – soltó un gran suspiro - ¿Cómo has estado tú?

\- Todo ha estado de maravillas.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	9. Chapter 9

Sentí que había viajado en el tiempo, que todo lo sucedido esas semanas en abstinencia de Sawamura solo había sido un mal sueño, porque ahí, ambos sentados comiendo y bebiendo algo, era como si volviese hace algunas semanas y nada malo hubiese pasado.

Todo había sido un accidente o descuido del idiota, creo firmemente que fue un descuido más que nada y al principio albergaba algunas dudas, sin embargo, cuando vi como sacaba su celular para mostrármelo, sin que yo se lo pidiese era como un niño con un juguete nuevo, termine por confirmar su historia.

Él me conto animado todo lo que hizo en su viaje a otra ciudad. Fue un viaje con el propósito de fotografiar el paisaje, aunque, principalmente se concentró en los animales que no suelen habitar en un lugar como la ciudad, me contaba emocionado como tuvo que moverse a través de los árboles de un bosque y esperar por horas a que un extraño ave apareciese por fin, después de todo, habían registros de que esa ave habitaba esa zona.

Y lo logro. El momento en que me conto él hecho de que había llevado a cabo tal hazaña, sus ojos resplandecieron como un par de enormes gemas. Inconscientemente, ya estaba sonriendo junto con él, y cuando eso sucede, lo único que significa, es que ya caíste hasta lo más hondo.

\- ¿me mostraras alguna de las fotografías que tomaste? – pregunte, la verdad es que nunca he visto alguna de sus fotografías, no directamente.

\- No – dijo de inmediato

\- ¿Qué? – solté, de verdad no me esperaba que se negara a esto

\- Casi olvido contarte esto, pero ya que preguntaste, lo recordé – dijo de nuevo emocionado – dentro de poco hare una exposición de mis fotografías – dijo bebiendo de su refresco, si, esta vez no acepto por nada del mundo beber algo con alcohol, aunque no me reprimí en jugarle algunas bromas sobre la vez pasada

\- Felicidades – digo sonriéndole.

\- Espero que vayas, Miyuki Kazuya – bien, ahora sí que me siento feliz, formo una sonrisa de medio lado en mis labios. Él, por otro lado, me dedica su mirada felina.

\- Claro que iré – termino por decir.

\- Bien, te enviare los datos luego – entonces, ambos cambiamos de tema.

Entiendo bastante bien el hecho de que este tan emocionado con todo esto de la exposición, después de todo, es algo sumamente importante en la carrera de un fotógrafo. Y si, definitivamente estaré ahí, pase lo que pase.

Bien, ambos estábamos en el auto, sobrios, Sawamura apretaba todos los botones posibles y a la vista, me preguntaba una y otra vez para que era cada cosa, llegue a un punto en que ya no conteste más. Sin embargo, el continuaba cambiando la radio y experimentando con más cosas, al menos no está cantando, había pensado, pero en cuanto formule esto en mi cabeza, el comenzó con una melodía pegadiza de la radio.

\- Oye – dijo interrumpiendo su concierto – estoy sobrio – le dedique una de mis miradas que dejan en claro un "no me digas" – ¿me dejaras conducir? – oh no.

\- No lo sé – lo mire a mi lado, sonreía, sabía lo que hacía, cuando estábamos juntos solía hacer esto para conseguir algo de mí. Me sonreía de forma suave, no una sonrisa deslumbrante como la que suele hacer, no, una sonrisa ligera, seductora, solté un suspiro, no puedo con esto y espero no arrepentirme de nada – bien, pero yo te enseñare

Entonces, el soltó un grito de victoria, que cruel puede llegar a ser este tipo. Me dirigí hacia un estacionamiento, ese sería el lugar indicado para practicar, encontré uno bastante alejado, donde no corriese peligro ningún ser vivo aparte de nosotros. Me baje del auto y cambiamos de lado rápidamente, el miraba con ojos brillante y emocionados el manubrio, estoy temiendo por mi vida, la de él y la de mi precioso auto, pero no tengo alternativa, estas son cosas que una persona hace por amor.

Sawamura sabia las partes del auto al menos, lo único que no tenia del todo manejado eran los cambios de marcha, sin embargo, no lo hacía para nada mal, pude notar que de verdad estaba algo nervioso, asique, como en los viejos tiempos, use algunas tácticas para relajarlo, y funciono, como siempre solía suceder. Sin embargo, no tenía pensado dejar las lecciones en solo una sesión, si debo enseñarle a conducir como un profesional para verlo más tiempo, entonces lo hare.

Admito que mi parte favorita de la noche fue cuando el conducía y debido a su problema con el cambio de marchas, termine por tomar su mano y enseñarle yo mismo como se hacía, no lo hice con alguna mayor intención, pero fue cuando comencé a sentir su mano más sudada de lo normal que lleve mi vista hasta su rostro y note su hermoso y gran sonrojo, sin embargo, la lección aun no terminaba, asique, no solté su mano y continúe mostrándole cuando cambiar y hacia cual.

Esa noche no sucedió mucho más, termino por ser él la persona que condujese hasta su departamento, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero en cuanto nos detuvimos frente a ese edificio sentí algo en mi interior, genial, él saldría de este auto y se dirigiría a su departamento donde hay una chica hermosa esperándolo, de seguro se besarían y quien sabe, más bien lo sé con exactitud, en que terminarían.

Solté un suspiro de frustración, debería dirigir el auto hacia mi departamento y hacer todo lo que me muero por hacer, sin embargo, no lo hago ¿Por qué? Fácil, soy un idiota enamorado pero además de estar enamorado de esta persona, la respeto, y no lo obligaría a nada.

Ambos bajamos del auto, me paro a un lado de este, sobre la acera, él se queda en frente de mí, me regresa las llaves, lo examino con la mirada, dios, se ve genial, su sudadera azul ajustada, pantalones también ajustado, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos brillantes, todo esto es demasiado para mí y decido despedirme de él antes de que cometa un error idiota de nuevo.

Entonces, lo noto, en su mirada, en la forma en que hace el ademan de acercarse a mí, si, él tenía la intención de besarme, o eso me gustaría pensar, sin embargo, pareciese que lo pensó, y se reprime, se aleja y me susurra un "buenas noches", Sawamura idiota, no puedes hacerme eso y luego marcharte como si nada, como si yo no sintiese nada, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de nada. Idiota, idiota, que idiota más grande.

Llego a mi departamento y me dirijo de inmediato al baño, me lavo la cara con agua helada e intento controlar mis instintos más bajos, sin embargo, no lo logro, mi siguiente opción es darme una ducha de agua helada, tampoco eso logra calmarme, asique, termino por atender mi necesidad baja literal, si, Sawamura es un idiota que le gusta provocarme y luego dejarme de esta forma, suelto unas cuantas maldiciones al cielo y termino.

Esta semana completa he terminado por ir en el auto a entrenar, ya es casi como una rutina, Sawamura me espera dentro del auto, ya que es descapotable no necesita de la llave para sentarse dentro de este como si nada, la primera vez que lo vi me sorprendí, pero me gusto. Entonces, vamos a comer o hacer alguna estupidez, y durante la noche, me dedico a darle algunas lecciones de manejo, como he dicho antes, él sabe manejar y lo hace bien, ya hasta dejo que maneje por la ciudad cuando salimos, no solamente en los estacionamientos.

Pero ahí estaba yo, con ganas de morir de verdad, no sabía si reír o llorar, todo había salido demasiado bien y me confié, ese fue mi error. Descubrí otro problema en el manejo de Sawamura, y de la peor forma posible. Estacionar. Mi auto no sufrió grandes daños, sin embargo, la pintura de la puerta derecha estaba rayada aproximadamente quince centímetros y tenía una pequeña abolladura, en cuanto sentí como esto se estaba provocando decidí cerrar los ojos y no mirar lo que sucedía con mi auto, mi amor. Sawamura detuvo el auto y bajo de inmediato soltando maldiciones, yo dude antes de bajar también y ver el daño, temía que fuese algo horrible, sin embargo, no fue para tanto.

Sawamura insistió toda esa noche en que él lo arreglaría, pagaría la pintura y el arreglo, aunque ambos sabíamos que no podría, en especial si aún no termina su carrera del todo, además, era claramente algo más accesible para mí que para él.

\- Bien, me deberás esta – termino por decir conduciendo yo esta vez de vuelta a su departamento – y yo elegiré como me lo pagaras

\- Está bien – dijo él, a regañadientes, pues, todos sabemos lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser si se lo propone.

Al inicio de la noche todo había estado bien, sin embargo, con este accidente, mentiría si dijese que mi estado de ánimo no se vio afectado, claro que cambiado a algo más decaído, Sawamura había comenzado a guardar silencio y no cantaba esta vez, más bien, ni siquiera se encontraba la radio prendida. Ambos sumergidos en un gran silencio y sabía que eso era malo, él es el tipo de persona que tiende a culparse más de lo necesario por las cosas, si sigo dejando que le dé vueltas al asuntos solo empeorara.

Y como medida desesperada, muy desesperada, termino por prender yo la radio, busque la emisora que suelo escuchar siempre, pues, me gusta la música que ponen ahí, suelto un suspiro, no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer con tal de que él no se autodestruya por un pequeño error, hace un tiempo hubiese optado por hablar con él y decirle algunas palabras de apoyo, sin embargo, ahora lo que quiero es escucharlo reír, y si para eso debo hacer el ridículo, lo hare.

Como si fuese acto del destino, sintonizan una canción que sé de memoria, tiene un ritmo pegadizo y es relativamente nueva, diría que todo el mundo la tararea inconscientemente. Subo el volumen y espero a que llegue la hora del coro, cuando sucede, tomo aire, entonces, comienzo a cantar, primero a un volumen razonable, luego voy aumentando, el comienza a sonreír y para cuando ya estoy casi gritando la letra, comienza a reír. Lo logre, fue lo que pensé de inmediato.

Él subió aún más el volumen, entonces, comenzó a cantar conmigo, y curiosamente, la letra de la canción diría que calzaba bastante bien con la situación sentimental que estamos manteniendo, que irónico. Y luego de que esta terminase, bajamos el volumen, entonces, note que él estaba más relajado.

Al llegar a las afueras de su departamento, note que él no tenía intenciones de moverse, apague el motor y espere, sabía lo que venía ahora, lo más seguro es que comenzaría de nuevo a disculparse por lo sucedido.

\- De verdad siento lo que paso – lo sabía.

\- Ya me lo pagaras de alguna forma – dije sonriendo – asique, prepárate, lo más seguro es que tendrás que limpiar mi departamento el fin de semana – él me miro esperando a que le dijese que es mentira o algo por el estilo, pero no lo hice, no porque fuese en el fondo verdad que le pediría eso, fue porque vi algo a las afueras de su edificio que llamo mi atención - ¿esa no es tu novia? – le pregunte.

Él se giró a mirar a su dirección, asintió con la cabeza. Ella estaba hablando con un chico, se notaba que era una persona de confianza, se reían y volvían a intercambiar palabras, sin embargo, me parecía algo incómodo, sentía que ese chico que estaba de pie frente a ella no era solo un amigo cualquiera, tenía ese presentimiento, y cuando vi como terminaban por besarse, lo confirme.

Solté un millón de maldiciones en mi cabeza, ella tiene a Sawamura, lo que más deseo tener yo, y se le ocurre engañarlo con otro tipo, tuve que respirar más de una vez para controlarme y no estallar en ira, en este momento lo importante no era como me sentía yo con toda esta situación, era como se sentía la persona a mi lado, sin embargo, cuando lleve mi vista a él, note que este no estaba para nada afectado, como si nada, y eso me termino por confundir.

\- Ellos acaban de besarse – dije, no es porque quiera recalcárselo ni nada, pero de verdad no entendía esa reacción de él.

\- Lo sé, lo vi – dijo él.

\- Pero es tu novia – y no sé porque razón, ahora hablo muy bajo y me acerco un poco a él, estoy listo en caso de que comience a llorar o algo por el estilo. Pero nada de eso sucede.

\- Hace tres años que esta con él – dijo Sawamura, solo me confundió más.

\- ¿hace tanto tiempo que te es infiel? – dije ahora algo exaltado, definitivamente este no es el tipo de relación que quiero para él, y mucho menos creo que se lo merezca.

\- No me es infiel – dijo el comenzando a reír – la verdad es que no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo – entonces suelta una carcajada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – no puedo creerlo – explícate de inmediato – digo mirándolo fijamente.

\- Bien, pero relájate. No es mi novia y nunca lo ha sido, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que me gustan los hombres, Miyuki Kazuya idiota.

\- ¿entonces porque me dijiste que lo era?

\- Yo no te dije que lo era – contesto de inmediato – tú lo pensaste por ti mismo y yo te seguí la corriente porque es divertido ver como la observas a la distancia cada vez que puedes – de nuevo comienza a reír – como si ella fuese tu peor enemigo.

\- Lo era – solté casi sin pensarlo, al menos logre que él se sonrojase con esto.

\- Como sea, no es mi novia y nadie me está siendo infiel, solo es una compañera de carrera con la cual comparto el departamento – dijo acomodándose en el asiento – asique puedes calmarte – entonces me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban hechas puños apretados, además de tener cada musculo de mi cuerpo en tensión.

Y nos quedamos más tiempo en el auto, solo hablando. Admito que con enterarme de que en realidad no había una novia de por medio, sentí un obstáculo menos en el camino, un problema del cual ya no preocuparme, me sentí aliviado y mi ánimo volvió de inmediato, ahora sentía que poseía mucha más libertad de actuar.

En cuanto llegue al edificio de mi departamento comencé a llamar a Kuramochi, en ese momento no me importo si ya era tarde o no, solo quería contarle lo que sucedía. Mire mi reloj cuando ya había marcado y esperaba a que me contestase, no era tan tarde, a esta hora Kuramochi suele ver algo en la televisión, o eso creo, a menos que este ocupado con Ryosuke, aunque suele apagar su celular cuando sucede eso.

Y contesto.

\- Espero que sea una emergencia, el día de hoy se estrena un capítulo de una serie y lo he estado esperando por mucho.

\- Resulta que la supuesta novia en cuestión, no lo era en realidad – dije subiendo al ascensor.

\- Espera – entonces supe que puso la llamada en alta voz, de seguro para que escucharse Ryosuke a su lado – listo, continúa.

\- Hola, Ryo-san – dije

\- Hola, Miyuki, ¿Qué tal? – me pregunto

\- Todo genial ¿y tú?

\- No me quejo – dijo, podía asegurar que había interrumpido su lectura.

\- Por favor retoma el tema – me pidió Kuramochi.

Entonces, les conté todo, no me interrumpieron pero en cuanto termine, se aseguraron de lanzarme todas sus dudas rápidamente. y yo las respondí sin problemas, claro, para esas alturas ya estaba dentro de mi departamento sirviéndome algo para beber y lanzándome al sillón en una posición donde no podría estar más relajado de lo que ya estaba.

\- Una preocupación menos – escuche a Kuramochi decir, para entonces, su capítulo estreno ya había comenzado, se había enojado por unos minutos pero luego termino por rendirse y participar más en la conversación, no sin antes alegar que tendría que verlo por internet y soportar algunos, muchos, spoilers.

\- Eso mejora tu situación, sin embargo, aun tienes mucho por hacer, hablamos de Sawamura, él es complicado e idiota – dijo Ryosuke, siempre teniendo la razón y eso es porque me gusta hablar con él y que me aconseje.

Después de eso la conversación giró en torno a ellos, les pregunte como se encontraban y comenzaron a platicarme sobre alguna cosa fuera de lo normal que haya sucedido el día de hoy, no es primera vez que debo hacer de psicólogo de parejas con ellos dos, sin embargo, ningún problema es grande con ellos, solo cosas mínimas que siempre se resuelven. De verdad, a veces envidio el tipo de relación que tienen.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	10. Chapter 10

Pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin problemas y dramas de por medio, fue lo que pensé cuando vi las noticias esa mañana. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el accidente en el auto y la revelación monumental que me facilito mucho la existencia. Sin embargo, esa mañana, mientras me preparaba para salir a entrenar, pues aunque era mi día libre salía de igual forma a entrenar, se me ocurrió la gran idea de encender el televisor, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver cómo, aparentemente, yo y Sawamura éramos la gran noticia.

En ese momento me encontraba bebiendo agua, sin embargo, termine por toser de la impresión y acabar completamente mojado, fue asqueroso, pero en ese momento, lo más importante era lo que sucedía en la televisión y de que iba tal noticia aparentemente importante. Pero con cada minuto que pasaba comencé a temer lo peor, si, la prensa ya comenzaba a darse cuenta de que salía menos con chicas y más con este chico incognito aun, sabía que solo era cuestión de investigar un poco para dar con el nombre de Sawamura, entonces, las cosas de verdad se pondrían mal, ya habían algunas teorías de la prensa, algunas bastante absurdas, otras más inocentes y otras de verdad que me impresionaban, ya que, eran bastante asertivas.

Desee en lo más profundo de mi alma que Sawamura no vea la televisión esta mañana, desearía que este durmiendo profundamente y jamás se entere de lo sucedido, sin embargo, al sentir como mi celular sonaba en alerta de un mensaje, supe que ya estaba frito. Efectivamente, era Sawamura. "me acabo de despertar con un millón de mensajes de diferentes compañeros fotógrafos diciéndome que estoy en las noticias" mierda, fue lo que pensé, entonces, continúe leyendo, "pero no me esperaba esto" yo tampoco, dije en voz alta.

Minutos después recibí una llamada de Kuramochi.

\- Eres tan popular – me dijo en cuanto conteste

\- Idiota – dije de inmediato – no sé qué debería hacer.

\- No puedes hacer nada – dijo él, y en parte era verdad – no permitas que se vuelva a ir, es todo lo que debes hacer.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil

\- Es fácil, se claro con él y no permitas que malinterprete algo, eso te llevaría a repetir la historia.

Entonces, no dije más y decidí apagar la televisión y llamar a Sawamura, en verdad, es mejor conversar con él a dejarlo estar y que el piense todo por sí mismo, de seguro ya está pensando que todo esto es su culpa por alguna razón. Y en cuanto contesto mí llamada supe que era verdad, de inmediato le solté algunas bromas, las cuales supe que no funcionaban muy bien, entonces, decidí que sería mejor hablar de verdad con él, tranquilizarlo y darle buenos argumentos sobre su inocencia en todo esto.

Pero él es un cabeza dura, y sé que por mucho que hable con él, no lograre hacerle entender, asi que, le asegure por última vez que nada de esto era por su causa y colgué la llamada, no sabía que más hacer y ahora, si lo invitaba salir de nuevo esta tarde, sabía que él se negaría, sin embargo, decidí enviarle un mensaje de invitación de igual forma.

La verdad es que a mí no me importa lo que publica y hable la prensa, me tiene todo eso sin cuidado alguno, pero sé que Sawamura no es así, a él siempre le ha importado más él como la gente me vea, cuando estábamos en Seido era el hecho de que yo fuese el capitán y ahora es el hecho de que soy un jugador profesional. Termino por soltar un suspiro y deseo con todo mi ser que no se repita lo sucedido hace algunos años, porque no sé si pueda soportar pasar una vez más por lo mismo.

Como era de esperarse, desde ese incidente que comenzó de nuevo a evitarme, sabía que esto podría pasar, había altas posibilidades, pero de igual forma, no quería que sucediese. De igual forma, aunque sabía que me rechazaría, lo llamada a diario, aparte de preguntarle siempre por su estado, lo invitaba a diferentes lugares, todo con la misma respuesta de él, aunque, camuflado de diferentes formas, al final, una negativa es una negativa no importa lo mucho que me dé explicaciones, que ambos sabemos, son una mentira.

Le di su espacio por un tiempo, una semana, lo cual, para mí, es bastante tiempo, vamos, estar una semana sin verlo es una tortura que no podría soportar en otra situación, pero lo hice, milagrosamente. Después de cumplir una semana alejados, decidí pasar sin avisar ni nada por el estilo, a su departamento, no tenía pensado tocar el timbre ni entrar, iría en la moto y lo esperaría sentado en los escalones de entrada de su edificio, nada más.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba con un café en mano y sentado esperándolo en esos escalones solitarios, vi a la amiga con la cual el idiota comparte el departamento, la verdad, es que he pensado más de una vez en ofrecerle mi departamento para que se quede, todo con tal de que ellos no vivan bajo el mismo techo, aunque él me haya asegurado que nada sucedía entre ellos.

Ella se acerca y me reconoce de inmediato, lo sé por la forma en que me mira, luego me sonríe, la verdad es que espero que ella si pueda darme algo de información de Sawamura, algo aparte de lo que él decide contarme, sé que filtra las cosas malas y me asegura que todo está bien, pero sé que no es así, y tener la perspectiva de la persona que vive con él sería una gran oferta.

\- ¿puedo? – me pregunta, me hago un lado en las escaleras, la verdad es que esperaba que ella subiese y continuase su camino hacia su departamento, sin embargo, se sentó a mi lado – Sawamura hoy llega más tarde.

\- Oh – es lo que digo, y de inmediato me siento estúpido ahí sentado.

\- Hace poco fuimos a hacer una sesión de fotografías a uno de los entrenamientos de tu equipo – comenzó a contar ella, no me miraba, sus ojos estaban al frente y no los despegaba de la calle – él fue regañado, como siempre, pero no cambia, se esfuerza, pero sigue fallando en las fotografías que toma.

\- ¿Qué? – la verdad es que no puedo creerlo, sé que es talentoso en lo que hace, asi que, no puedo creer lo que ella me dice.

\- Es talentoso en las fotografías, siempre lo ha sido – dice frotando llevando su mano hasta su cabello, lo despeina y continua – pero desde que tiene que fotografiar a tu equipo que está fallando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace mal? – pregunto de verdad curioso

\- Centra las fotografías demasiado en un objetivo en concreto – la verdad es que aún no sé a qué se refiere, ella se pone en pie y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, sin embargo se vuelve de nuevo a hablarme antes de terminar por entrar – su problema es que todas sus fotografías son geniales, obras de arte, sin embargo, su trabajo es fotografiar a todo el equipo, pero solo te fotografía a ti, ese es su problema.

Y la verdad es que con esto no sé cómo sentirme, me quede ahí sentado, solo respirando y repasando la conversación recién terminada una y otra vez. No puedo creerlo. Esto termino por confirmar que aun siente algo, definitivamente lo hace, si no fuese así, también centraría sus fotografías en Kuramochi que también es un conocido de él y casi como su hermano mayor. Entonces, bajo la mirada, miro al suelo, no quiero que nadie vea mi expresión de suma felicidad en ese momento.

Ella dijo que Sawamura llegaría tarde, asi que, podría ir a pasear al menos, no lo sé, tal vez hacer algo productivo mientras tanto, sin embargo, sé que haga lo que haga, la idea de que él se dedica a fotografiarme, aunque sea regañado por esto, me agrada. Termino por sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

Hago el ademan de ponerme en pie de esos escalones, pues, ya estoy incómodo y adolorido, pero antes de hacerlo, me doy cuenta de que alguien está de pie en frente de mí. Sawamura, el idiota, ahí está de pie, mirándome interrogante, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – termina por preguntarme.

\- Te esperaba – dije terminando por ponerme en pie. Noto que él mira a su alrededor algo incómodo – no me importa la prensa ni nada de eso – digo sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

\- Lo sé – dice él, volviendo a centrar su vista en mí.

\- Pero a ti si te importa – digo, entonces, el guarda silencio, no me niega nada - ¿piensas desparecer? – sí, lo sé, pareciese que de verdad no lo perdono por haber hecho eso hace unos años, pero la verdad es que si lo perdono por eso, aun así, siento que me merezco una explicación, en especial si tiene en mente repetirlo.

\- No empieces con eso ahora – dijo, entonces, sentí que me salía de mi cuadro usual de tranquilidad.

\- De verdad no entiendo nada – digo mirándolo fijamente – haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga, no parece importarte.

\- Me importa – dice rápidamente

\- no es lo que parece – dije rápidamente, y ambos ahora estamos algo alterados, no levantamos la voz, sin embargo, sabemos que estamos por iniciar una discusión.

\- Será mejor que dejemos esto – entonces, comienza de nuevo el pánico, al menos esta vez no piensa desaparecer, esta vez piensa terminar todo definitivamente y dejarme en claro que se arrepiente de todo.

\- ¿Qué? – es todo lo que sale de mi boca, ya no sé qué debería pensar ni hacer, la verdad es que muy pocas veces me pasa esto, es algo casi nulo en mí el no saber cómo reaccionar ante algo.

\- Es mejor que dejemos de tener contacto y cada uno continúe con lo suyo.

Viene y va como si nada, como si fuera fácil para mí. Suelto una maldición, estoy en mi departamento, como siempre, ahora si no es para entrenar no lo abandono, más de una vez ha tenido que aparecerse Kuramochi y Ryosuke para saber si aún sigo respirando, los dejo entrar y que hagan lo que quieran adentro, yo me limito a quedarme en el sillón, acostado en este, no leo nada y veo la televisión, solo estoy ahí.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sawamura decidió darle un punto final definitivo a todo esto. Luego de escucharlo solo me quede ahí de pie, rogando que todo fuese una mentira, una broma, él evitaba mirarme a la cara, ambos guardamos silencio, entonces, él termino por entrar a su departamento, yo me quede ahí de pie, aun asimilando algunas cosas, como el hecho de que ni siquiera había aprovechado apropiadamente mi pequeña oportunidad. Decidí marcharme luego de unos minutos, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de beber algo, solo fumar, ese era mi nuevo hobby, consumir la mayor cantidad de nicotina que me permitirían mis pulmones. Pero claro, Kuramochi no tardó en aparecerse esa noche luego de que no contestase el celular, más bien, había terminado por apagar este.

No le dije nada, ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, más bien, porque no tenía ganas de decir nada en lo absoluto, sabía que podría terminar por llorar y no quiero que él me vea así. Además, con solo mirarlo supe que ya se había hecho una idea de todo lo que había sucedido, en parte, habían grandes probabilidades de que algo como esto pasara. Nuestro error fue no aclarar las cosas de inmediato, al menos, eso pienso.

Y vaya que lo extraño, ya casi había olvidado lo mucho que podía llegar a echar de menos todo sobre él, pero ahora todo volvió, era el mismo sentimiento que me embargo cuando se fue la primera vez.

Pero ahora, Kuramochi y Ryosuke se las ingeniaron para sacarme de mi departamento y hacerme ir al suyo a comer algo de pizza, la verdad es que preferiría que Ryosuke cocinase algo, mi dieta los últimos días han sido a base de comidas rápidas poco saludables. Bueno, me las ingenie para saquear el refrigerador de ellos y sacar todo lo que me parecía apetecible, todo esto mientras aun no llegaba la pizza, después de todo, me había alimentado de forma bastante penosa y de pronto al llegar a este paraíso de comida que es su cocina, simplemente termine por prepararme todo lo que no había ingerido en estos días.

Ellos no me dijeron nada, más bien, parecían felices de verme devorar todo lo que había a mi disposición. Y para cuanto llega la dichosa pizza, ya no tenía apetito, de igual forma me quede sentado en la mesa con ellos. El tema sobre lo sucedido con Sawamura ya era algo tabú, de nuevo, entre nosotros, bueno, no exactamente tabú, más bien, era un tema que todos sabíamos que debíamos tocar con delicadeza y mucha paciencia hacia mí, si algo me contagio Sawamura, fue su terquedad y en este tema sale a flote esta característica.

\- El lado bueno es que no estas bebiendo como si fuese lo único que se te diese bien – dijo Kuramochi.

\- Pero fuma como si fuese el oxígeno que necesita para vivir – dijo Ryosuke, es como si fueran mis padres discutiendo de esta forma, en especial en frente de mí. Yo solo guardo silencio y veo como ellos discuten sobre mi comportamiento, esto no me molesta, más bien, me divierte el verlos así.

\- Siempre he fumado de esta forma – intento restarle importancia, aunque sé que no funcionara, no con Ryosuke ahí sentado.

\- Miyuki todos los presentes sabemos que eso es mentira, ahórratelo – y entonces no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

Esa noche no paso gran cosa de mas, luego de que decidiese irme del departamento de esos dos, y agradecer por la gran cantidad de comida, decidí marcharme, dije que iría directo a mi departamento, pero no tenía pensado hacer eso, y todos los presentes lo sabíamos, sin embargo, no comentaron nada al respecto.

Monte en mi motocicleta y di vueltas por las calles, sin rumbo definido, la verdad es que una vez fuera de mi departamento era difícil volver a este, en especial si tenía que ver mi auto de nuevo y encontrarlo con marcas del pasado accidente causado por Sawamura, sigo sin culparlo y darle importancia por el daño a el auto, lo que le doy importancia es que ya no puedo subirme a este sin recordar las numerosas noches que pasamos ahí, dándole lecciones de conducción, escuchando música y cantando como los idiotas que somos.

En la motocicleta era más fácil, pues, fueron pocas las veces en que decidimos usarla como nuestro medio de transporte, sin embargo, no me llevaba mucho esfuerzo el recordar como el había pasado esas pocas veces sus manos alrededor mío para afirmarse, como sentía su calor en mi espalda, vaya, todo esto significa que estoy más mal de lo que pensaba.

Y para cuando aleje mi atención de mis pensamiento y mire a mi alrededor, ya estaba a las afueras del departamento de Sawamura, no sé qué hacía en específico ahí, probablemente ya me moría por solo verlo, sin embargo, no tenía pensado el dirigirme a ese lugar. Termine por quedarme un tiempo ahí, no exactamente en la entrada principal, pero si cerca, si él llegase a aparecer seria genial y si me viese, y no me ignorase, sería aún mejor.

Pero nada de eso paso. Pasaron los minutos y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde, termine por largarme, en primer lugar, ni siquiera debería estar ahí esperando nada. Me dirigí hacia mi departamento, sin ningún entusiasmo por hacerlo, sabía que en cuanto llegase a este se me quitarían las ganas de volver a salir por un tiempo.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	11. Chapter 11

Dos semanas, tres semanas, cuatro semanas, un mes. Vamos, es mucho tiempo, no hemos tenido contacto alguno, el continua yendo a las sesiones de fotografías en los entrenamientos, pero en cuanto estas terminan el solo desaparece. No contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, si, lo he intentado mucho y sin resultados. También, he terminado por ir a su departamento, su compañera de universidad siempre se encuentra conmigo y me informa si él está o no, confió en ella, lo hago desde que fue muy sincera conmigo y me dijo claramente "está ahí arriba en su cuarto, no hace nada productivo, sin embargo, no quiere verte". Otra razón por la que confió en ella es porque pareciese que quisiera que yo y Sawamura estuviésemos juntos, siempre me anima y comenta lo bien que nos veríamos como pareja. La verdad es que no sé qué tanto sabrá sobre la historia pasada que ya compartimos.

Al menos, ya he pasado la peor etapa, que es la inicial, ahora, ya fumo una considerable menor cantidad a como lo hacía en un principio de todo esto, también, he terminado por dejar en su mayor parte el alcohol, solo bebo vino y de vez en cuando. Claramente estos cambios han hecho felices a Kuramochi y Ryosuke, creo que principalmente es por esto que he cambiado para bien, pues, no me gusta verlos tan preocupados por mí, asique, he terminado por decidir el comportarme con tal de hacer felices a mis amigos.

Estaba en pleno entrenamiento, partidos importantes ya habían pasado y ahora solo quedaba dar lo mejor de nosotros en las finales. Corey mejoraba cada día mas, me quedaba con él a entrenar muchas veces durante la semana, sin embargo, siempre terminaba por rechazar sus invitaciones a comer o beber algo luego de ayudarlo a mejorar, él suele insistir en que solo será una forma de agradecimiento, sin embargo, no puedo aceptar en un momento así, o eso es lo que pensaba, porque esta tarde, luego de ver a Sawamura tomando fotografías al entrenamiento, termine por aceptar comer algo con Corey.

Sé que está mal, y sé que él no es Sawamura, Kuramochi se preocupa de recalcarme esto, de igual forma, acepto y me repito mentalmente que solo será una salida a comer algo, nada más, no debería preocuparme algo tan simple. Pero la mirada reprobatoria de Kuramochi es la que me hace ponerme alerta en toda esta situación con Corey, sin embargo, ya había aceptado.

Como era de esperar, y al igual que la vez pasada, ninguno de los dos decidió salir en su auto o motocicleta, la verdad es que no sé qué medio de transporte suele usar mi compañero. Nos dirigimos esta vez a un lugar diferente, algo más calmado, de igual forma, fue elección de Corey, al principio él no quería escoger el lugar de nuevo, sin embargo, yo me negué a hacerlo, y gane.

Ya saben cómo son las salidas con algún compañero de equipo, mucha comida y risas de por medio, lo cual me ayudo bastante con todo lo que había sucedido las últimas semanas. En ese momento no tenía idea de lo que sucedería una vez terminásemos de comer y decidiésemos volver cada uno a su departamento.

Salimos del local, pero cuando llego la hora de despedirse, ninguno dijo nada, leí el ambiente de inmediato, él tenía la clara intención de tomar la palabra. Yo solo guarde silencio expectante.

\- Miyuki – dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que yo lo escuchase – salga conmigo – bien. Esto no me lo esperaba, para nada, todo menos esto. entonces, pensé en que fui bastante ciego la verdad, Kuramochi intento advertirme que algo como esto sucedería, pero yo tenía la cabeza llena de Sawamura como para poder verlo.

\- Corey, yo – comencé, pero no sabía en realidad como continuar con esta oración, no sé cómo rechazar a una persona que se declara de esta forma.

\- Sé que le gusta ese chico fotógrafo – bien, puede que él se haya enterado debido a lo sucedido últimamente con la prensa, además, no intentaba ocultar demasiado lo que sentía por él.

\- Si lo sabes, entonces, no entiendo porque me pides salir contigo

\- También sé que no ese chico no lo toma en serio – dijo, sus ojos reflejaban la confianza que tenía, o que quería mostrarme, pero vi como sus manos temblaban un poco, y eso termino por delatarlo – deme una oportunidad, yo si podría hacerlo feliz y tomarlo bastante en serio – pero no hizo falta ni siquiera un segundo para terminar por contestar.

\- No – dije con voz firme, demostrando que no convencería por nada del mundo – de verdad, amo a otra persona desde hace mucho tiempo y eso no cambiara – y era verdad. No quería confesarle este tipo de cosas a una persona con la cual me llevo bien pero que no tengo una relación demasiado cercana, me desagrada esa idea, pero lo hice de igual forma, más que nada, porque necesito ser claro en una situación así.

\- Entiendo – termino por decir Corey mientras bajaba la vista, ocultándome sus ojos claros. Sabía que esta podía ser la última vez en que intercambiásemos palabras en un buen tiempo.

\- Lo siento

\- No pasa nada – y ese fue el intento de sonrisa más deprimente que he visto en mucho tiempo – buenas noches – él termino por darme la espalda y marcharse caminando, yo hice lo mismo de igual forma, y la verdad, es que no sentí gran remordimiento por todo esto, sería peor si hubiese aceptado salir con él y empeorar las cosas por mera lastima.

Siendo sincero, de verdad no me esperaba nada de esta situación, pero esto me pasa por idiota y ciego, nada más que eso. y en cuanto le cuento lo sucedido a Kuramochi y Ryosuke, supe de verdad que toda la situación había sido bastante obvia para cualquiera menos para mí. Bueno, en realidad, espere hasta la mañana siguiente para contarles a estos y prepararme mentalmente para la gran cantidad de insultos que me lanzarían los dos. Y vaya que estaban preparados para esto, parecía que llevaban días ensayándolo, "deshonras a tu nación", "me siento avergonzado de tener un amigo como tú", vamos, son cosas que los amigos dicen cuando te equivocas en algo sumamente obvio o que te advirtieron. No me molesta que me digan estas cosas, más que nada, me divierte.

Esa tarde me encontraba en el departamento de mi par de amigos que se habían dedicado días completos a dejarme en claro que un perro tenía más inteligencia que yo, o peor, que Sawamura tenía más inteligencia que yo. Como sea, estaba en su departamento, prácticamente acaparando todo el sillón, en vez de estar sentado, lo usaba como la mejor cama y la más cómoda.

Habíamos terminado recientemente de ver una de las tan grandes sagas de películas que le gustan a Ryosuke, hoy le tocaba a él escoger las películas del día, la verdad es que nunca me he quejado de las películas que escoge este, pues, me gusta de igual forma el tipo de películas que suelen provenir de libros, de verdad son atrapantes, para mí. Asique, no me quejo de nada.

Como sea, Kuramochi y Ryosuke se encontraban en la cocina, no sé qué estarán haciendo exactamente, bueno, puedo imaginármelo y por eso me decido a no moverme del sofá, más que nada porque no quiero presenciar algo que claramente seria incómodo para todos, bueno, para Ryosuke no, a él en verdad no le importan estas cosas.

Pero un zumbido proveniente de mi espalda me saca de mis pensamiento, decidí ignorarlo, no podría ser nada importante, nadie suele mandar mensajes cuando hay una emergencia de por medio, para eso es mejor una llamada directamente, sin embargo, mi celular no paraba de vibrar en mi espalda y eso ya me estaba irritando.

Con irritación termino por sentarme en el sillón y buscar el celular, sin embargo, no era el mío el que vibraba con tanta insistencia, era el de Kuramochi, lo tome sin interés y lo iba a dejar en la mesa de al lado del sofá, sin embargo, este volvió a emitir vibraciones insistentes, por inercia lleve mis ojos a la pantalla, no lo hice con esa intención, solo fue un acto reflejo, sin embargo, reconocí de inmediato el nombre que salía en pantalla. Sawamura.

Entonces, la pantalla termino por llamar toda mi atención, sí, todos los mensajes eran de Sawamura, claramente, no desbloquee el teléfono celular, eso sí que sería una horrible invasión a su privacidad, sin embargo, los mensajes sin leer continuaban en la pantalla de bloqueo, solo debía deslizar un poco mi dedo y vería una considerable cantidad de mensajes sin leer aun. Y eso termine por hacer, porque con solo leer el primero en la pantalla, no pude evitarlo.

"ya no sé qué hacer", "Kuramochi-san, ¿crees que está bien todo esto?", "tendré que repetir lo de hace unos años", "estuve pensando en irme a vivir definitivamente a otro lugar, sería lo mejor" y bueno, no continúe leyendo, con esto ya estaba todo bastante claro para mí. Entonces, apague el celular en mi mano, aun lo mantenía cerca de mí, viendo la pantalla y pensando al mismo tiempo, no sabía en qué momento termine por ponerme en pie al lado del sofá, tampoco supe en que momento fue que Kuramochi y Ryosuke llegaron a la sala y se plantaron detrás de mí, sentía sus presencias a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Miyuki? – escuche que me preguntaba Ryosuke, note su tono de preocupación de inmediato.

No conteste a su llamado, solo me gire a mirarlos, la mirada de ambos paso desde mi expresión, la cual no sé cómo habrá sido en esos minutos, a el celular aun en mi mano, y note como entendían lo que estaba sucediendo de inmediato.

\- Lo sabias – le dije a Kuramochi, entonces, de verdad me sentí enojado, de verdad quería gritar y sacarle todo lo que podía en cara, golpearlo o romper algo – sabias porque él se había ido hace unos años, lo sabes todo, me viste como me culpaba por diferentes cosas, como sufría, y no dijiste nada.

\- Puedo explicártelo – dijo acercándose un poco, me miraba expectante.

\- Miyuki, cálmate – escuche la voz más dura de Ryosuke de fondo, no sabía dónde estaba este, pues, tenía la mirada clavada en Kuramochi, este me miraba suplicante. Tome aire e intente tranquilizarme, me pasee por el salón como un animal enjaulado, intentando controlarme.

\- Explícamelo todo – digo demandante – me lo debes

Entonces, Kuramochi solo asiente con la cabeza, sabe que no tiene opción, sabe que no pienso dejar esto pasar, ni muerto. Noto como Ryosuke se calma un poco, al parecer, y por mi expresión, pensaba que terminaría por golpear a Kuramochi, por un segundo si tenía las ganas en mi cuerpo de hacerlo, pero no lo hice, porque dentro de todo, por más que me sintiese cegado por el enojo, la furia, sabía que era imposible que le haya hecho todo esto nada más porque sí.

Y entonces escuche un relato que hizo girar en un torbellino todo dentro de mí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	12. Chapter 12

CONTENIDO COQUETO EXPLICITO.

"Sawamura decidió terminar contigo porque creía que era por tu bien. Él sentía que era solo una carga, estabas en tercer año de universidad, lleno de cosas y nada de tiempo para una relación, o eso es lo que él pensaba, dormías poco, estudiabas y te hacías el tiempo para estar con él, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que no estaban funcionando las cosas. Por eso decidió terminar rápidamente y desaparecer de tu vista. Miyuki, él nunca dejo de sentir algo por ti, pero siempre siente que es el culpable de frenarte o provocar cosas malas en ti, como lo sucedido hace poco con la prensa"

Eso fue todo. Estaba sentado en el sofá, pensando, no dije nada. Pase años pensando en la razón la cual Sawamura había decidido terminar y desaparecer, y ahora ahí estaba la respuesta, pensé mucho tiempo que tal vez no me amaba, tal vez todo había sido solo algo pasajero, tal vez lo harte, pero no era nada de eso. y me sentía feliz, eso quiere decir que él aun siente algo por mí, aun puedo arreglarlo todo.

\- Aún tenemos mucho que hablar – digo poniéndome en pie de golpe y sobresaltando a Kuramochi y Ryosuke

\- ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunta Kuramochi

\- A arreglar las cosas – digo ya en la puerta – ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

Entonces, ninguno de los dos me detiene ni me da algún consejo, saben que sería inútil, en especial ahora. Salgo del departamento y camino, casi corro, hasta mi auto, si, esta vez había salido en mi auto, y creo que fue una buena decisión, porque pienso dirigirme al departamento de Sawamura y llevármelo de ese lugar para hablar. No quiero espectadores para lo que pienso hacer.

Y en cuanto llego a las afueras de su departamento entro y subo por el ascensor, la chica de recepción con solo ver mi expresión prefirió no preguntarme nada, solo responderme en donde se alojaba el idiota. Estoy jadiando agitado, estoy algo alterado aun, y ansioso por lo que puede suceder de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, no me detengo. Y cuando llego a su piso y camino por el pasillo buscando el cuarto numero veinticuatro, ya ni siquiera pienso con demasiada claridad.

Toco la puerta insistente y espero a que abran, escucho sonidos al otro lado que me confirman que si hay alguien al otro lado de la puerta, entonces, se abre la puerta y me muestra a un Sawamura con el cabello mojado y ropa bastante casual, de seguro hace poco salió de tomarse un baño, que mal momento para hacerlo, pues, el verlo así me filtra un poco todo lo que estoy sintiendo, pero sacudo un poco mi cabeza despejándome.

\- Ven conmigo – demando, mi voz sonó fuerte y decidida, no le estoy dejando espacio para decidir nada – debemos hablar

\- Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar – me intento debatir levantando la voz también

\- Tenemos mucho que hablar – digo acercándome, mirándolo a los ojos claramente enojado, su mirada ahora es de sorpresa por verme así, nunca suelo mostrarme de esta forma – en especial sobre la gran estupidez que decidiste por los dos hace unos años – entonces, note en su mirada como terminaba por entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Termino por tomar su mano y jalarlo con poca delicadeza hasta el ascensor, el mostro un poco de resistencia al principio, pero luego termino por ceder y seguirme en silencio, de nuevo al pasar por la recepción nadie dijo nada, es más, un extraño silencio lo inundo todo, sin embargo, en ese momento no me importaba nada.

Subimos al auto de inmediato y comencé a conducir, tenía mi mente encerrada en todo lo que sucedía, apenas prestaba atención al camino o a lo que me rodeaba, se repetía en mi mente la historia contada por Kuramochi, la gran respuesta a todo lo que me había atormentado por años. Con cada segundo que pasaba mi cuerpo se tensaba más.

Entonces, sentí una mano sobre la mía en la palanca de cambios, eso me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- Miyuki, baja un poco la velocidad – escuche a Sawamura a mi lado, hablaba en voz baja – vas demasiado rápido – entonces, me di cuenta que en efecto, iba bastante rápido, ni siquiera cuando conduzco en carreteras voy a una velocidad como esta.

No le conteste con palabras, pero obedezco. Baje la velocidad y tome aire repetidas veces, necesito calmarme o solo empeorare todo, estaba en silencio, notaba que Sawamura estaba intranquilo aun, y vaya que debe estarlo, mire mi expresión por el espejo y notablemente reflejo lo alterado que estoy por dentro.

En cuanto llegamos a mi departamento estacione con poco cuidado, diría que mi auto quedo de alguna forma bastante particular atravesado entre dos espacios, usando el doble de lo necesario. Baje del auto y Sawamura me imito, todo esto en el más peligroso de los silencios, pues, ambos sabíamos que la verdadera conversación seria ya dentro de mis cuatro paredes. Él me seguía de cerca, el estacionamiento estaba tan desierto como siempre suele estarlo, nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, el cual, también estaba vacío. Presione la tecla de mi piso y espere a que comenzásemos a subir. Admito que me sentía algo ahogado con todo lo que tenía pensado decirle, prácticamente me mordía la lengua para no comenzar a vomitar todas las palabras estrepitosamente.

Y cuando ya nos encontrábamos en mi piso y al frente de mi puerta, note como Sawamura se removía incomodo, claro que debe estarlo, después de todo, pareciese que fuera a matarlo en cualquier momento, o eso pienso que debo parecer en esos minutos.

Termine por abrir la puerta y darle espacio para que él entrase primero, encendí la luz y esta nos cegó por un momento, entramos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me quite la chaqueta de inmediato y la lance sobre el sillón, no tenía la intención de sentarme, no es que no quisiera, solo que no me sentía capaz de quedarme quieto, no ahora.

Sawamura examinaba mi departamento, movía sus ojos de un lugar para el otro, algo típico cuando recién conoces una habitación, sin embargo, yo ya me moría por escucharlo, por preguntar, por pedir alguna explicación buena. Pero espere un poco. Tome un cigarrillo y lo encendí, era mi departamento asique no había ningún problema en que fumase dentro de este.

Me senté en el sofá, mire a Sawamura, este me devolvió la mirada y le indique que se sentase en el sillón frente a mí, al menos ya me sentía más calmado, digamos que la nicotina sirve un poco para calmar mis nervios. Pero él no se sentó, se mantuvo en pie, incomodo, mirando hacia abajo, no comente nada al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué? – fue lo primero que dije luego de entender que él no iniciaría la conversación

\- Si ya te enteraste de lo que sucedió, entonces sabes por qué – dijo, aun evitando el mirarme directamente.

\- Pero quiero que tú me lo expliques – dije posando mis codos en las rodillas, inclinado hacia adelante, pude notar como mi pierna comenzaba a moverse insistentemente, como siempre suele pasar cuando estoy ansioso.

Y otro silencio nos embargó. Note como el llevaba su mano izquierda hasta su brazo derecho y lo frotaba, como si comenzase a tener frio de repente, sin embargo, yo no podía sentir lo mismo, es más, yo comenzaba a sentir un calor insoportable a mi alrededor.

\- Dilo – dije insistente, porque de verdad, el hecho de que el no reaccione me está comenzando a irritar demasiado – dilo – repetí. Entonces, me puse en pie y me plante en frente de él, no me mira y se aleja un poco, sé que estoy siendo demasiado brusco e insistente, sé que estoy alterándolo para mal y sé que puede que todo esto sea una equivocación. Pero quiero respuestas de él justo ahora.

\- Será mejor que me vaya – susurro él, y note como se alejaba, como se acercaba a la entrada de mi departamento, sin embargo, yo me encargaría de evitarlo. Me acerque y lo tome del brazo, y dejando de lado lo poco que me quedaba de delicadeza, lo arrinconé contra el muro más cercano.

Sawamura me miraba alterado y jadeante, justamente la expresión que no debería estar haciendo en estos momentos, no cuando lo tengo tan cerca de mí, no cuando estoy arrinconándolo.

\- No te iras sin darme algunas respuestas – mi voz sonó más grave de lo normal. Note como el movía sus brazos con la intención de soltarse de mi agarre, en respuesta, yo aprisione las dos, sus muñecas continuaban siendo igual de delgadas a como las recordaba.

\- No tengo nada que decirte.

\- Mientes. Dilo – dije haciendo más presión – dilo – repetí, y si fuera necesario lo diría durante toda la noche hasta lograr sacarle algunas palabras – dilo, vamos, dilo Sawamura – entonces la fuerza de sus brazos se hizo más fuerte, tanto que logro soltarse, y antes de que me diese cuenta, ya se había zafado de mi agarre, me había empujado para alejarme y ahora era él la persona alterada aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres escuchar eh?! – me dijo por fin mirándome directamente, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, hermosos, tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, claramente por estar tan alterado y cada vez levantaba más la voz - ¡¿Qué decidí terminar hace años por el hecho de que no tenías el tiempo para una relación?! ¡¿Qué decidí tomar la decisión porque sabía que era lo mejor para ti?! ¡¿Qué a pesar de todos estos años sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti?! - dijo rápidamente, tanto, que me obligue a repetir mentalmente todas sus palabras para asegurarme de haber escuchado bien - ¿Qué más quieres? – termino por preguntarme ya en un susurro.

\- Con esto me basta por hoy.

Entonces, volví a llevarlo hasta el muro más cercano, con poca delicadeza, y antes de que él comenzase a hablar, lo calle de la mejor forma que podría haberlo callado, con un beso, el tan esperado beso, uno que llevo imaginando por años, uno que casi podía saborear en mis labios pero, aun así, sabía que con solo imaginármelo no estaba ni cerca de como seria en realidad.

Y así ocurrió, en cuanto toque sus labios con los míos supe lo alejada que estaba mi imaginación. No era nada que se le acercase, fue algo único. Su sabor particularmente dulce, sus movimientos tímidos que me dejan tomar la iniciativa, su respiración acelerada y tibia, la forma en que su cuerpo tiembla por completo en reacción a todo esto, sus brazos pasando por mi cuello, aceptando el beso, pegándose más a mí, su boca abriéndose y comenzando a envolverme en él, sus manos acariciando mi cabello y abrazándome a él, con fuerza. Movimientos desesperados y fuertes, ambos teníamos el mismo miedo de que el otro se alejase, sin embargo, eso no pasaría, no por ahora.

No me frene ni tenía planeado detenerme por más que él me lo pidiese. Lleve mis manos hasta su cintura y lo atraje más hacia mí, comencé a besarlo lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba, mantenía mis ojos cerrados y relaje cada parte de mi cuerpo. Le di besos cortos mientras retomábamos el aliento, y en cuanto estuviésemos bien de nuevo, comenzaba de nuevo a hacerlo con desesperación.

Bese sus labios, su barbilla, su mentón, sus mejillas y baje hasta su cuello, mi lugar favorito, inhale su aroma con descaro y bese el lugar, lamí y mordí, pues, desde ahora en adelante tengo planeado marcar bien mi territorio, él me regalo un quejido junto a un suspiro y eso, para mis oídos, fue una obra maestra.

Subí de nuevo hasta sus labios. Deje que mis manos recorrieran con total libertad la zona de su cintura, pase por su espalda y volví hasta la cintura, busque el límite de su ropa y toque su piel directamente, tibia, él me regalo un pequeño salto de sorpresa, sin embargo, no hizo más que apegarse más a mí y llevar él ahora el ritmo del beso.

Entonces, terminamos por separar nuestros labios, pegue mi frente a la de él y abrí los ojos lentamente, Sawamura mantenía los suyos aun cerrados, le regale un pequeño beso en los labios porque a estas alturas ya me era imposible intentar controlarme.

Sus ojos se abrieron, en parte tenía algo de temor a que nuestras miradas chocaran, pero cuando sucedió, me permití relajarme, el brillo de sus ojos me dejaba en claro que había hecho bien. Me sonrió un poco, y me beso, lo disfrute, después de todo, estaba por fin viviendo uno de los momentos que más había soñado estos años.

\- Sawamura – dije solo lo suficientemente alto para que el me escuchase – ¿me concederías esta noche para satisfacer mis deseos más oscuros? – sé que es egoísta preguntarle esto, pero aunque sea la última noche en que lo vea, o la última noche en que hablemos. necesito hacer algo de lo cual no me arrepienta.

Él no me contesto con palabras, solo se escondió en mi cuello y asintió con la cabeza, con eso me bastaba, pero también, no pude llegara sentirme lo suficientemente bien como habría querido, siento que esta noche me permitirá hacer lo que quiera, pero que mañana por la mañana no estará y puede que desparezca de nuevo. Lo abrace y tome aire numerosas veces, Sawamura me devolvió el abrazo, sin embargo, aun sentía un vacío en mi pecho.

Solté un suspiro, "disfrútalo lo que más puedas" me dije, entonces, volví a besarlo. Como nunca antes lo había hecho, con hambre, con necesidad, no quería perder ni un segundo. Mis manos viajaron por sus caderas hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos, entonces, lo levante en el aire, él enredo sus piernas en mí, facilitándome el trabajo. Y rápidamente lo lleve hasta mi dormitorio, pues, no me parecía lo suficientemente cómodo el solo quedarnos en el sofá. Por un segundo nuestros labios se separaron, pero él se encargó de volverlos a unir rápidamente, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cabello y la otra la mantenía en mi cuello.

Y en cuanto llegue a el inicio de la cama, lo lance en esta con poca delicadeza, me fije especialmente en su expresión agitada, sin embargo, no pase por alto su expresión que me pedía continuar con todo esto, me indicaba que le agradaba lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento. Se apoyó en su codos, la cama estaba desordenada pero en ese momento a ninguno de los dos le importaba, el tenerlo ahí recostado esperándome hacia que toda mi atención se la llevase. Me quite mi camiseta y la lance a un lugar olvidado de la habitación, sin esperar más, me acerque a él.

El escucharlo como susurra mi nombre solo hace que empeoren las cosas, y sin poder evitarlo, termino por soltar una sonrisa de depredador. Me acerco con la intención de besarlo, veo como el abre su boca listo para recibirme, sin embargo, me detengo antes, espero un momento, quiero torturarlo un poco, quiero escucharlo, pero cuando siento su mano acariciando mi abdomen y bajando lentamente hasta el límite de mi pantalón, además de que susurre mi nombre, me hizo esforzarme en mantener un poco el control.

Mi sonrisa solo se ensancho, miles de veces he soñado con hacer algo como esto con él, y ahora está sucediendo. Llevo mis manos hasta su camiseta y lo despojo de ella rápidamente, no me freno en mirarlo con suma atención, hasta el punto de hacerlo sonrojar, no es tal y como lo recordaba que era hace años y eso es sumamente comprensible, es mucho mejor, un cuerpo más trabajado, más adulto, más seductor.

Escuche como volvía a susurrar mi nombre, de seguro para llamar más mi atención de lo que ya la llama, paseo mi vista lentamente por todo su cuerpo hasta que nuestras miradas chocan. Y ahí esta él, jadeante, sonrojado y tan apetecible.

\- Me volverás loco

Le digo, entonces, me acerco a comenzar a besarlo, partir por sus labios, viajar y marcar sin cuidado su cuello, hombros y clavícula, entonces, bajo por su pecho y abdomen, me preocupo de no dejar ningún centímetro libre de mis besos. Escucho como el suelta suspiros y algunas risas de vez en cuando, producto de que él es cosquilloso en algunas zonas, las cuales, aun soy conocedor de ellas.

Acaricio su piel suave con ambas manos, me sumerjo en su sabor dulce y su olor particular que me lleva a otro mundo, todo me parece tan perfecto que no puedo evitar pensar que es un sueño y en cualquier momento despertare con una erección, como ya me ha sucedido en otras ocasiones. Pero no despierto. Y esto aún no termina.

Entonces, cuando llego al límite de su pantalón, dudo un poco, solo un segundo, me separo un poco y llevo mi vista hasta la de él, Sawamura me mira y lleva sus manos hasta el cierre y botón de su jeans, los desabrocha el mismo y arquea un poco la espalda, de una forma bastante seductora a mis ojos, y desliza este por sus piernas. Todo esto lo único que hace es terminar por encender un fuego aún más fuerte del que ya tenía antes.

Termino yo por quitarle sus pantalones y lanzarlos fuera de mi vista, Sawamura eleva sus brazos y los deja contra la cama a la altura de su cabeza, es una clara señal de entrega y no pienso desaprovecharla, para nada. Sin pensarlo de más, comienzo a besar su abdomen y bajar lentamente, con mi mano separo sus piernas y me ubico entre ellas, paso por su ropa interior y beso sus muslos, los acaricio y muerdo. Él me da la respuesta que tanto ansió escuchar, mi nombre en un suspiro.

No paso por alto su erección, más bien, esta llama bastante la atención, se ve dolorosa, y por la expresión que me regala, lo es. Sin embargo, en cuanto veo que lleva su mano hasta esta con la intención de encargarse el mismo de satisfacerse, yo lo evito, tomo su mano y la beso, entonces, la devuelvo a su lugar contra la cama, a un lado de su cabeza, pues, me gusta verlo de esa forma.

Vuelvo a bajar y retomo lo que hacía. Pero esta vez, me decido por quitarle su ropa interior, no lo hago con delicadeza, más que nada porque siento que cada segundo que pasa es oro puro. Lo examino de nuevo de pies a cabezas, ahí, sobre mi cama, desnudo, sonrojado, un brillo en sus ojos que me deja en claro lo que quiere, su respiración agitada, todo él tan perfecto.

Libremente lamo su erección, solo para desesperarlo un poco, la acaricio y llevo tres de mis dedos a mi boca, me preocupo de dejarlos bastante húmedos, entonces, decido hacer algo que lo llevo por sorpresa. Lo tome de las caderas y lo gire rápidamente en la cama, dándome la espalda a mí, escuche claramente como soltó una expresión de sorpresa ante esto.

Eleve sus caderas, él de inmediato entendió que debía apoyar su peso en sus rodillas, pego su pecho a la cama y se giró por sobre su hombro para mirarme un poco, note como me dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria ante lo que había hecho, sin embargo, sabía que le había gustado, porque de lo contrario, no estaría separando sus piernas y facilitándome todo aún más.

Lleve mi mano hasta su entrada y comencé a prepararlo, hace años que no hacia esto y casi olvidaba que debía esperar a que se acostumbrase antes de aumentar el número de dígitos, sin embargo, logre frenarme, él se tensaba y relajaba, notaba como tomaba aire, lo sostenía en sus pulmones y lo expulsaba lentamente. Yo, por mientras, besaba su espalda, nuca y hombros, además, me permití ir hasta su oreja y también dejar algunas marcas por ese lugar, la verdad es que no me importaba si a la mañana siguiente estuviera lleno de marcas y no tuviese como ocultarlas.

Y para cuando el comenzó a moverse en busca de más, supe que ya estaba listo, sonreí con satisfacción, lamí por última vez su espalda y me separe de esta, pues, estaba ansioso por entrar. Desabrocho mi cinturón rápidamente, noto como Sawamura muerde su labio inferior y mira con suma atención todos mis movimientos. Él sabe cómo jugar.

Entonces, sucede lo que tanto he esperado. Tomo mi erección y la posiciono, listo para entrar, pero primero me detengo y disfruto el momento, estar solo en la entrada, ver con detalles su expresión de súplica y terminar por entrar lentamente. Y vaya que se sentía bien, esplendido, glorioso, algo que me hizo contener la respiración un momento luego normalizarla para terminar soltando un suspiro con su nombre. Creerán que soy un exagerado, pero para mí fue así, e incluso, mejor.

Una ola de calor se apoderaba de mí, y cuando ya llegue a mi tope, decidí esperar, aunque no quería, sin embargo, lo hice. Volví a besar su espalda, deseaba que él se relajara, ya que, me estaba apretando mucho y eso en parte duele bastante.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunte dudoso, después de todo, y como ya saben, no es normal que él guarde silencio por mucho tiempo a menos que esté pensando algo en serio.

\- Estoy bien – me contesto luego de unos segundos. Pude notar que en realidad no estaba tan bien como afirmaba, aun así, no comente nada al respecto.

No dije más, y el tampoco, me concentre en reunir todas mis fuerzas para no comenzar a moverme descontroladamente como tanto quería hacer. Vamos, me dije, cuenta números, piensa en beisbol, respira, vacía tu mente, desconcéntrate, porque si no lo hago sé que terminare por meter la pata. Pero entonces, y cuando los minutos se me hacían horas, escuche a Sawamura hablándome, además, de mover un poco sus caderas en contra de las mías.

\- Miyuki, no tardes tanto - ¿Qué? ¿Él estaba esperándome a mí? No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, más que nada por lo idiota que era.

\- A sus órdenes – termine por decir.

No hiso falta más palabras para que llevase mis manos a cada lado de sus caderas y comenzara a moverme, no tenía la intención de ser muy delicado. Salí, tome unos segundos y volvía a entrar lentamente, soltaba suspiros e intentaba contener mis gemidos, más que nada porque deseaba escuchar fuerte y claro los de él. Oh dios, si tan solo tuviese mi celular cerca.

Lentamente, comencé a aumentar la velocidad de mis embestidas, hasta que estas se volvieron completamente desenfrenadas, bueno, a ninguno de los dos nos importaba en realidad esto, y lo afirmo también por Sawamura. Él se mueve al mismo ritmo que yo, me sigue el ritmo y puedo notar como lo disfruta, esto me hace sonreír de inmediato, nada como ser complacido y complacer a la otra persona al mismo tiempo.

Me inclino de nuevo y pego mi pecho a su espalda, gimo en su oído y beso la zona, me muevo rápido y certero, busco el lugar que hará que él vea estrellas, me muevo de un lugar para el otro buscando, y cuando siento como me aprieta un poco y suelta un gemido fuerte en respuesta a mis acciones, sé que he dado con él. Me muevo contra el lugar recién encontrado, insistentemente. Llevo mi mano hasta su pecho y lo acaricio, bajo lentamente hasta su abdomen y termino por acariciar su erección.

Lleve mi mano desde la punta hasta la base, la acaricie, primero lento y luego rápido, simule el mismo ritmo de mis embestidas y lo mantuve. Sawamura comenzaba a desesperarse, lo sé, se retuerce en su lugar, ya gime sin vergüenza alguna, libremente, me mira y pide más, yo lo complazco encantado. Toda una obra de arte ante mis ojos.

Y no hace falta mucho de todo esto para que él termine en mi mano, siento como al hacer esto algo en su interior se mueve y produce una oleada aun mayor de placer, sin embargo, me resisto a terminar aun, tengo algunas cosas planeadas. Él se gire por sobre su hombro, se pega a mí y me besa, yo de inmediato se lo devuelvo, y lo disfruto. Salgo de su interior, aunque no quiera hacerlo en realidad, y dejo que él se gire, quedando de frente a mí.

Lo atraigo y abrazo, siento como su cuerpo se estrecha perfectamente contra el mío, y me dejo envolver en sus besos, en sus labios, permito que esta vez sea él el que recorra mi cuello a besos, baje hasta mi clavícula y muerda el lugar, yo solo cierro los ojos y elevo mi barbilla para dejar el camino libre para él, suelto una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, después, siento como el vuelve subir hasta mis labios.

Llevo una mano hasta su espalda y lo acaricio, la otra mano la llevo hasta su mentón y la mantengo en ese lugar. Entonces, siento como el lleva ambas manos hasta mi pecho, y me empuja, no con fuerza, más bien, ejerce una pequeña fuerza que me da a entender lo que quiere, y no me desagrada, para nada. Me guía en medio de un beso y entiendo que quiere que me recueste en la cama, lo hago, sin embargo, me niego a dejar del todo sus labios tan adictivos.

Pero entonces, el rompe el beso, tenía la intención de reclamarlos de nuevo, pero al ver como comenzaba a besar mi pecho, bajaba y se entretenía con mi abdomen, decidí que sería mejor dejarlo, además, cabe la remota posibilidad de que el baje aún más, y eso, eso sería demasiado bueno como para terminar por creérmelo. Sin embargo, veo como su mano llega hasta mi erección, la acaricia, como yo había hecho recientemente con la suya, a estas alturas no me queda de otra que relajarme y disfrutar.

Llevo ambas manos hasta mi cabeza, de verdad que él me está haciendo llegar al límite. Sawamura me acaricia y besa mi ingle, me siento cada vez más ansioso e intento controlar mi respiración, entonces, de verdad lo siento, algo húmedo llagar a la base de mi erección y subir hasta la punta de esta, de inmediato levante la vista con la intención de observar con claridad y detalle todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí abajo.

Y lo vi solo me hizo ponerme aun peor de lo que ya estaba. Sawamura, ahí, sobre mí, lamiendo mi erección, subía y bajaba lentamente, jugaba con su lengua y se ayudaba con una mano. Que vista más seductora, fue lo que pensé, y por nada del mundo tenía pensado quitar la mirada de él. Pero entonces, el comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, de inmediato con el cambio solté un gemido, Sawamura me devolvió la mirada y note como se sonrojaba.

Lleve una mano hasta sus cabellos y los acaricie suavemente, estos se deslizaban con facilidad entre mis dedos. No falto mucho tiempo para que comenzara a guiar el ritmo yo, tanto con movimientos míos, como guiando a Sawamura con mi mano sobre él. Tome todo el aire que pude y lo solté de manera lenta, quería resistir más, no quería que esto acabase, sin embargo, él estaba haciendo magia en mí.

Decidí dejarme llevar, vaciar mi mente, cerrar los ojos, entonces, solo con unas cuantas subidas y bajadas de Sawamura, termine por venirme, ni siquiera me fije en donde había terminado, sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos y vi como Sawamura terminaba por sentarse en la cama lamiendo sus labios, pude figurarme bien de lo que me había perdido. Y me arrepentí de haber cerrado los ojos.

Cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse supe que aún no estaba ninguno de los dos del todo satisfecho, asique, me lance sobre él de inmediato. Lo lance contra la cama y me posicione sobre él, me gusta sentir que soy yo el que lo acorrala, ¿y que hizo él? se rio, se quedó recostado obedientemente, como pocas veces lo hace, y abrió sus brazos en una clara invitación a que continuase con lo que hacía. Yo no me hice de rogar.

Lo bese, nuestras lenguas danzaron entre ellas, sentí sus manos en mi cabello, relajante, y la verdad, es que también me sentía como si estuviese algo borracho, si, su olor, su sabor, su voz, todo me hacía sentir embriagado de él. Y era una sensación tan placentera, que no pude evitar volver a sonreír.

Separe sus piernas y me acomode entre estas, de inmediato, él me atrapo con las suyas, enredándolas en mis caderas, con solo ese pequeño roce accidental en nuestras erecciones, terminamos ambos por soltar un suspiro. Me posicione para volver a entrar, tome aire y lo hice lentamente, su cálido interior me recibió de inmediato, junto a un gemido poco contenido.

Y esta vez, no me preocupe de comenzar de forma lenta. Mis embestidas fueron rápidas y certeras desde un principio, me preocupe de besar sutilmente sus labios entre gemidos, también, acaricie con una mano la zona de su cadera, subiendo hasta su pecho y dejando mi mano en su mejilla.

Cada vez él me apretaba más en su interior, regalándome descargas de placer. Siento sus manos en mi espalda, dejándome algunas marcas, también, soy consciente de los gemidos, suspiros y llamados con mi nombre que me regala en el oído, todo de él me parece tan erótico en estos momentos.

Me muevo rápidamente, el me sigue el ritmo y hace movimientos con sus caderas, en contra de las mías, muerdo su labios hasta hacerlo sangrar, el frunce un poco el ceño ante esto, pero de igual forma, no me detiene y nada, aparte de mi nombre entre gemidos, sale de su boca.

\- Sawamura, me vuelves loco – dije, mi voz sonó bastante grave debido a toda la situación. él no me contesto nada aparte de una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entonces, todo culmino de forma rápida. Termino en su interior, siento como todos mis músculos se tensan. Por un momento, me siento fuera de la realidad y luego, vuelvo de a ser consciente de todo lo que me rodea. Estoy jadeante y sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo, un dolor llega a mi pecho, porque una parte de mi sabe que esto era casi como un adiós o un premio de consuelo.

No me separo de él y no tengo la intención de hacerlo en un tiempo cercano. Escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspiro de nuevo su aroma e intento memorizarlo lo mejor que pueda, ya que, cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a repetir esto con él. Todos estos pensamientos me hacen querer soltarme a gritar, pero no lo hago, me resisto y me repito que debo disfrutar el tiempo queda.

Siento como él me envuelve, con aun más fuerza, entre sus brazos, escucho como intenta retomar el aliento con algo de trabajo, sin embargo, lo logra a paso lento, al igual que yo. Le devuelvo el abrazo y llevo una mano hasta su cabello, el cual, acaricio. Después de eso, siento sus manos algo heladas en mi pecho, hace presión contra este, se lo que quiere indicarme, quiere que me mueva de encima suyo, y obedezco.

Salgo de su interior, el suelta su agarre en mí y me permite terminar por separarme de él, me recuesto en la cama a su lado y lo abrazo. Sawamura no reclama nada, es más, se acerca, aún más, a mí, me devuelve la mirada por unos minutos, pero ninguno dice nada, yo no creo que quede nada que decir por mi parte, ahora al menos, y él, bueno, creo que tampoco tiene la intención de decir nada.

Sawamura se acomoda en mi pecho y no hace falta mucho tiempo para que me dé cuenta de que ha caído dormido profundamente. Yo no quiero dormir, sería un desperdicio, sin embargo, luego de una hora caigo de igual forma en un sueño profundo, me siento agotado y mi cuerpo grita por piedad. Sin embargo, no sentí que descansase de verdad, dormía, pero tenía una parte de mi aun despierta y alerta a cualquier movimiento que realizase él.

Esa noche me pareció una extraña mezcla de algo sumamente dulce y lo más amargo que había probado en mi vida. Todo estuvo genial. Hasta que desperté, no diré que era por la mañana porque, claramente, no era temprano, sin embargo, la hora no me tenía para nada preocupado, lo que me tenía ya casi con un paro cardiaco era el hecho de que desperté y no había nadie a mi lado, Sawamura simplemente no estaba.

Me levante rápidamente y me puse un pantalón, el primero que encontré en el piso, recorrí todo el departamento rápidamente, el baño, el comedor, el cuarto más de una vez, y el sofá. No había rastro de él, solté una maldición en voz alta. Vaya, sabía que habían posibilidades de que esto pasara, sin embargo, a la hora de vivirlo es bastante diferente.

Un dolor en el pecho, como el que había sentido hace unos años, cuando esto comenzó. Luego el sentimiento de intranquilidad. Todo me golpeaba rápidamente. Lleve una mano hacia mi cabello y revolví este, decía más maldiciones en voz baja. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño, ahí, me mire en el espejo, habían unas cuantas evidencias en mi cuerpo de que lo sucedido anoche no fue una mala broma de mi cerebro o inconsciente. Sin embargo, eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

Salí del baño con la intención de volver a la cama, sin embargo, algo me hizo detenerme de golpe, un ruido seguido de una sombra, la verdad es que no vi esto último con detalles, después de todo, mi atención estaba en mi mente, no en mi departamento. Sin embargo, con esto agudice todos mis sentidos.

Sin esperar mucho me dirigí hacia la cocina, mi pulso se aceleró un poco y cuando llegue al umbral de la puerta, pude soltar un suspiro sincero.

Ahí estaba él. Sawamura. Haciendo, lo que podía afirmar, eran unas tostadas. Mire toda la cocina y encontré todo un desayuno listo para ser llevado hacia la mesa, bueno, a juzgar por la bandeja, supe que no tenía intenciones de llevarlo ahí precisamente, afirmaría que su intención era hacer un desayuno en la cama.

Sonreí, y no me resistí a acercarme por su espalda, pasar mis manos por su cintura y pegarme a él, apoyando mi mentón en su hombro. El tacto era real, de verdad él estaba aquí conmigo, no se había marchado ni esfumado en el aire.

Él se tensó por un momento y luego se relajó, no hizo falta un gran esfuerzo de mi parte para que él volteara su rostro y me besara. Eso termino por convencerme de que era real. Y el ver cómo me devolvía una sonrisa luego de todo esto, solo pude pensar en algo, "Sawamura, eres tan horriblemente cruel conmigo, sin embargo, no me importa"

Desayunamos en la cama, no había silencio, nunca lo hay si Sawamura está presente y tiene sus energías al cien porciento. Yo sonreía y escuchaba atentamente lo que decía, bueno, me era difícil concentrarme si esta en frente de mi usando solamente una de mis camisetas, esta demás decir que se me paso por la cabeza repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin embargo, no hice nada.

Pero cuando termino el desayuno, llego la hora de afrontar algunas cosas. Yo no tenía pensado en dejarlo marcharse sin antes darme algunas explicaciones y llegar a algún acuerdo con él, dejar las cosas claras.

\- Pensé que en cuanto despertara no te volvería a ver, más bien, me lo esperaba – comencé, note como su expresión cambiaba un poco – no es que no me agrade que estés aquí ni nada por el estilo.

\- La verdad – dijo él, note como tomaba aire – me canse de solo desaparecer todo el tiempo, además, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Vaya, he esperado años este momento, el momento en que me aclaren algunas cosas, en que por fin terminara todo. No pude evitar tragar saliva. Sawamura se recostó a mí en la cama y me hizo señas para que lo imitara a su lado, al parecer sería una larga historia y esperaba que lo fuese.

Bueno, lo fue, y déjenme decirles, que por lo que él me narraba lentamente y con voz tranquila, yo no era el único que había estado sufriendo todos estos años.

Y tal como me había contado entre gritos la noche anterior y por lo que me había enterado por accidente en el departamento de Kuramochi, él había decidido marcharse por el hecho de que no tenía tiempo para estar con él. Pero escucharlo con su voz tranquila y que denotaba tristeza pura, era algo completamente nuevo para mí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	13. Chapter 13

No me quejo de nada, no me siento con el derecho de hacerlo, sin embargo, no puedo evitar moverme algo inquieto en mi lugar. Afuera llueve intensamente, estoy en una cafetería cercana, Miyuki ha decidido que sería bueno reunirnos el día de hoy, sin embargo, no ha venido solo, ha tenido que traer sus millones de trabajos, tareas y exámenes con él.

Últimamente, pienso que esta ya no es una relación de dos personas, más bien, es una relación de Miyuki con la universidad, y bueno, yo vengo después, y eso es claro, no le reclamo esto, es entendible y me preocuparía más el hecho de que yo estuviese antes que sus obligaciones de la universidad, eso sería algo muy malo para él. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por esto.

Miro por la ventana y suelto un suspiro, la persona que está sentada delante de mí no parece darse cuenta de nada de lo que lo rodea, físicamente está aquí, sin embargo, su mente esta en otra parte. Me encontraba hace unos segundos hablándole sobre algunas cosas, contándole algunas recientes situaciones, él escuchaba, se suponía, en silencio, pero entonces, me di cuenta de que, en realidad, su mente estaba muy lejos de las cosas que yo le contaba. En los últimos meses esto ha pasado mucho.

Decido dejar de hablar y guardar silencio, dejo mi historia a la mitad y el continua en su propio mundo pensando. Vaya, es bastante doloroso todo esto, en especial si ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que he dejado de hablar. Bebo de mi chocolate caliente y lo miro con atención, es la viva imagen de un universitario en un final de semestre intentando aprobar todas sus asignaturas, sin embargo, yo lo he visto así por meses.

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? Me pregunto una y otra vez.

Kuramochi y Ryosuke están ambos en distintas universidades, ellos llevan su relación de maravillas, de verdad, y más de una vez me he preguntado cual es el secreto, sin embargo, yo y Miyuki no somos como ellos, para nada.

Tal vez, solo no estamos destinados a ser, tal vez, sería mejor solo acabar con todo y tomar diferentes caminos. Eso pensé. Si decidiese terminar con esta relación, o lo que queda de ella, él sería libre, un peso menos, podría dedicarse a sus deberes. Sin embargo, la idea me era sumamente desagradable, el solo pensarlo me hacía querer golpearme la cara.

Entonces, su voz me trajo a mí, esta vez, a la realidad. Y como siempre, volví a prestar atención para encontrarme con una de sus explicaciones del porque estaba tan distraído, yo asentía y le decía lo mucho que lo comprendía, le brindaba mi apoyo, sin embargo, sé que con solo brindar apoyo no basta.

Y bueno, le asegure de que las cosas mejorarían. Lo harían, yo me encargaría de que las cosas para él mejorasen notoriamente, aunque tenga que destruirme a mí en el proceso. Eso fue precisamente lo que termine por hacer unas semanas después de lo sucedido en ese café, luego de haberlo pensado mucho, termine por decidirme a hacerlo. Sabía que me dolería, pero lo soportaría, y él, bueno, Miyuki siempre ha sido la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, estoy seguro de que estará perfectamente sin mí.

Eso pensé.

Recuerdo que era una tarde bastante normal, bueno, dentro de lo normal que podíamos mantener. Miyuki de nuevo con su mente en algún lugar lejano, sin embargo, esta vez, no nos encontrábamos en ningún lugar público, decidí solo ir a su departamento. No solíamos reunirnos ahí, pero yo había insistido, ya tenía planeado el terminar esto desde antes y sabía que sería mucho mejor si lo hiciese en un lugar que sea más agradable para él.

Ya había hablado todo este tema sobre una ruptura con Kuramochi, después de todo, creo que él es la única persona a la que puedo contarle todas mis complicaciones, sé que puedo confiar en él plenamente. Luego de hacerle ver mis razones ante esta decisión, él se mostró de acuerdo, bueno, en realidad, la palabra de acuerdo no es precisamente la utilizada, sin embargo, me dio a entender que debía hacer lo que a mi parecer fuese lo mejor para ambos, entonces, termine por decidirme a hacerlo.

Así que, me dirigí al departamento de Miyuki, intente conversar normalmente la primera media hora, también, sé que me prestó atención los primeros quince minutos, luego, todo volvió a ser como era antes, yo hablando y una persona a mi lado actuando como si escuchase, tampoco el me habla, no mucho, me cuenta algunas cosas, sin embargo, no lo hace a menos que yo insista y me las dé de curioso.

Suelto un suspiro, miro a mí alrededor, el lugar es pequeño, puedo ver diferentes tipos de materiales y maquetas por todo el espacio disponible, veo numerosos materiales y cosas que no comprendo en realidad, Miyuki estudia arquitectura y no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre los temas relacionados a esto, tampoco él me habla sobre eso.

Me remuevo en el sillón y sé que ya es hora de comenzar a hablar de verdad.

\- Miyuki – lo llamo, sin embargo, y no me sorprende, debo llamarlo más de una vez para que él reaccione y de verdad preste atención.

\- Lo siento, estaba

\- Distraído, lo sé – dije, y él noto mi tono de voz extraño – debemos hablar de verdad – procedí.

\- Estábamos hablando ya – dice él, forzando una sonrisa.

\- Miyuki – dije, tome aire, lo que venía ahora no sería fácil, para nada – terminemos esta relación.

Entonces, solo recibí silencio en respuesta, un amargo silencio, y tensión, mucha en el aire. No quería mirarlo, sin embargo, me forcé a levantar la vista de mis manos y llevarla hasta su rostro, y ahí estaba, lo que quería evitar, una expresión que espero jamás volver a ver en toda mi vida, algo que realmente pudo destruirme por dentro. Miyuki Kazuya, en ese momento, no se veía tan fuerte como yo pensaba que era, más bien, todo lo contrario, me di cuenta de que yo había terminado por romper algo en él.

Sí. Jamás me olvidare de esa expresión, suplica, angustia, lamento, confusión. Todo sería mucho más fácil si él hubiese terminado por mirarme con desprecio o enojo, sin embargo, en ese momento, y por primera vez, él era un libro abierto para mí. Y leer sus páginas fue de verdad algo indescriptible.

\- Sawamura – dijo, su voz estaba algo quebrada, sin embargo, decidí ponerme en pie de inmediato, él me imito - ¿Por qué? – me pregunto.

\- Solo ya no quiero seguir con esto – dije, note como el aún estaba confuso, estático de pie, sin moverse, miraba de un lugar para el otro, como si no creyese lo que estaba sucediendo – adiós, Miyuki.

Y sin más, decidí salir de ese departamento. Me fui lo más rápido posible, sin mirar atrás, sabía que si volvía a ver esa expresión o a escuchar esa voz angustiada, terminaría por hacer algo que solo empeoraría todo, terminaría por seguir en esta relación que solo se va a pique, y eso no es bueno. Sin embargo, de igual forma llore, grite y maldecí más de una vez en mi camino a casa.

Mantuve contacto con Kuramochi, con el pasar del tiempo él se mostraba cada vez en más desacuerdo con lo que había terminado por hacer, en especial si cada vez que hablaba con él terminaba por preguntarle, o más bien exigirle, información sobre Miyuki y su estado. "si tanto te interesa podrías contactar con él" me decía más de una vez, sin embargo, denegaba la oferta, después de todo, desde que desaparecí de su vida que todo marcha sobre ruedas para él. De esa forma lo veo yo.

Pero Kuramochi afirmaba que, en realidad, Miyuki no estaba tan bien como se veía, y eso es posible, el tipo es un maestro en esconder las cosas que siente y piensa, lo sé, lo conozco. Pero no volví a acercarme a él, no intencionalmente, por otro lado, esta demás decir que él si me buscaba, y mucho, digamos que en más de una ocasión se apareció por el lugar en donde yo vivía y preguntaba por mí, tuve que hacer que muchas personas mintiesen y dijesen que me había ido, que nadie sabía absolutamente nada de mí.

Y comenzó a dejar de venir, de a poco, pero lo dejo. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos no cambiaron, nunca pudieron cambiar, en especial, cuando comenzaron a rondar rumores sobre él, cuando comenzó a ser parte de un equipo profesional, ¿si hubiésemos seguido en una relación, las cosas habrían salido tan bien para él?

Claramente, cree mi propio infierno en cuanto salió a la luz, gracias a la prensa, el hecho de que él ya era reconocido por ser tan codiciado entre las chicas, pero el hecho de que te muestren en pantalla como sale con diferentes chicas que parecen modelos, si es que estas no lo son ya, me ayudo a enterrarme más en este.

Vamos, es bastante desagradable que te muestren, y todo el mundo hable, sobre eso, con detalles, y el único consuelo que me quedaba, era el hecho de que en cada una de esas citas el terminaba empapado con alguna bebida lanzada por ellas, admito que esto me saco más de alguna carcajada, después de todo, así era la personalidad de Miyuki, irritable, provocador, burlesco, y me alegro de que eso no haya cambiado, también me alegro de que esto haya sido desagradable para ellas. Admito que no debería alegrarme eso, debería sentirme feliz de que él haga su vida, pero no lo hago porque soy un idiota egoísta.

Pero puede que si hayamos estado destinados después de todo. Porque no es normal que nada más buscar práctica para mi carrera haya encontrado una rápidamente, tampoco es normal que haya sido precisamente sobre un equipo deportivo, y mucho menos que sea el equipo donde se encuentra Miyuki.

Sí, eso sucedió, y me sorprendió, tanto, que pensé que las fotografías saldrían borrosas debido al temblor en mis manos. Pero basto una sonrisa de él para que todo se esfumara, todos mis nervios e inseguridades, solo unas palabras de él lograban calmarme, otra cosa que se ha mantenido con el tiempo, siempre hemos funcionado así, desde que somos batería, y esa situación me hizo recordar esos momentos. Un aprieto en pleno partido, una sonrisa, una frase de apoyo y todo listo, de inmediato sentía que podía lanzar lo que él me pidiese.

Desde ahora en adelante no entrare en mayores detalles, bueno, tal vez en algunos. Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar que sentí como volvía a caer por el precipicio que era Miyuki, era una caída libre que me disfrutaba, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, hablar con él, ver como seguimos llevándonos igual de bien.

También admito que soy cruel. Me gustaba ver las reacciones que provocaba en él, me hacía sentir feliz, me hacía tan feliz el saber que si manteníamos los mismos sentimientos. Su forma de mirarme, de escucharme, de hablarme, todo eso me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo.

Pero entonces, me devolvieron a la realidad, una noticia, algo sobre Miyuki y yo, eso me hizo despertar, darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, e intente huir de nuevo, no quería hacerlo, pero lo intente, sin embargo, también estoy feliz de que esto no funcionase, de que él lo impidiese. Sé que estoy contando todo esto de forma bastante rápida, pero estoy seguro de que ya son conocedores de los detalles, incluso más que yo.

Cuando Miyuki apareció buscándome, enojado, irritado y alterado, en realidad, no me sentí tan desanimado ante todo esto, si me sorprendió que ya supiese la verdad, pero una oleada de alivio me invadió, ya no tendría que ocultar cosas, sentí que todo se solucionaría por fin.

Sin embargo, admito que me acobarde un poco al ver su departamento, el lugar olía a cigarrillo, podía encontrar paquetes de estos por diferentes lados del lugar, el olor a alcohol llego a mí, todo estaba desordenado, no mucho, pero lo estaba y Miyuki no es del tipo que deja las cosas en un desorden incomprensible.

"puede que Miyuki se vea muy fuerte, pero él no está bien, asique, no le des esperanzas si tienes planeado desaparecer una vez más" me dijo en una ocasión Ryosuke, no fue hace mucho, creo que fue luego de haberme emborrachado con Miyuki, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche, pero sé que nos encontramos con ellos "si vas a hacer algo con él es para quedarte" él tiene la razón, siempre la tiene.

Y luego de lo sucedido con Miyuki durante esta noche, luego de haber probado sus labios de nuevo, sus caricias y palabras dulces. Comienzo a dudar si quedarme esta vez o acabar esto definitivamente, aunque tenga que herirlo una vez más. Ya le he contado todo con detalles, él me mira y está en silencio, espero que tome la palabra pero no parece querer hacerlo aun. Dentro de mi cabeza pasan un millón de cosas, estoy indeciso, tomo aire, lo retengo y lo suelto lentamente, vacío mi mente y pienso todo una vez más, me parece más claro, y antes de darme cuenta, ya he tomado una decisión en mi cabeza.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	14. Chapter 14

Sawamura termina su relato. Y por un minuto, no logro comprender del todo lo que sucedió, solo por un minuto, luego lo comprendí. Vaya que fui un idiota, pensé, de verdad, no me di cuenta de nada, estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas, estresado, y eso me llevo a perderlo una vez, pero esto no se repetiría, no dejaría que pasase de nuevo.

\- ¿hiciste todo esto por mí? – dije, la verdad es que no sabía cómo comenzar a entablar una conversación con él, asique, dije lo primero que pensé.

\- Lo hice porque pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, no quería intervenir – contesto ahora en un susurro.

\- ¿intervenir? Jamás harías algo como eso – las palabras salieron de forma rápida.

\- No pienso lo mismo – entonces me puse en pie. Él se sentó sobre la cama y me miraba con atención.

\- ¿de qué forma debo explicarte lo que siento por ti? ¿lo que significas para mí? Porque de verdad ya no sé cómo explicártelo – digo girándome a mirarlo – estas indeciso e inseguro, pero no sé qué es lo que tanto te pone de esa forma.

\- Yo solo no quiero frenarte

\- Vuelve a ser mi novio – le pido, y sé que no es el mejor momento, pero quiero pedírselo, y quiero arreglar todo ahora, sin embargo, noto que él sigue dudando - ¿Qué más quieres Sawamura? Ya me tienes a tus pies, no sé qué más debo hacer – dije

\- ¿A mis pies? Yo no te quiero así, te quiero a mi lado, no a mis pies – grita, de pronto se ve algo alterado – no quiero volver a una relación donde jamás te vea y me sienta como tu gran freno o algo que simplemente no cabe en tu horario lleno – vaya, siento que por fin está comenzando a dejar salir las cosas, lo que de verdad piensa – si he de volver a tener algo contigo te quiero a mi lado.

\- Las cosas han cambiado – digo, acercándome y tomando su mano – te prometo que eso no sucederá, tú eres mi prioridad desde hace mucho tiempo Sawamura, asique, vuelve a ser mi novio – digo, casi puedo escuchar el latir de mi corazón, me siento aún más ansioso y mi cuerpo tiembla inconscientemente.

Y en los siguientes minutos, bueno, tal vez haya sido solo un minuto, sin embargo, eso no quito el hecho de que sentía mi vida pender de un hilo. Lo quiero, independiente de lo mucho que haya pasado y lo idiota que es, lo quiero de todas formas, y lo quiero conmigo, para siempre, quiero que vuelva a ser completamente mío, quiero otra oportunidad, la última, quiero tener la chance de recuperarlo.

\- Volveré a ser tu novio – termino por decir, entonces, no pude evitar sonreír un poco – pero si se repite algo como lo sucedido hace años – entonces el no termino su frase, pero pude figurarme sin problemas lo que vendría de eso, el desaparecería de nuevo, y puede que esta vez sea para siempre.

\- No se repetirá – dije, estaba totalmente seguro de esto – confía en mí – y por la forma en que me sonrió, supe que de verdad había decidido confiar en mí.

Me lance contra sus labios, ambos reímos, pues, nos movimos al mismo tiempo y con la misma intención, quería besarlo, dios, lo quería besar mucho, por horas, y quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo extrañe y necesite todo este tiempo, pero no lo haría, no aun, no arruinaría el momento, sin embargo, si le dije lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

\- No te vayas – le pedí, más que nada como una suplica

\- No lo hare – me respondió.

Y decidí confiar en su palabra, porque esa sonrisa grande y esos ojos brillantes no me mentían en ese momento, todo lo contrario, estaban siendo bastante sinceros.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esta forma. El día de hoy siento que todo brilla más de lo normal, el cielo, las personas, las calles, todo me parece mucho mejor que hace unos días. Me dirigía en la motocicleta hacia el entrenamiento, hace mucho que no asistía a este con tanta energía y sabía que en cuanto entrase, y saludase a mis compañeros, estos no pasarían por alto que el día de hoy me siento genial.

No tengo entrenamientos los fines de semana, y es por esto, que me pase todos estos días con Sawamura hablando y arreglando todo lo sucedido con nuestra relación, recuperándola, lo cual logramos, asique, lo último de mí que vieron los chicos del equipo fue una imagen bastante destruida y penosa de mi antes de pasar este fin de semana. Sonreí para mis adentros, hasta yo me daba cuenta de que en solo este fin de semana había cambiado mucho.

Estacione mi motocicleta y me dirigí hacia la entrada principal, hoy traía puesto lentes de sol, mis favoritos, camine rápidamente, aunque no iba tarde, es más, hace mucho que no llegaba tan temprano.

Como era de esperarse, en cuanto me reuní con el resto del equipo, todos me miraron de forma extraña, luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y volvieron a mirarme. Kuramochi se encontraba lejos del grupo, después de todo, no hemos hablado desde lo sucedido la semana pasada, cuando casi lo mato por ocultarme información valiosa. Pero con solo intercambiar miradas supimos que teníamos aún mucho de qué hablar.

\- ¿sucedió algo este fin de semana? – escuche que me preguntaban insistentemente mis compañeros.

\- ¿alguna chica?

\- Prácticamente está resplandeciendo por sí mismo, claro que le sucedió algo bueno con una chica – contesto otro, casi acertaban, pero la persona que provoco todos estos cambios no fue una chica precisamente, fue un chico, el cual, es el único para mí que puede provocar estas cosas en mí.

\- Ya dinos que te sucedió – entonces guardaron silencio, lo cual es raro siendo que la mayoría del tiempo este equipo actúa como una tropa de simios.

\- Un caballero no tiene memoria – dije. Y volvieron los simios.

Desde ese momento que todos me juegan algunas bromas, también, me felicitaron por lo que suponían que había sucedido, yo agradecía y sonreía, sin embargo, aun sentía que tenía algo pendiente con la persona que solo haría que todo esto mejorase, mi mejor amigo.

Llegue a la conclusión de que esperaría a que el entrenamiento terminase para invitar a Kuramochi a algún lugar y conversar. Sabía desde un principio que lo perdonaría por todo, eso sin dudarlo, pero aun así, siento que le debo algún tipo de disculpa. Y a Ryosuke igualmente, creo que me comporte de una mala forma con ambos, no puedo evitar pensar que esto estuvo muy mal, en especial por el hecho de que ellos se han comportado siempre tan preocupados y atentos conmigo.

El día de hoy fue un entrenamiento ligero, a mi parecer, he pasado por cosas peores, entrenamientos que me han hecho padecer de algunos malestares por un tiempo, todo esto debido a un mal cuidados o descuido mío, sin embargo, el día de hoy no sería uno de esos días. Y lo agradecí, me encontraría bastante irritable si tuviese esos dolores innecesarios en mi cuerpo.

Luego de que terminase el entrenamiento, me fui a mi departamento, me di un buen baño y me cambie de ropa. Tome la motocicleta y me dirigí hacia el departamento de Kuramochi, después de todo, admito que me hace falta mi mejor amigo, en especial ahora que he arreglado el mayor problema de mi vida.

Aunque no hizo falta una gran conversación, más bien, no hizo falta nada de eso, en cuanto toque la puerta y Kuramochi abrió esta nos miramos notablemente incomodos, claramente yo no soy del tipo que sabe a la perfección sobre relacionarse con las personas del entorno, o expresar con palabras algún sentimiento, asique, nos quedamos en silencio.

Kuramochi me miro y sonrió, nos abrazamos y reímos, entonces, todo se arregló de esa forma, y es que así solemos funcionar. Yo lo perdonaba por esconderme algo que me hizo sufrir mucho y el me perdonaba por ser un gran idiota y mal agradecido con todo lo que él me ha dado este tiempo. Aun así, preferí darle unas disculpas adecuadas a Ryosuke, ante lo cual, él sonrió y la única condición que me dio para que terminase por perdonarme, fue que cocinara yo la cena.

Y lo hice.

\- Hubieses invitado también a Sawamura – me dijo Kuramochi en mientras terminaba de dar los últimos toques a los platillos.

\- Claro que no podía invitarlo a un departamento que no es mío – dije mostrando lo evidente del tema.

\- Sawamura pasa casi tanto tiempo como tu aquí – dijo este, y sonreí, pues, llegaba a ser un chiste lo cerca y a la vez lejos que estuvimos todo este tiempo.

\- Acabo de enviarle un mensaje para invitarlo – dijo Ryosuke parado al lado de Kuramochi. No pasó desapercibido para mí el hecho de que la mirada de Kuramochi cambiaba completamente cuando pasaba de cualquier cosa ordinaria a su tan preciado Ryosuke, este tipo de verdad está enamorado y yo no desaprovecho las oportunidades que me da para burlarme de él, bueno, ahora que estamos de nuevo en una relación con Sawamura, sé que el tendrá la oportunidad de devolverme todas estas burlas – dice que llegara dentro de unos minutos.

\- Genial – dije.

Y no pude evitar sentirme particularmente feliz ahora que podría verlo.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	15. Chapter 15

Suelen decirme un montón de veces que envidian mi relación. "ustedes son la pareja perfecta", "desearía tener algo tan lindo con mi novio". Mentiras. Me decía un y otra vez, esta relación no es tan linda como insisten en pintar en el exterior. Sí, estoy completamente enamorado de él, lo admito y hace mucho que lo digo en voz alta, se lo digo a él en cada oportunidad que puedo, ¿para qué? Ni yo lo sé, después de todo, siempre me responde con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y nada más. Él es cruel, pero lo amo.

Puede que al principio de la relación hayamos estado bastante cerca del concepto de la "pareja perfecta", sin embargo, esto no duro demasiado, digamos, que también tuvimos unos cuantos problemas cuando ambos nos encontrábamos estudiando diferentes cosas. Pero lo importante, es que esa vez logramos sobrellevar las cosas, hicimos que funcionara, y salió genial, además, el hecho de no vernos tan seguido hacia que, las veces en que nos encontrásemos, estuviésemos casi desesperados por el otro.

Pero esta vez es completamente diferente, todo es diferente, todo ha cambiado. Ya no estamos en la universidad, y pensé que ahora que terminamos nuestros estudios, las cosas comenzarían a salir sobre ruedas, todo sería incluso mejor que antes, pero eso no sucedió, fui ingenuo.

Ambos tenemos nuestros respectivos trabajos, yo suelo estar más ocupado que él, después de todo, soy un jugador profesional, entrevistas, entrenamientos, eventos, partidos de práctica y partidos reales en donde debo darlo todo, y me gusta todo esto, me gusta ser un deportista profesional, hago algo que amo y me pagan por ello, el trabajo perfecto.

Pero desde que comencé con esta vida del jugador profesional que las cosas entre nosotros comenzaron a cambiar. Comenzamos a vivir juntos hace mucho tiempo, ya llevamos años conviviendo, y al tiempo de comenzar a ser profesional, nos mudamos a un departamento más grande, entonces, se notó especialmente el cambio, o yo comencé a notarlo.

Nos distanciamos. No es como si hubiésemos comenzado a ignorarnos mutuamente, nada de eso, solamente, que yo comencé a estar más ocupado, y esto, al parecer, no fue del agrado de él. Me reclamo numerosas veces, pero no hice nada al respecto, solo continúe con mi rutina, levantarme temprano y llegar ya de madrugada. Me pasaba el día completo entrenando o en algún tipo de evento, la verdad, es que me esforzaba mucho, debía escalar en el equipo y deseaba ser titular lo antes posible, asique, sí, me volví algo así como un trabajólico.

Descuide a mi pareja. Y ese fue el primer de todos los errores que cometí.

Para cuando ya era titular y comencé a tener tiempo libre, pasar más tardes en casa y ese tipo de cosas, me di cuenta de que algo raro sucedía. Él era mucho más frio conmigo, evitaba el contacto conmigo y las conversaciones que antes duraban horas, comenzaron a parecer forzadas y solo prolongarse por quince minutos.

No soy idiota y claramente le pregunte más de una vez que era lo que le sucedía, que era lo que tanto le había molestado, sin embargo, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, "solo es cansancio por el trabajo, ya pasara" y le creía. Segundo error.

Bueno, estar trabajando y entrenando durante todo el día, contar minutos para llegar a casa y encontrarme con él con una actitud digna de un tempano de hielo, es algo duro. No podía evitar sentirme un poco enojado también, no nos veíamos casi nunca y cuando lo hacíamos él se mostraba frio e indiferente a mí. Era doloroso, me frustraba y me hacía sentir algo irritado, pero sobre todo, me comencé a sentir solo.

Deje de insistir, decidí darle su espacio y no forzar nada, sé que él no es del tipo que le gusta que le insistan en algo, asique, no lo hice. Pero en ese entonces, seguía amándolo mucho, tanto que dolía, con cada silencio, cada respuesta cortante, cada rechazo a que yo lo tocase, todo eso, hacía que un dolor creciera en mi pecho.

Insisto, mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado, ni siquiera se han movido un poco de su lugar, pase lo que pase y tengamos el problema que tengamos, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él, y ese es mi gran problema, si todo esto hubiese sucedido y mis sentimientos por él hubiesen cambiado, hubiese dejado de sentir tanto por él, tal vez, esto no me afectaría tanto, no me dolería. Pero lo hace. Y esa es la prueba de que lo que siento es auténtico, es de verdad, pero por su actitud, no pareciese que le importase, no pareciese que yo le importase ya.

Entonces, vino el tercer gran error, el definitivo, el que termino por arruinar aún más las cosas. Conocí a una persona. Ella estaba en un café, leía un libro, el cual reconocí de inmediato, él también solía leerlo, pero cuando pase mi vista desde la conocida portada del libro a su rostro, sentí vértigo, no fue como la primera vez que lo vi a él, eso fue algo mágico y lo de ahora, no se sentía igual, sin embargo, luego de haber pasado meses sin sentir nada en lo absoluto, esto me basto.

Y me acerque a ella con la intención de hablarle, tenía un enorme parecido a él, solo que su cabello era mucho más largo y poseía algunos rasgos femeninos, sin embargo, continuaba pareciéndose demasiado, creo que eso fue principalmente lo que llamo mi atención y me impulso a acercarme. Hablamos, nos llevamos bien, no solo era físicamente parecida a él, en sus gustos también lo era. Entonces, nos hicimos amigos, salíamos, hablábamos, era simplemente genial, ella lo era.

Él nunca se dio cuenta ni sospecho, más bien, creo que no le importaba el hecho de que volviese pasar menos tiempo en casa. No me malentiendan, seguíamos hablando menos, pero lo hacíamos, seguíamos estando en una relación después de todo, una fría, pero estaba, una dolorosa, pero se mantenía, bueno, dolorosa para mí, sé que él es fuerte y no le afecta tanto como a mí, además, es él el que se comenzó a alejar.

Entonces no lo soporte más. Intente arreglar las cosas con él, hablarlo de nuevo, con calma, lo intente, él me contesto con un seco "no es nada", entonces comencé a alterarme, claramente si era algo y quería saberlo ya porque lo extrañaba, extrañaba todo de él, hablar y reír con él, salir, besarnos y tocarlo.

Nos levantamos la voz, pero aun así, no me dijo nada, nada relevante. Me enoje, y salí de ese departamento rápidamente, casi corriendo, subí a mi motocicleta y me dirigí a un bar, cualquiera. No anduve con cuidado, pues, escuchaba las bocinas de los autos detrás de mí, acelere, en ese momento no me importaba nada, estaba lastimado, enojado y demasiado enamorado como para pensar con claridad.

En cuanto baje de la moto le mande un mensaje a mi nueva amiga, quería hablar con alguien y beber un poco. Ella me contesto de inmediato y acepto salir esta noche conmigo, y en el menor tiempo posible, ya estaba conmigo sentada en una mesa pidiendo algún tipo de coctel, yo solo pedí una cerveza y en cuanto me la trajeron y la probé, sentí que esta no me sabia de la misma forma que siempre. Solté un suspiro, ella lo noto de inmediato, sin embargo, no pregunto nada al respecto, es muy astuta, igual que él, y también, es sumamente inteligente.

Y bebí, aunque el sabor no era tan delicioso como siempre, pero lo hice, porque me sentía algo devastado y en ese entonces ahogarme con alcohol era la mejor idea que tenía. Ella no me detuvo, todo lo contrario, bebía a la par conmigo, debo reconocerle sus esfuerzos por hacerme reír, lo logro en más de alguna ocasión, pero él continuaba rondando mi mente.

Las horas pasaron, continúe bebiendo, continuamos hablando, hasta que ella decidió invitarme a su departamento, y yo, bueno, acepte ir con ella, idiota. Que gran idiota. Lo bueno, es que ella vivía cerca lo suficiente para caminar y no tener que montar en la motocicleta, no estaba borracho, pero aun así, preferiría no hacerlo por ahora, asique, caminamos hasta su departamento, yo lleve mi motocicleta, empujándola por la calle, mientras ella, caminaba a mi lado.

Y si, ella se veía hermosa, llevaba un lindo vestido, el cabello recogido y poco maquillaje, era linda, pero no lograba despertar lo mismo que él en mí. Nadie lo lograba.

Su departamento era un edificio bastante lujoso, por lo que sé, ella es una reconocida artista de la fotografía, me hace recordar a Sawamura, el cual, también es bastante famoso en ese mundo. Ella me pidió que me pusiera cómodo y, sin siquiera preguntarme, me entrego una copa de vino, lo probé, y estaba delicioso, me recordaba a él, después de todo, no es ningún secreto que es un amante del vino y más de una vez había probado sus labios con sabor a este.

Solté un suspiro, el cual, no pasó desapercibido por ella.

\- Aun no es tan tarde como para comenzar con los suspiros y llantos de borracho, Kuramochi – sonreí

\- No lo es – dije.

Y retomamos nuestra conversación, no es como si esta hubiese sido algo muy serio ni nada, solo cosas que pasaban, nada demasiado personal, como siempre, y creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales me gusta hablar con ella, ninguno de los dos le pregunta al otro sobre sus relaciones ni nada por el estilo.

Pero entonces, comencé a notar algunas cosas. Ella se está acercando cada vez más, ella está hablando en voz baja y me está mirando de una forma que me deja en claro lo que pasa por su mente y no me importo, le seguí el juego, en ese momento se sentía muy bien el sentirse deseado por alguien, sentirse querido de alguna forma.

Y nos besamos. Fue lo más amargo que he probado, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo, deje que ella me tocara e hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, pero no me atreví a devolverle el tacto. Ella me recorría con su lengua, me besaba y me acariciaba como desearía que lo hiciese él, y debido a esto, sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar.

La chica era hermosa, estaba ahí, en frente de mí, a mi disposición, podía pedirle lo que quisiera y sabía que ella accedería encantada, solo había un problema. No era Ryo-san. Por más que cerrara los ojos y los volviese a abrir, no era Ryo-san la persona que estaba en frente de mí. Y eso, eso termino por indicarme que todo esto, toda esta situación, sería algo de lo que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida, me aleje de ella, me disculpe solo por encima, ella primero pareció confusa, pero luego, pude notar como cambiaba su expresión, supongo que ya tenía sospechas sobre mi vida personal.

\- Hay alguien más – afirmo.

\- Siempre – solté casi sin pensarlo – lo siento.

\- Es afortunado – me dijo rápidamente – se nota que de verdad lo amas.

\- Lo hago, aunque no estamos muy bien en este momento.

\- Vete – me dijo – no pierdas más tiempo aquí, además, el quedarte solo hará que las cosas empeoren – asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo le dedique unas palabras, sabíamos que probablemente sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

\- Gracias por todo – dije

\- Fue un placer

Y me fui rápidamente de su departamento.

¿Qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer? Me pregunte una y otra vez, ya sobre mi motocicleta, aun no comenzaba a andar, solo estaba sentado sobre esta, mirando el piso, todo me pareció un poco borroso y luego entendí por qué, estaba llorando, y el solo hecho de haber siquiera considerado el engañar a Ryo-san, serle infiel, me hacía querer gritar de lo idiota que era. Lo bajo que había caído solo porque lo extrañaba, solo porque necesitaba más de él.

Entonces lo decidí, no dejaría que las cosas empeoraran, iría de inmediato al departamento, lo más rápido posible y le contaría todo, entonces, no me quedaría más que rezar por que él me perdonara. Tampoco lo culparía si decidiese dejarme definitivamente, después de todo, pensé en serle infiel, claramente no tengo perdón, incluso, estoy empezando a despreciarme a mí mismo.

Anduve sobre la motocicleta, rápidamente, conocía de memoria el camino que me llevaría de nuevo al departamento, analice más de una vez en mi cabeza que le diría a Ryo-san, pero usara las palabras que usara, eso no le quitaba peso o impacto a lo que casi había hecho. Más de una vez me plantee en no contarle lo sucedido, sin embargo, no quiero hacerle eso, no quiero dañarlo más y si esto he de terminar, quiero que sea en los mejores términos posibles, porque claramente, esta es una de las posibilidades que hay.

Pero cuando me detuve frente al edificio en donde vivíamos, de verdad sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltarme. Estacione mi motocicleta en el lugar usual y comencé a subir hacia nuestro piso, estaba nervioso y sentía como algunas lágrimas rebeldes, que no podía contener, viajaban por mi mejilla, las limpiaba de forma rápida e intentaba tomar aire.

Llegare y de inmediato le contare todo lo sucedido y hare todo lo necesario para que las cosas se aclaren y mejoren, eso está decidido. Pero en el momento en que toque el tomo de la puerta, todo se vino abajo. Podía oler desde afuera la comida de Ryo-san, podía imaginarlo claramente ahí de pie moviendo sus manos con agilidad, tan perfecto, como siempre.

Soy un idiota, como se me pudo pasar por la cabeza por una milésima de segundo, el serle infiel a él, de verdad no logro comprenderlo, para nada. Tome aire, de nuevo sentía que mis ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Y abrí la puerta, de inmediato Ryo-san se giró en mi dirección, claramente como un acto reflejo al escuchar como la puerta era abierta repentinamente, y al ver como su expresión cambiaba de inmediato a una sumamente preocupada, supe que mi rostro reflejaba bastante bien el cómo me sentía, lo basura que me sentía.

Él se acercó rápidamente, no quiero asustarlo más de la cuenta, asique, también me acerque yo a él, tomaba aire de forma irregular, y en cuanto llegamos uno en frente del otro, decidí comenzar a hablar.

\- Ryo-san, acabo de estar a punto de hacer algo muy malo – dije, y de verdad, el decir estas palabras a él, en voz alta, fue algo que de verdad me hizo querer lanzarme y abrazarlo, pero sabía que eso no sería algo agradable, en especial por lo que estoy a punto de contarle – estaba con una chica y nos besamos, por un momento pensé que llegaríamos a mas – dije rápidamente, mirando hacia el piso, pero él no me contesto nada, asique, levante la vista – pero no lo hice, me fui y vine directo hacia aquí. Te juro que no paso a mayores.

Si antes pensaba que su mirada era algo fría, bueno, es porque aún no conocía la que me dedico en ese momento, algo de verdad que lograba congelarme en mi lugar, y bueno, después de todo lo sucedido, no me extraña. Pero no decía nada, solo un horrible silencio y una mirada que solo me transmitía cosas malas, frunció el ceño. Pero me dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse en silencio. Eso de verdad hizo trizas algo en mí y sabía que si no actuaba ahora, él iría hacia nuestro cuarto, tomaría sus pertenencias y no lo volvería a ver. Asique, lo seguí.

\- Entendería si decidieses que esto se termine – dije – pero por favor dime algo, no me ignores, por favor no me ignores.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿si te ignoro terminaras por engañarme de verdad? – entonces sentí un dolor en el pecho de verdad – no llegaste a engañarme Kuramochi, pero tenías la intención – su voz es tan fría, tanto, que me congele, de nuevo, en mi lugar. Jamás lo había visto de esta forma. Alterado.

\- La tenia – reconocí – siempre he pensado que Ryo-san es muy frio, y no es que te esté culpando de todo esto, es claramente mi culpa, pero aun así, yo siempre he pensado que en realidad – dije, entonces, desvié mi vista, porque a pesar de que he pensado esto más de una vez, es muy diferente decirlo en voz alta.

\- Continua – me dijo, y sentí que de verdad debía decirle todo lo que pensaba, debía hacerlo si quería llegar a salvar algo de esta relación que yo solo estoy rompiendo

\- He pensado que en realidad, no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti – dije – sé que sientes algo por mí, de lo contrario no hubieses estado tantos años conmigo, pero no en la misma intensidad. Siento que no me amas tanto como yo a ti, que no me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Y eso duele un poco

\- ¿por eso decides ir a buscar cualquier chica que te trate dulcemente?

\- Sé que no tengo excusa – dije rápidamente, note como el intentaba de nuevo alejarse de mi – pero es que este último tiempo te has comportado tan diferente que ya no entiendo nada.

Guardamos silencio, nos observamos, no pude evitar preguntarme una y otra vez "¿Cómo fue que terminamos de esta forma? ¿Cómo pasamos de compartir algo tan hermoso a esta situación?" pero no tenía respuestas, ninguna los suficientemente clara y que pudiese contestarme todo.

Ryosuke jamás me había parecido algo tan lejano y a la vez cercano como en esa ocasión, sentía que se estaba deslizando entre mis dedos como arena, que lo perdía con cada segundo, y sabía que en efecto, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de mí.

\- Sabes, hace un tiempo, fue una fecha bastante especial, nuestro aniversario, siempre solemos hacer algo, sin embargo, lo olvidaste por completo – dijo en voz baja – no soy del tipo que eso sería suficiente para hacerme enojar, pero decidí comenzar a actuar de forma diferente, además, aunque lo hablamos mucho, te di mi opinión sobre tu trabajo y lo muy ocupado que te tenia – soltó un suspiro – por eso comencé a actuar de ese modo, pensé que lo entenderías y te dieses cuenta, jamás pensé que harías algo como esto.

Vaya, si lo había olvidado, y si no fuese porque él acaba de decirlo, hubiese seguido olvidándolo. Soy un hipócrita, siempre hablo y pienso mucho en Ryosuke, digo un millón de veces lo mucho que lo amo, pero ¿de verdad es así? en estos momentos, he comenzado a dudar de mí mismo, tal vez, no es realmente amor lo que siento, porque, si fuese así, no habría olvidado algo como eso.

Aun así, si esto no es amor, entonces, ¿Por qué siento que con solo mirarlo me falta el aire? Si esto no es amor, ¿Por qué siento todo esto? ¿De verdad puede que no sea amor? No, definitivamente lo es, no puede ser otra cosa, no hay nada que se le compare, es completamente imposible que no lo sea, jamás he dudado de lo que siento por él, y esta no será la primera vez en que lo haga. Ahora más que nunca debo estar seguro.

Olvide nuestro aniversario por idiota y estar al pendiente de cosas como el trabajo, no, ni siquiera eso puedo usar como excusa, independiente de lo muy ocupado que haya estado, Ryo-san siempre ha sido la prioridad, y eso jamás debió de haber cambiado, nunca.

\- Lo olvide – admití en voz alta, debía hacerle frente a todo esto, ahora – y no tengo excusa para eso, es verdad que me dijiste sobre lo que opinabas sobre mi trabajo y, también, es verdad que eso nos ha afectado de forma negativa – dije, controlándome para no comenzar a llorar en medio de todo esto – tampoco nada justifica lo que casi he hecho esta noche.

\- No – dijo el de forma fuerte y cortante – nada lo justifica – me tense en mi lugar, había visto pocas veces a Ryosuke de esta forma con otros, pero el hecho de que sea así conmigo ahora, hace que todo dentro de mí se retuerza.

\- Dejare que decidas que hacer a partir de ahora – por favor no termines conmigo – entendería si me pidieses que me marche del departamento – por favor no me alejes – también si decides no volver a hablarme. Pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti Ryo-san, sigo amándote.

\- Bueno, hace unos minutos cuando estabas por acostarte con una chica no parecía que sintieses lo mismo

Eso dolió. Y me lo merecía.

Ryosuke me dio la espalda y se encerró en el cuarto, supe que no saldría de ahí hasta mañana. El olor a la comida llego de nuevo a mis fosas nasales, o fui consciente de él, bueno, desde que él salió de mi campo de visión que fui consciente de varias cosas que me rodeaban. Me acerque a la cocina y la apague, ninguno de los dos tenía planeado comer algo esta noche, además, ya era bastante tarde.

Me dirigí hacia el sofá, el cual sería mi cama durante esta noche, pero primero, decidí dirigirme al baño, y para hacer eso, debía pasar por afuera de la puerta de nuestro cuarto, si es que aún lo era, pero entonces, escuche algo, la puerta estaba sin seguro y no dude en abrirla un poco para escuchar mejor, entonces, me topé con algo que de verdad me dio el golpe final.

Él no es del tipo de persona que demuestra sus debilidades, siempre se ve como una persona fuerte, de acero, alguien sumamente firme, sin embargo, en esa ocasión, vi la fragilidad pura de él, vi a una persona de cristal en frente de mí, apoyada en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, dándome la espalda y llorando de verdad, sollozando por algo que cause yo.

Me acerque, sin dudarlo.

\- Ryosuke – muy pocas veces lo llamo de esta forma en voz alta – perdóname – dije ya cerca de él, parado a sus espaldas – perdóname – repetí, y me arrodille, lo haría las veces que fuese necesario, todo con tal de que él no llore – perdóname – entonces, él se giró a mirarme

\- Dame tiempo Kuramochi – fue todo lo que dijo. Me tendió la mano y me ayudo a ponerme en pie, entonces, volvió a hablarme – déjame solo, por favor.

Yo me limite a asentir y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes, mire una última vez en su dirección, grave en mi memoria esa imagen, no la olvidaría jamás, Ryosuke tenía la zona bajo sus ojos enrojecidos y todo su rostro con una expresión de suma tristeza.

Me removí algo incómodo en el sofá, ya era de mañana, la luz se filtraba directamente hacia mis ojos, me molestaba mucho, sin embargo, no hice nada para remediarlo, no me levante a mover las cortinas ni nada por el estilo, no valía la pena, en vez de eso, decidí solo girarme.

Apenas había dormido un poco esa noche, bueno, con todo lo sucedido no esperaba poder dormir, es más, es casi un milagro que haya conciliado el sueño por un par de horas. Siento mi cuerpo aun tenso y agotado.

Pero un sonido llama mi atención, en realidad, son la recopilación de varios sonidos. Me siento sobre el sofá y estiro un poco mis brazos, miro a mi alrededor, todo parece normal, entonces, la puerta del cuarto se abre, Ryo-san camina hacia la entrada, no paso por alto sus marcas rojas bajo los ojos, y aún menos la maleta que lleva con él.

Está todo perdido. Me dije de inmediato.

Claro que sí, me conteste, ¿Qué esperabas, que con un simple perdón y arrodillarte lograrías que el olvidara todo esto?

Ryosuke se giró en mi dirección. Note como tomaba aire para comenzar a hablar, sin embargo, bajo la vista al suelo y nada salió de su boca. Yo me puse en pie rápidamente y me acerque un poco hacia él, note que era una maleta grande, ahí caen todas sus cosas. Él no está pensando en algo temporal.

\- No me mires asi, Kuramochi – no pensé que esta conversación iniciaría asi.

\- ¿Cómo? – conteste de inmediato, y la verdad es que no era consciente de estar haciendo alguna expresión en especial, no estaba al tanto de nada en realidad, pues, tenía un tornado dentro de mi cabeza, lo único que estaba en el exterior y lograba tomar toda mi atención era Ryosuke.

\- Como si fueses un perro siendo abandonado por su amo – dijo.

\- Oh – dije, más bien, salió de mi boca sin querer.

\- No sé si esto será por un tiempo o algo definitivo – dijo refiriéndose a su partida – las cosas están mal desde hace un tiempo, y creo que es bueno que nos tomemos un momento para pensar – dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, no vi total frialdad en sus pupilas, pero si vi otras cosas que no me gustaron mucho, o la ausencia de otras, como su usual mirada cariñosa que me dedicaba.

\- Lo entiendo – dije, pero en realidad solo quería gritar y rogarle que no se fuese de mi lado.

\- No es un adiós absoluto, Kuramochi – dijo llevando su mano a mi mejilla – asique, no llores más

Limpió mis lágrimas, desde que era un niño pequeño que no lloraba tanto en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Ryosuke me permitió abrazarlo, más que nada porque de verdad sentía que era una despedida, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, lo envolví con mis brazos e inhale su aroma, intentando recordarlo, grabándolo en mi memoria, pues, dentro de poco comenzaría a extrañarlo.

Y antes de que de verdad me sintiera listo, él ya se había ido. No quería darme vueltas por el departamento porque todo me parecía demasiado ajeno, como si ahora estuviese en el departamento de alguien a quien no conozco.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	16. Chapter 16

"bienvenido al club de los corazones rotos, es casi como estar en alcohólicos anónimos" me dijo Miyuki en cuanto le conté lo sucedido con Ryosuke. Y unas semanas después de la partida de él, comencé a pasar la mayoría de mi tiempo en el departamento de Miyuki, estar en el mío me torturaba mentalmente, de verdad, el de Miyuki estaba mejor, aunque ese me torturaba también mentalmente, su departamento es en realidad un gran cenicero y me sorprendo lo mucho que se dedica a sus vicios, café, nicotina y alcohol. Toda una vida sana.

\- Me sorprendería si pasases los cincuenta años – dije en una ocasión, mientras este volvía a encender un cigarrillo, el tercero en menos de una hora.

\- A mí también – contesto.

Entonces, mi celular hizo su característico sonido que anunciaba un mensaje nuevo, tome el aparato y mire la pantalla rápidamente, era un mensaje de Sawamura, de inmediato me puse algo tenso, después de todo, no podía permitir que Miyuki supiese que continuaba en contacto con él, me mataría. Además, no creo que sea lo mejor en estos momentos, bueno, no soy nadie para decidir algo así, pero Sawamura me pidió explícitamente que guardara silencio.

\- ¿has intentado eso de un clavo saca a otro clavo? – dijo de pronto Miyuki, sabía que decía todo esto con la intención de molestarme un poco, como una devolución por todas las veces en que lo he incitado a salir con chicas para superar a Sawamura.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no – conteste de inmediato – no se aplica a esta situación, ningún clavo se compara a Ryo-san, él es como una estaca para mí.

\- Todo un poeta – dijo Miyuki revolviendo distraído su café – su cabello es rosa, su sonrisa es zorruna – suelta un suspiro exagerado – vuelve conmigo Ryo-san – dijo imitando mi voz

\- Es el peor poema que he escuchado en mi vida – dije, y era verdad

\- Así son tus poemas – dijo dando un sorbo a su café - deberías ir a recitar algunos de tus poemas malos en la ventana de su departamento.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene un departamento? – cuestione de inmediato

\- Ops – dijo Miyuki – me va a matar.

\- No si yo lo hago primero, sabes donde vive y no me lo has dicho

\- Me pidió que no lo hiciera y entiendo que no quiera que sepas su dirección, tienes algunas conductas bastante sociópatas.

\- Miyuki, ambos sabemos quién es el sociópata en esta habitación

\- Sí. Tu – dijo rápidamente y poniéndose en pie.

Esa tarde no hicimos la gran cosa, teníamos el día libre y era viernes, afuera era un día excelente, pero nosotros parecíamos un par de ancianos amargados dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Pero cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, comenzaron a sonar insistentemente los celulares de ambos, eran los chicos del equipo, ellos estaban al tanto de lo sucedido en mi relación, bueno, no con detalles, pero sabían que estaba algo despechado y triste amorosamente.

"Es viernes y saldremos" comenzaban los mensajes

"En especial el par de idiotas que no tienen suerte en el amor pero si en el juego"

"Esta noche Kuramochi se emborracha"

"vayamos a un karaoke"

"relájense chicos, tal vez alguna chica les permita hacer un home run esta noche"

"o pasar de segunda base"

No hay nada peor que un gran grupo de beisbolistas un viernes por la noche, no es ningún tipo de secreto que estos disfrutan bastante de las fiestas, bueno, hace un tiempo yo también era de este modo.

\- Vamos Mochi – dijo Miyuki en un momento – una parte esencial de las penas de amor es emborracharse

\- Tu sabes mucho sobre esto de las penas de amor – dije – te hare caso.

Y comenzamos a movernos de ese pobre sofá que ya tenía la marca de nuestros cuerpos en él.

Recuerdo que me sentía lo suficientemente apretado en ese auto como para ni siquiera poder respirar bien, si, en ocasiones como estas, donde saldremos con el objetivo de beber mucho alcohol, nadie quiere ser el conductor o prestar su auto, asique, los desafortunados, y digo desafortunados porque para resolver esto solemos dejarlo a cosa de la suerte y azar, solemos usar los números de los dorsales y lanzar dados, entonces, obtenemos a los próximos conductores de la noche. Solo dos autos para una cantidad bastante grande de personas, asique, si, apenas podemos respirar.

Se preguntaran porque no pedimos un taxi o algo por el estilo, bueno, no tengo idea, supongo que el ver como un par de personas del equipo maldice y nos odia en silencio es algo que disfrutamos, lo vuelve un poco más interesante. Da igual, lo que importa, es que tengo un codo en mi costilla, alguien me está pisando y hay un tipo que está sentado a lo largo sobre los asientos, asique, tengo parte de sus piernas sobre mí.

\- Hubiésemos puesto a Miyuki en la maleta – dijo uno de mis compañeros de tortura en los asientos de atrás

\- Muy gracioso – escuche la voz de Miyuki desde algún lugar de este auto.

\- Kuramochi, creo que tú no sabes de esta anécdota, pues, no te dejaban salir mucho con nosotros.

\- Éramos una mala junta – se escuchaba a los chicos del equipo.

\- No le daban permiso

\- Exacto – concordó mi compañero – en una ocasión, Miyuki estaba muy ebrio, tanto, que no podía ni siquiera caminar

\- Eso no es cierto – intento defenderse Miyuki

\- Si lo es – dijeron todos en el auto

\- La cosa es que en un momento de la noche lo perdimos de vista, nos preocupamos y lo buscamos por horas. Fuimos todos en dirección a su auto y no lo encontramos ahí, entonces, lo llamamos a su celular, escuchamos el sonido en la maleta y – entonces tomo un momento para respirar, ya para entonces todos estaban riéndose – la maleta estaba abierta, lo descubrimos ahí durmiendo – y entonces, hubo una explosión de risas a mi alrededor, incluyéndome.

\- El asiento trasero de tu auto es muy cómodo, ¿Por qué la maleta? – le pregunte a Miyuki

\- Déjenme aclarar que no recuerdo nada de esa noche, en un momento estaba bebiendo en el bar y luego ya era el otro día y estaba sobre mi sofá en el departamento, eso es todo.

\- Cosas de borracho – dijo otro.

Y para entonces, ya habíamos llegado al bar, bueno, en realidad, este era un lugar bastante conocido. Una calle repleta de diferentes locales y variedades para poder entrar y divertirse, perfecto, claro, si no estuviese con un ánimo que deja bastante que desear.

No hace falta detallar que entramos en el que solemos visitar, bueno, así era las veces en que yo participaba. Los meceros y personal del lugar nos reconoció de inmediato, saludándonos y preparando una mesa para todos nosotros, aunque, en realidad, todos sabíamos que no sería necesario, somos algo inquietos y solemos comenzar a salir o ir de un lugar para el otro dentro de una hora, cuando el alcohol ya está surgiendo efecto.

Un dato importante es que este lugar es bastante grande, posee mesas tanto adentro como por fuera, además de contar con una pista de baile y karaoke, si, tiene de todo, y es por esto que lo visitamos tanto.

Otro dato bastante importante es la rapidez con la que los meseros traen tus bebidas alegremente. Antes de darme cuenta estaba revisando la carta con numerosos nombres extraños de bebidas, conocía la mitad y eso exagerando un poco. Adivinen quien termino por pedir algo al azar sin siquiera leer su contenido, acertaron, yo.

\- ¿Qué has pedido? – me pregunto Miyuki en frente de mi

\- El zombie – conteste.

\- Dijo el idiota de los videojuegos – admito que lo pedí simplemente por el nombre y ni siquiera me fije especialmente en su contenido.

\- ¿Qué pediste tú? – le pregunte intentando encontrar una forma de devolver su burla.

\- "adiós mother fucker" – contesto y la verdad es que ese nombre también me parecía genial

\- ¿lo pediste por el nombre? – el rió

\- Claro que no, se lo que contiene – dijo y me tendió una de las cartas recopiladas en la mesa vacía tras él – está en la última página – veo que de verdad recurre mucho a este lugar, hasta el punto de saber dónde está cada cosa. Pase por las páginas y lo encontré de inmediato.

\- Estás loco – dije en cuanto termine de leer el contenido – esta cosa mezcla vodka, ron y tequila

\- Parece que no sabes bien lo que contiene el tuyo – dijo quitándome la carta entre las manos y volviendo a dejarla en su lugar.

Entonces, comenzamos a compartir una conversación con dudoso rumbo con el resto del equipo, es bastante hablar con todos ellos, cambian el tema de una forma bastante rápida, tanto, que llegas a un punto en que no ves las conexiones de los temas y te pierdes por completo. Yo me perdí hace mucho tiempo, comenzamos hablando sobre beisbol y terminamos, no sé cómo, hablando del perro de los chicos presentes.

Y llegaron las bebidas, la primera impresión que me dio el mío no fue nada fuera de lo normal, parecía un coctel cualquiera, por otro lado, el de Miyuki me dejaba de inmediato en claro que eso era como para olvidarse de algunas cosas, suspire, después de todo, era un trago completamente azul que hacia encender mi señal de peligro, pero no dije nada y observé como comenzaba a beber.

Entre conversaciones sin sentido, risas y música fuerte, yo también comencé a beber del mío, no era la gran cosa, si, era fuerte, pero nada que no pudiese soportar. Pero entonces vi algo que llamo bastante mi atención de reojo, no dude en llevar mi vista hacia él, pues, reconocería ese cabello rosa en cualquiera parte y sin dudarlo, pero era todo demasiado extraño, jure por un momento haber visto a Ryosuke en la mesa que esta al fondo del local, sin embargo, basto un parpadeo para que este se esfumara. Pero estoy seguro de que era su imagen y me sonreía, como el solía siempre hacerlo.

Estoy viendo cosas, he llegado ya al punto de la demencia por todo lo sucedido, me dije, entonces, decidí beber de nuevo y evitar volver a mirar hacia esa mesa, claramente él no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kuramochi? – me pregunto un chico del equipo

\- Pareciese que hubieses visto un fantasma – un ángel para ser más preciso, sin embargo, me limite a sonreír

\- No es nada – dije

\- Vaya, veo que ya terminaste tu bebida – dijo otro, y yo apenas me había percatado de ello. En menos de un minuto ya se habían encargado de traerme otro igual.

\- Dejen que termine este, le traen otro y comenzara a soltarse – dijo uno de los chicos, todos rieron y concordaron, pues, de las ocasiones en que habíamos salido en conjunto, siempre fue así, bastaba tres raciones de cualquier cosa para que comenzase a actuar diferente, por no decir que el alcohol tomaba efecto.

Esta vez no fue la excepción a la regla. Bastaron tres zombies para que terminase por ponerme en pie de la mesa, cabe destacar que fui el primero en hacerlo, y sacando personalidad de alguna parte perdida de mi ser, termine por dirigirme al karaoke, sabía que esto no sería una muy buena idea, pero en ese momento solo hacia lo que mi cuerpo quería y si quería cantar, entonces lo dejaría hacerlo.

Los chicos del equipo me siguieron, sin dudarlo, pues, sabían que terminaría por hacer el ridículo indudablemente, después de todo, creo que ese es el objetivo de poner un karaoke dentro de un local en el que venden bebidas alcohólicas.

En cuanto subí al escenario y mire a mi alrededor comencé a reír, busque una canción rápidamente, pero luego de un minuto sin decidirme, termino Miyuki por elegir una por mí. El desgraciado selecciono una que describía a la perfección lo sucedido entre mí y Ryosuke, se llamaba *Cold, vaya, que coincidencia. Y la cante como si se me fuese la vida en ello. Cabe destacar que provoque varias risas a mí alrededor, pero no me importaba, la persona en la cual estaba pensando mientras cantaba se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, nada importaba.

O eso pensé, pero cuando creí verlo entre el público, me invadió la duda, aunque, como en la vez pasada, basto un parpadeo para que volviese a desaparecer de la nada, aparece y desaparece como si no le importase lo que provoca en mí, eso solo me hace extrañarlo aún más. Y la canción termino, recibí un gran número de aplausos, además de haber ganado una botella de vodka, la cual, abrí y bebí en cuanto baje del escenario.

\- Te odio, Miyuki

\- Pero si la elegí pensando en ti, vienes aquí para desahogarte, campeón – dijo este, maldito mapache, su risa no pasa desapercibida, más bien, todo lo contrario, es descarada. Esta es su venganza por todas las veces en que los papeles han sido invertidos entre los dos, el ebrio que llora y sufre por su amor y yo el amigo que intenta que el otro no provoque un accidente o se auto lesione por idiota.

\- Continuo odiándote – dije dando otro sorbo a la botella en mi mano

El resto de la noche me pareció algo bastante borroso, sé que hice unas cuantas idioteces, a veces, aparecía en lugares desconocidos sin saber cómo llegue ahí, lo bueno, es que Miyuki siempre estaba entre los que me rodeaban, riéndose cabe destacar. Una de las cosas que más me llamaron la atención, o lo que podía mantener de atención, era Ryosuke, sabía que en realidad no estaba ahí, sin embargo, más de una vez durante la noche lo vi, era él, tan real, sonriente, más de una vez quise acercarme, pero desaparecía.

Era como si el de verdad me estuviese acompañando, lo cual, es lo que más desearía que de verdad sucediese, después de todo, solo él podría mejorar todo, nadie más.

A estas alturas ya deben inferir muchas cosas que sucedieron esa noche, solo lo típico en este tipo de situaciones. Claramente tuvieron que bajarme del escenario del karaoke para dejar que otras personas participasen, me moleste e intente iniciar una pelea debido a esto, pero me detuvieron, y lo agradezco, luego, bueno, digamos que decidí ir a visitar la pista de baile, digamos que en ese lugar también me salvaron, pero no de una pelea, más bien, de un tipo que tenía intenciones dudosas conmigo, esto lo agradezco mucho. Continúe bebiendo y no recuerdo mucho más sobre el local, lo que sé es que después iba en un auto hacia algún lugar, reconocí a chicos del equipo en este, asique, me relaje.

Lo otro que logro recordar claramente es estar recostado en un sillón, Miyuki estaba sentado otro al frente de mí, ambos en silencio, me dolía un poco la cabeza, se filtraba algo de luz del exterior que me daba a entender el hecho de que faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera.

\- De verdad extraño a Ryo-san – dije

\- Lo sé – me contesto Miyuki – se lo dijiste a cada persona en el bar, lo dijiste por el micrófono en el karaoke y lo gritaste por la ventana del auto cuando veníamos hacia acá

\- ¿lo hice?

\- Si

\- Lo siento

\- No te disculpes, es así como funciona – me dijo – sabes que yo grite incontables veces lo mismo por Sawamura – es verdad. Lo sabia

Y después de eso se puso en pie, me lanzo una manta encima y me deseo unas buenas noches, entonces, se fue a su cuarto. Me quede ahí, mirando el techo, como si fuese algo particularmente interesante, entonces, volví a ver a Ryosuke, esta vez, estaba sentado a mi lado, al lado del sillón, en el suelo.

Él continuaba sonriéndome, pero no decía nada.

\- Te extraño Ryo-san – le dije – y mucho

Se inclinó hacia mí, y me beso, fue algo corto, pero basto para que relajase cada musculo de mi cuerpo y me sintiese en el paraíso. Lo último que escuche fue una de sus particulares risas, entonces, volvió a desaparecer. Me estoy volviendo loco, fue lo que pensé, pero si para poder verlo debía estar completamente loco, entonces lo haría. Y con esto en mente, me deje arrastrar hacia el plácido sueño.

Y la verdad es que no se si todo eso fue solo un sueño o una alucinación.

Bien, esta parte es la que menos me gusta de todas, estoy viendo fijamente una puerta muy conocida, hace un tiempo el verla me hubiese emocionado, habría abierto rápidamente y un exquisito olor hubiese llegado a mis fosas nasales, cualquier cosa, él siempre se las ingeniaba para esperarme con algo particular, como siempre, además, me hubiese recibido con una sonrisa y un beso. Bueno, así solía ser antes de que todo se fuera en picada.

Tome aire y abrí la puerta, un panorama nada agradable me esperaba, partiendo con que Ryosuke no estaba ahí, ni el verdadero ni la réplica que me regala como acto piadoso mi mente. Luego pasemos a lo sucio que esta todo, pues, me las había dado de cobarde y evitado a toda costa el estar demasiado tiempo entre esas paredes, después de todo, este es el lugar que compartía con él, obviamente todo me lo recuerda.

Así que, si, me había convertido en una plaga en el departamento de Miyuki, él no tenía ningún problema con esto, sin embargo, no tenía planeado aprovecharme de él y pasar más tiempo del necesario ahí.

Me dedique a limpiar el departamento, lo que me llevo bastante tiempo, ese lugar se había trasformado en un completo basurero, tanto, que no me sorprendería el hecho de que un ser vivo caminase entre mis piernas o algo me jalase del tobillo, como en las películas de terror o las novelas que escribe Ryosuke, no sé si sepan esto, pero el escribe unas fantásticas novelas de terror, muchas ya han sido publicadas y ha ganado algunos reconocimientos por su trabajo, sin embargo, ahora, no sé si estaba trabando en un nuevo libro o no.

Por lo general él me dejaba leer sus historias, darle mi opinión y luego él las avanzaba, corregía y me pedía volver a leerlas, a veces, cambiada las tramas y la historia muchas veces antes de terminar por formar sus obras maestras, y eso era una de las cosas que más admiraba de él, eso, y la forma en que era capaz de crear todo un mundo nuevo desde la nada, es simplemente genial, como magia.

En cuanto termine de limpiar, y como si me estuviesen observando, comenzaron a llegar algunos mensajes a mi celular, la verdad, es que no estaba apresurado por leerlos, asique, decidí ignorarlos por ahora, y me alegro de haberlo hecho, ya que, luego de unos minutos el aparato comenzó a sonar insistentemente en señal de una llamaba. Me acerque rápidamente al celular y, en cuanto leí el nombre que estaba en la pantalla, entre en pánico.

\- Ryo-san – conteste casi en un grito y por muy estúpido que parezca, comencé a peinarme el cabello, como si él de verdad pudiese verme, idiota.

\- Kuramochi – me llamo – te mande algunos mensajes, no contestaste, así que, decidí llamarte mejor

\- Oh – dije – estaba haciendo algunas cosas, así que, me tarde un poco, lo siento – he querido hablar con él por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ahora no tengo idea de que decirle, no quiero ni puedo meter la pata - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien – escuche que dijo - ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Lo mejor que podría estar en esta situación – dije, escuche un momento de silencio al otro lado y de verdad pensé que había cometido un error – lo siento

\- Deja de disculparte Kuramochi, las cosas mejoraran ¿sí?

\- Eso espero – y de verdad que lo espero, con ansias y desesperación

\- Solo llamaba para asegurarme de que estas bien – y me alegro de eso, porque, si yo no le importase, si él ya no sintiese absolutamente nada por mí, no me llamaría, ni me mandaría mensaje alguno, solo me ignoraría.

\- Me alegro de que tu estés bien – dije y me regalo una de sus pequeñas risas, esas que me hacen sonreír a mí también

\- Entonces, hablamos – dijo

\- Claro

Y sin más, corto la llamada. Basto solo esa pequeña comunicación para que comenzase a saltar por el departamento, si, esto me hizo feliz, digamos que me devolvió un poco de la vida que se había llevado. "vamos Kuramochi, no tienes tiempo para deprimirte, no mucho, debes esforzarte ahora y recuperarlo" me dije, dándome ánimos.

Funciono, si eso es lo que se preguntan, y me esforcé, la verdad es que había decidido no hablar con él hasta que él fuese el que iniciase la conversación, no quería incomodarlo y molestarlo más de lo que ya lo he hecho, le di su espacio, y al parecer, eso estuvo bien, ya que, con todo esto de la llamada y mensajes, me ha dejado la luz verde para volver a comunicarme con él.

Fue una espera larga y tortuosa donde pensaba lo peor de lo peor, como jamás volver a verlo, pero no fue así, y no saben lo agradecido que estoy.

Esta demás decir que desde la llamada que comencé a hablar con él cada vez más. Me sentí como si hubiésemos vuelto en el tiempo, al inicio de todo, cuando comencé a hablar cada vez más con él, a los nervios característicos del inicio de una relación, a los suspiros y las madrugadas de conversaciones sin sentido, volver a ponerme muy nervioso e intentar coquetear con él, lo cual, no se me da de una gran forma, sin embargo, lo logre hace unos años, volveré a hacerlo.

Y como hace unos años, lo invite a salir, a una cita. Mientras escribía mi invitación mis manos temblaban, al igual que la primera vez que lo hice, y cuando mande el mensaje y espere a que respondiese, sentí los mismos nervios y expectación, después de todo, nunca sé cómo reaccionara él, es parte de su encanto.

Acepto salir conmigo, estaba en el departamento de Miyuki y, aun así, me sentí libre de dar un grito de victoria.

\- Y aquí vemos como el cheetah da un grito de victoria al lograr un primer acercamiento a su presa – dijo Miyuki imitando la voz de algún narrador de esos programas que tratan sobre animales y el hábitat de estos – me pregunto cómo será la reacción del pequeño zorro ante todo esto, si quieren saberlo, no cambien de canal

\- Ryo-san se molestara si te escucha decirle pequeño – dije aun releyendo la conversación

\- Más importante que eso – dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo al balcón, como ya deben imaginarse, ya tenía un cigarrillo en su mano – ¿A dónde piensas llevarlo?

\- Aun no lo sé – dije – ya pensare en algo

Y pensé bastante en ese algo, le di vueltas una y otra vez, hasta que llego el día de vernos, hace mucho que no nos veíamos en persona, asique, esperaba el momento con el corazón en la mano y ganas enormes de vomitar, solo por la emoción. Miyuki intentaba relajarme, claramente nada funciono, pero agradecí los intentos de todas formas, el equipo me animo, como los simios que son, también lo agradecí.

Tenía claro en mi mente que no debía cometer ningún error idiota, mire el calendario de mi celular un millón de veces, para no volver a pasar por alto ninguna fecha importante, después de todo, si busco con detalles la raíz de todo lo sucedido, una de las pequeñas partes que provoco esto fue el pasar por alto algo que debí haber tenido presente.

\- ¡ya cálmate! – me grito Miyuki mientras me movía de un lado para el otro en mi departamento - ¡me tienes harto! No me dejas concentrarme – dijo mientras volvía sus ojos hacia el televisor

\- Esos capítulos ya los hemos visto – dije distraídamente

\- Pareces un animal enjaulado – dijo – todo saldrá bien

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Ustedes se aman – aseguro – claro que saldrá todo bien entre ustedes – procedió a mirar la hora en su celular – no puedo creerlo

\- ¿Qué? – dije ahora poniéndome más tenso de lo que estaba

\- Aún falta una hora y ya estás listo – dijo mirándome como si estuviese loco

Ninguno de los dos volvió a comentar algo por el resto de la hora que me quedaba ahí. Lo bueno, es que este tiempo paso de forma rápida, si claro, me encantaría decir eso, pero cada segundo que pasaba era un minuto para mí, y cuando por fin llegó la hora de comenzar a moverme y salir de ese lugar no sabía si sentirme mejor o comenzar a ponerme nervioso de verdad.

\- No te pongas tan nervioso o lo único que lograras es que él de verdad termine absolutamente todo contigo – dijo Miyuki a mis espaldas cuando ya estaba pasando por la puerta, me voltee a mirarlo

\- Eres el peor amigo del mundo – dije y cerré rápidamente la puerta para marcharme

Subí en mi motocicleta y conduje por las calles, sabia el lugar al que iba, sin embargo, el camino me parecía eterno en esos momentos, ya a estas alturas estaba imaginando a Ryosuke, lo veía claramente en mi mente, lo recordaba y lo extrañaba, ansiaba verlo y escuchar su voz, su risa burlona y la forma en que habla. Necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible o terminaría por volverme loco.

Y cuando por fin llegue, quise morir. Él me estaba esperando a las afueras del lugar acordado, vestía su ropa casual que a mí me encanta, sabe que me gusta mucho como se ve esta forma, unos jeans, camiseta y chaqueta, claramente está usando todas sus armas en mí y lo logra, me está haciendo sufrir.

Estaciono la motocicleta, chocamos miradas y siento que me el aire se va un momento de mis pulmones, sonrió de forma estúpida, él me sonríe de vuelta y termino por bajar, caminar hacia él y repetirme un millón de veces "no hagas nada ridículo" pero claro, el solo hecho de llegar a su lado e inclinarme un poco, hasta su altura, para besarlo en modo de saludo, como siempre solíamos hacer, me hizo pensar que ya era demasiado tarde como para evitar hacer algo demasiado estúpido. Ya había cometido el primer error de la noche y fue más que nada por un acto inconsciente.

Claramente Ryosuke evito mi beso, y bueno, esa fue la primera nueva herida de la noche. De inmediato me disculpe con él por mi equivocación, pero solo eso basto para que ambos estuviésemos un poco más tensos de lo normal.

\- Haz decidido sacar tus peores armas en mi contra – escuche que decía Ryosuke en un susurro, más que nada, era algo para sí mismo

\- Podría decirte lo mismo Ryo-san – dije también en voz baja

Entramos al local donde lo había invitado a comer, era un lugar sumamente casual, nada fuera de lo normal solo una cafetería que, a mi parecer, era la mejor a la cual he ido. Además de traerme de vuelta numerosos recuerdos, pues, solía venir a este lugar con Ryosuke cuando recién comenzaba nuestra relación, para ser más preciso fue este lugar al que lo traje en la primera oportunidad que me dio. Me pareció una excelente idea traerlo a este lugar ahora que de nuevo me estaba dando una primera oportunidad.

Él es una persona bastante astuta, así que, ya debe saber sobre mi plan de invitarlo a ciertos lugares donde pasamos hace unos años por momentos memorables, bueno, claramente no lo llevare al patio de Seidou donde termine por pedirle oficialmente ser mi novio, claramente no nos dejaran entrar, a menos que vayamos de noche y tenga que encaramarme a la reja de seguridad y saltarla. Pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea.

\- Estas teniendo una idea maligna- dijo Ryosuke repentinamente, revisando aun la carta con el menú – y lo más seguro es que si terminare por apoyarla – no pude evitar reír

\- No te arrepentirás de hacerlo – dije aun sonriendo, él enarco una ceja

\- ¿me dirás de que trata? – dijo cerrando el menú y dejándolo en la mesa, llevo sus ojos hacia mí y con eso basto para volver a ponerme algo nervioso, pero lo disimulé, creo

\- Aun no – dije – estoy considerando si de verdad es buena idea hacerlo aun

\- Si lo estás considerando tanto es porque debe tener un delito menor de por medio – dijo – como invasión a propiedad privada – lo amo

Él pidió un café doble expresso, note que continuaba gustándole el café sin azúcar ni nada, yo pedí un cappuccino, no soporto el café solo. Y bueno, el me conto unas cuantas cosas, ahora está viviendo en el departamento de Haruichi, está escribiendo una novela y me dijo que tendría que leerla una vez que la terminase, yo claramente acepte encantado, después de todo, siempre me han gustado sus historias.

La parte difícil fue cuando el comenzó a preguntar por mí. No podía solo decirle que me he emborrachado bastante seguido, evito ir a mi departamento y a veces alucino con él, todo esto solo haría que tanto él como yo comencemos a cuestionarnos mi cordura, aunque yo ya lo hago.

\- Dentro de todo, estoy bien – dije – he estado mejor – note como el bajaba la mirada hacia su taza

\- Dentro de poco todo mejorara – sé que él me conoce como la palma de su mano, pero yo también lo conozco de igual forma, esa mirada y tono de voz me dieron a entender que de verdad él está pensando en algo, que no son solo palabras para tranquilizarme

\- Eso espero – dije e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle, porque note que este intercambio de palabras había hecho que decayera el estado de animo de ambos, y eso no podía pasar, no el día de hoy, tenía planeado disfrutar al máximo cada segundo no llorar sobre la leche derramada - ¿Cómo está tu hermano? – decidí cambiar de rumbo

\- Esta excelente, estudiando – dijo, yo decidí tomar de mi taza, de inmediato deposite la taza de vuelta y busque el azúcar, había olvidado poner esta – y con una novia

Entonces, ambos intercambiamos miradas, eso sucedió hace poco, eso lo puedo asegurar, de otra forma, yo y Ryosuke nos hubiésemos enterado de inmediato. la verdad es que no me sorprende tanto el hecho de que Haruichi ahora tenga una novia, para nada, lo que me preocupa es que Ryosuke se ve bastante preocupado por esto.

\- Te preocupa – asegure

\- Claro que si – dijo él – es mi hermano y, por lo que se, esta es su primer noviazgo

\- Siempre tan protector – dije riendo – no creo que sea su primera novia, tal vez sea la primera de la que te enteras

\- No lo creo, recuerda que nos tenemos una gran confianza – y de verdad era así, Haruichi fue el primero en saber sobre nuestra relación, no parecía sorprendido y fue bastante capaz de guardar el secreto, bueno, lo que duro este, lo cual es poco

\- Eso no lo dudo – dije

La conversación dio otro giro. Y otro más. Y otro más. De verdad sentía que había vuelto en el tiempo y me encontraba como hace unos meses, bien, como si al terminar esta salida volviésemos juntos al departamento, yo lo tomaría de la mano y haría alguna estupidez que provoque su risa, llegaríamos a nuestro lugar privado, lo besaría y el a mí, nos acariciaríamos y todos sabemos en que terminaría todo.

Pero sabía que el día de hoy no será de esa forma, en realidad, no tengo idea de cómo terminara todo esto y me siento ansioso por averiguarlo.

\- Acompáñame a un lugar – dije repentinamente cuando ya estábamos a las afueras del café

\- Te decidiste por llevar a cabo tu idea maligna – afirmo

\- Solo si tú quieres – dije

\- Claro que si – me contesto sin dudarlo

Entonces, lo lleve hasta mi motocicleta, contables veces la hemos usado juntos, pues, Ryosuke suele preferir el auto, lo sé, sin embargo no tenía pensado desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar tan cerca, así que, termine por escoger esta. Note como el rostro de Ryosuke miraba con algo de recelo el casco que le tendía.

\- Eres más astuto de lo que aparentas, Kuramochi – claramente él se dio cuenta de todo el plan que había trazado al escoger la motocicleta, y la verdad es que no fue algo que me llevo mucho tiempo pensar, nada de eso, era algo bastante obvio

\- Me conoces muy bien Ryo-san

Él subió en la motocicleta y, aunque podía sujetarse de la parte trasera de esta, decidió complacerme y pasar sus brazos por mi torso, pegándose a mí. Tome el manubrio y decidí comenzar a andar, sentía el aire frio nocturno golpear mi cuerpo, las manos de Ryosuke en mi abdomen y las luces pasando a una gran velocidad a mi alrededor.

Llegamos al nuestro destino, Ryosuke bajo de la motocicleta y me entrego el casco, me miro curioso, yo baje de la motocicleta, arregle todo y lo mire sonriente.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? sabias que esto podía implicar un delito menor

\- ¿en Seidou? – dijo incrédulo

\- Puedo llevarte a tu departamento si no quieres hacerlo – dije, él sonrió y comenzó a acercarse hacia la reja de seguridad

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – me pregunto una vez que me pare a su lado

\- Solo echar un vistazo, nada más – entonces le sonreí

\- Bien – dijo entonces comenzando a moverse a un lado de la reja – busquemos los puntos ciegos – yo solo me quede de pie mirándolo – hay cámaras de seguridad – dijo en modo de explicación

\- Entiendo

La verdad es que encontrar un punto, más bien Ryosuke lo encontró, fue sencillo, dentro de un minuto ya sabía en qué parte exacta de la reja las cámaras no lograban llegar a grabar. Creerán que es algo bastante fuera de lugar el que él esté haciendo este tipo de cosas, pero en realidad siempre las hemos hecho, las personas creen que somos algo pacíficos porque no nos han descubierto nunca, pero anteriormente ya hemos tenido este tipo de aventuras, solo diré que no hemos hecho nada grave ni que pueda afectar a otras personas de forma negativa. Solo dos chicos pasando por una situación con algo de adrenalina.

Me encarame a la reja, la verdad es que esta no era tan alta, me subí, lo bueno es que no tenía puntas o algún sistema de protección con filo arriba, asique, sin problemas me quede ahí un segundo, buscando a Ryosuke con la mirada.

\- Ryo-san toma mi mano y te ayudare – pero no hice falta, para cuando extendí mi mano él ya estaba a la misma altura que yo sobre la reja, me sonrió y paso esta rápidamente, aterrizando casi con elegancia sobre el pasto que estaba ya dentro de Seidou

\- No hace falta – dijo, y por cosas como estas es que me enamora más – apresúrate – y eso hice, baje de la reja, con mucho menos elegancia que él, y lo alcance de inmediato

\- Vayamos al campo de beisbol – dije de inmediato, el no replico nada y me siguió. Pero aquí vino otra de las equivocaciones de la noche, inconscientemente tome su mano al caminar, juro que no he hecho nada de estas cosas con esa intención, pero las he hecho con él durante años, así que, es más que nada una costumbre – perdón – dije retirando mi mano

\- Está bien – dijo él, tomando esta vez él mi mano – no me molesta

En ese momento estaba bastante oscuro todo a nuestro alrededor, sin embargo, pude ver su sonrisa sin problemas, y de seguro él podía ver la mía de vuelta. Caminamos sin parar, la verdad es que ni siquiera me preocupaba el hecho de que podían descubrirnos, para nada, eso estaba en el último lugar de mis preocupaciones, ahora solo debía controlarme y no cometer algún error.

Y llegamos al campo donde solíamos jugar, el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez y nos conocimos. Estaba vacío, claramente, y aún más oscuro, pero eso no fue impedimento para poder entrar a este y recorrerlo un poco, entonces, sentía en mi cuerpo los deseos de volver en el tiempo al momento en que solo era un chico jugando beisbol e intentando llegar al koshien con sus compañeros de equipo, a veces de verdad extrañaba eso, estar en el mismo equipo de Ryosuke y forma una muralla impenetrable juntos.

\- Nunca te he dicho esto pero – tome aire, note que Ryosuke me miraba – a veces, cuando estoy jugando, de verdad te busco en segunda base

\- Formábamos un buen equipo en el campo

\- Lo sé, aun pienso que formamos un buen equipo en todo

\- Yo también – escuche que decía

Se dirigió hacia las bancas, a un lado del campo, nada había cambiado, todo continuaba tal y como lo recordaba, y eso me alegraba enormemente. Entonces, pensé que sería una buena idea y el momento apropiado para decirle unas cuantas palabras que había tenido en mi boca toda la noche, pero que me resistía a decir, esperando el momento.

\- Ryo-san, no te alejes de mi – dije, era más que nada una súplica – no quiero que lo nuestro termine

\- Yo no te he cerrado las posibilidades de nada y tampoco tengo la intención de dejar que lo que tenemos termine aun – dijo él y me sentí relajado – sin embargo, todo depende de cómo se den las cosas de ahora en adelante, dependiendo de eso es si volveremos a estar juntos o terminar por lo bueno, lo siento Kuramochi, pero así son las cosas, quiero que me demuestres lo que tanto afirmas sentir, no que solo me lo digas

\- Lo hare Ryo-san – dije rápidamente – te lo demostrare

Y de verdad tenía planeado hacerlo, se lo demostraría y me esforzaría en que no dude sobre lo que siento, me asegurare de eso.

Mi departamento continuaba siendo un completo desorden, eso no cambiaría por un tiempo, pero ahí estaba Miyuki ayudándome a ordenar un poco, es un buen amigo e incluso me siento un poco mal al verlo ayudándome a botar a la basura algunas cosas, o más bien basura. Últimamente he estado bastante nervioso, por todo, Miyuki lo noto y de inmediato supo bien la razón de todo esto, fue desde la noche en que decidí entrar a Seidou de forma bastante ilegal con Ryosuke.

\- Te ha dejado una misión bastante difícil – me comentaba Miyuki mientras recogía unas cuantas prendas del piso

\- Sabía que no sería fácil desde un principio, me lo merezco

\- Si, te lo mereces, ahora acompáñame al balcón a fumar

Lo acompañe, siempre lo hago y a estas alturas ya no me molesta el humo del cigarrillo, es solo un olor más para mí, o eso era, hasta que las cosas cambiaron un poco. Específicamente en ese mismo momento en que acepte acompañarlo al balcón.

\- ¿quieres uno? – me pregunto Miyuki, tendiéndome ya su cajetilla

\- Claro – dije, la verdad es que si lo dude, sin embargo, termine por hacerlo de igual forma

\- Supongo que esta es la parte en donde te debo enseñar cómo se hace – dijo, me miro y se largó a reír fuertemente, tanto que no me extrañaría que los tipos del edificio de enfrente lo hayan escuchado – primero que todo lo tienes al revés

\- Ni siquiera lo había mirado – dije – sé que estaba al revés

\- Claro – no me creía, de verdad no me había fijado en como lo estaba sujetando hasta que él me hizo darme cuenta de esto

Entonces, lo prendí, seguí las instrucciones de Miyuki, como era de esperarse, termine por toser con la primera calada, él volvía a reír fuertemente y me daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Cuando retome la respiración volví a intentarlo, me volvió a suceder, pero rápidamente aprendí y tome el ritmo, la verdad es que esto no tenía la gran ciencia.

Me hice adicto luego de un tiempo, después de todo, pasaba por numerosos momentos de tensión y nerviosismo donde solo un cigarrillo lograba calmarme un poco. Ryosuke aún no sabía sobre esto, la verdad es que no sé cómo se lo llegara a tomar, el no fuma cigarrillos y diría que su gran droga es el café y el vino, si, específicamente el vino.

Las salidas junto a Ryosuke se hicieron más frecuentes, todos los fines de semana. Me preocupaba de siempre sorprenderlo con algo nuevo, llevarlo a lugares diferentes, llevarle algún presente, me preocupaba especialmente de que él se divirtiese, desde esa vez en Seidou nuestras salidas estuvieron libres de delitos menores.

Las cosas mejoraban, o eso sentía, porque con cada salida, con cada segundo que pasábamos juntos, de verdad sentía que todo estaba funcionando, como si a paso lento volviésemos a estar bien. Sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas como él lo esperaba, también sabía que él se esforzaba, pues, cada vez que yo cometía un error idiota me lo perdonaba como si nada, incluso, ignoraba esas cosas.

Particularmente recuerdo una noche, habíamos ido al cine a ver una de las películas de terror que tanto disfruta Ryosuke, y salíamos bastante tarde, era un día sábado y mi plan original era ahora llevarlo a algún otro lugar a comer algo, termine por invitarlo, pero a otro panorama.

De forma casual yo lo termine por invitar a beber algo a mi departamento, sabía que él diría que no, así que, no tenía muchas esperanzas desde un principio, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el acepto. Recordé de inmediato si había limpiado mi departamento apropiadamente, la verdad es que no lo recordaba, y me alegre cuando vino a mi cabeza que si lo había hecho, aunque no fue una limpieza extrema, sin embargo, el lugar estaba aceptable.

Bebimos y la verdad es que el verlo ahí, en la sala, sentado conmigo, era algo que extrañaba bastante. Hablamos, reímos, disfrutamos el momento, la comida y la bebida. Y cuando el decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, decidí poner a prueba mi buena suerte, de nuevo.

Ryosuke estaba ya cerca de la puerta, se giró hacia mí con la intención de despedirse de mí, hice acopio de toda la velocidad de poseía y lo bese. Lo hice. Y él no lo rechazo esta vez, lo correspondió. Nuestros labios no se habían tocado hace mucho tiempo y sentí electricidad cuando se tocaron, también sentí algo maravilloso.

Sus manos en mi cabello, las mías en su cintura, su respiración agitada, su olor embriagador, su sabor particularmente embriagador, todo me parecía perfecto, tanto, que más de un suspiro escapo de mi boca. Y quise ser codicioso, pase mis manos bajo su camiseta, acaricie su piel suave, tal y como la recordaba. Él no me detuvo asique continúe, decidí pasar desde sus labios hasta su cuello, lamerlo y besarlo.

Lo lleve hasta la pared más cercana, su espalda contra esta, y me dedique a tocarlo todo lo que quise, no me malinterpreten, él hacía lo mismo conmigo y yo lo disfrutaba, me gustaba sentir sus manos algo heladas sobre mi piel, acariciándome, en especial cuando viajaba debajo de mi camisa y tocaba mi abdomen o espalda, esa era mi parte favorita.

Decidí tentar nuevamente mi suerte. Me pegue más a él, intensifique el beso y lleve mi mano hasta su pantalón, entonces, se acabó mi suerte. Separó sus labios de los míos, pegue mí frente a la de él y espere a que dijese algo.

\- Lo siento Kuramochi – dijo con voz juguetona, esa que solo hace que mis ganas de continuar jugando con él se hagan más grandes, a niveles enormes – pero solo te dejare llegar a segunda base, no importa lo muy rápido que seas, cheetah

\- Eres cruel Ryo-san

Eso fue todo por esa noche, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada, disfrute de besarlo y tocarlo, lo haría de nuevo. Sin dudarlo. Esa misma noche llame a Miyuki, claramente con la intención de contarle todo lo sucedido, prácticamente se lo gritaría. Tome el celular, me acabe lo que había de vino en mi copa y fui hacia el balcón por aire fresco, me moría de calor. Ryosuke ya se había ido hace unos minutos, rechazando mi oferta de ir a dejarlo en motocicleta o auto.

Entonces, Miyuki por fin contesto su celular.

\- Fono gay – dijo a modo de respuesta, es normal esto, solemos hacer este tipo de bromas por teléfono

\- ¿estas ocupado?

\- Mucho – contesto, sin embargo, pude escuchar claramente la canción de inicio de "American Horror Story"

\- Bro, estás viendo un capítulo de esa serie estúpida

\- No es estúpida, bueno, a veces lo es – dijo - ahora dime que te pasa – escuche el sonido del encendedor al otro lado de la línea - ¿quieres salir a beber?

\- Nada me gustaría más pero ya he bebido lo suficiente esta noche

\- Eres el peor amigo, me dejaras beber en la soledad de mi departamento, si quieres que escuche tus problemas mueve tu trasero hasta aquí y trae algo con alcohol

\- Bien – dije soltando un suspiro, pero en realidad, no me molestaba ir hasta su departamento y contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido con Ryosuke

Obedecí. Compre algo con alcohol, unas cervezas, y me dirigí hacia el departamento de Miyuki, iba en la motocicleta y llegue rápidamente, baje sonriente y subí por el elevador, como era usual, todo estaba bastante silencioso, siempre en este edificio todo está demasiado silencioso, como si fuera un lugar embrujado o algo por el estilo, sé que no lo es, pero es lo que pienso a veces.

En cuanto llegue a la puerta tan conocida, solo abrí la puerta y entre, hace mucho que empecé a no tocar esa puerta y proceder solo a entrar en esta, además, Miyuki hace lo mismo cuando va a mi departamento, a veces solo aparece fumando un cigarrillo en mi balcón y yo ni siquiera me percato del momento exacto en que él llego.

Miyuki continuaba en su sillón viendo la serie extraña, se giró a mirarme, yo levante con mi mano la bolsa que traía en mi mano con las botellas, entonces, sonrió complacido. Me senté en el sillón y por un momento intente entender que sucedía en la serie que miraba mi amigo con atención, pero no entendí absolutamente nada, por lo tanto, decidí jugar en mi celular.

Y cuando termino este capítulo pude proceder a hablar con mi amigo.

Él me felicito. Me dio golpes en la espalda y brindamos. Fue una buena noche y no pare ni por un segundo en pensar y preguntarme que estará pensado Ryosuke, ¿estará igual de feliz y emocionado que yo?

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	17. Chapter 17

Encuentros como el pasado con Ryosuke se repitieron, besos, abrazos, tomarse de la mano, no llegamos a la cama si esa es su pregunta, aunque las ganas de mi parte siempre estaban presentes, sería una broma si negara este hecho, siempre él ha logrado causar estas reacciones en mi sin esforzarse mucho.

Me torturaba y el solo sonreía complacido, yo sufría pues, tenía que controlarme. La mayoría de las veces me dejaba llegar a segunda base y me comportaba muy bien con él, si hacia méritos, me permitía llegar a tercera.

Para estas alturas ya me cuestionaba seriamente si ya no habíamos vuelto a ser novios, sin embargo, yo no me atrevía a preguntarle nada ni pedírselo formalmente, el hacerlo podía mandar a la basura todo lo que he avanzado, y vaya que me he esforzado en que me perdone, he pasado por numerosos momentos de máxima tensión y noches de insomnio.

Como sea, esta noche decidí salir con los chicos del equipo, más que nada por insistencia de Miyuki, aunque las ganas de salir con ellos si estaban presentes, reírme de ellos y sus estupideces mientras están borrachos es algo que disfruto de ver. Esta vez iba a ofrecerme como conductor, no tenía planeado beber, pero al pensarlo mejor deseche esta idea.

Saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo mientras esperaba que me llamasen y avisasen que me estaban esperando en la entrada del edificio. Desde que Miyuki me enseño a fumar que he comenzado a tomarle el gusto cada vez más a esto, no lo hago en frente de Rysuke, pero en cuanto llego a mi departamento siento la necesidad de prender uno y consumirlo lentamente, relajándome y admirando las luces de la ciudad.

Entonces sentí el sonido de mi celular, esperaba que fuese Miyuki y conteste sin siquiera mirar el nombre que estaba en la pantalla.

\- Fono gay – dije de inmediato

\- ¿kuramochi? – escuche al otro lado de la línea, no era la voz de Miyuki

\- ¿Ryo-san? – entonces comencé a toser el humo del cigarrillo

\- Uno nunca deja de conocer a las personas

\- Ryo-san, esto tiene una explicación, te lo juro – dije rápidamente, entonces, comencé a escuchar la risa de Ryosuke, carcajadas

\- Solo llamaba para invitarte a salir esta noche – mierda

\- Oh – dije, entonces una guerra mental se produjo en mi mente

\- Tienes planes – dijo. Me descubrió de inmediato

\- Iba a salir con los chicos del equipo – dije, aunque ya estaba considerando en dejar todo para ir con él

\- Ve y pásalo bien Kuramochi – dijo él con seguridad – ya nos vimos muchas veces esta semana

\- ¿seguro?

\- Claro – por un momento desee que él dijese, o más bien que me exigiese ir con él

\- Entonces, hablamos luego

\- Nos vemos

Y la llamada termino. Yo me sentía avergonzado, me maldije e insulte a mí mismo, debo estar mal de la cabeza como para contestar el celular de esa forma y, además, no ver ni siquiera quien es la persona que me está llamando. Que idiota más grande soy.

Entonces, llego la llamada que estaba esperando pero para ese entonces ya no sabía si reír o lanzarme por el balcón. Termine mi cigarrillo y me apresure a bajar al encuentro con mis amigos, más de uno con solo verme supo que algo me sucedía, pero no lograron sacarme mayor información.

De inmediato me percaté de que esta vez íbamos en el automóvil de Miyuki, él conducía y me pareció extraño, jamás Miyuki conduce cuando salimos ya que de una forma u otro beberá, así que, el grupo ha optado por no dejarlo conducir y evitarse un accidente. Pero ahora está conduciendo, pone la música muy fuerte y todos cantan en el auto.

Yo me limito a mirarlo con extrañeza durante los primeros minutos, luego me uno al grupo de simios que cantan a toda voz, es como si no hubiesen salido a beber hace mucho tiempo, aunque lo hacen todos los fines de semana, sin falta.

Esa noche no solo pedí algún trago por el nombre atractivo, aprendí a no hacer eso, no si quería mantenerme bien durante el resto de la noche y no humillarme de alguna forma o cantar canciones en el escenario. Lo malo de ser un deportista conocido es que este tipo de cosas no pasan desapercibidas para la gente, y mucho menos en las redes sociales.

Agradezco enormemente que Ryosuke no haya visto videos de lo sucedido o algo por el estilo, bueno, yo estoy suponiendo que él no ha visto nada sobre esa noche, porque no me ha comentado nada al respecto y espero que nunca lo haga, es bastante humillante ver un video sobre donde estoy en un escenario con el micrófono en una mano y con una botella de vodka en la otra. Nada lindo.

Esta demás decir que las bromas de mis compañeros no han disminuido en lo más mínimo. Toda esa noche se dedicaron a recordarme los momentos más destacados de mi gran borrachera, yo también reía, después de todo, cuando vi lo videos al día siguiente no pude evitar un ataque de risa incontrolable, y el recordarlo todo solo hacía que este quisiera volver.

Pedí un Zombie, no fue buena idea, pero fue una peor idea cuando acepte que un compañero de equipo pidiese algo por mí, lo bebí y me quede ahí sentado participando en la conversación, fue cuando decidí que sería una buena idea ponerme en pie y salir a fumar un cigarrillo que las cosas comenzaron a moverse de su sitio, entonces, supe que no había cometido un mal cálculo en algunas cosas.

De una forma u otra logre llegar a la zona donde estaba permitido fumar dentro de ese bar. El aire del exterior me pareció genial en esos momentos, saque un cigarrillo y busque entre mis bolsillos el encendedor, el cual no encontraba, pero convenientemente un compañero de equipo noto mi inquietud y termino por prestarme el suyo.

\- ¿vas bien con el chico del cual me contaste la vez pasada? – no puedo creerlo, ¿le conté absolutamente todo a un compañero de equipo? La verdad es que tengo algo de confianza con él, pero no la suficiente como para terminar por usarlo como pañuelo de lágrimas y vómito, como lo hago con Miyuki

\- ¿te lo conté todo?

\- Diría que más bien me lo escupiste, pero si – dijo el riendo un poco – no te asustes, no le he dicho a nadie y tampoco tendría una razón de hacerlo

\- Creo que las cosas con él han mejorado bastante – dije sonriendo

\- Puedo notarlo, de otra forma ya estarías llorando y cantando sobre el escenario – entonces ambos reímos

Y a medida que la noche avanzaba, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros comenzaron a marcharse o simplemente desaparecer de un momento a otro. Me quede con Miyuki hasta el momento en que el encargado del bar nos pidió que nos fuésemos ya que debían cerrar este. Había unas cuantas personas con nosotros, casi igual de mal que nosotros. Caminamos hacia la salida y ya fuera del local, nos sentamos en las escaleras de entrada de este, Miyuki saco dos cigarrillos y me dio uno, cabe destacar que yo estaba igual de borracho que él, así que, me parecía una excelente idea quedarme a fumar un cigarrillo con él a altas horas de la noche, y con grandes posibilidades de terminar por ser asaltado.

Fumamos, hablamos y nos jugamos bromas, lo que solemos hacer. Le conté lo ocurrido por teléfono con Ryosuke antes de venir, claramente mi descuido hizo que volviésemos a estallar en risas, pues, debes de ser un completo imbécil como para hacer una equivocación como esa.

Y cuando terminamos nuestro cigarrillo, Miyuki se puso en pie y camino hacia su auto, me hizo unas señas y terminamos por entrar en este, en ese entonces, su auto era un Polo Sedan de Volkswagen, no entiendo su fascinación por esta marca, siempre que ve modelos de autos recurre a este tipo.

Subí en el auto. Ese fue un gran error. Deje que él se sentara en el asiento del conductor, otro gran error. Y permití que encendiera el auto, pusiera música, una canción de Artic Monkeys sonaba y ambos la cantábamos, sonrientes y riendo, que par de idiotas. El comenzó a conducir, no me pregunten como, porque no lo recuerdo bien, toda esa escena pasó de forma cortada en mi cabeza, por capítulos o flashes.

Pero recuerdo claramente el sonido de una bocina, la luz demasiado fuerte y un sonido molesto en mi oído, el movimiento brusco del auto y el fuerte golpe que hizo que ambos nos golpeásemos, tanto, que perdí la consciencia por unos minutos. Para cuando volví a despertar, el auto estaba volcado, me dolía gran parte del cuerpo y la otra parte la tenía dormida, Miyuki continuaba en el asiento del conductor, inconsciente, intente moverme pero cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo gritaba.

La sensación de mareo y las ganas de vomitar eran horribles. Había sangre por doquier, entonces, comencé a entrar en pánico, yo estoy sangrando, tengo numerosas heridas, pero estoy consciente, por otro lado, Miyuki no lo está, está demasiado quieto, hice un esfuerzo y me moví de mi asiento.

No soy un hombre que suele creer en algún dios o le reza a este, pero en ese momento, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón saliendo de mi pecho, le pedí a todas las entidades superiores que Miyuki solo este inconsciente, que mi amigo solo este dormido por el golpe, nada más, porque si llego a perderlo, de verdad no sé qué sería de mí. Lo llame numerosas veces, aunque mi voz casi ni era audible, el zumbido de mis oídos era aún persistente.

Pero pude escuchar algo a lo lejos, algo que de verdad agradecí. El sonido de una ambulancia. Sin embargo, continúe haciendo el intento de acercarme a Miyuki, debía asegurarme de que él respirase, y lo hice, su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo respiratorio lento, pero eso basto para que me quedara un poco tranquilo.

Los parpados me pesaban enormemente, y ya que había confirmado que mi amigo vivía, me permití relajarme y dormir.

No sé con certeza que paso mientras dormía. Sé que fui sacado del auto y llevado en ambulancia hacia un hospital, Miyuki igual, solo que este se encontraba en un peor estado, el choque había afectado principalmente su lado del auto. También sé que dormí por bastante tiempo.

Estaba en una camilla, todo era blanco, no sentía mucho el cuerpo, supongo que eso es debido a todos los medicamentos que debieron aplicarme, me moví un poco y solté un quejido en la cama, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, recorrí con la mirada el cuarto, nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que mi mirada se posó en la espalda de Ryosuke, este estaba mirando por la ventana a un lado de mí, podía ver su perfil. Muy pocas veces lo había visto tan cansado como en ese momento.

\- Ryo-san – dije, sentí la garganta muy seca, tanto, que dolió un poco hablar. Él se giró en mi dirección y se acercó. Me incorpore en la cama y me senté sobre esta - ¿y Miyuki? – pregunte

\- Está un poco peor que tú, pero fuera de cualquier riesgo – dijo él - ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? – me pregunto él

\- Solo algo adolorido

\- Tuviste suerte, te desmayaste y recibiste un gran golpe en la cabeza, pero ningún daño mayor, incluso tus heridas son superficiales – dijo él. Pude reconocer su tono de inmediato, está enojado, no, enfurecido conmigo, y que no explote y me diga todo lo que piensa me está poniendo ansioso, sé que merezco que me regañe de la peor forma posible, sin embargo no lo hace.

\- Bien, ahora que sé que estas bien, supongo que podre ir a buscar algo para comer, vuelvo en unos minutos – dijo, me dio la espalda y vi como tenía la intención de alejarse, sin embargo, alargue mi mano y tome la suya

\- Gracias, Ryo-san

El solo asintió y abandono el cuarto.

La verdad es que no me sentía particularmente mal, nada que no pudiese soportar. Decidí hacer un esfuerzo e intentar recordar lo sucedido, algo con más detalles, sin embargo, cuando sentí que ya lo tenía, se abrió la puerta repentinamente.

Entro un Miyuki con el brazo izquierdo enyesado, vestía la ropa típica de hospital y tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, pude ver algunas en los brazos y en la cara. Pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro.

\- Despertaste – me dijo – desde mi habitación pude ver a Ryosuke saliendo de aquí, si el accedió a moverse sin que nadie de lo pidiese debía ser porque despertaste – dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi cama.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte

\- Quiero fumar – me contesto de inmediato – y no quiero saber cómo está mi auto, la parte buena es que ya puedo deshacerme de él, debe estar completamente destruido, más que nosotros

\- Nunca te gusto mucho ese auto – ambos reímos

\- Nunca – dijo él – le falta algo de personalidad

Entonces, Miyuki comenzó a hablarme sobre lo que me había perdido mientras dormía, teníamos algunos problemas con la policía actualmente, claramente el accidente había sido nuestra culpa, además, ambos estábamos bastante borrachos. Sin embargo, lo que contaba es que estábamos bien, el resto de las cosas tenían solución, una millonaria, pero la había.

Por lo visto habíamos estado durmiendo aproximadamente dos días. Nadie había resultado particularmente herido en el otro vehículo, el que resultaba ser un camión. Y eso basto para que me relajase por el momento. Pero en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, la verdad es que esperaba a una enfermera, sin embargo, fue Ryosuke quien entro en la habitación, nos miró a ambos y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se paró en frente de nosotros.

\- Es genial que estén los dos aquí – empezó – así no tendré que repetirlo, estoy seguro de que saben lo que vendrá ahora

\- Lo sabemos – dijimos al unísono

\- Son unos irresponsables

Él tomo aire, sabía que esto sería algo largo, y lo merecíamos. Ryosuke nos dejó en claro muchas cosas y nos dijo unas cuantas verdades, no solo nos pusimos en riesgo a nosotros mismos, también a otras personas desconocidas, además de haber podido morir. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, escuchábamos en silencio, como dos niños pequeños.

Pero entonces, llego una enfermera y se llevó a Miyuki. Ryosuke volvió a cerrar la puerta y se giró a mirarme, las palabras que me soltó en ese momento me marcaron de tal forma que me hicieron recapacitar y decidir no volver a beber de tal forma y descontrol como aquella vez.

"¿Qué hubiese pasado conmigo si no hubieses podido salir de esta? Siempre dices que piensas mucho en mí y que me amas, pero te falto muy poco para hacerme un daño irreparable, Kuramochi. Si yo te llegase a perder, gran parte de mí se iría contigo, idiota"

Días después de que desperté nos dejaron marcharnos. Yo no tenía gran motivación para volver a ese departamento que ya ni siquiera siento como mío, prefería estar en el hospital y pasar todo el día con Ryosuke, el cual me visitaba sin falta todos los días. Lo disfrutaba de cierta forma, ser mimado por él, pero el día en que debía volver llego.

\- No te quieres ir ¿eh? – me dijo Ryosuke mirando como ya me preparaba para largarme

\- La verdad es que no – dije con sinceridad

\- Kuramochi, te acompañare al departamento ¿sí? – y bueno, mi cambio de humor a uno alegre se noto

\- Si – dije rápidamente

Miyuki salió del hospital antes de que cualquiera pudiera verlo, Ryosuke conduciría y lo llevaría hasta su departamento, luego iría hacia el mío, todo esto en su auto. Por el momento ambos teníamos prohibido tocar un manubrio y era entendible. El viaje fue bastante silencioso, Miyuki prácticamente temblaba en el asiento de atrás, ya sabíamos porque, sus cigarrillos, el de verdad ha batido su record de días sin fumar.

En cuanto lo dejamos en su departamento, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al mío. La verdad es que estaba algo nervioso, no había estado hace mucho tiempo ahí y debía haber un completo desastre que me avergonzaría aún más con Ryosuke.

Pero nada de eso paso. Ryosuke abrió la puerta, note que aún conservaba la llave con el mismo llavero que el regale hace unos años, un zorro pequeño. Sonreí como el idiota que soy, entonces entramos, y no había un gran desastre ni nada, Ryosuke entro primero, yo me quede un tiempo en el umbral mirando con atención el interior de mi departamento, él se percató de esto y se giró a mirarme, que hermosa vista, como hace un tiempo, el departamento y un Ryosuke ahí parado mirándome mientras sonríe, de verdad extrañaba ver algo como esto al llegar a este lugar, verlo a él sonriéndome.

Me acerque sin dudarlo a él, lo bese rápidamente, él no se negó, yo lo disfrute.

Pasamos esa tarde juntos y la siguiente, y la siguiente, así sucesivamente. Él no se quedaba a dormir, pero de todas formas llegaba a diario a mi departamento, pasábamos el mayor tiempo posible juntos, y después se iba de noche. Más de una vez le ofrecí quedarse, o más bien se lo pedí. Él no acepto.

Una cosa bastante curiosa es el hecho de ya me permitía besarlo y tocarlo libremente, aunque la regla de no llegar más allá de segunda base se aplicaba en todas las ocasiones, él es una persona bastante maligna, sin embargo, no me importa ser paciente, dejo que las cosas avancen de forma lenta, aunque, admito que creí que había retrocedido algunos pasos con el accidente de auto.

Y bueno, esto más que curioso, es confuso, al menos para mí. La verdad es que me gustaría que volviésemos a ser algo oficial, estar flotando en la nada no es lo mío. Pero Ryosuke no parece preocupado al respecto y cuando me decido a tocar el tema, él solo me pide que lo espere un poco más, ya no sé qué es lo que estamos esperando, que es lo que aún no lo convence de lo que siento por él.

Entonces, me vino a la cabeza lo peor de lo peor, ¿Qué sucede si, en el tiempo en que hemos estado separados, él conoció a alguien mejor? Mierda. Esta esa posibilidad y explicaría por qué duda tanto. No puedo reclamarle nada, pues, no estamos en algo oficial, además, hasta hace no mucho era yo el que estaba buscando sentir algo de otra persona.

Y termino el tiempo de descanso por razones médicas, debía volver a mi rutina de entrenamiento, Miyuki contaba con más tiempo, después de todo era el más herido de ambos.

Deje que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, pero la idea de Ryosuke con otra persona se expandió como una epidemia por mi cerebro. Le conté todo esto a Miyuki, él me aseguro que sería imposible que esto sucediese, pero ambos sabemos que nada está confirmado, solo Ryosuke puede confirmar las cosas. Y la verdad es que me asusta la respuesta que puede llegar a darme.

Esa tarde había tenido una entrevista con algunos reporteros, me preguntaron sobre mi accidente, mi recuperación y mi opinión sobre el campeonato que se avecinaba, conteste todo, aunque mi cabeza estaba en un lugar bastante lejano. La verdad es que solo quería salir de ese lugar, quitarme el traje formal que estaba usando y relajarme en mi departamento.

Pero en cuanto terminé recibí un mensaje de Miyuki, este me invitaba a su departamento a comer algo, este tipo cocina muy bien y tendría que estar algo loco para rechazar una invitación como esta. Así que, fui. En cuanto llegue me lo encontré con sartén en mano, música alta, y el lugar particularmente luminoso, lo cual es raro en él.

Me miro sonriente, ya no tenía su yeso, lo note de inmediato, esa era la razón de su estado de ánimo, sabía que Miyuki odiaba bastante estar con el yeso y movilizarse con este. Entre y me pose a su lado en la cocina, miraba con atención los vegetales en el sartén, tenía la intención de preguntar que comeríamos en específico, pero decidí no hacerlo, el terminaría por darme una explicación demasiada larga sobre el platillo en cuestión y yo no entendería ni la mitad.

Comimos, no bebimos nada con alcohol, bueno, yo por lo menos no he bebido nada desde el día del accidente y no tengo planeado hacerlo en un tiempo próximo. Pero Miyuki es otra historia, no me sorprendería que el mismo día en que nos dejaron salir él haya comenzado a beber y fumar como lo hace normalmente.

Y no paso desapercibido para él que estuviese con mi mente en las nubes, tampoco intentaba ocultarlo, no siento la necesidad de hacerlo en realidad. Ambos sabíamos que era lo que tanto me hacía estar distraído y un poco irritable, eso tenía nombre y apellido, además del cabello rosa.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, Ryosuke no es del tipo que juega a dos bandos al mismo tiempo, si hubiese otra persona habría cortado toda posibilidad contigo – dijo – y lo sabes

\- Lo sé – dije, pero de igual forma mantenía mis dudas

\- Pero eso no te convence – termino por decir Miyuki, me limite solo a mirarlo, me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en algo

\- Creo que deberías preguntárselo directamente, saldrás de tus dudas, además, puede que con eso terminen por arreglar las cosas definitivamente

Sabía que estaba esa posibilidad, así como también estaba la posibilidad de que todo empeorase. Pero decidí arriesgarme, tenía mucho que perder, pero si no hacía nada las cosas se mantendrían de esta forma, y eso es aún peor.

Como si fuese arte de magia, en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi celular, solo era un mensaje y no le di importancia, ni siquiera vi la pantalla, pero Miyuki si lo hizo.

\- ¿seguro de que no quieres ver el mensaje? – me pregunto

\- No tengo ganas de nada – dije pensando en que sería algún compañero de equipo

\- Es de Ryousuke – dijo, y con eso basto para que prácticamente me lanzara sobre el aparato

El mensaje no decía mucho, pero él quería que nos viésemos esta noche, no tarde nada en aceptar, entonces, me informo que estaría en el departamento por la noche. Me puse nervioso, Miyuki noto mi cambio en las expresiones y se asomó por mi hombro para ver la conversación por mensajes que mantenía con Ryosuke.

\- Me suena a que por fin te dejara llegar a home – me dijo

\- No creo que así sea, desde que paso todo esto no me permite pasar de la segunda base

\- Estoy sintiendo pena por ti – dijo con la intención de molestarme, sin embargo, a estas alturas hasta yo siento pena por mí mismo - ¿sigue el pequeño cheetah de ahí abajo vivo?

\- He tenido que ocuparme de él por mí mismo

\- No hay nada más deprimente

\- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – dije, el solo asintió

Decidí irme a mi departamento y arreglar unas cuantas cosas, incluso intente cocinar algo que quedo aceptable y comestible, más o menos. Y cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, unos pasos acercándose y la voz de Ryosuke llamándome, sentí que empezaba a caminar sobre la cuerda floja.

No me había cambiado el traje formal que traía, él lo noto y le explique de inmediato la razón de este, lo entendió y no tardó en hacer un comentario al respecto, "me gusta cómo te ves con traje y corbata", él es macabro.

Traía consigo una mochila en la espalda, lo cual es bastante inusual en él, sin embargo no pregunte nada al respecto. Nos saludamos y esta vez no fui yo el que se acercó y beso al otro, nada demasiado extravagante, solo un simple beso corto.

Me ayudo en la cocina, todo marchaba con normalidad, tanto, que me sentía extraño al respecto, quería que esta normalidad fuese algo propio de nosotros, no que se sintiese como un engaño o algo ajeno, porque así lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Suspire, de verdad que las cosas se habían complicado demasiado.

Comimos, bebimos, hablamos de cosas sin importancia, en realidad nada me parecía más importante que lo que tenía en mente en esos momentos, tantas dudas, tanta confusión y cansancio juntos. Pero lo peor de todo, era tener a la persona causante de todo esto en frente de ti, hablándote y actuando como si fuesen una pareja de nuevo, besándote de vez en cuando. Eso era lo peor.

No nos llevó mucho terminar en el sofá, me llevo mucho menos el terminar por besarle de forma demandante, y no tengo para que decir cuánto me llevo el ponerme sobre él y dejar que mis manos comenzaran a deleitarse con su cuerpo. Sus labios me recibían gustoso, abría su boca para mí, jugaba conmigo, sentía sus manos algo frías en mi espalda, también podía sentir sus suspiros.

Me acomode más sobre él, para ese entonces ya tenía una erección más que obvia en mi pantalón, intensifique el beso, convirtiéndolo en algo desesperado y rápido, como si estuviese hambriento y en parte era algo así, estaba muerto de hambre por Ryosuke. Pero cuando lleve mis manos hasta su camiseta, él me detuvo abruptamente.

"no te dejare llegar más allá de segunda base" dijo, entonces de verdad me altere, ¿no dejarme ir más allá? Ryosuke, has pasado todo este tiempo provocándome y besándome, no puedes seguir haciéndome esto" pensé y con un movimiento rápido lo cargue sobre mi hombro, escuche su gemido se sorpresa, pero no me importo, también sentí como el forcejeaba e intentaba que lo soltase sin resultados. Camine rápidamente, casi corriendo, hacia el cuarto, lo lance contra la cama, él de inmediato se sentó en esta y me miro confuso.

\- Lo siento Ryo-san – dije desabrochándome el nudo de la corbata – pero ya me canse a jugar con tus reglas

El me miraba perplejo y aproveche ese momento de su confusión para besarlo y empujarlo contra la cama, tome sus manos y las amarre con fuerza, después lleve estas hasta el respaldo metálico de la cama y lo sobrante de mi corbata lo amarre en uno de los fierros de esta, así podría tener completamente inmóvil a Ryosuke, al menos sus manos.

Levante su camiseta lo que más pude, dejando gran parte de su pecho y abdomen al descubierto, de inmediato comencé a besarlo y marcarlo, sin delicadeza, pues, ya había dejado esta de lado hace unos minutos. Había dejado de ser la persona que lo respetaba y trataba con delicadeza, en ese momento solo era un animal con intención de satisfacer sus necesidades más bajas.

Lamí desde su pecho hasta el abdomen, lo bese y acaricie con ambas manos, su cuerpo se tensó ante este contacto pero luego volvió a relajarse un poco, aunque aún escuchaba su voz reclamándome un poco entre suspiros y gemidos. Sonreí con satisfacción, hace mucho no lo escuchaba de esta forma, y ahora me parecía incluso mejor que antes.

Él curvaba su espalda ante mi tacto, yo llevaba mi mano hasta esta y lo acariciaba, bajaba lentamente y no podía reprimir mis sonrisas, toque su trasero, me detuve ahí un momento y luego continúe bajando hasta sus piernas, me dirigí hacia su parte delantera, una mano en cada lado de su cadera, me acerque a él, lo bese demandantemente, pase mi lengua hacia su boca, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, él se quejaba, sin embargo, ya no hacia fuerza con sus brazos con la intención de liberarse, ya se había rendido ante eso.

Me separe de sus labios abruptamente, me fije bien en su rostro y lo memorice lo mejor posible, jadeante, sonrojado, ojos un poco temerosos y ¿deseosos? No sabría decirlo con certeza, tampoco tenía planeado pensarlo arduamente, tenía cosas que atender mucho más importantes. Le arranque los pantalones junto con su ropa interior rápidamente, y ahí estaba, desnudo frente a mí, y como siempre, perfecto ante mis ojos.

Volví a besarlo de forma rápida, entonces me dirigí hacia la zona inferior de su cuerpo, bese la ingle y la zona interior de sus muslos, los mordí y escuche su fuerte gemido, junto a una queja, en respuesta, pero continúe, no pensaba detenerme por nada del mundo. Me enderece sobre la cama, a estas alturas yo también jadeaba, lo tome de las caderas y lo gire en la cama, la tela de mi corbata se giró junto con su cuerpo, así que, no hubo ningún problema con el nudo.

Me quite la camisa y la arroje a algún lugar olvidado de la habitación, bese sus hombros y su espalda, recorrí con la lengua su columna, él se arqueo en respuesta a esto, entonces deje salir una risa en voz alta, se me escapo, él me miro por sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido, pero me dedicase la mirada que fuese, en ese momento mi sonrisa depredadora no abandonaría mi rostro por nada.

Lo tome y eleve su cadera, haciendo que sus rodillas estuviesen sobre la cama, esto me permitiría tener un mejor acceso a su entrada, además de una vista genial, me permití volver a tocar su trasero, me gustaba hacerlo y lo digo abiertamente. Entonces, lamí su entrada, es verdad que hasta ahora había sido bastante rudo, sin embargo, no pensaba ser un completo monstruo como para no prepararlo.

Primero lamí, me gane más de un gemido y suspiro de su parte, todo me parecía demasiado excitante en ese momento, hasta que el más pequeño movimiento que él hacia me incitaba a continuar con esto y no darle respiro alguno. Luego lleve tres dedos hasta su boca, el los lamio de inmediato, entonces, comencé a prepararlo de verdad. Su cálido interior recibió mi primer dedo, los gemidos que soltó esta vez fueron de dolor, lo sé, no es primera vez que hacemos esto, pero debido a la situación si puede que sea la última.

Segundo dedo, misma reacción. No espere a que él se acostumbrase, no tenía planeado hacerlo desde un principio, en especial si tengo aun dentro de mi pantalón mi erección palpitante que grita por piedad.

Y cuando llegamos para el tercero, las cosas no habían mejorado demasiado, continuaba estando las cosas algo difíciles , jugué un tiempo más ahí y luego los quite rápidamente, me gane otra mirada asesina de Ryosuke debido a esto, lleve mis manos a mi pantalón y lo desabroche rápidamente, me lo quite y me pegue a él. Me frote contra él lentamente, la auto tortura se me da bastante bien y sonreí, porque sentía bastante placer con solo frotarme contra él, pero no era suficiente.

Posicione mi erección en su entrada, las manos en su cadera, entonces me moví lentamente, mirando su rostro por encima de su hombro en todo momento, quería ver sus expresiones cuando entrase por completo y me moviese. Primero pude notar el dolor en su rostro, este solo se hacía cada vez mayor, pero eso no me detuvo, continúe entrando.

En el momento en que llegue al tope y mi cadera se pegó a él, disfrute del momento y espere por un tiempo para luego comenzar salir y entrar de nuevo, lo sé, no fui demasiado delicado ni nada por el estilo, pero no podía contenerme, en ese momento ya era solo un estúpido animal. Movimientos rápidos, fuertes, bruscos, nada que haya hecho anteriormente con él.

Podía escuchar claramente los sonidos eróticos que hacíamos, nuestra piel, los gemidos y el sonido de la cama, los disfrutaba, me acerque a su espalda, lamí y mordí esta, quería dejar mi huella en él y con satisfacción vi mi trabajo, múltiples mordidas que en ese momentos eran de un color rojo que resaltaba sobre su tono de piel completamente blanco, dentro de poco estas marcas podían pasar a tener colores morados.

Él estaba jadeante, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, además, el placer que me otorgaba me hacía prácticamente alucinar en esa posición, lleve mis manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero, puse cada una en un lado, masajee y luego me permití cumplir una de mis fantasías oscuras. Golpee su trasero con la palma de mi mano, no medí mi fuerza ya que tenía la intención de que el golpe no fuese despacio, su interior me apretó en respuesta haciéndome llegar a un nuevo nivel de placer.

Lo repetí múltiples veces, comencé a gemir en voz alta, podía ver como algunas lágrimas de él resbalaban por su mejilla, sin embargo, no me detuve. Y me vine dentro de él. Pero sabía que estaba aún bastante lejos del verdadero final. Me quede adentro mientras retomaba el aliento, salí lentamente y en cuanto estuve por completo afuera, Ryosuke se desplomo sobre la cama, podía notar como también luchaba por retomar su respiración normal, sus piernas temblaban un poco debido a la posición poco cómoda que habíamos mantenido, pero lo peor de todo, y lo que me motivo a continuar con todo esto, fue el ver como mi esperma salía por su entrada. Tendría que estar loco para que eso no me produzca absolutamente nada.

Ryosuke se giró sobre la cama, con su espalda contra esta y mirándome de frente, que vista más excitante me regalaba en esos momentos, lo mire con atención, grabándolo en mi memoria, sabía que un futuro usaría esta imagen mental.

Proseguí a marcar su torso con mordidas, baje hasta su abdomen y recorrí hasta su erección, lamí desde la base hasta la punta lentamente, jugué con mi lengua en la punta y lleve mi mano hasta ahí para comenzar a masajear de arriba hacia abajo con esta. Él se retorcía sobre la cama, se movía inquieto y luego tiraba del nudo de la corbata, a estas alturas ya debería saber que por más que tire no lograra soltarse. Y disfrutaba provocar todo esto, disfrutaba tenerlo de esta forma, a mi merced, completamente a mi disposición. Me gustaba ser el que tiene el control.

Note el momento en que él estaba a punto de venirse, gemidos altos e incontrolables, su cuerpo tensándose y relajándose simultáneamente, sabía lo que venía, aun así, no lo deje hacerlo, él me regalo un gruñido. Yo le regale una sonrisa junto con una risa bastante baja.

Me aleje de él, estaba arrodillado sobre la cama, y de nuevo tenía una erección, bueno, tendría que estar muy loco como para no tener ninguna reacción de ese tipo con Ryosuke en frente de mi de esta forma. Como ya sabrán, no tenía planeado quedarme ahí y no hacer nada, lo que tenía en mente era llevar a cabo otra ronda.

Sin esperar un segundo más, me posicione sobre él. Lo bese lentamente, saboree su boca y juegue con su lengua, mordí su labio inferior hasta el punto de causarle una herida, me devolvió el beso, y sin parar nuestros movimientos, abrí sus piernas, puse mi erección en su entrada y termine por entrar de una estocada.

Lleve mis manos a cada lado de su torso, lo acaricie lentamente y comencé con los movimientos placenteros, solté gemidos entre besos que le daba, lleve una mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricie. Dentro de poco tiempo pude sentir sus piernas envolver mi cintura y se movía junto a mí.

Y luego de realizar las embestidas y deleitarme, termine por venirme de nuevo, fue maravilloso, sin embargo, pase de sentirme muy bien, a sentirme muy mal en menos de un minuto, pase de sentirme en el cielo mismo a golpearme contra el pavimento. No quería moverme, quería quedarme sobre él, abrazándolo, queriéndolo tanto como siempre. Sabía lo que venía ahora, sabía que luego de retomar el aire en mis pulmones tendría que alejarme de él y dejarlo marcharse.

Entonces, me cayó como un balde de agua fría todo lo que acababa de hacer. Lo forcé a hacer todo esto, lo obligue a todo esto, él me dijo que no quería y me pidió que me detuviera, yo no lo hice, estaba cegado y termine por amarrarlo a la cama, soy un completo demente y ahora iré a la cárcel, eso fue lo que pensé.

Salí de su interior, escuche un último gemido de él. Lo mire con atención y me odie mentalmente, en el momento disfrute todo lo que había hecho, pero ahora me arrepentía, estoy seguro de que con esto he retrocedido todos los pasos que di en este tiempo, también estoy seguro de que en cuanto lo desate, el llamara a la policía, y yo no haré nada, me dejare, porque después de todo me lo merezco y soy culpable de todo lo que paso.

¿Pero qué pasa con él? ¿Qué tal si lo lastime de forma permanente? Después de todo, lo acabo de violar, independiente de toda la historia que ya tenemos. Lleve mis manos hasta el nudo de mi corbata y lo desate lentamente, la verdad es que esperaba que él me golpease, en realidad lo deseaba, quería que él me golpease por lo idiota y desconsiderado que había sido, además de un animal salvaje.

Pero nada de eso paso, él solo toco sus muñecas e hizo una mueca adolorida, estiro un poco sus brazos y soltó un suspiro. No dijo nada, no se puso en pie rápidamente para salir de ese cuarto, no me grito ni me reclamo nada, pero por un momento fue peor, solo silencio, un gran silencio mortal que me mataba de forma lenta. Yo no sabía qué hacer, solo me quede sentado en frente de él sobre la cama, lo miraba con atención e intentaba pasar por alto la gran cantidad de marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo.

\- Deja de mirarme de esa forma, Kuramochi – escuche que me dijo, entonces me tense – es como si esperaras que llamase a la policía o algo así, además, parece que te arrepientes de esto

\- Ryosuke – entonces, él me miro sorprendido, no suelo llamarlo de esta forma – sé que lo que hice es grave y entendería si decides terminar esto definitivamente

\- Kuramochi, creo que estás pensando cosas muy equivocadas, este ha sido por mucho el mejor "encuentro" que hemos tenido, y me gusto, no eres un criminal ni nada por el estilo, así que cálmate por favor

\- ¿no estás enojado? – dije de inmediato, apenas creyendo lo que había escuchado

\- Había venido esta noche con la intención de arreglar las cosas, sabía que terminaríamos haciéndolo de una forma u otra, aunque no me esperaba de esta forma en específico – dijo él poniéndose en pie, salió de la habitación rápidamente y al ver su desnudes solo pude sentirme de nuevo un poco acalorado, pero entonces el volvió con algo en sus manos

\- ¿un libro? – pregunte

\- Un borrador – me corrigió de inmediato, volviendo a acostarse en la cama

\- No creo que sea el momento para ayudarte con uno de tus trabajos – dije, de verdad quería arreglar las cosas lo antes posible

\- No es uno de mis trabajos – volvió a corregirme

Ryosuke estaba sobre la cama, la luz no estaba encendida pero con la luz natural de él exterior podía distinguir su cuerpo y rostro sin problema alguno, el olor de la habitación dejaba bastante en evidencia lo que habíamos hecho hace unos minutos, pero el aire fresco y frio del exterior entraba por la ventana refrescando todo. Me sentía confuso, pero con todo lo que ha pasado y considerando que él no ha huido de mí por lo sucedido, siento que nada malo podría suceder ahora.

\- Lo he escrito para ti, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él – dijo – puedes publicarlo o deshacerte de él si así lo quieres – jamás podría hacer eso con algo escrito por Ryosuke, y si esto es para mí tampoco pienso compartirlo con nadie más, soy egoísta y lo quiero solo para mí, o eso pensé en ese momento

\- Es mucho más corto de lo que sueles escribir – dije, él suele hacerme leer escrituras de más de quinientas páginas, y lo que tenía entre las manos no pasaba las doscientas o trescientas

\- Aún no está terminada – dijo – léela y entenderás

Y no espere ni un segundo más, encendí la luz del cuarto y me acomode sobre la cama a su lado, note que le desagradaba un poco la idea de que me pusiera a leer con él presente, aunque nunca le había importado en lo más mínimo.

Me di cuenta de algunas cosas mediante leía, conocía muy bien al protagonista de la historia, lo tenía acostado a mi lado, y bueno, yo era el otro personaje principal. Era nuestra historia, sabía todo lo que sucedía y lo que sucedería luego, pero no estaba narrado por mí, esta vez, era él la persona que me contaba con detalles lo sucedido, me decía lo que pensaba en ese momento y me describía sus emociones con lujo de detalles. Recuerdo haberle reclamado hace poco a Ryosuke el hecho de ser demasiado frio, y supongo que esta es su forma de responderme, me sorprendió

Pero mi alegría fue bastante efímera, mediante avanzaba en la historia me acercaba a la escena exacta en donde provoque un estúpido desastre en nuestra relación y estuvo todo en juego, la verdad es que no quería llegar a ese punto de la historia porque sabía que lo que terminaría por leer no sería nada bueno, todo lo contrario, sin embargo no me detuve y no lo haría, porque debía conocer cada una de las palabras que él me quería entregar mediante estas páginas, sin excepción, quería conocer cada pequeño sentimiento y pensamiento de él.

No fue un error el decidir leer la historia de inmediato, todo lo contrario, ahí recostado a su lado leyendo, esta vez él no me pidió que leyera en voz alta para él, solo se quedó a mi lado en la cama, paso uno de sus brazos por encima mío, se acercó a mí y se durmió luego de unos minutos, y me alegre, porque llegado a un punto de la historia donde supe lo que en realidad había pensado él con toda esta situación, todos los sentimientos que había tenido que soportar por mi culpa, no hice más que lanzarme a llorar, se lo que deben de pensar, soy demasiado sentimental, yo diría que no lo soy, en general no lo soy, pero cuando se trata de él sí, y lo admito.

Me llevo toda la noche terminar de leer la historia, digamos que vi el amanecer. Para cuando lo termine no tenía ni una pizca de sueño en mí, todo lo contrario, lo único que deseaba era que Ryosuke despertara cuanto antes y poder oficialmente arreglarlo todo, decirle lo mucho que lo amo, después de todo, él me dedico un libro de más de cien páginas describiéndome con lujo de detalles lo que sentía por mí.

No diré detalles sobre lo escrito en el libro, es algo que solo nosotros dos sabremos, pero si diré que claramente nuestros sentimientos siguen siendo mutuos y no han cambiado en todo este tiempo.

Me gire sobre la cama y le devolví el abrazo a Ryosuke, extrañaba mucho el estar con él de esta forma, recostados y dejándome mimar por él. En realidad él no despertó hasta un tiempo más, pero eso no me molesto, me agrada cada segundo que pasaba viéndolo dormir, hasta que él despertó, estiro lo que más pudo su cuerpo, mis brazos a su alrededor le dificultaban esto, y me dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas, estaba despeinado y podía notar su buen humor desbordante.

Abrí la boca para tomar aire y comenzar a decirle el montón de cosas que había estado guardando desde que termine de leer, pero no pude, él me lo impidió y de la mejor forma del mundo, besándome. Y me sabia genial.

\- Apuesto que querías llenarme de cosas de inmediato – dijo él

\- No – dije removiéndome en mi lugar

\- Siempre tan mal mentiroso – dijo él – Kuramochi, quiero que volvamos a ser una pareja - retomo seriamente – sin embargo, no me pidas volver a mantener la misma confianza ciega que te tenia – entonces me puse tenso – si llego a tener la más mínima duda sobre ti terminare esto de inmediato, sabes que soy capaz – lo sé, lo sé muy bien, esta es mi última oportunidad

\- Lo sé – dije – me ganare toda tu confianza de nuevo – dije con convicción

Entonces me quede ahí, me permití relajarme y suspirar de alivio. Por fin había llegado el momento en que podríamos volver a, casi, como era todo antes. Claramente mi intención era volver a como manteníamos nuestra relación, confianza pura y ciega, sabía que no sería fácil pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que lo lograría, porque lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrellevar todo esto y mejorar.

Las cosas mejoraron, y mucho. Ryosuke volvió al departamento luego de unos días de aclararlo todo, al principio ambos nos sentíamos algo tensos, sin embargo, ambos nos esforzamos en la relación, en mejorar, después de unas semanas los resultados fueron mostrándose por sí solos. En realidad todos a mi alrededor notaron el importante cambio por el que pase, bueno, fue como pasar de ser un trapo sucio y triste a algo brillante, con energía, vivo.

No. no volví a tener ningún tipo de acercamiento con alguna chica, por más que esta se parezca a Ryosuke, es más, nadie logra llamarme la atención, para mí nadie se le compara en lo más mínimo. Y tampoco volví a descuidar mi relación con él, ordene mis prioridades de tal forma que él fuera los primeros tres lugares y luego viniese el resto del mundo.

Hice publica nuestra relación, y creo que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, la verdad es que no causo gran impacto, digamos que es bastante raro que un jugador de beisbol reconocido haya estado gritando el nombre de un hombre mientras estaba muy borracho, si, al parecer no pasó desapercibido todo esto y los videos dieron a entender muchas cosas que si eran ciertas después de todo.

También hice acopio de toda mi fuerza y termine por hacer una presentación entre Ryosuke y los chicos del equipo, vaya que fui valiente.

\- Así que este es Ryosuke – decían unos cuantos en el momento en que termine de presentarlos a todos, Miyuki reía mientras veía toda la situación

\- ¿por el que llora tanto cada vez que salimos?

\- ¿el mismo por el cual grito lo mucho que lo quiere en el karaoke?

\- En persona – dijo Ryosuke riendo

\- Te atreviste por fin a traerlo – ya había terminado el entrenamiento del día de hoy y nos encontrábamos aun en el campo, le pedí a Ryosuke que viniera a conocer a mis compañeros de equipo y el acepto de inmediato.

\- Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte sobre él – dijo uno, de inmediato tenía pensado evitar esto, ya cometía muchos actos vergonzosos en su presencia como para que ahora los idiotas del equipo revelaran el resto de las cosas

\- Ryo-san sea lo que sea no les creas, todo es mentira

Esta demás decir que comenzaron a contarle con lujo de detalles cada caída y estupidez que cometo de vez en cuando. Pero entonces, uno de los chicos del equipo decidió que sería buena idea jugar un partido, después de todo ya estábamos en el campo y teníamos todo a mano, decidimos los equipos rápidamente y nos organizamos.

Grande fue mi sorpresa y felicidad cuando me di cuenta de que estaría en el mismo equipo que Ryosuke, como en los tiempos de Seidou, jugando juntos, siendo un equipo, una gran muralla, algo imparable, temblaba de solo expectación, ya quería recibir sus pases rápidos y participar con él en jugadas que dejaran a todos sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

Y me sentía inmensamente feliz. Sentía que esto no haría más que mejorar, que nuestra relación tenía muchas cosas buenas por vivir. Y así fue.

Las cosas claramente mejoraron luego de todo eso, tiempo después de todo lo sucedido entre yo y Ryosuke, volvió Sawamura a la vida de mi mejor amigo, y eso me alegra bastante, lo veo feliz, veo lo bien que se siente y veo como ambos se necesitan tanto, de verdad siento que las cosas comenzaron a mejorar solo para bien.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	18. Chapter 18

Cerré el libro que tenía entre mis manos, lo había leído muchas veces, no porque fuese mi favorito, y ya me sabia la historia de memoria, en realidad todo este comportamiento se debía a que yo era la persona que había escrito todas estas palabras. Por lo general no vuelvo a leer algún escrito mío luego de que este sea publicado, sin embargo, admito que estoy repasando esta lectura por los recuerdos que me traen esta.

Todos mis libros son bastante particulares y llaman la atención de las personas por el hecho de que cuentan con ilustraciones siendo estos no son aptos para niños, después de todo escribo novelas de terror y policiales, no es de sorprenderse el que no sean aptas para todo el público.

Sin embargo, el libro que termino por repasar una y otra vez es bastante especial, las ilustraciones son bastantes especiales para mí, después de todo las hizo la persona con la que he compartido la mitad de mi vida, sin embargo, en estos minutos no estamos pasando por un buen momento, digamos que nos encontramos en un receso momentáneo.

Kuramochi estudio ilustración, siempre ha sido muy bueno en esto de las artes, he visto sus dibujos y borradores más de una vez, además yo fui una de las pocas personas que lo motivo y le sugirió que estudiase algo donde sabía que destacarían sus dotes artísticos, y así fue, no falto mucho tiempo para que terminase por pedirle que ilustrara las portadas de mis libros, y mucho menos tiempo hizo falta para terminar por pedirle cada vez mas de su arte.

Así que, si, cada libro me recuerda enormemente a él, cada ilustración tiene claramente su estilo y marca personal. Suelto un suspiro y de verdad extraño el lugar en donde vivía, ya estaba sumamente acostumbrado a este. Actualmente me encuentro en el departamento de Haruichi, el cual vive con su novia, admito que es algo incómodo para mí, pero lo sería aún más si hubiese decidido ir a casa de mis padres.

La verdad es que los dos son bastante cálidos conmigo y se preocupan enormemente por mí, sin embargo, ansió de todas formas volver a mi lugar. Pero sabía que eso, por ahora, solo nos llevaría a mí y a Kuramochi a odiarnos, solo haríamos que esto termine de una peor forma.

Y pasaban los días. Hasta que Haruichi me comento una observación bastante vaga que término por plantar una idea en mi cerebro que crecía con cada segundo. "eres muy bueno para expresarte con la escritura, podrías escribirle todo lo que sientes a Kuramochi" y eso basto para que comenzara a escribir, al principio no sabía cómo partir, sin embargo, decidí comenzar por el verdadero principio de todo.

Efectivamente escribir las cosas se me daban muchísimo mejor, eso nadie podía negarlo.

Lo corregí un montón de veces, Haruichi me ayudo en esto, elimine unas cuantas páginas y agregue otras, me emocione y me tome esto en serio, como si de verdad fuese una historia con destino a una editorial, y en realidad no me molestaría si Kuramochi decidiese publicarlo, después de todo tengo planeado dárselo, es decisión netamente suya el que hacer con él.

En el lapso de tiempo en que trabajaba en este nuevo proyecto yo continuaba viéndome con Kuramochi, es más, casi volvimos a ser como una pareja, el contacto físico y las palabras con sentimientos de por medio seguían presentes. Sin embargo yo no quería una reconciliación, no aun, quería que él leyese lo que escribía minuciosamente antes.

Y así lo hice, en cuanto estuvo listo le pedí que nos reuniésemos, sin embargo, las cosas no sucedieron esa noche como lo había planeado. Bueno, lo importante es que si resultaron al fin y al cabo.

La verdad es que jamás me hubiese imaginado que Kuramochi terminaría por perder su cordura esa noche, aunque luego de ver lo sucedido puedo decir que esa reacción y las cosas que hizo luego de esas fueron para bien

Las cosas resultaron bien.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	19. Chapter 19

Tengo excelentes noticias. Hace un tiempo mis mañanas volvieron a ser cálidas. Volví a despertarme de forma incomoda con los brazos de cierta persona sobre mí, o en alguna posición extraña, volví a mirar su gracioso rostro dormido nada más al abrir mis ojos. Todo un paraíso, dije riendo internamente. Apenas me moví sobre la cama, no tenía intención de despertarlo aun.

Sawamura cada vez pasa más tiempo en mi departamento, bueno, mas noches, durante el día cada uno está inmerso en sus respectivos trabajos y obligaciones, en cuanto cada uno logra estar desocupado coordinamos para encontrarnos y salir hacia algún sitio, luego le pido que se quede en mi departamento, el suele no aceptar en una primera instancia, sin embargo lo hace de igual forma ya que ambos sabemos que sucederá si él decide quedarse a pasar la noche conmigo.

No nos reprimimos ni intentamos el ocultarnos el uno del otro el deseo enorme que sentimos, como si intentásemos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Creo que mis partes favoritas son cuando él debe ir de fotógrafo a los partidos importantes en los que participo, me gusta mirar hacia su lugar cada vez que logro una jugada destacaba o un home run, sé que en esos momentos él me está devolviendo la mirada, también sé que estamos compartiendo sonrisas.

Sawamura es bastante cruel a veces. En especial en las mañanas en que debo levantarme bastante temprano e ir a entrenar, bueno, él no me facilita para nada el tener que marcharme es más, me dificulta la tarea. De por sí ya es una tortura para mí el tener que salir de la cama, cuando llega la hora de marcharme y decido despedirme de forma rápida de él, bueno, resulta que termino por besarlo, el profundiza el beso y pasa sus brazos por mis hombros, atrayéndome más a él. Es bastante cruel, mis ganas de quedarme con él durante todo el día son enormes, pero no puedo hacerlo.

\- Llegare tarde si continuo así – digo separándome de sus labios

\- Entonces vete – me contestaba él, como dije antes, él puede llegar a ser bastante cruel

\- No puedo hacerlo si me tienes de esta forma y me tientas a quedarme contigo

\- Que poca fuerza de voluntad tienes, Miyuki Kazuya

\- Me vengare

Entonces reuní toda mi fuerza y me separe de él, partidos importantes se avecinaban y debía entrenar y concentrarme seriamente, eso si quería ganar junto con el equipo. Antes de marcharme definitivamente lo mire desde el umbral de la puerta, hace aproximadamente unos meses la vista había sido otra, algo mucho más solitario, solo una cama vacía y un departamento carente de vida pero lleno de muchos vicios.

Hablando de mis vicios. Él se ha encargado de ellos, bueno, no del todo, pero antes solía fumar bastante y lo admito, nunca me ha importado especialmente ese hecho, sin embargo, a Sawamura si le importa y mucho. Continuo fumando, pero menos de la mitad de lo que solía y no sin ganarme una mirada reprobatoria a la cual yo respondo con una sonrisa. El verlo como se preocupa y se enoja por mis actitudes es algo que solo me hace sentirme mejor. Mejora mi estado de ánimo.

Al salir del departamento me doy cuenta de que es un día bastante soleado, sin necesariamente estar presente la sofocante temperatura alta, era solo una mañana agradable. Me acerque a mi auto, el segundo amor de mi vida, y me subí a este, puse la radio más alta de lo que suelo ponerla pero en ese momento no me importa porque me siento feliz sin razón aparente. Así que, no me reprimo y comienzo a cantar junto con Elvis Presley en mi auto. Y la verdad es que en ese momento me tiene sin cuidado el hecho de que las personas se me quedan mirando.

Llego más temprano de lo que pensé que llegaría, eso me alegra mucho. Entro y saludo a mis compañeros que ya están en los vestidores, puedo escuchar como ellos continúan con sus conversaciones sin prestarme mayor atención, no me importa y me dirijo hacia el casillero donde suelo guardar mis cosas. Continúo tarareando distraídamente.

Últimamente un montón de canciones me hacen recordar a Sawamura, bueno, eso es algo que sucede hace mucho, pero ahora son otro tipo de canciones, las canciones del pasado eran del tipo que te incitan a cometer suicido de lo tristes que son, y claramente la música que escucho está relacionada con como suelo sentirme.

No digo con orgullo el hecho de que más de alguna vez salí con mis amigos a algún bar y lo pase bien en el momento, pero a la hora de llegar a mi departamento y enfrentarme a la realidad de cómo me siento, esas canciones tristes fueron mi única compañía.

Y me alegro mucho de que esas noches eternas y tristes hayan sido reemplazadas por ese sol permanente que es Sawamura. Él lo cambio todo, como si las cosas a mi alrededor tuviesen una nueva aura o cambiado de material.

Sonrió inconsciente de hacerlo en realidad, entonces, vuelvo al presente más que nada porque a mi alrededor esta todo demasiado callado, sospechoso, estos mandriles no se quedan en silencio jamás. Nunca.

Levanto la mirada de mi casillero, ellos están a mí alrededor y me miran sorprendidos, como si acabasen de presenciar un milagro. Miro a Kuramochi, está entre los chicos, sentado en una banca sonriendo con malicia. Y ya con eso supe que algo no muy bueno se acercaba para mí. En cuanto termine de pensar esto sentí como me sujetaban por la espalda, haciéndome alguna clase de llave de lucha libre digna de Kuramochi, me inmovilizaron y lo bueno es que no me dolió particularmente, después de todo sé que no lo hacen en serio.

\- Miyuki Kazuya, hemos sido muy pacientes todo este tiempo y respetado tu espacio personal – comenzó uno

\- Pero ya nos hemos hartado – continuo otro a mis espaldas, y todos me rodearon como cuervos a la presa

\- Exigimos información sobre la chica en cuestión que te hace suspirar

\- Sonreír

\- Y tararear de esa forma tan estúpida – vaya, sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, y la verdad es que prefiero que sea tarde

\- No sé de qué me hablan – dije rápidamente intentando zafarme

\- Si lo sabes – dijo otro y pude notar por las miradas de todos que no tenían la intención de dejarme o soltarme hasta que me rindiera, mire en dirección a Kuramochi este aun sonreía maléficamente

\- Kuramochi ayúdame por favor – dije, sabía que si el me ayudaba me dejarían en paz – diles todo es solo imaginación de ellos – pero este se puso en pie, volvió a sonreírme y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la salida

\- Suerte Miyuki – fue lo único que dijo el bastardo antes de dejarme con estos animales sedientos de información

Luego de algunas torturas absurdas pero aun así incomodas, termine por contarles que si me encontraba en una relación, la verdad es que no sabía si sería apropiado el decirles claramente con quien tenía la relación en cuestión, más que nada porque no sabía si Sawamura estaría feliz con esto, pero admito que si me agrado el decirles que ya estaba con alguien.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y mucho menos las solicitudes para conocer a mi enamorada, si, ellos creen que estoy con una chica, no pienso decirles que en realidad es un chico hasta el último momento, ya que de verdad quiero ver las caras que ponen y vengarme un poco. Y la verdad es que muero de ganas por ver la reacción de todo el mundo, ya que se han encargado de pintarme como un mujeriego, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, no hay chica con la cual haya estado más de cinco minutos sin terminar por insultarme y marcharse completamente molesta.

Como sea, ¿tengo planeado de verdad presentarle esta tropa de simios a Sawamura? Sí, claro que sí, es mi equipo después de todo, claro que quiero que se conozcan, ¿es una buena decisión? Eso puedo dudarlo, querer algo y que esto además sea considerado como beneficioso es diferente.

Y la verdad es que espero que cuando llegue el momento sea parecido a la vez en que Kuramochi presento a Ryosuke aquí, todos lo aceptaron de inmediato e incluso comenzaron una partida de beisbol. Claramente si esto sucede Sawamura estaría muy feliz, después de todo, ama el beisbol. Y estos pensamientos me hicieron cuestionarme seriamente el por qué Sawamura no está en algún equipo de beisbol profesional, después de todo él era una persona destacable en el montículo.

\- Miyuki estas demasiado distraído – escuche – el entrenador nos llama para comenzar el entrenamiento

\- Ya voy

Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia afuera rápidamente, pero la gran interrogante sobre Sawamura no se había disipado, para nada, se expandía por todo mi cerebro y se negaba a marcharse.

El entrenamiento marchaba con naturalidad, nos hicieron un gran menú de ejercicios nuevos, toda una nueva rutina de entrenamiento, esta vez era mucho más exigente que la anterior y con solo escuchar lo que nos pedía el entrenador supe que terminaría completamente muerto.

Sin embargo, cuando sentí que todas mis fuerzas me abandonaban escuche algo que llamo mi atención, una voz completamente ruidosa que conocía bastante bien. Mire en dirección a la voz de inmediato, claro que era Sawamura, estaba con su cámara y vestía la usual ropa que usa para sus sesiones fotográficas, una camisa negra y pantalones ajustados, solté un suspiro y mis fuerzas volvieron a mi cuerpo. El maldito idiota se ve genial pero no tengo pensado decirle nada al respecto, ni muerto.

Se nos informó que luego del entrenamiento habría una sesión fotográfica para una revista de deportes, en la cual me acabo de enterar que Sawamura trabaja para ella. Como sea, yo estaba feliz por esto, después de todo, tendría una sesión de fotos con él.

El entrenador nos dio unos minutos para relajarnos y descansar, entonces tuve la intención de dirigirme hacia Sawamura, pero los chicos del equipo lo rodearon, comenzaron a saludarlo y a tratarlo como si fuesen todos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y de verdad me sentí algo confuso por todo esto.

\- Sawamura siempre está tomándole fotografías al equipo, está claro que ya es reconocido por muchos – dijo Kuramochi a mi lado, al parecer no pasó desapercibido todo lo que había en mi mente en ese momento – además, recuerda que él es muy bueno en esto de sociabilizar con los que lo rodean

\- es parte de su personalidad – dije sonriendo mientras veía como ya era molestado y objeto de burlas entre los chicos del equipo, sin embargo, él sonreía con ellos. Es una realidad que cualquiera podría envidiar la facilidad con la que él puede entablar conversación con cualquiera.

En ese momento Sawamura volteo hacia nosotros, nos regaló una sonrisa y levanto su mano en señal de saludo, yo se lo devolví, al igual que Kuramochi. De igual forma no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que él decidiese dirigirse hacia nosotros a paso acelerado, entonces, casi lo beso en ese mismo lugar, sin embargo no lo hice, me pare justo a tiempo y me regañe mentalmente por el error que estuve a punto de hacer.

Aunque en realidad no era un gran error.

A pero el equipo no se terminaría de enterar sobre nuestra relación por mi parte. Seria por parte del ruidoso de mi novio que no sabe medir el volumen de su voz, ni ahora ni mañana, ni nunca. Sawamura solo se acercó inocentemente hacia mí, comenzamos a hablar, él me pregunto si asistiría a su exposición fotográfica dentro de poco, yo le conteste que no sabía aun si decidía asistir, más que nada dije esto para molestarlo y él con un tono de voz alto y claro dijo: "es inaceptable que mi propio novio no me acompañe en una fecha tan importante, Miyuki Kazuya, debes ir conmigo"

Instantáneamente lleve la palma de mi mano hacia mi frente. Con esto, me extrañaría que la gente no se haya enterado de que estamos en una relación. Mire a mí alrededor, más que nada porque no me quería perder ninguna reacción, y ante mis ojos estaba lo que quería ver. Un montón de caras de asombro y una de burla, Kuramochi.

Reemplace mi expresión por una de diversión junto con una gran sonrisa, Sawamura comprendió lo sucedido y me dedico una mirada de culpabilidad de inmediato, sentirse culpable por las cosas de inmediato es algo muy típico de él. Sin embargo, yo no espere a que él comenzara a sacar mil conclusiones por sí mismo, ya lo descuide una vez y el tipo termino por desaparecer durante años, claramente no permitiré que él vuelva a sentirse como una mera molestia en mi vida.

\- Chicos, les presento a mi novio – dije fuerte y claro para que me escucharan todos, Sawamura se tensó a mi lado, yo lleve mi mano hasta la suya y la tome fuertemente

\- Felicidades – comencé a escuchar mientras se acercaban hacia nosotros

Y desde ese momento comenzó a salir a flote nuevamente las conductas de primates que poseen todos estos tipos, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para mí la mirada de Corey, estaba entre los chicos y el suele ser igual de animado que el resto del equipo, pero la mirada que me dedico junto con su mejor intento de una sonrisa me dejo en claro todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

No mentiré diciendo que en realidad no me importo todo esto con Corey, veo mucho de Sawamura en él, lo aprecio y respeto, es un compañero que me preocupa, sé que hacer toda esta escena frente a él, siendo conocedor de sus sentimientos, fue algo bastante desconsiderado e insensible, pero ya sucedió, no hice nada para evitarlo y el daño ya está hecho, además, se enteraría de una forma u otra.

Sin embargo esto no me quito el sabor amargo en la boca.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	20. Chapter 20

ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO COQUETO EXPLICITO

Luego de pasar por las felicitaciones, comenzamos la verdadera sesión de fotos, nada nuevo, bueno, debo decir que Sawamura de las arregla muy bien a la hora de tomar fotografías, se preocupa mucho, se toma su tiempo y le da vuelta a todos los pequeños errores que se podrían producir. Desde que comenzaron las sesiones de fotos con él me he dado cuenta de todo esto, le prestó atención a lo que hace y como se concentra. Pero no estoy feliz, la verdad, es que me gusta que él se destaque en algo que le gusta y se desempeña bien.

Pero sigo creyendo que su verdadero lugar no es detrás de una cámara y observando un partido de beisbol, creo que su lugar es el montículo lanzando y abriéndose el camino en contra de los adversarios.

No le comento nada al respecto, no me siento con la autoridad como para opinar sobre lo que él ha decidido en mi ausencia, pero aun así, tengo mucha curiosidad, cuando terminamos Sawamura aún no tenía muy en claro que decidiría estudiar, en realidad él no estaba seguro sobre absolutamente nada. ¿Qué lo impulso a dedicarse a la fotografía? ¿Por qué no decidió continuar dedicándose al beisbol? Justo ahora podríamos estar en el mismo equipo, como con Kuramochi, o podríamos ser rivales y estar en diferentes equipos, aunque la primera opción es más de mi agrado.

Admito que extraño jugar junto a él, todas esas emociones que trae el juego las vivo a diario, pero nunca he podido llegar a la misma intensidad que me otorgaba Sawamura con sus lanzamientos, sentimientos mucho más fuertes, adrenalina, felicidad, ese cosquilleo ansioso por ser conocedor del próximo paso inesperado que dará él.

De verdad esas son cosas que extraño bastante.

Primero se hizo una sesión de fotos en grupo, luego individuales, después de todo, venia la próxima temporada y los partidos estaban muy cerca, todos los equipos estaban pasando por esto además de entrevistas. Y la verdad es que prefiero tener un millón de sesiones fotográficas a que comiencen con las entrevistas, admito que no sirvo para eso de las entrevistas.

Y me alegro de que al menos ahora no sea el capitán del equipo, si fuera así, estaría obligado a contestar todas las entrevistas que se me presenten, suelto un suspiro y me agoto con solo pensarlo.

Pero Kuramochi no paso por la misma suerte. Él es el capitán de este equipo después de todo, y veo que tiene muchas responsabilidades por esto, incluso más de las que yo tuve cuando fui capitán en Seidou. Y lo ayudo, después de todo es un papel que yo ya interprete y se cómo volver a interpretar, además de que este tipo es algo propenso a estresarse un poco.

\- Miyuki, deja de pensar estupideces y ya vámonos – escuche a Kuramochi a mi lado, la sesión ya había terminado y podíamos retirarnos

\- Si, capitán – dije

\- No me llames así – contesto él. sabía que le desagradaba que lo llamase de esta forma

\- Esperare a Sawamura y me iré con él – termine por decir

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos – dijo ya marchándose

Después de mi turno en la sesión fotográfica no volví a ver a Sawamura, sabía que buscarlo ahora sería todo un problema, en especial si él no conoce del todo este lugar y decide explorarlo. Eso es algo de lo que él si es capaz.

Comencé a recorrer los numerosos pasillos, pase de nuevo por la gran habitación en donde se llevaron a cabo las numerosas fotografías, no había rastro de nadie y las pertenencias de Sawamura ya no estaban. De inmediato continúe recorriendo el lugar que era ya muy conocido por mí, conocía cada centímetro de este lugar, como si fuese mi casa.

Entonces, en uno de los pasillos que se dirigen hacia la salida del edificio, escuche voces, y una de esas era la de Sawamura, claramente su voz alta no pasa desapercibida por mí. Me acerque de inmediato, y ahí estaba él hablando con Corey, me puse tenso de inmediato, no quería más problemas y tampoco quería lastimar aún más a mi compañero de equipo, sabía que ya había hecho suficiente. Y si, también admito que me preocupaba bastante el salvar mi pellejo de ese lugar.

Tome aire y me acerque, me pare a un lado de Sawamura y recibí sonrisas una vez que ambos se percataron de que estaba ahí con ellos. No sabía si eso era bueno o una mala señal.

\- Miyuki, Sawamura, muchas felicidades por su actual relación – vaya, eso no me lo esperaba y en realidad no sabía que debería decir

\- Gracias – escuche que decía Sawamura a mi lado

\- Sawamura-san – llamo repentinamente Corey – le pido por favor que no desaparezca de nuevo, la verdad es que conozco a unas cuantas personas que no dudarían en tomar su lugar e incluso se mueren por hacerlo. Cuide mucho a Miyuki.

Y sin más él se fue, dejándome a mi ahí de pie confundido y a un Sawamura algo extrañado, bueno, solo en primera instancia, note claramente como pasaba de la confusión a algo que no me traía una muy buena señal, frunció el ceño, parecía estar pensando en algo y luego se giró a mirarme.

En ese momento no me hubiese importado pagar una suma millonaria por saber qué es lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Pero mucho quedo claro cuando toda su expresión pasó a ser de claro enojo, y lo peor de todo es que era enojo conmigo, me miraba a mí como si acabase de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

Comenzó a caminar, su paso era rápido y la forma en que pisaba con más fuerza de la necesaria me dejo aún más claro que estaba enojado conmigo. Claramente no dejaría que las cosas empeoraran y antes de que comenzara a correr en frente de mí, lo tome del brazo para pararlo, me miro y sus ojos aun no cambiaban.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – fue lo que le pregunte, pero ya me hacia una idea de que era lo que él me contestaría

\- Estuviste con ese chico – afirmo – tuvieron algo, lo sé porque te mira demasiado, soy el fotógrafo y me pagan por observarlos en los entrenamientos y tomar las fotografías, sospechaba que él sentía algo porque era obvio, pero esto me confirmo que si hubo algo entre ustedes

\- No hubo nada – dije de inmediato y me sorprendió bastante él hecho de que Sawamura hubiese pensado todo esto por sí mismo – él se me declaro y lo rechace – y esa era la verdad, nunca ocurrió nada más allá de eso

\- Sabía que no era imaginación mía que él sentía algo

\- No tienes que sentirte celoso de él

\- No estoy celoso

\- Esta es la mejor escena de celos que me has dado

\- ¡que no estoy celoso, Miyuki Kazuya!

Entonces lo bese, tendría que estar loco para no hacerlo en ese momento.

Una de las ventajas de ser un gran conocedor de este lugar es saber con exactitud que habitaciones, que suelen ser usadas para reuniones, están abiertas y completamente vacías a estas alturas del día. Claramente no desaproveche este conocimiento y lleve entre besos y caricias a Sawamura hasta la habitación más cercana.

Agradecí enormemente que el edificio completo estuviese casi vacío, la verdad es que no me sorprendería que solo quedasen los guardias encargados de hacer el cierre oficial del lugar.

Abrí con rapidez la puerta más cercana del pasillo, escuchaba sin mucha atención los reclamos de Sawamura y las múltiples preguntas que me hacía, no conteste ninguna ya que esperaba que estas fuesen contestadas por si solas con mis acciones. En cuanto ambos entramos en la habitación, volví a lanzarme en contra de sus labios, siempre tan dulces, adictivos, con solo un roce logra hacerme sentir como si estuviese en el maldito cielo, pero cuando comienza a jugar conmigo y pelear por tomar el control de la situación, puedo sentir las llamas de pasión del infierno consumirme, todo en menos de un minuto. Así es estar con Sawamura.

Pegue su espalda contra la puerta y me permití recorrerlo con mis manos, en un principio el intento alejarme, claramente no lo logro, además, podría apostar que eso no es lo que en realidad desea, no cuando está devolviéndome el beso y ya quitándome mi camiseta.

Nos encontrábamos en una sala de reuniones que contaba con numerosas sillas, una gran mesa y una ventana enorme desde la cual se podía apreciar absolutamente todo el resto del estadio. Pero nada de eso importaba en realidad en ese momento. Tome a Sawamura de los brazos y lo comencé a guiar hacia la mesa entre besos.

Lleve mis manos hasta su pantalón y lo baje, junto a su ropa interior, lo tome de la zona inferior de su trasero y lo levante, él me envolvió la cintura con sus piernas, entonces acelere el paso hasta la mesa, lo senté sobre esta, mantuve sus piernas abiertas, no tenía la intención de moverme de entre estas. Le quite rápidamente su playera, la deje sobre una de las sillas cercanas, la mesa de madera se movió cuando decidí mover mi cintura contra la de él, solo para causar un roce y una reacción sonora en Sawamura.

Decidí pasar de sus placenteros labios a su apetecible cuello. Viajar por su pecho, abdomen y acariciar sus piernas. Admito que una de mis partes favoritas de todo esto es cuando comienzo a prepararlo, y debido a que me siento tan ansioso por comenzar pronto con la acción, no le di respiro alguno.

Lleve tres de mis dedos hasta su boca, él los lamio de inmediato y pude notar como sonreía, ambos sabíamos que lo estaba haciendo de una forma bastante provocativa. Comencé a prepararlo, lo hice lentamente y lo bese entre múltiples de sus gemidos, él se recostó sobre la mesa y me dio la libertad de actuar y hacer lo que quisiera, notaba como con cada movimiento que hacia su espalda de arqueaba en respuesta. Nada más sexy.

Lo tenía desnudo ante mí, sin ropa, sobre una mesa, sus ojos estaban llorosos, su cabello despeinado, jadeaba y repetía mi nombre como si fuera la única palabra que pudiese decir en estos momentos, nada de esto me desagrado, todo lo contrario, me hicieron sentir más que listo para comenzar con el verdadero juego.

Lamí su erección y la atendí unos minutos, moviendo mi mano alrededor de esta, el día de hoy se me apetecía torturarlo un poco antes de complacerlo. Y bueno, todas las cosas anteriormente mencionadas y su ceño fruncido, me hicieron sonreír de pura satisfacción.

Me acerque de nuevo hasta él y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja, note como él se apretaba en contra de mí, además de mover sus caderas.

\- El día de hoy te encuentras bastante sensible, ¿será porque lo estamos haciendo en algún lugar fuera del departamento? – susurre en su oído

\- Eres un pervertido Miyuki Kazuya – dijo entre gemidos

\- ¿yo? – pregunte mientras llevaba mi mano hasta sus piernas y las acariciaba, las separaba y posicionaba mi erección con la intención de entrar – eres tu él que está especialmente sensible y excitado por hacerlo

\- Cállate – me dijo desviando la mirada, note que estaba irritado – y date prisa – escuche luego. Tome su mano y la bese, sonriendo.

\- A sus órdenes – dije

Entonces procedí a entrar. Y como siempre, fue algo sumamente especial para mí, podrían pasar años y repetirse todo esto, pero seguiría siendo igual de único, yo lo sentiría de esa forma. Sawamura continuaba recostado sobre la mesa, yo dentro de él y besando su cuello. No tenía la intención de moverme, no aun, aunque estuviese prácticamente gritando en mi interior por hacerlo. Sabía que debía esperar una señal de Sawamura.

Y la verdad es que no me sorprendió especialmente que él estuviese ansioso hasta el punto de no esperar mucho tiempo para pedirme el que me moviese, sabía que él no estaría del todo preparado para ello, sin embargo obedecí a lo que me pedía y salí lentamente de su interior, el placer me inundo junto con una ola de calor en todo mi cuerpo, me separe de su torso, estando de pie ante la mesa, cerré los ojos y lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás, como si mirase el techo, esto solo hizo que me concentrase aún más en todos estos sentimientos.

"oh Sawamura" me escuche gemir sin permiso. Volví a abrir los ojos y mire como él me miraba algo avergonzado, a estas alturas no debería sentirse de este modo al escucharme decir de esta forma su nombre, sin embargo me agrada que reaccione así a todo lo que hago.

Salí por completo y volví a entrar lentamente, repetí el proceso numerosas veces, cada vez a una mayor velocidad. La mesa emitía un insistente sonido con cada embestida que daba a Sawamura, el cual no se frenaba a la hora de gemir y jadear, al parecer ya se había olvidado que nos encontramos fuera del departamento.

De un momento para el otro, él decidió sentarse sobre la mesa, lo malo de todo esto es que no espero a que yo saliese del todo, lo bueno es que ahora me aprisiona contra él con sus manos alrededor de mi espalda, arañándome y gimiendo en mi oído, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, evitando que me separase en lo más mínimo de él. Aseguraría que esta paso a ser una de mis posiciones sexuales favoritas. Sin lugar a dudas.

Y digamos que desde ese momento salió a luz todo lo animal que tenía en mi interior. Lleve cada mano hasta la cintura de Sawamura y comencé a marcar el ritmo, sin delicadeza, embestidas fuertes que me hicieron desconectarme, centrándome solo en nosotros dos y el enorme placer que experimentaba.

Lo bese, entre gemidos y suspiros, saboree, jugué con su lengua y termine por morder su labio inferior. Sentí como una de sus manos pasó de mi espalda, la cual estaba delicada debido a las heridas de rasguños provocadas por él, a mi cabello, primero lo acaricio y luego lo jalo en respuesta a mi brutalidad.

Entonces, algo me saco de todo mi viaje al paraíso, un sonido del exterior, más bien eran voces del exterior del salón en el que nos encontrábamos, preste mayor atención a lo que decían a lo lejos las voces. "¿has oído eso? creo que alguien sigue aquí" mierda. No ahora, por favor, no ahora. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

Rápidamente lleve mi mano hasta la boca de Sawamura, el cual no se había percatado de absolutamente nada. Lo silencie y solo cuando deje de moverme un poco comenzó a prestarme verdadera atención, regalándome una mirada dudosa. No le dije nada, solo lleve mi dedo índice hacia mi boca en señal de silencio. Entonces presto atención a las voces del exterior, se tensó, lo cual empeoro mi estado, pues aún estaba en su interior.

Admito que soy un total desgraciado con Sawamura a veces. Estaba bastante al tanto de la situación de peligro en la que nos encontrábamos, y pare de moverme por unos momentos, sin embargo, no poseo un paciencia infinita. Entonces lo embestí, el me dedico una mirada de advertencia y negó con la cabeza, al parecer de verdad le preocupaba bastante el que nos descubriesen. Yo me limite a sonreír y volver a embestir, mantenía mi mano firmemente contra su boca, así que no debía haber mayores problemas.

Él gemía contra mi mano, las voces ya se escuchaban en la lejanía y ya estábamos un poco a salvo, sin embargo, continúe moviéndome en todo momento. Y disfrute torturarlo de esta forma, sé que él también lo disfruto, si no fuese así no se habría terminado por venir tan rápidamente y escandalosamente. Volví a sonreír con satisfacción.

Luego de unas cuantas embestidas, me moría por terminar yo, sin embargo, no me lo permitieron, Sawamura termino por morder mi mano, lo cual no sabía si pensar que era sexy o que, rápidamente se separó un poco de mí, me beso de forma fugaz en los labios, la verdad es que con todo esto tan solo quería terminar o explotaría.

Pensé que me apartaba porque no quería que terminase en su interior y ya estaba preparado para replicar y soltar alguna maldición de frustración, pero no lo hice, volvieron a callarme de forma rápida, pero esta vez Sawamura se había terminado por arrodillar ante mí, en el piso, y antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que sucedería, él ya se encontraba con mi erección en su boca.

Cabe destacar que desde la primera vez que lo hicimos luego de nuestro reencuentro, no volvió a practicarme sexo oral, y la verdad es que ya lo extrañaba. Así que, el volver a tenerlo así ante mí, complaciéndome, me llevo hasta las estrellas y más allá.

Lleve mi mano hasta su cabello y juegue con él, marcaba el ritmo y soltaba suspiros sin cesar. Entonces paso lo inevitable, termine en su boca. Mentiría si dijese que todo esto no me dejo preparado para otra ronda. También sería una mentira el decir que no la hicimos.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	21. Chapter 21

Ambos estábamos vestidos y sentados a un lado de la mesa de madera, habíamos terminado ya hace unos minutos y nos encontrábamos perfectamente bien, el problema era que no pudimos salir del salón. Si, este estaba cerrado con llave, supuse de inmediato que los guardias que habían pasado mientras estábamos ocupados fueron los que nos encerraron. No teníamos nada que hacer, bueno, ambos sabíamos cuál era la última opción que teníamos.

Ya era tarde y el edificio estaba completamente inhabitado, por más que gritásemos nadie vendría en nuestra búsqueda. Tampoco había otra salida más que esa puerta, no a menos que deseásemos rompernos algunos huesos y lanzarnos por la ventana enorme.

Definitivamente solo teníamos una opción. Aunque a ninguno de los dos le agradaba la idea.

Tome mi celular y lo mire dudoso, lleve mi mirada hasta Sawamura, el me la devolvió y soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Solo llámalo, no tenemos de otra – dijo

\- Jamás nos dejara olvidar esto

\- Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción

Y marque el número de Kuramochi. Entonces, se avecinó otro gran susto, el idiota no contestaba el celular, ¿y ahora qué? Fue lo que pensé rápidamente. La otra solución sería pasar la noche en este lugar, idea que a ninguno de los dos nos agradaba demasiado. Corte la llamada y solté un suspiro, es bastante extraño que él no conteste su celular, en especial si aún no es tan tarde, para nada.

Decidimos esperar unos minutos antes de volver a llamarlo.

\- Miyuki, recuerda que dentro de poco es mi exposición fotográfica – dijo distraídamente Sawamura, él estaba de pie frente a la ventana mirando por esta, era una gran vista a todo el campo, en especial al diamante

\- Lo sé – dije abrazándolo por su espalda, repose mi mentón en su hombro y mire por la gran ventana ante nosotros, definitivamente era una gran vista – tu recuerda que tengo un partido bastante importante dentro de poco y quiero que vengas ese día

\- Lo sé – me imito – aunque aún no confirman la fecha

\- Estas bastante informado – dije burlonamente

\- Claro que si – contesto él y la verdad es que me tense un poco – después de todo puede que me pidan a mí el venir a tomar las fotografías para un artículo – entonces me decepcione un poco, lo admito, me gusta sentirme como algo sumamente importante y vital para él. y al parecer todo lo sucedido en mi cabeza fue notado de inmediato – además, mi novio es el gran cátcher del equipo que jugara, no puedo perdérmelo – dijo en voz baja, sabía que se avergonzaba de decir todo esto.

Y pensé en besarlo, pero el sonido de mi celular mando a un lugar lejano estos planes, claramente era Kuramochi. Solté un suspiro de alivio al contestar la llamada, pero no me sentí tan aliviado en el minuto en que escuchaba su risa al contarle todo, además de la de Ryosuke que lo acompañaba, entonces, empezaron a trazar un verdadero plan para sacarnos de aquí.

Me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que esos dos supieran con lujo de detalle los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad y algunos datos importantes para cometer un perfecto allanamiento de morada.

\- Kuramochi-san, Aniki, de verdad son increíbles – dijo Sawamura, podía notar el brillo de sus ojos que muestra cuando de verdad se encuentra impresionado

\- No es para tanto – escuche que decía Kuramochi

\- ¿Cómo saben todas estas cosas? – pregunto Sawamura, entonces fue mi turno para reír en voz alta

\- Lo leímos por internet – escuche que decía Kuramochi, Ryosuke también reía

Entonces pude hacerme una clara idea de cómo terminaron por saber todas estas cosas.

El lugar estaba completamente desierto, o así debía de ser, así que no teníamos la necesidad de cuidar más el volumen de nuestra voz o la cantidad de ruido que hacíamos. Kuramochi tardaría aun unos minutos en llegar en su auto con Ryosuke, no desaproveche esta oportunidad para dejarme mimar por Sawamura, el cual con cada minuto estaba más nervioso o ansioso.

Me encontraba sentado en una silla con la mitad de mi cuerpo reposada contra la mesa, mis brazos extendidos sobre esta, mi mejilla estaba sobre la fría madera, miraba con atención a Sawamura a mi lado, pero él no me devolvía la mirada, estaba completamente absorto en su mundo, mirando por la gran ventana que estaba frente a nosotros. Y la verdad es que si no lo hubiese visto tan ensimismado no habría volteado observar lo que llamaba tanto su atención.

Ahí había un gran paisaje nocturno, además de la gran vista nocturna hacia el estadio y pasando esta por alto, las luces de la ciudad junto con el tráfico lograban todo un espectáculo. Sawamura se movió rápidamente de su asiento a mi lado y se dirigió a su mochila, la cual estaba en el piso en una esquina de la habitación, la habíamos dejado ahí antes de que él me permitiera comenzar a pasar de bases.

Vi como él sacaba su cámara rápidamente y la preparaba, hacia un montón de cosas que no entendía para nada. Se acercó a la ventana y vi como enfocaba a través del cristal, murmuraba algo para él mismo, movía algunas cosas y pulsaba algunos botones, entonces volvió a levantar la cámara.

El verlo de esta forma, tan concentrado, era todo un profesional y por un segundo pude ver como sus ojos y su sonrisa se iluminaba de la misma forma en que lo hacía en el montículo. Y de verdad comencé a sentir la urgencia de cuestionar el hecho de que no decidiese dedicarse al beisbol profesional.

Sé que Ryosuke no se dedicó al beisbol profesional por el hecho de que el entrar en ese mundo no es para nada fácil, si alguno de los grandes mandos no pone los ojos en ti mientras estás en la preparatoria, entonces las oportunidades de quedar en algún equipo de las grandes ligas es casi nula, y eso siendo optimista. Ryosuke sabía esto, y es por ello que decidió dedicarse a la otra cosa que más le apasionaba, la literatura.

Pero no sabía si había sucedido lo mismo para Sawamura.

Él termine con sus fotografías y se giró a mirarme, sonreía y se notaba satisfecho con su reciente trabajo.

\- ¿me dejaras ver las fotos? – pregunte ahora apoyando mi codo sobre la mesa y reposando mi mejilla contra mi mano

\- No – dijo con todo infantil y enseñándome su lengua con burla – deberás esperar hasta mi exposición para verla – sonreí divertido

\- Que cruel eres

\- No soy ni la mitad de lo cruel que tú eres – dijo él – ahora no te muevas – dijo ahora levantado su cámara y apuntándome con esta

\- Ya me sacaste muchas fotografías el día de hoy – dije

\- Esas son para un artículo – dijo él – estas son para mi

\- ¿sí? – dije ahora sonriendo abiertamente – ¿tienes planeado verlas en tus noches frías y solitarias? – y no me contuve en dedicarle mi sonrisa más lasciva de todo mi repertorio, también note que él se sonroja, sin embargo fotografió cada segundo en el que yo cambiaba mi expresión

\- Claro que no – dijo bajando su cámara y revisando las fotografías recientes

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto?

\- Porque tú dices muchas idioteces Miyuki Kazuya

Entonces, le hice unas señas con la mano para que se acercase, él dejo su cámara sobre la mesa y camino hacia mí. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lleve mis manos hasta sus piernas y las separe, lo guie para que él terminase por sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. De inmediato el paso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Sería una verdadera pena que Kuramochi llegase en este momento, porque no deseo irme aun.

Tome aire, deseaba preguntar y escucharlo. Aunque si él no deseaba contarme nada, yo no lo forzaría a hacerlo. Pero este hecho si me molestaría, después de todo no es ningún tipo de secreto el hecho de que deseo enormemente ser conocedor de cada parte de su vida con lujo de detalles.

\- Sawamura, tengo algo que preguntarte – dije en voz baja, lo suficiente para que él me escuchase

\- ¿sucede algo? – noto como él se tensa de inmediato, está pensando en algo malo y me siento un poco culpable de hacerlo preocuparse de este modo en menos de un minuto

\- ¿Por qué decidiste no jugar beisbol profesional? ¿Por qué fotografía? – termine por decir rápidamente, note como él se sorprendía un poco por la pregunta

\- Hay más de una razón para todo eso – termino por decir, note como se tomaba el tiempo para pensar y soltaba algún suspiro – cuando iba en tercer año recibí mas de alguna oferta a un equipo profesional, lo hable con mis padres y tanto ellos como yo llegamos a la conclusión de que sería una mejor opción hacer lo mismo que hiciste tu

\- Tener una profesión en caso de que el otro plan no funcione – dije

\- Exacto – coincidió – entre a fotografía y termino por agradarme más de lo que tenía planeado, bueno, aun no termino de estudiar, solo me queda este año

\- ¿piensas comenzar a jugar? – pregunte algo esperanzado, de verdad deseaba que él volviese al montículo

\- No lo sé – me dijo sinceramente – veo a mis padres y ellos parecen tan orgullosos de que me vaya tan bien en esto de la fotografía, parecen tan felices, no quiero decepcionarlo

Sawamura es un idiota hecho y derecho, no hay lugar a dudas en eso, sin embargo piensa bastante las cosas y se preocupa mucho de las personas que le importan. La verdad es que no me esperaba una respuesta tan sincera de su parte, por lo general me lleva un gran esfuerzo el sacarle la verdad sobre algún tema.

\- No los decepcionarías, solo harías algo que todo el mundo sabe que amas – dije besando su mano – jamás decepcionas a nadie

\- Tampoco me quejo en esto de la fotografía – dijo sonriéndome – admito que en el inicio no me llamaba especialmente la atención, pero con el tiempo termino por hacerlo y ahora lo disfruto mucho

Pero ambos sabíamos que eso no era lo que en realidad él deseaba hacer, ambos sabíamos que lo suyo era el beisbol, desde hace mucho que lo es. Sin embargo, no comente nada al respecto, no era necesario que le dijese cosas que él ya sabía de sobra.

Entonces, escuchamos sonidos afuera de la puerta, supusimos que sería Kuramochi, unos pasos y susurros. "Así que decidió venir con Ryosuke" pensé, ambos nos levantamos de la silla y tomamos nuestras cosas, listos para marcharnos, después de todo, Kuramochi conocía tan bien como yo este lugar y ya le había contado con lujos de detalles la habitación en la que estábamos, no tardaría más de un minuto en llegar.

Pero nadie llego, nadie abrió la puerta ni golpeo esta, tampoco escuchamos más ruidos provenientes del otro lado de esta. Solo un sepulcral silencio, ambos nos percatamos de todo esto, para ese entonces, ya teníamos las luces de la sala encendidas, sin embargo, esto no perduro por mucho tiempo, en menos de un minuto estas se habían apagado y por más que intentásemos volver a encenderlas, nada sucedió.

\- Como toda una película de terror – comente en voz alta, estaba al tanto de que Sawamura seguía y siempre será un completo cobarde

\- Solo debe ser una broma de Kuramochi – escuche que él decía

\- No lo sé – dije, entonces decidí no desaprovechar esta oportunidad - ¿escuchaste eso? – claramente ningún sonido se había producido pero aun así, era casi una obligación para mí el jugar con él de esta forma

\- ¿Qué sonido? – dijo tenso – no he escuchado nada – Sawamura cada vez se acercaba más a mí, no me sorprendería si en cualquier momento comenzase a esconderse a mis espaldas

\- ¿de verdad? Yo lo escuche claramente

\- No bromees Miyuki Kazuya – dijo enojado ahora

\- No lo hago – no tengo perdón por hacerle todas estas cosas a la persona más crédula del mundo

Pero entonces escuchamos un verdadero escándalo al otro lado de la puerta, Sawamura se aferraba a mi brazo izquierdo como si quisiera cortar la circulación de mi sangre. Mire con expectación hacia la puerta y luego de que la manija se moviera, esta se abrió lentamente, saque rápidamente el celular de mi bolsillo y puse la linterna de este.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	22. Chapter 22

Y ahí estaba ante nosotros Kuramochi, nuestro salvavidas.

\- Son unos perdedores – fue lo primero que dijo al vernos – además con esas caras puedo adivinar que ya se sentían como en una película de terror

\- Claro que no – respondí de inmediato

\- ¡Eres nuestro salvador Kuramochi! – grito Sawamura acercándose rápidamente hacia él, de inmediato fruncí un poco el ceño ante la cercanía de ambos, sí, soy bastante celoso y posesivo. En especial con este idiota.

\- Bien, vámonos – dije caminando hacia afuera de la sala

\- Si, vámonos, llegue hace muy poco y curiosamente no había absolutamente nada de luz en todo el lugar, parece abandonado desde afuera

\- ¿no fuiste tú quien hizo eso? – pregunte

\- ¿el corte de electricidad? – pregunto Kuramochi – claro que no, ni siquiera se desde donde podría producir eso – soltó un suspiro – ya estaba así cuando llegue

Mi mirada busco y encontró de inmediato la de Sawamura, si Kuramochi no estaba detrás de todo esto, entonces tampoco sería el culpable de los ruidos anteriores junto a las voces que escuchamos. Sawamura volvió a estar asustado, lo note de inmediato. Y llegue a la conclusión de que no estábamos solos en ese edificio, eso podía afirmarlo.

\- Ósea que – note como Sawamura hablaba cada vez en voz más baja – tu no fuiste quien hizo todos esos ruidos de hace unos minutos

\- Por favor no me hagan repetirlo de nuevo – note como Kuramochi comenzaba a perder la paciencia – llegue hace muy poco y no he hecho absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sé de qué me hablan

\- Mierda – solté a decir, Kuramochi frunció el ceño, sabía que comenzaría a cuestionar sobre todo esto, así que decidí contarle y ahorrar tiempo – escucha, antes de que llegaras escuchamos muchos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, incluso voces, pensamos que eras tú con Ryosuke y luego de unos minutos abriste la puerta

\- Bien – dijo Kuramochi, parecía de verdad estar pensando sobre todo esto - no estamos solos en este edificio, además no deben ser personas que trabajen aquí, sé que el edificio a estas horas de la noche está completamente solo

\- Apresurémonos y salgamos de aquí – dije tomando a Sawamura de la mano – no te separes de mi – le dije, él asintió y obedeció

Entonces caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos, usaba la linterna de mi celular para iluminar el camino, la verdad es que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era salir de este lugar sin mayores problemas como una pelea con algún delincuente o jugar el papel de caza fantasmas.

No sabía con gran detalle como haríamos para salir de este lugar, sin embargo, Kuramochi caminaba rápidamente a mi lado izquierdo, guiándonos, mientras Sawamura caminaba en mi derecha, muy apegado a mí. Estaba todo en un absoluto silencio y oscuridad, nuestras pisadas causaban un eco en todo el pasillo.

\- Me siento como si estuviera en un videojuego de terror – comento Kuramochi, gran idiota este tipo

\- No pasa nada, tranquilícense los dos – dije

\- Estoy tranquilo, aunque sabemos que Sawamura no lo esta

\- Me encuentro perfectamente – intento defenderse este, pero en ese momento escuchamos un ruido proveniente de nuestras espaldas, el pasillo estaba bastante oscuro y no lográbamos ver absolutamente nada, pero por la intensidad del golpe que escuchamos pudimos concluir que no se produjo en un lugar muy lejano

\- Solo debió haber sido el viento – dije de inmediato y sonriéndole a Sawamura

\- ¡no digas eso! – exclamo este – siempre los que dicen eso son los primeros en morir en las películas

\- Eso es cierto – aporto Kuramochi

\- Nadie va a morir aquí – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco – ahora continuemos

Y continuamos caminando hasta llegar al final de un pasillo, el cual conectaba con una sala de estar, esta tenía algunos sillones y una pequeña mesa con un macetero encima de esta, además de un escritorio con una computadora. Nada fuera de lo común para una sala en este tipo de edificio.

Nos quedamos ahí y vimos cómo Kuramochi sacaba algo desde su pantalón trasero, se agachaba y me hacía señas para que iluminara el lugar en donde estaba, y ahí estaba en la pared, una gran ventanilla de ventilación, bastante grande, cabríamos todos agachados sin problemas.

Kuramochi saco algunos tornillos y rápidamente quito la rejilla, se puso en pie y sonrió, de verdad debía sentirse satisfecho de conocer este tipo de entradas secretas. Sin embargo, poco nos duró la felicidad del momento, otro gran ruido detrás de nosotros nos alarmo, precisamente el sonido de algo hecho de cristal o vidrio rompiéndose. Los tres nos giramos en dirección del ruido buscando la causa de este.

En el suelo estaba el gran macetero que hace menos de un minuto habíamos observado al entrar a este lugar, se encontraba hecho trizas.

\- Estoy seguro de que eso no lo causo el viento – dijo Sawamura

\- Bien – dijo Kuramochi, los tres nos encontrábamos mirando el objeto en el piso fijamente – corramos

Y no hizo falta decir más para comenzar a movernos rápidamente. Debíamos pasar por el ducto uno por uno, primero fue Kuramochi que era la persona que conocía el lugar, luego le indique a Sawamura que entrase y por ultimo entre yo, no sin antes observar por última vez la oscuridad profunda del lugar a mis espaldas, de verdad sentí que algo me observaba desde allí. Así que entre rápidamente al ducto y nos movimos a través de este.

El aire dentro de ese lugar era bastante pesado, hasta el punto en el que se me dificultaba bastante el respirar con normalidad, sin embargo ninguno dejo de moverse, hasta que llegamos al exterior, y me sentí enormemente aliviado cuando el frio aire golpeo mi cara. Corrimos como los idiotas que somos hasta la cerca de metal más cercana, todos tomamos impulso y comenzamos a encaramarnos sobre esta y escalar, no fue fácil, pero en ese momento la adrenalina que sentíamos nos ayudó bastante con esta tarea.

Mientras estaba en la cima de la cerca, la cual media por lo menos dos metros y medio, me fijaba con atención en Sawamura, él no tuvo problema alguno en escalar y seguirnos el paso, pero de igual forma lo miraba preocupado, el idiota si llega a caer desde esta altura no saldría ileso. Ninguno de nosotros lograría salir bien de una caída así.

Y como si fuese una gran burla, note como Sawamura se balanceaba sobre la cerca, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo extendí mi mano hacia él, lo tome del antebrazo, ayudándolo a estabilizarse, él lo logro, aunque me vi en la obligación de usar toda mi fuerza para sujetarlo, note un mueca de dolor en su rostro, eso debió haber sido doloroso.

Bajamos de la cerca y corrimos por el estacionamiento, no sería muy conveniente el dejar el auto estacionado cerca del lugar. Divisamos el auto tan conocido de Kuramochi, Ryosuke estaba en el asiento del conductor esperándonos, cuando vio como corríamos hacia él puso a andar el auto, listo para una huida.

En cuanto llegamos abrimos la puerta, Kuramochi tomo el lugar del copiloto y yo con Sawamura nos lanzamos en los asientos traseros.

\- Hola ryo-san – saludamos yo y Sawamura

\- Hola chicos – dijo este ya conduciendo por las calles - ¿Qué sucedió? Las caras que tienen son toda una obra de arte de Munch

\- Paso algo muy loco en ese lugar – empezó a contar Kuramochi

Todos participamos en la conversación y dimos lujo de detalles a Ryosuke sobre todo lo sucedido, este escuchaba atento mientras conducía y reía de algunas de nuestras reacciones, estoy seguro de que él hubiese disfrutado el estar presente en todo lo sucedido en el edificio.

\- ¿Qué tal si volvemos a investigar que fue todo eso? – pregunto Ryosuke sonriendo – es una verdadera pena que yo no haya estado presente

\- Toda una pena – conteste rápidamente – estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, es una excelente idea volver – en realidad no tenía interés en hacerlo, solo deseaba molestar a Sawamura y este comenzara a tranquilizarse

\- No bromees – escuche que me decía mientras me golpeaba sin fuerza con su codo

\- No lo hago – conteste sonriendo

Kuramochi estaba tranquilo en su asiento mirando con suma atención a Ryosuke a su lado, al parecer este sentía una especial fascinación cuando lo veía conducir, la verdad es que esto no sucedía muy seguido Kuramochi era con frecuencia el conductor de esa pareja.

\- No conduces nada mas Ryosuke – dije abordando el tema, el cual fue un error

\- Gracias, Miyuki – escuche que me contestaba, sin embargo no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que Sawamura tomara la palabra

\- ¿puedo conducir yo? – pregunto

\- Claro que no – contesto Kuramochi – ya estamos al tanto de tu historial con los autos

\- No puedo aprender si no me dejan practicar, además Miyuki no es un buen maestro para esto de la conducción, se irrita fácilmente cuando no entiendo algo o cometo un mínimo error

\- Típico de él – contesto Ryosuke – no sirve para explicar y mucho menos para dar clases

\- Y no hablemos de su paciencia

\- Es porque Sawamura es un idiota, deberían intentar enseñarle ustedes

Y eso basto para que Ryosuke detuviese el auto y bajara, le indico a Sawamura que se sentara en su asiento y movió también a Kuramochi del suyo, sentándose él ahora allí, claramente iba en serio con enseñarle a Sawamura, lo malo es que había otras dos vidas inocentes en los asientos de atrás. Intercambiamos miradas con Kuramochi y ambos comenzamos a ponernos el cinturón de seguridad rápidamente.

\- No quiero agregar otro accidente automovilístico a mi lista – dijo Kuramochi

\- Yo tampoco – le conteste

\- ¿otro? – pregunto Sawamura. Y no me sorprendió mucho el que desconociera sobre ese accidente, después de todo, aun ninguno de los dos éramos reconocidos por la prensa ni nada de eso, y agradezco que él sea ignorante por ahora a eso

\- No es nada – conteste rápidamente, entonces ambos nos ganamos una mirada reprobatoria de Ryosuke, claramente no está de acuerdo con que evite este tipo de temas con Sawamura, y también sigue algo molesto por lo irresponsables que fuimos en esa oportunidad

\- Guarden silencio, comenzare con las clases – dijo Ryosuke

Solté un suspiro y me prepare mentalmente para todo lo que se avecinaba. Es cierto que yo le enseñe a conducir a Sawamura y este por un tiempo lo hizo de maravillas, sin embargo, dejo de practicar tan seguido, ya que tenía una agenda bastante ocupada, y luego de que pasara este periodo de tiempo y tomara de nuevo el volante, este al parecer había olvidado algunas cosas sobre la conducción, como si hubiese vuelto al mismísimo inicio.

Siempre intento ayudarlo, pero aunque me desagrade admitirlo, sé que la enseñanza no es exactamente lo mío, en especial por el hecho de que mis explicaciones en vez de aclarar a la otra persona, terminan por confundirla más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Pero ahí estábamos los cuatro sobre un auto, Sawamura conduciendo, Ryosuke haciendo unas pequeñas indicaciones con voz suave, él obedecía y todo iba a la perfección, y me extraño bastante todo esto, estaba conduciendo perfectamente, como lo hacía antes ¿hare algo mal yo? ¿Lo pondré inconscientemente bajo presión?

\- Creo que el idiota no conduce bien contigo porque se pone nervioso – dijo Kuramochi sin siquiera querer ocultar un poco su voz

\- ¿tú crees? – dije, entonces la calidad de conducción de Sawamura comenzó a baja r en calidad

\- El par de idiotas de los asientos de atrás – nos llamó Ryosuke y se giró a mirarnos – si vuelven a decir cosas innecesarias, tendrán que bajar del auto y volver a casa caminando – que voz más macabra - ¿entendido?

Ambos nos limitamos a asentir con la cabeza, como si fuésemos dos hermanos pequeños que son regañados por pelear en los asientos de atrás. Y luego de pasar por esa pequeña etapa de amenazas y cosas extrañas que hacia Sawamura al volante, las cosas se normalizaron de nuevo. Y llegamos bien al departamento de Kuramochi. Me sorprendí bastante cuando vi como Sawamura lograba estacionar el auto sin problema alguno.

En cuanto bajamos del auto me pare en frente de él y no me reprimí en felicitarlo, llevando mi mano hasta su cabello para despeinarlo un poco, note de inmediato como este se sonrojaba ante todo esto.

\- Par de enamorados – escuche la voz de Kuramochi a mis espaldas, él y Ryosuke ya estaban dentro del ascensor que nos llevaría al piso donde se encuentra su departamento – si no se apresuran los dejaremos aquí abajo

\- Ya vamos – dije mientras tomaba la mano de Sawamura y caminábamos hacia ellos

\- Podríamos pedir algo de comida a domicilio – dijo Kuramochi mirando a Ryosuke, note como este parecía pensárselo y luego aprobaba la idea, no es ningún secreto el hecho de que es él la persona que tomas la decisiones en el grupo, al menos la mayoría de las veces

\- ¿Qué quieren comer? – pregunto Kuramochi ahora a nosotros - ¿pizza?

\- ¡pizza! – contesto entusiasta Sawamura

\- Me da igual – dije llevando mi mano libre al bolsillo de mi pantalón – solo dame una copa de uno de tus mejores vinos

\- No beberás el día de hoy – dijo Kuramochi de inmediato

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Mañana tenemos entrenamiento

\- Solo es una copa

\- Miyuki, somos tus amigos – dijo Ryosuke – te conocemos

\- Bien – termine por decir

Y en ese momento mire a Sawamura parado al lado mío, me miraba de forma extraña, sabía que algo le incomodaba o le desagradaba, entonces, mi cerebro comenzó a usar cada mínima neurona para averiguar qué era lo provocaba todo esto. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes esto, me sentía ansioso y no hallaba nada demasiado importante para que él comenzase a actuar así.

\- ¿sucede algo? – termine por preguntar, de inmediato Ryosuke y Kuramochi dejaron de mirarnos, como si con eso dejaran de ser capaces de escuchar de igual forma la conversación

\- No deberías de beber cuando tienes cosas importantes que hacer mañana – escuche

\- Tranquilo – dije de inmediato – no es primera vez que hago algo como esto

\- Deberías contarme con más detalles las cosas que has hecho durante estos años

En ese momento todos los seres que respirábamos dentro de ese ascensor nos tensamos, en especial yo. No usaba su voz de enojo ni de reclamo, pero si una seria, no se rendiría con este tema, sabía que no lo haría.

Agradecí enormemente ser salvado por el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo de inmediato.

\- Te contare más cosas con el tiempo – dije – solo si me das algo a cambio

\- ¡¿Qué?! – escuche a este gritar a mi lado – claro que no te daré nada

Y entonces continuo reclamándome cosas, yo lo escuchaba y disfrutaba el hacerlo enojar, eso me ayudaría a distraerlo por el momento. Sabia de igual forma que llegaría el momento en que él me preguntaría sobre esto, sin embargo la idea de contarle sobre mi estado triste y patético durante todo este tiempo no es algo que me agrade, para nada, si fuera elección mía jamás se lo contaría.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	23. Chapter 23

Entramos al departamento, el lugar estaba ordenado, Kuramochi tomo su celular y comenzó a hacer el pedido de la comida. Ryosuke nos sirvió algo para beber, los tres nos sentamos y esperamos a que Kuramochi terminase de hablar, cuando llego el momento de seleccionar ingredientes para la comida nos hacía múltiples señas, la verdad es que a mí no me importa lo que decidan comer, así que deje que el resto se encargase de todo.

Kuramochi termino la llamada, de inmediato me puse en pie y busque mi cajetilla de cigarrillos en mi bolsillo, me dirigí hacia el balcón y en el camino le hice una seña a mi compañero para que me siguiese, Kuramochi entendió de inmediato y me siguió hacia el balcón, el cual estaba a una corta distancia de la mesa donde Sawamura y Ryosuke continuaban sentados mirándonos.

\- Tardará aproximadamente media hora – informo ya en el balcón Kuramochi, yo de inmediato saque mi cigarrillo y le di otro a este – gracias – me dijo, entonces comenzamos a fumar, podíamos escuchar las voces de Sawamura y Ryosuke adentro

\- ¿Qué tal todo con Ryo-san? – pregunte

\- Todo bien – dijo exhalando el humo - ¿y tú con Sawamura?

\- Todo excelente – dije, entonces ambos callamos, sin embargo la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro del departamento continuaba.

\- Me pregunto cuando fue que comenzó a fumar cigarrillos – escuche que decía Sawamura, note que tanto yo como Kuramochi estábamos prestando atención a la conversación ajena, no somos nada educados

\- ¿nunca se lo has preguntado? – decía Ryosuke con su voz suave

\- Evita con mucho esfuerzo algunos temas – entonces me tense, el idiota ya no era tan idiota como antes, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas

\- No te culpes por todo lo que él hace, no eres responsable de sus decisiones Sawamura

\- Pero si lo influencie al tomarlas – mierda.

Continuamos fumando, la conversación de adentro había cambiado de rumbo a algo más relajado y casual, pero tanto yo como Kuramochi nos mantuvimos en nuestro lugar algo estáticos. Sawamura es curioso, demasiado, y ahora lo está demostrando aún más. Es verdad que múltiples veces evite hablar de algunos temas con él, no lo digo con orgullo, pero que él notase todo esto me hace de verdad cuestionármelo todo.

Eres un idiota Miyuki Kazuya, el ocultarle cosas solo por el hecho de que estas no te enorgullecen o te desagradan no está bien, tampoco quiero que esto tan pequeño comience a agrandarse y termine por explotar, dando como resultado una estúpida y nueva ruptura, sé que lo que pienso es algo que carece sumamente de confianza hacia Sawamura, pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderlo, lo soporte una vez y sobreviví a un verdadero infierno, por lo tanto, sé que no seré capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Ni en un millón de años.

\- Hablare con él – dije en voz alta, Kuramochi me miro algo sorprendido

\- Miyuki Kazuya deja de lado su orgullo y la afición de ocultar cosas, todo por una persona – dijo este – estas madurando

\- Cállate – dije de inmediato – eres le menos indicado para decirme eso

Continúe fumando mi cigarrillo.

Disfrutamos la comida, sobre todo Sawamura, podía notarse que este era un estudiante en plena temporada de exámenes y ese tipo de cosas. Cuando la comida se acabó nos quedamos en la mesa, pasamos tiempo hablando, pero no paso mucho para que terminase por ponerme en pie con la intención de llevarme a Sawamura y marcharnos. Kuramochi se ofreció a ir a dejarnos en el auto, bueno en realidad Ryosuke se ofreció primero pero Kuramochi dejo en claro que iría él.

Terminamos por aceptar y nos despedimos de Ryosuke.

\- Aun no es tan tarde – comente ya en el auto, sin ninguna intención de por medio, solo una observación, sin embargo, eso basto para que Sawamura me mirase de inmediato, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – una de mis fantasías sexuales es hacerlo en la parte de atrás de una limosina mientras otra persona conduce – dije claramente intentado molestar a Kuramochi – esta no es una limosina, pero me conformo

\- Ni se te ocurra – dijo Kuramochi de inmediato, yo comencé abalanzarme sobre Sawamura a mi lado, el más que nada comenzaba a soltar risas – todos los presentes tendríamos que soportar la furia de Ryosuke

\- No pasara nada si él no se entera – dije de inmediato

Admito que, desde que he vuelto a estar en una relación con Sawamura, que hacer cosas estúpidas sin razón aparente se ha vuelto toda una costumbre, como lo que acabo de hacer, sin embargo no me desagrada, es mucho mejor al Miyuki que se dedicaba tiempo completo a lamentarse y autodestruirse.

Kuramochi estaciono a las afueras de mi departamento, de inmediato choque el puño con él en forma de despedida, Sawamura en cambio movió su mano animosamente, ambos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia el edificio, note como Kuramochi esperaba con paciencia como terminábamos por entrar a este para comenzar a emprender el camino de vuelta a su departamento.

Subimos por el ascensor hasta mi piso. Y no fue hasta que vi mi puerta que caí en la cuenta de que había dado por hecho, y sin siquiera preguntarle a Sawamura, que él se quedaría esta noche nuevamente en mi departamento, eso no es ningún problema, todo lo contrario lo disfruto bastante, sin embargo nunca lo doy por hecho del todo, siempre suelo preguntarle antes o él me pregunta a mí, como si me pidiese permiso para quedarse, claramente nunca se lo he negado, es algo imposible para mí.

Abrí la puerta y le deje espacio para que él entrase primero al departamento, sin embargo Sawamura no se movía de su lugar, estaba plantado mirando hacia el interior, lo mire algo extrañado y luego mire hacia el interior del lugar, estaba oscuro.

\- Entra tu primero – escuche que este dijo

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude decir antes de lanzarme a reír escandalosamente

\- No te burles Miyuki Kazuya, tu sabes lo que nos pasó dentro de ese edificio – dijo en voz bastante alta

\- Despertaras a mis vecinos

\- Entonces entra rápido – dijo él, volví a reír y termine por entrar

En cuanto encendí las luces Sawamura comenzó a volver actuar con normalidad, como si la escena recién montada por bien quien entraba primero al departamento jamás hubiese ocurrido.

\- Eres más miedoso de lo que recordaba – dije mientras este ya se dirigía con total naturalidad al cuarto

\- ¡hey! – se giró a mirarme algo enfadado – no soy tan miedoso

Y eso basto para que comenzara a reír. Él retomo su camino hacia el cuarto y yo lo seguí.

\- Sawamura – lo llame mientras ambos comenzábamos a cambiarnos de ropa – ¿Cuándo tienes planeado venir oficialmente a vivir aquí? – pregunte, no fue la mejor invitación que he hecho, pero en realidad no sabía cómo planteárselo para que este entendiera y no terminase por malinterpretar algo

\- ¿eh? – fue lo que contesto, yo solté un suspiro

\- Te estoy pidiendo que vengas a vivir aquí conmigo – dije acercándome a él, note como con cada paso que daba en su dirección se ponía más nervioso - ¿Qué dices? – me miraba como si no terminase de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que termino por contestar

\- Claro que quiero – dijo de inmediato, soltó una sonrisa radiante y me abrazo, de inmediato lo envolví con mis brazos

Y ya para ese entonces me sentía sumamente cansado y satisfecho, sobretodo satisfecho. ´

En cuanto entre al edificio donde la noche anterior había sobrevivido a una película de terror, Kuramochi me miro, note que tenía la intención de decirme algo. Mire hacia donde la noche anterior se había roto alguna cosa, ya estaba todo limpio.

\- Descubrieron al causante de las cosas de anoche – me dijo Kuramochi – en la mañana cuando abrieron el lugar encontraron a un pobre e inocente gato en este lugar

\- Vaya – dije, aunque no me sorprendió especialmente – todo resuelto, no se lo digas a Sawamura

\- ¿quieres molestarlo más tiempo con eso?

\- No lo digas con ese tono Kuramochi, ambos sabemos que el molestar a Sawamura es algo que a los dos se nos da de maravilla y disfrutamos hacer

\- No lo niego – dijo el saludando a las personas que pasaban a su lado por el pasillo – más que nada es porque esperaba que te preocuparas por él

\- Lo hago – dije de inmediato – aun así me gusta molestarlo

\- Bien, entonces me uniré

Y continúe con la rutina del día de hoy, sin embargo, ya tenía planeadas unas cuantas cosas para cuando el entrenamiento terminase. Tenía la intención de hablar con Sawamura, el idiota está pensando algunas cosas de más y eso no es bueno. Pensé una y otra vez en como abordaría el tema, le contaría un poco de lo sucedido conmigo durante estos años separados, la historia no será linda, lo sé. Y aun no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Contadas personas han visto de verdad mi lado débil, Kuramochi y Ryosuke, nadie más. Mi intención no es que más personas conozcan este lado, Sawamura conoce solo una pequeña parte de este, él sabe solo lo que yo quiero que sepa, nada más.

Pero sé que él omitir y ocultarle algunas cosas no es algo bueno, no nos llevara a algo bueno. Me tragare lo que tengo de orgullo y de a poco comenzare a contarle algunas cosas, además, tengo la intención y confió en que él también me contara sobre lo sucedido en su vida durante este par de años.

Y eso también me preocupa, solo un poco.

Pase a buscar a Sawamura a su universidad, es primera vez que hago esto, y admito que no estaba tranquilo ni nada cercano. Una vez afuera me estacione, le mande un mensaje avisando que ya había llegado, él contesto de inmediato diciéndome que de inmediato bajaría desde el cuarto piso, donde generalmente tiene sus clases. Baje del automóvil y decidí encender un cigarrillo mientras esperaba, me poye contra un costado de mi auto y espere.

Miraba hacia el interior del edificio, la universidad a la que yo había asistido no quedaba muy alejada de esta, sin embargo, jamás me había tomado la molestia de mirar con atención este lugar. Primero me fije con atención en el edificio, nada muy sorprendente, sin embargo no me desagradaba el estilo renacentista que poseía.

Lleve mis ojos hasta lo que sería la zona donde los estudiantes suelen sentarse a pasar el tiempo. Pasto, arboles, asientos, sin embargo, algo en la puerta de entrada del edificio llamo mi atención, más bien alguien.

Sawamura salió por la puerta y se despidió del guardia que estaba allí de pie, venía con un grupo de cinco personas a su lado, siempre tan social este tipo. Sawamura me miro desde la lejanía y levanto su mano en señal de saludo, regalándome una sonrisa, yo le respondí el saludo y todos sus compañeros o amigos, se giraron a mirarme, pude notar que las dos chicas del grupo me miraban sorprendidas, los otros tres chicos aún más.

Y en menos de un segundo pude ver como comenzaban a molestar a Sawamura, son sus amigos, así que no me sorprendió el verlos, él sonreía ante todo esto. Se despidió rápidamente de todos y se acercó hacia mí a paso rápido.

En cuanto llego en frente de mi lo bese, solo como un saludo, y pudimos escuchar algunos gritos a su espalda, esa era la reacción de las chicas que eran sus amigas.

\- ¿a qué se deben esos gritos? – dije quitándole su mochila, la cual estaba sumamente pesada, y dejándola en los asientos traseros de mi auto

\- Digamos que ellas apoyan con mucho entusiasmo nuestra relación – dijo él, ya subiendo al auto, yo apague mi cigarrillo y lo imite.

No arranque el auto hasta que di un último vistazo hacia los chicos que estaban hace un momento con Sawamura, las chicas seguían en un extraño estado de gritos, los hombres por otro lado miraban mi auto, nada más complaciente que ver como admiran tu auto.

\- ¿eran tus amigos? – pregunte ya comenzando a conducir, Sawamura se ponía su cinturón y comenzaba a tomar el control sobre la radio

\- Si – dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar su sintonía favorita, lleve mi mano hasta esta y presione solo un botón para dar con esta, pues ya había dejado guardada esa emisora – gracias – dijo alegre

\- ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?

\- Agotador – dijo soltando un suspiro exagerado – estoy preparando todo para la exposición que será dentro de poco

\- Puedes pedirme ayuda en lo que sea

\- ¿posarías para mí? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Claro – dije de inmediato – pero no te saldrá barato – le guiñe el ojo, sabía que con esto obtendría la reacción que deseaba

\- Oh, cállate Miyuki Kazuya – dijo completamente sonrojado

Entonces, yo solo comencé a reír para después escuchar con atención los detalles sobre la gran exposición.

En cuanto llegamos a mi departamento comenzamos a preparar algo para comer, bueno, yo comencé a preparar algo, Sawamura sabía lo básico sobre cocina y ya que él insistió bastante, accedí a que me ayudase y siguiese mis instrucciones.

Y al mientras lo veía con atención, no pude evitar pensar que actualmente si parecemos una verdadera pareja, estamos comenzando a parecer una real, algo estable.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	24. Chapter 24

Luego de la cena decidí abrir una botella de vino, estábamos en el dormitorio, Sawamura primero frunció el ceño, pero cuando le tendí una copa casi llena comenzó a relajarse, continuo pensando que él no está del todo acostumbrado a esto de beber, y espero que eso no cambie, el verlo como reacciona y actúa es algo que disfruto, sin embargo, me negué a servirle más de una copa, quería que estuviese relajado para la conversación y consciente, sobretodo lo último.

\- Sawamura, debemos hablar de algo muy importante – dije, note como sus ojos se abrían un poco, no está del todo relajado

\- Admito que yo rompí tu preciado disco de Pearl Jam por accidente – dijo rápidamente, es como un niño siendo regañado

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dije de inmediato – ya lo sabía, pero no es sobre eso

\- Admito que yo rompí el control de la televisión – dijo, yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido

\- Tampoco es sobre eso de lo que quería hablar

\- Admito que el otro día probé de tu perfume sin permiso

\- Eso es muy lindo – dije de inmediato – pero tampoco haz acertado

\- Admito que me arrepiento que terminar contigo hace unos años

Y entonces el cuarto quedo en silencio, lo mire boquiabierto. Claro que esto no me lo esperaba, una declaración como esta me toma por sorpresa, sé que esta demás que me diga este tipo de cosas, pero no están de más. Nunca está de sobra el saber lo que en realidad piensa sobre nosotros.

\- Es bueno saberlo – dije, mientras tomaba su mano – pero en realidad quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió durante estos dos años – note como él se tensaba – escuche hace poco una conversación que tuviste con Ryosuke, y sé que te culpas un poco de mis vicios y ese tipo de cosas, pero déjame decirte, que no tienes nada de culpa en las decisiones que he tomado en tu ausencia

\- Entonces – dijo él, sus ojos enormes me miraban fijamente - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – esto será difícil, pensé

\- Luego de que termináramos me convertí en un desastre, comencé a beber y fumar – dije, note como cada vez se tensaba más

\- Entonces si tuve mucho que ver – dijo él

\- Claro que no – dije de inmediato – no me obligaste a nada, admito que el detonante fue eso, pero lo terminaría por hacer de una forma u otra – dije rápidamente – además, ya llevamos nuevamente como pareja bastante tiempo y continuo haciendo esas cosas

\- Tienes razón – dijo. yo no le mentí, todo lo que dije es verdad

\- ¿algún noviazgo mientras estábamos separados? – comenzó ahora a preguntar con tono juguetón

\- Muchos, una gran cantidad – dije de inmediato, decidí adoptar un tono serio – por montones

\- Eres un mentiroso Miyuki Kazuya – dijo él riendo, no lo pude evitar y reí junto a él

\- ¿y qué me dices de ti? – dije, mi error fue dar por hecho que él tampoco había mantenido una relación en este tiempo separados, supe con seguridad que si había tenido una relación en cuanto en vez de contestarme, me regalo su silencio – si hubo alguien – afirme mientras mi sonrisa desaparecía de mi rostro

\- Es algo sin importancia – dijo rápidamente, su sonrisa también había desaparecido

\- Cuéntamelo – pedí de inmediato

\- No veo la razón para hacerlo

\- Ya te dije lo patético que fui hace dos años, me lo debes

\- No me diste grandes detalles – dijo él – estoy en una clara desventaja en esta negociación

Fruncí el ceño, me recosté boca abajo en la cama y me apoye en mis codos, él dejo la copa en el suelo, al lado de la cama, se puso de lado recostado, mirándome, paso su brazo sobre mi espalda, su pierna la levanto y la puso sobre mí, abrazándome completamente de forma extraña. Note que estaba sonrojado y escondía su rostro en mi brazo izquierdo. No mentiré, la noticia de que alguien más tuvo el beneficio de tocar a Sawamura me desagradó, no le reclamare nada, no tengo derecho a hacerlo, no estábamos en una relación, pero de igual forma el solo imaginarlo con alguien más me hace mal para la salud, no lo soporto.

\- ¿me contaras lo sucedido?

\- Solo si de verdad quieres saberlo – dijo él – de igual forma no es una historia muy larga

\- ¿Cuánto duraron?

\- Solo un mes, o tal vez menos – dijo él, soy un desgraciado por sentirme aliviado al escuchar esto

\- Éramos amigos y no sabía que él sentía algo por mi hasta que se me confeso, ya habíamos terminado hace mucho así que decidí darle una oportunidad, no me gusta decir esto, pero nunca pude llegar a verlo como algo más que solo un amigo – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama, giraba sobre esta y ahora miraba hacia el techo – él se dio cuenta de esto, me lo hizo saber, yo no negué nada, y volvimos a ser amigos como antes – lo mire enarcando una ceja

\- Es imposible que vuelvan a ser como antes

\- Lo intentamos – dijo Sawamura y al parecer se nota en mi expresión lo mucho que me desagrada el imaginarlo con otra persona – cálmate Miyuki

\- Estoy calmado – dije rápidamente

\- Claro que no lo estás – dijo mirándome, yo evadí su mirada – no tienes que preocuparte, solo hablamos de vez en cuando – dijo – claramente no volvimos a ser tan amigos como antes

Entonces volvió a hacerse presente el silencio, bebí de mi copa y por la posición en la que estaba sobre la cama, este trago no fue tan agradable como me gustaría que hubiese sido, solté un suspiro y me repetí un montón de veces "no te amargues por algo que ya sucedió, no puedes hacer nada", mire nuevamente hacia Sawamura, al parecer todo esto lo había preocupado.

\- ¿estás enojado? – me pregunto

\- Claro que no – dije extendiendo mi mano hasta su suave cabello, lo acaricie y revolví juguetonamente - me gustan las personas con un pasado y un futuro – dije

Y me gane un beso, uno de los que solo Sawamura sabe darme, solo él sabe de qué forma me gustan y como proceder en este. Y esa es la verdad, el hecho de que haya habido una pequeña relación o un montón de relaciones no es algo de lo cual yo pueda opinar o molestarme por ello, no me agrada, pero aun así, él está ahora conmigo y planeo que sea así de ahora en adelante.

Me descubrieron, fue lo pensé cuando unos días después de nuestra conversación me haya encontrado a Sawamura en el estadio donde entrenamos, estaba hablando amistosamente con el cuidador del lugar, no me sorprendió esto para nada él puede socializar sin problemas con las personas. Me acerque en un momento, más que nada porque quería reclamar un poco su atención, sin embargo en el minuto en que entre a la conversación y preste atención supe que estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido hace unas noches atrás.

El cuidador hablaba con entusiasmo sobre lo que encontró en la mañana, Sawamura lo escuchaba atento, yo sabía que él se encontraba nervioso ya que presencio todo lo sucedido esa noche pero no podía comentar nada al respecto, eso lo delataría. Me quede ahí unos minutos escuchando, sabía que el cuidador terminaría por contarle lo que en verdad sucedió, entonces yo me vería en problemas ya que he usado la excusa sobre las cosas "paranormales" que vivimos esa noche a mi favor.

Vi a Kuramochi pasar cerca de nosotros, note como tenía la intención de unirse a nosotros, sin embargo en cuanto escucho desde lejos lo que estaban hablando estos dos, me dedico una sonrisa, yo lo mire pidiendo piedad y que me ayudase en esto, él continuo sonriendo y siguió caminando, me dejo ahí.

"eres el peor amigo del mundo" pensé de inmediato.

Volví a prestar atención a la conversación, entonces, pedí unas disculpas y me marche rápidamente con la excusa de "dentro de poco comenzara mi entrenamiento" no era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era del todo verdad, el día de hoy no tenía entrenamiento hasta dos horas más tarde, llegue temprano con la intención de practicar algo más particular y en solitario.

Llegue rápidamente al lugar donde nos cambiamos de ropa, Kuramochi ya se había cambiado de ropa y me miraba aun sonriendo.

\- Eres de lo peor – le dije de inmediato – eras mi cómplice en esto y me abandonaste ahí

\- Fue tu idea el no contarle y usar todo eso de las cosas paranormales en su contra y a tu favor

\- Tu estuviste de acuerdo y me cubriste

\- Sigue siendo toda tu culpa – dijo él tranquilo

\- Se enojara con nosotros, ese idiota de verdad le teme a todo esto de los fantasmas – dije, entonces escuche ruido desde el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta, como si viniese un tornado por este

\- Ahí viene – dijo Kuramochi mientras continuaba ordenando sus cosas en su bolso deportivo

No hizo falta ni siquiera un minuto para que Sawamura abriera la puerta rápidamente, él ya conoce este lugar y sabía con seguridad que nos encontraríamos aquí. Pude notar por su expresión que estaba molesto, se acercó a pasos rápidos a mí, yo me quede ahí de pie, mire a Kuramochi y este miraba la escena son una sonrisa.

\- ¡Miyuki Kazuya!

\- Sawamura Eijun – dije respondiendo en voz mucho más baja que la de él

\- Sabias todo sobre lo sucedido esa noche – dijo

\- No sé de qué me hablas – fingir que no soy conocedor de nada es lo mejor

\- Sabes muy bien – dijo – no por nada Kuramochi –san se está riendo – entonces yo también comencé a reír junto a Kuramochi

\- Bien, si, lo admito – dije entre risas – lo sabía, pero no pude evitarlo, perdón – dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo por la cintura – perdón – repetí

\- Yo me largo, debo entrenar, par de enamorados no hagan nada indecente mientras están solos

\- No prometo nada – dije, Sawamura comenzó a reclamarme a gritos y sonrojarse

Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que tenía pensado.

Pensé que jamás llegaría esta fecha tan importante, la gran exposición fotográfica de Sawamura era dentro de dos días, yo estaba ansioso después de todo él me cuenta detalles sobre esto pero nada más, no he visto absolutamente nada de lo que piensa exponer, es bastante cruel pero lo único que puedo hacer es tranquilizarlo, si yo estoy ansioso él está mucho peor.

Lo bueno es que ningún partido importante en el cual yo deba jugar coincidió con la fecha y hora de la exposición, y eso lo agradecí, hubiese sido algo horrible que las fechas fuesen el mismo día y no pudiese asistir, ni yo me lo hubiese perdonado por nada del mundo, sé que Sawamura lo hubiese entendido y me lo perdonaría, pero yo no.

Kuramochi y Ryosuke también asistirían a la exposición, ambos me dejaron en claro que debía desempolvar mi traje elegante para esta ocasión, sin excusas, yo ya sabía que debía hacerlo, sin embargo, no me agrada mucho el usar el traje, me incomoda, en especial la corbata, es algo que evito a toda costa y esos dos lo saben de sobra.

Sin embargo lo desempolve y me lo probé, Kuramochi y Ryosuke habían ido a mi departamento de visita y a dar algunas opiniones sobre el traje que quería evitar usar. Sawamura me había dicho que llegaría algo tarde ya que debía arreglar cosas sobre la exposición aun.

En cuanto salí del cuarto ya con el traje puesto me acerque a ellos y espere a que hiciesen su veredicto.

\- Te queda excelente – dijo Ryosuke

\- Sawamura se enfadara si vas con esa expresión

\- Odio estos trajes – dije

\- Claramente no ira con esa expresión – dijo Ryosuke – no se lo permitiremos

\- Claro que no iré con esta expresión – dije – usare mi mejor sonrisa ese día, ¿ustedes ya tienen sus disfraces?

\- Hablas de los trajes – dijo Kuramochi, yo me acerque a la mesa y tome mi copa de vino – ambos ya los tenemos

Entonces escuche el sonido de la puerta a mis espaldas, de inmediato mire mi reloj en la muñeca izquierda, vaya Sawamura llego mucho más temprano de lo pensé que llegaría el día de hoy. Me gire a mirarlo, traía unas cuantas cajas entre sus manos, de seguro había pasado a su departamento a recoger algunas de sus pertenencias, se está mudando a mi departamento y trae sus cosas lentamente, no entiendo bien la razón de hacer eso en realidad.

Me acerque rápidamente y tome las cajas que el cargaba, note también que traía consigo un bolso deportivo y el usual que usa para transportar su cámara y las cosas para usar esta ¿ha venido desde su departamento tan cargado de cosas?

\- Pudiste llamarme para que fuese a buscarte, son muchas cosas – dije mientras caminábamos ya por el departamento, yo deje sus cosas de inmediato en el cuarto

\- No quería molestar, tome un taxi y listo – dijo rápidamente – hola – escuche que comenzaba a saludar a Ryosuke y Kuramochi - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Solo estábamos ayudando a Miyuki con el tema de su traje para la exposición – dijo Ryosuke, yo ya había vuelto a la sala junto a ellos - ¿Qué opinas Sawamura? – le pregunto Ryosuke

Sawamura llevo su miraba hacia mí, primero miro mi rostro y luego sus ojos bajaron lentamente por mi ropa, note como comenzaba a sonrojarse, yo sonreí al igual que Ryosuke. Y bueno, su mirada subió rápidamente y me dedico una mirada gatuna.

\- ¿Qué opinas? – pregunte

\- Parece guardia de seguridad – dice Kuramochi, entonces todos comenzamos a reír, no aparte mi mirada de Sawamura, sin embargo eso no impidió que levantase mi dedo corazón en dirección a Kuramochi, este solo rio más fuerte en respuesta

\- Te queda muy bien – termino por decir Sawamura – me gusta

\- ¿te refieres al traje o a él? – dijo esta vez Ryosuke, creo que mi parte favorita de todo esto es cuando tres personas del grupo hacen una alianza con el objetivo de molestar a uno

\- El traje – dijo Sawamura sonrojado y exaltado, yo enarque una ceja cuando se giró a mirarme – no, espera – volvió a mirar a Ryosuke – a él – entonces comenzó a pensárselo de nuevo – ambos – y ya para esas alturas los tres reíamos mientras Sawamura nos miraba con resentimiento – ya déjenme en paz – pidió comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina

Claramente ninguno de los presentes tenía la intención de dejarlo en paz, pero así es este juego y todos lo sabemos, si te toca ser el objetivo eres conocedor de que las cosas no terminaran en un tiempo próximo, así como también sabes que el objetivo de la burla puede cambiar fácilmente y pasar de ser la victima a el criminal en menos de un segundo. Así es el juego aquí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	25. Chapter 25

Dentro de unas horas es el gran día. Digo dentro de unas horas ya que ya es pasado medianoche y aun no puedo dormir, el evento será por la tarde, en el anochecer. Yo tengo sueño, pero Sawamura no lo tiene, está nervioso y se mueve sobre la cama, rueda por esta y no se queda quieto ni siquiera un segundo, escucho como suelta suspiros sin parar.

Sin esperar más me levante de la cama y fui en busca de mis audífonos, tome mi celular y volví a la cama a su lado, Sawamura estaba sentado en esta y aunque el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro pude ver de igual forma su silueta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta en voz baja, yo me recuesto a su lado en la cama y conecto los audífonos al celular

\- Recuéstate y póntelo – digo mientras me recuesto y me acomodo, él obedece

\- ¿Qué planeas? – vuelve a preguntar

\- Ya que de seguro no aceptaras una copa de vino para dormir, he optado por solo escuchar música suave – escuche su risa baja

\- No creo que compartamos el mismo concepto sobre música suave

\- Confía en mi – dije mientras comenzaba a sonar una canción

Es verdad que no compartimos la gran parte de la música que escuchamos, sin embargo puedo decir sin dudar cuáles son sus bandas preferidas, también admito que el hecho de que siempre este poniendo música en mi auto ha hecho que yo también comience a tomarle el gusto a algunas canciones.

Y cumplí mi palabra, escuchamos música a un volumen bastante bajo, música suave. Nos quedamos recostados uno al lado del otro, yo me ocupaba de poner otra canción cuando una terminada, luego de tres canciones me acomode y gire sobre la cama, mirando a Sawamura, este mantenía los ojos cerrados, y al ver como su respiración era lenta supe que ya había caído dormido.

Quite el audífono de su oído y deje este, junto con mi celular, en el mueble cercano a la cama, me acomode al lado de Sawamura, abrazándolo contra mí, y como si él fuese un niño, podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba simultáneamente, también a veces padece de Mioclonias del sueño, en otras palabras, al idiota le salta el cuerpo mientras duerme, como cuando sientes que estas a punto de caer al vacío. Esto se ha vuelto aun peor ahora con todo el estrés que está pasando por la universidad y la exposición.

Suelto un suspiro y decido que ya es hora de que yo también me duerma, y esto me toma menos de lo que tenía pensado, después de todo, los entrenamientos me dejan agotado.

Despierto al sentir un peso de más en mi cadera, abro los ojos lentamente y lo primero que veo es a Sawamura con dos tazones humeantes en sus manos, el olor al café llega a mis fosas nasales de inmediato, sonrió y el me regala una sonrisa resplandeciente, está sentado sobre mí y me tiende una taza. Yo me siento sobre la cama y se la recibo, si algo sabe hacer bien en la cocina es el café, lo hace como me gusta, amargo.

\- Buenos días – le digo de inmediato

\- Buenos días – me responde - ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Bien, aunque la persona que estaba a mi lado me ataco más de una vez y me golpeo más de lo normal, comienzo a creer que en realidad no estabas dormido y lo hiciste a modo de venganza

\- Quien sabe – dice él mientras bebe de su café

\- Oh y no lo niegas – digo

Lo analizo con la mirada, se ve tranquilo, sé que no lo está en realidad, pero también tiene esa mirada que me solía dedicar en los partidos, como si un gran desafío se avecinase, bueno en efecto así era.

\- ¿vendrá tu familia esta noche? – pregunte

\- No lo creo – dijo él, supe que había tocado un tema que no debía, de inmediato su expresión cambio a una desanimada – mi madre lleva enferma un tiempo, sería bastante peligroso que saliese e hiciera un viaje, mi padre y mi abuelo la cuidan, así que

\- Entiendo – dije de inmediato – para la próxima vendrán – dije sonriéndole

\- Claro – dijo él

Miyuki Kazuya idiota, grandísimo idiota, siento que le he quitado su buen humor nada más despertar, en estos momentos él debería estar rebosante de energía. Solté un suspiro, bebí de mi café y me regañe mentalmente de nuevo, entonces decidí que yo haría todo lo posible para hacer que su energía volviese, su energía y buen ánimo.

Íbamos en el auto con Sawamura, hace apenas una hora me había puesto este traje y ya quería quitármelo de encima, la única parte buena de estar con este disfraz encima era que Sawamura me miraba y se sonrojaba por sí solo, todo un espectáculo, y la verdad es que esto me hacía dudar en volver a usar el traje, me tienta la idea de comenzar a usarlo seguido y ver a Sawamura así en más oportunidades.

En cuanto llegamos al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo esto note como Sawamura tomaba aire, lo retenía y lo dejaba salir lentamente.

\- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – dije comenzando a estacionar, note como los autos de alrededor eran todos bastante lujosos

\- Claro que si – me respondió él – ya lo veras

Bajamos del auto, y en cuanto hicimos esto comenzaron los saludos a Sawamura, numerosas personas lo reconocieron de inmediato y se le acercaron a felicitarlo. Me pare a su lado, y él no espero ni siquiera un segundo para presentarme a todas las personas que se le acercaban, me puse algo incómodo, pero no me desagrado el que hiciera esto.

Entramos al lugar, era un recinto bastante espacioso, había algunas luces con motivo decorativo por el lugar, una estatua de una mujer, todo giraba en torno a tonalidades blancas y sus variantes cromáticas, eran en total dos habitaciones enormes donde colgaban las fotografías en diferentes tamaños de Sawamura.

Cuando entramos ya había gente dentro del lugar, recorriéndolo y observando las fotografías, también podíamos ver como un gran número ya contaba con copas con algún tipo de coctel, Sawamura se alejó de mi lado después de todo era su evento y muchas personas querían hablar con él sobre las fotografías, decidí ir un rato por mi cuenta y recorrer el lugar, después de todo él no me había dejado ver ninguna de las fotografías que usaría para la exposición.

Comencé a caminar por el lugar, note como algunas personas me reconocían, después de todo soy un jugador profesional de beisbol, sin embargo estas no hicieron un gran escándalo ni nada, y lo agradecí, hoy es la noche de Sawamura.

No me sorprendí especialmente cuando vi que todas las fotografías eran sobre la naturaleza, paisajes, uno que otro retrato y la ciudad, edificios. Me llamo especialmente la atención una fotografía en específico, eran llamas de fuego, la verdad es que lo que más me sorprendió fueron los colores de esta, como si en cualquier minuto estas pudiesen salir de su lugar y quemarme por completo, eran bastante intimidantes. Decidí que luego le pediría a Sawamura colgar una de estas en el departamento, aunque sé que se negara al principio.

Continúe mirando los cuadros, algunos eran impresionantes, tanto que llegaba a olvidar que eran fotografías, esos lugares parecían inexistentes de maravillosos que eran, pase por una grandiosa cascada y la fotografía de algunos animales, pero una fotografía, una muy grande que colgaba sobre todo un muro llamo mi atención.

En la fotografía se veía a una persona de espaldas, mirando hacia la ciudad por un balcón de un edificio bastante alto, todo era muy nítido y lo sentí de inmediato como algo familiar.

\- Eso es – dije en voz baja, más que nada para mí mismo

\- Eres tú de espaldas y ese es la vista desde el balcón de tu departamento – dijo Kuramochi, estaba tan distraído mirando la fotografía que no me percate de su presencia y la de Ryosuke a mis espaldas

\- Llama bastante la atención en una exposición donde principalmente se está dedicado a la naturaleza – dijo Ryosuke

\- Me gusta - dije aun con los ojos clavados en la fotografía

\- A mí también – dijo Ryosuke

\- En especial porque no se puede ver tu rostro

\- Estas celoso porque no hay una fotografía tuya en la exposición – dije más que nada para molestarlo

\- Ryo-san siempre me hace dedicatorias y me nombra en los agradecimientos de sus libros – dice Kuramochi

\- Ya basta niños – dice Ryosuke comenzando a caminar de vuelta al centro de la habitación

Kuramochi y yo caminábamos detrás de Ryosuke, yo buscaba continuamente con la mirada a Sawamura, este a veces chocaba la suya con la mía y me sonreía, él continuaba estando prácticamente rodeado de personas. Continúe con mi camino hasta que nos cruzamos con una de las personas que se paseaban por el lugar ofreciendo copas con alcohol, tome una sin siquiera preguntar que era y bebí, champaña, no me desagrada y creo que es de acuerdo a la situación. Kuramochi y Ryosuke tomaron una también y continuamos caminando por el lugar.

Hablamos entre nosotros y comentamos cosas sin sentido, me controle en esto de beber, sabía que a Sawamura no le agradaría que el día de hoy estuviese lejos de mis sentidos, además de que Ryosuke y Kuramochi ya me habían amenazado sobre esto antes de venir a este lugar, incluso mientras bebo la única copa que beberé esta noche me regalan una mirada de advertencia entre los dos, yo me limite a responderles con una sonrisa, no tengo más que hacer.

Y luego de unos minutos, me percate de algo extraño, Kuramochi actuaba de forma inquieta, paso de estar sumamente tranquilo a parecer un animal enjaulado, pude notar como comenzaba a sudar y se equivocaba mucho al hablar, no lo veía de esa forma desde la escuela, cuando recién comenzaba a hablar con Ryosuke fuera de los entrenamientos, para ese entonces yo me burlaba de él casi a diario.

Enarque una ceja mirándolo, él me devolvió la mirada, estaba pálido y pareciese que ahora era él la persona que había visto un fantasma. Ryosuke no se dio cuenta de nada de esto y si lo hizo decidió ignorarlo.

\- Iré a buscar una copa – dijo Ryosuke

\- Te esperaremos aquí – dije, espere a que se alejara para comenzar con el interrogatorio

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareciese que estuvieras a punto de vomitar – dije

\- Mira a las personas que están en la habitación y busca un cabello rosado

\- ¿quieres que busque a Ryo-san? – pregunte de inmediato

\- Ese es el problema, no es Ryo-san de quien estoy hablando, es una chica – y no hizo falta que pensara mucho sus palabras para darme cuenta de la situación, y no sabía si reírme de él o prepararme para presenciar una escena digna de un drama de televisión barato.

Mire de inmediato por toda la habitación, primero pude ver a Ryosuke, el cual ahora hablaba con Sawamura y otras personas más, después de todo él también es reconocido públicamente por su gran número de libros. Y luego la vi, cabello rosa, su cabello largo recogido y un flequillo despeinado, era alta y vestía una blusa y una falda. Admito que la chica era guapa.

\- Kuramochi eres el único idiota del mundo que siquiera consideraría engañar a su pareja con una persona exactamente igual a esta pero con pechos – dije de inmediato

\- Cállate – dijo este de inmediato – no sé qué debería hacer ahora, tu sabes lo mucho que me autocastigo por lo que hice y me arrepiento

\- Lo sé – dije – Ryosuke no la conoce ¿cierto?

\- No, bueno, nunca le he hablado mucho sobre cómo era ella

\- ¿seguro de que no son familiares? Se parecen demasiado

\- Si llegasen a ser familiares me lanzare del balcón de mi departamento

\- No seas idiota, Ryosuke no te lo perdonaría y sería capaz de ir al infierno a buscarte para golpearte

Tome aire y comencé a pensar en todas las opciones que teníamos, la verdad es que cabe la gran probabilidad de que ellos ni siquiera se reconozcan, como también está la probabilidad de que si lo hagan. Volví a tomar aire, lo que más quiero evitar de todo esto es que Ryosuke salga lastimado con todo esto, es mi amigo al igual que el idiota que tengo parado a mi lado, pero Kuramochi es expresivo y me cuenta sobre lo que piensa y siente, Ryosuke no es así, él puede estar sufriendo por dentro y nadie lo sabrá, eso me preocupa.

\- Por ahora no tenemos de otra que – me interrumpí, pues me iba a girar para mirar a Kuramochi y este había desaparecido de mi lado

Mire por todo el lugar buscando a Kuramochi, me asegure de que las dos cabelleras rosadas estuviesen bien alejadas unas de otras y salí en busca de mi amigo. Recorrí todas las habitaciones de nuevo, no había rastro de él y el hecho de que este lugar este tan lleno de gente me dificulta las cosas, me pare a mirar de nuevo el lugar, una chica con uniforme y una bandeja con copas de champaña paso a mi lado, saque una de su bandeja, le di las gracias y continúe con mi búsqueda.

Bebí el contenido de la copa rápidamente y la deje en la mesa más cercana, entonces me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, nunca se sabe dónde puede meterse este cheetah idiota. Llegue al lugar saludando con la cabeza al guardia, vi de inmediato el auto de Kuramochi, me acerque y mire por la ventana, no estaba ahí, me dirigí a mi auto, tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar. Solté un suspiro, la verdad es que no creo que el idiota se haya marchado.

Entre de nuevo al recinto y me alegre cuando vi como Ryosuke y Sawamura continuaban sumergidos en una conversación junto a personas que realmente desconocía por completo, pero podía afirmar que eran importantes en la industria de la fotografía, la literatura y las artes.

Y entonces, como si fuese una revelación me di cuenta de donde debía estar Kuramochi, casi me golpeo de lo idiota que fui. Camine entre las personas rápidamente y abrí la puerta del baño, y ahí estaba, apoyado con ambas manos en el lavamanos y con la cabeza baja. Entre rápidamente y me pare a su lado.

\- He pasado media hora de mi vida buscándote idiota – dije recargándome contra el lavamanos continuo

\- Lo siento – dijo, tomo agua entre sus manos y se lavó la cara – estoy muy nervioso

\- Puedo notarlo – Kuramochi comenzó a caminar por el baño

\- No sé qué debería hacer

\- Como te estaba diciendo antes de que te tele transportaras a este lugar, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es evitar que se encuentren, aunque no se conocen sería raro para ambos el verse y que parezcan gemelos separados al nacer

\- Bien – dijo él, entonces pude notar como comenzaba a auto motivarse por si solo – vamos, Sawamura se preocupara por ti

\- Ryosuke también se preocupara por ti – dije – puede que a final del día te quiera muerto pero por ahora se preocupa por ti – dije más que nada para molestarlo, y funciono, este se puso a reír

Y salimos de vuelta al lugar en que estábamos parados mirando la exposición, Ryosuke y Sawamura continuaban hablando, es increíble como las personas que los rodean cambian cada vez que miramos hacia ellos.

\- Se ve bastante similar a cuando Ryosuke debe hacer firma de libros, aunque con menos gritos de fans – escucho a Kuramochi

\- Y también cuando nosotros debemos hacer eso – dije

.

Mioclonias: Es una sacudida repentina e involuntaria de un músculo o grupo de músculos en el sueño.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	26. Chapter 26

Dejamos de hablar, pues nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de alguien más cerca de nosotros, y debo decir que mi respiración no fue normal al ver a la chica clon de Ryosuke en frente de nosotros. Entre en pánico por un segundo, al igual que Kuramochi y luego retomamos la postura, lo bueno es que ella nos permitía de igual forma vigilar a Ryosuke al otro lado de la habitación.

Tenía la intención de alejarme, mire a la chica y luego a mi amigo, asentí con la cabeza y comencé a retirarme, sin embargo, ella me detuve de inmediato.

\- No es necesario que te vayas – dijo ella, mierda, hasta su voz es similar a la de Ryosuke, un tono suave y tranquilizador – solo venía a saludar, después de todo no volvimos a hablar luego de lo sucedido

\- Lo siento – dijo Kuramochi

\- No te disculpes, sabes que lo entiendo Kuramochi – dijo ella, entonces vi como ladeaba su cabeza en dirección a Ryosuke – veo que ahora se encuentran bien

\- Lo estamos

\- Me alegro – dice ella, entonces lleva su mano izquierda hasta su flequillo y se lo arregla despreocupadamente, pero algo llamo mi atención, y era el anillo en su dedo

\- te casaste – dijo Kuramochi, note que lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo

\- no – contesto ella sonriendo – pero lo hare dentro de una semana

\- felicidades – dijo él sonriendo, lo note más relajado

\- gracias – dijo ella – será mejor que me vaya, no quiero causarte problemas – dijo comenzando a alejarse – les deseo mucha suerte chicos

\- para ti igual – dijimos Kuramochi y yo

\- ah, y déjame decirte que tienes un serio problema con el cabello rosa ¿no? – entonces los tres comenzamos a reír

\- muy graciosa – dijo Kuramochi

Y sin más se dirigió salía la salida y se marchó de la exposición. De inmediato lleve mi mirada hasta Sawamura y Ryosuke, y me sobresalte al darme cuenta de que Ryosuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia nosotros. Kuramochi tomo aire y mire su expresión con atención, él de verdad piensa que ha cometido un error recientemente, lo noto por su expresión. Me quedo en mi lugar y espero, ni siquiera hago el intento de marcharme para darles espacio.

\- Kuramochi – llama Ryosuke, noto como este en respuesta se tensa y no puedo evitar hacerlo yo también – no pongas esa expresión, me haces sentir como si me tuvieses miedo – dijo él, entonces ambos nos relajamos

\- Ryo-san – comenzo a hablar Kuramochi, sin embargo Ryosuke lo detuvo de inmediato

\- Era una linda chica Kuramochi, y no quiero escuchar más tus suplicas, lloriqueos y que me pidas perdón por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo – dijo ahora con una expresión suave – ya hemos hablado sobre todo eso – y note como Ryosuke se acercaba y tomaba su mano

\- Si – dijo Kuramochi, de verdad es como un animal siendo recién felicitado por su amo

Y entonces en ese momento pude notar como Sawamura subía a un pequeño escenario que había en el salón, nada demasiado ostentoso y era de una altura de solo dos escalones del piso, no me sorprendió, después de todo él se preocupó de organizar todo esto.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba, era el momento donde el comenzaba sus agradecimientos y daba un pequeño discurso, después de todo yo estaba presente mientras intentaba escribir algo y terminaba por borrar todo su avance para comenzar de nuevo, finalmente decidió llamar a Ryosuke y pedirle de su ayuda.

No pude evitar ponerme yo ansioso, Sawamura estaba ahí sobre el escenario y aunque no era evidente para nadie más, para mí era claro como el agua el hecho de que está muy nervioso.

\- Oh no – digo en voz alta – está muy nervioso

\- ¿lo está? – dijo Kuramochi a mi lado – no lo parece tanto

\- La última vez que lo vi así de nervioso se cayó de cara del montículo – entonces Ryosuke y Kuramochi se pusieron a reír al recordar el momento

Pude notar como Sawamura movía sus ojos rápidamente por todo el público, estaba buscando algo o a alguien, por un minuto pensé que sería alguno de los trabajadores, pero cuando choco la mirada conmigo no la despego de nuevo. Me recuerda bastante a los momentos en que éramos batería y con solo nuestras miradas lográbamos calmar al otro, comunicarnos como si de telepatía se tratase, pero no, esto es algo incluso más mágico.

Él tomo aire y comenzó con su discurso, al parecer si había podido terminar por aprenderlo de memoria. Tome atención y le devolví en todo momento la mirada, y una vez que termino me uní a los aplausos, intercambiamos sonrisas y el bajo del escenario, recibió algunas felicitaciones en el camino y se acercó a nosotros.

Esperaba que me dijese algo o me dejara decir algo yo, sin embargo no sucedió, sus labios sellaron los míos de inmediato en un movimiento rápido y ágil. No me lo esperaba y me encanta que me sorprenda de esta forma. Le devolví el gesto de inmediato, sin embargo no profundizamos nada, seguíamos en público después de todo.

\- ¿eijun-kun? – escuche una voz femenina a espaldas de Sawamura, nos separamos de inmediato y lleve mi mirada hasta la persona dueña de esta voz, entonces se me congelo sangre

\- ¿mamá? – dijo Sawamura sorprendido y caminando hacia ella, note como su padre y su abuelo estaban detrás de su madre y llevaban su mirada de mi a Sawamura un millón de veces. Mierda, no estoy preparado para esto

\- No te quedes ahí – dijo Kuramochi a mi lado en un susurro

\- No sé qué hacer, ayúdenme – dice en voz baja, para ese entonces yo ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, me golpearan, su padre y su abuelo acabaran conmigo y será mi fin. Fue lo que pensé

\- A estas alturas no puedes hacer nada solo acepta la muerte – dijo Kuramochi, el mejor amigo del mundo

\- Solo ve ahí, nada malo pasara – dijo Ryosuke con su tono de tranquilidad, como no he de tener ese tono si él está a punto de presenciar una escena del crimen digna de uno de sus libros en vivo

Comencé a caminar hacia las cuatro personas reunidas, cada paso que daba era aún más pesado que el anterior. Llegue al lado de Sawamura y me pare ahí, su padre y su abuelo continuaban mirando a Sawamura y a mí. Estoy completamente seguro de que ellos no vendrían este día, bueno me alegro que si terminasen por venir, después de todo es importante para Sawamura, pero el hecho de que nos hayan descubierto besándonos es lo que me preocupa.

Hace unos años cuando éramos novios y antes de la ruptura no había conocido a los padres de Sawamura, bueno si, los reconocía, sin embargo nunca hubo una presentación formal ni nada por el estilo, asi que esto es algo complicado. Miro a Sawamura a mi lado, se ve muy feliz al ver a su familia, tanto que no se percata de lo que en realidad está sucediendo conmigo.

\- Pensé que no vendrían – escuché a Sawamura. Yo pensaba lo mismo

\- Queríamos darte una sorpresa y llegamos algo tarde ya que nos perdimos – su madre tenía la voz suave

\- ¿ya no estas enferma?

\- No, Eijun, solo era una pequeña mentira, me recupere hace mucho

Y entonces se sumergieron en una conversación, podía notarse lo bien que se llevaba Sawamura con su familia, y eso me alegraba. Pero volví de mis pensamientos cuando escuche como me presentaba ante esta, de inmediato me pare de forma correcta en mi lugar y salude de la forma más educada posible, sabía que ya no podía remediar mucho la primera impresión que había dado, pero tampoco quería empeorarla.

"les quiero presentar a Miyuki Kazuya, mi novio" vaya, lo dijo, aunque ya no había ningún objetivo detrás de ocultarlo más y que me presentase como su amigo, sería estúpido. Su madre sonreía, no se veía para nada sorprendida, por otro lado su padre y su abuelo tenían una expresión que era todo un poema, ellos no se lo esperaban, sin embargo no comentaron nada y cambiaron su expresión por una alegre, supuse que todo esto era más que nada por Sawamura.

\- Un placer conocerte Miyuki Kazuya, te romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo si le haces daño a Eijun – vaya, al menos no me están rompiendo nada ahora

\- Contrólense los dos – escuche que decía su madre

Entonces su familia comenzó a recorrer el lugar, mirando las fotografías, Sawamura y yo nos quedamos ahí de pie, en un principio ninguno decía nada, en realidad no sabía que se supondría que debia decir ahora. Mire hace Kuramochi y Ryosuke, los dos estaban mirando fijamente hacia nosotros mientras comían algo que no supe identificar, me miraron y Kuramochi sonrió burlonamente para levantar su pulgar en una señal de aprobación. Idiota

\- ¿estás bien? – le pregunte a Sawamura

\- Si, solo estoy algo sorprendido, no me lo esperaba – dijo aun mirando a su familia - ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Tengo mis huesos intactos así que supongo que estoy bien

\- Lo siento por eso

\- En realidad estoy agradecido, esperaba que golpeasen

\- No lo harían, además estoy seguro de que te aprueban – dijo Sawamura, se mostraba bastante seguro y me sonreía

\- ¿seguro?

\- ¿tienes miedo Miyuki Kazuya? – me limite a sonreírle de vuelta – será mejor que vaya con ellos, nos vemos

Y sin más fue en dirección a su familia, de inmediato me acerque a Kuramochi y Ryosuke. Podía notar como el par de idiotas disfruto de la escena que acababa de sobrevivir apenas, Kuramochi busco una de las chicas que caminaban ofreciendo bebidas, saco una copa de la bandeja, dio las gracias y me la tendió de inmediato, supongo que con solo ver mi cara se podía apreciar las ansias que tenía por beber algo fuerte.

\- Te lo has ganado, campeón – dijo Ryosuke mientras yo bebía

\- Conocer a los padres de tu novio y que te presenten como tal no es nada fácil – dijo Kuramochi

\- A ti te llevo bastante tiempo decidirte y tomar fuerzas – dijo Ryosuke, la verdad es que si recordaba los estados que pasaba Kuramochi en ese tiempo, temblaba como gelatina y el resultado fue mejor que lo que cualquiera esperaba, ahora prácticamente la familia completa de Ryosuke lo ama

\- Lo recuerdo, aunque esto es muy diferente, yo no pude prepararme mentalmente para esto

\- Por eso estamos sintiendo algo de pena por ti

Solté un sonoro suspiro, ya me sentía cansado, no físicamente, más bien mentalmente hasta ahora siento que he vivido las emociones de una semana en un día, más bien en unas cuantas horas.

Y termino la gran exposición. La familia de Sawamura se quedaría en un hotel a pasar la noche, al otro día por la noche se marcharían de vuelta a Nagano, así que terminamos por ir a cenar juntos, Kuramochi y Ryosuke me desearon suerte y se fueron.

La cena fue bastante tranquila y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba hablando cómoda y normalmente con todas estas personas, me sorprendió llevarme mejor de lo que pensaba con la madre de Sawamura, este por mientras hablaba y le contaba a su abuelo y su padre sobre todas sus experiencias por el momento con todo esto de la exposición y las fotografías. La madre de Sawamura me hablaba sobre un tema bastante diferente, bueno, no me sorprendí al notar que ella era una persona bastante dispersa al igual que su hijo.

\- Me alegro de que por fin estén juntos – me dijo ella mientras miraba a su hijo hablando en voz alta sobre cómo había tomado una fotografía en particular

\- ¿por fin? – pregunte repasando mentalmente sus palabras

\- Antes de que Eijun se fuese a Seidou pasaba gran parte del tiempo mirando un recorte de una revista, era una fotografía de un jugador de Seidou, el cátcher – vaya, fue lo que pensé de inmediato, podía recordar que ese año algunos chicos del equipo me habían mostrado la página exacta en donde había salido una fotografía mía en una revista - y bueno, el verte hoy en la exposición me alegro, sé que Eijun es feliz contigo – dijo ella bebiendo un trago de su jugo, entonces me miro sonrió burlonamente – y si te lo preguntas, aun esta ese recorte en su cuarto en Nagano

Y entonces los dos comenzamos a reír en voz baja, no sé cómo debo sentirme con todo esto, pero sé a ciencia cierta que todos estos sentimientos son algo positivo, sin lugar a duda. Miro a Sawamura sentado a mi lado, habla animadamente y cuanto se gira de forma natural a mirarme, se sonroja, vamos no hagas eso en frente de tu familia, fue lo que pensé.

Me ofrecí a llevar en mi auto a la familia de Sawamura al hotel donde se hospedaban, está de sobra el decir lo mucho que siempre me complace que elogien mi auto y ellos se dedicaron a halagarlo bastante tiempo, Sawamura se sentó a mi lado y la verdad es que no sé porque me esperaba que él no lo hiciese, pero lo hizo y tampoco se frenó cuando puso música.

Insistí más de una vez en que podrían quedarse todos en el departamento, aunque claramente no tenía tantas camas ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo negaron la oferta, escuchaba las conversaciones que se daban principalmente en la parte trasera del auto, todos los temas dejaban en vergüenza a Sawamura, anécdotas de cuando era bastante pequeño e inocente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran en la ciudad? – escuche a Sawamura preguntar

\- Solo hemos venido por este fin de semana, así que mañana volveremos a Nagano

\- Estarán poco tiempo – escuche a Sawamura, quite los ojos del frente y lo mire ahí sentado a mi lado, él miraba por el lado de su asiento hacia atrás, tenía un expresión infantil de tristeza, volví mis ojos a la calle y continúe conduciendo al pendiente de lo sucedido atrás

\- Lo siento – escuche que decía la madre de Sawamura

\- No importa – contesto Sawamura, pero todos en el auto sabíamos que si le importaba

\- Chicos, ustedes pueden ir a Nagano cuando deseen, los dos son bienvenidos – dijo ella

\- Muchas gracias – dije luego de un tiempo en que me había dedicado a solo guardar silencio

Sawamura me miro algo sorprendido y luego sonrió, supongo que no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte. Le devolví la mirada y le guiñe un ojo, sabía que eso haría que se sonrojara y cuando vi como sus mejillas comenzaban a cambiar de color sonreí desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el camino. Si, hago todo esto con el solo motivo de molestarlo, y ahora que estamos frente a su familia debía molestarlo aún más.

En cuanto llegue al departamento lance las llaves sobre la mesa más cercana y me dirigí hacia la cocina, no me habían permitido beber demasiado durante la noche, ya que conducía, pero ahora que era libre se me apetecía una copa de vino como nunca antes, además de un ganado cigarrillo. Serví mi copa bajo los atentos ojos de Sawamura, le ofrecí una a él pero negó con la cabeza, entonces le hice una señal con la cabeza para que me acompañase al balcón, el obedeció en silencio. en cuanto llegue y el aire helado golpeo mi rostro saque un cigarrillo e intente encenderlo, aunque el viento me dificulto esta tarea, le tendí mi copa a Sawamura para que la sostuviera mientras yo con una mano manipulaba el encendedor y con la otra intentaba evitar que el viento continuase frustrando mis intentos de fumar. Fruncí el ceño y luego de unos minutos lo logre, entonces Sawamura me devolvió la copa.

\- Oye, te la entregue más llena – dije, pues esta había bajado en su cantidad hasta la mitad

\- Es tu imaginación – dijo Sawamura mirando por el balcón, recargo sus brazos en la baranda y el viento despeinaba su cabello

\- Eso dices, pero tu lengua morada no miente – le conteste sonriendo, me acerque e imite su posición sobre la baranda

Bebí de mi copa y luego de unos cuantos tragos Sawamura me la quito de las manos para beber él también, entonces sentí como vibraba mi celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón, lo saque rápidamente y vi que era un mensaje de Kuramochi, "siento que el día de hoy he sobrevivido al ataque de los clones, ¿Cómo van las cosas allá?" sonreí, puse el cigarrillo entre mis labios y me propuse contestar rápidamente, "todo de maravillas, su familia me conto unas cuantas anécdotas que me dan material para molestarlo por años" dije, Sawamura se asomó a mi lado para ver la pantalla de mi celular, no me molesta que haga esto, yo también lo hago a veces, pero cuando leyó lo que recién había escrito se sonrojo.

\- Miyuki, por favor olvida todo lo que te dijo mi familia – entonces me reí fuertemente

\- Así que, ¿aun tienes ese recorte viejo de una fotografía mía en tu cuarto? eso es muy romántico de tu parte – dije, claramente no dejaría pasar todo esto del recorte de la revista, antes muerto

\- ¡cállate! – dijo, podía notar lo nervioso que se había puesto, me gire y repose ahora mi espalda y mi brazo despreocupadamente sobre la baranda, guarde mi celular

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, le quite la copa de sus manos y di el ultimo sorbo a esta, solté un suspiro, el volvió a quitarme la copa ahora vacía, frunció el ceño. Entonces decidí regalarle otra probada del vino, me acerque y lo bese, sentí como si fuese algo que habíamos deseado ambos durante toda la noche, sentí una de sus manos en mi cabello y la otra en mi pecho, bajando lentamente.

Termine de besarlo, sin embargo no nos separamos para nada, lleve mi cigarrillo a mi boca e inhale, lo retuve un tiempo, bese de forma breve los labios de Sawamura, estos estaban bastante cerca, entonces exhale el humo de forma lenta, y me gane la mirada que tanto amo que me dedique, esa miraba que me pide que le haga unas cuantas cosas. Una mirada lasciva que me hace perder el control.

Apague mi cigarrillo en el cenicero más cercano, los cuales son bastantes, tengo repartidos por todo el departamento, volví a besar a Sawamura, sé que el sabor del cigarrillo en mi boca le desagradaría, sin embargo no me detuvo, me pegue a él y profundice el beso, lo acorrale contra la baranda, poniendo una mano a cada lado de él, y sus manos de nuevo jugando en mi pecho, desabrochando mi camisa. Solté un suspiro

Me separe de él, note como tenía la intención de reclamarle por esto, pero antes de que articulara palabra alguna, yo ya lo había tomado y elevado del suelo, lo cargue sobre mi hombro sin delicadez alguna y lo lleve rápidamente hasta el dormitorio. Y bueno, se pueden hacer una idea de lo que sucedió luego de eso.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	27. Chapter 27

Toda una noticia, pensé en cuanto encendí el televisor mientras preparaba el desayuno. La verdad es que había pasado un poco por alto el gran número de entrevistadores que se encontraban la noche anterior en la exposición de Sawamura, pero ahora que veo como se habla sobre todo lo sucedido ayer caigo en la cuenta de lo realmente importante que era todo, si hubiese sabido antes me hubiese puesto algo nervioso, o eso creo. También me doy cuenta del porque Sawamura temblaba como gelatina de los nervios que tenía en su cuerpo.

Sentí una manos pasar por mi espalda hasta mi pecho, Sawamura ya se había despertado, note como escondía su rostro detrás de mí, debe de estar avergonzado en especial ya que nuestro beso no pasó desapercibido para la prensa, en especial si uno de nosotros era el protagonista de la exposición y el otro es un jugador de beisbol reconocido.

\- Eres noticia – dije, el aplico más fuerza en sus brazos, apretándome

\- Somos noticia – me corrigió

\- Como sea – dije apagando la televisión - tienes criticas bastantes positivas debido a la exposición – dije tomando sus manos y haciendo que me soltara, me gire y lo mire de frente – felicidades

\- Gracias – dijo – hoy por la tarde paseare con mi familia por la ciudad ¿quieres unirte? – me pregunto, sentí el impulso de aceptar, sin embargo me lo pensé

\- Ve tú y comparte con tu familia, no los ves muy seguido después de todo – note como parecía él pensárselo ahora – yo iré a molestar a Kuramochi

\- Bien – dijo sonriendo

Y mientras se preparaba para salir pude notar lo feliz que se encontraba, su buen humor es contagioso, pensé en ese momento mientras él se despedía de mí y se marchaba rápidamente.

Como le había dicho a Sawamura, fui a molestar a Kuramochi, la verdad es que preferí llamar antes de tan solo llegar a su departamento, después de todo no sabía con certeza que tan tensas estarían las cosas entre ellos luego del día anterior. Entendería si hubiesen discutido o estuviesen algo distanciados, aunque se veían de una forma bastante natural e incluso más cariñosos de lo normal.

Hay dos probabilidades, puede que estén algo tensos y distanciados, o pueden que estén incluso mejor que antes, termine por llegar y encontrarme con una escena romántica en su máximo esplendor. Las dos opciones serian desagradables para mí, aunque me darían material para molestarlos por bastante tiempo, admito que la idea de tan solo llegar me tienta, pero tengo corazón aunque no lo crean.

Así que termine por enviar un mensaje mientras me dirigía a una cafetería, dependiendo de la respuesta que me den podría terminar por comprar un desayuno o solo un café. "¿desayuno en familia?" pregunte en cuanto subí a mi auto. Me movilice por las calles rápidamente, después de todo no había tanto tráfico, me dirigía a la cafetería que solía frecuentar siempre.

Estacione mi auto y baje rápidamente, entonces sentí como mi celular vibraba en respuesta a un nuevo mensaje, mientras abría la puerta y entraba al lugar comencé a leer el mensaje, el olor del café recién preparado llego a mis fosas nasales, de los pocos olores que son de verdad de mi agrado, al mismo tiempo el sonido de las conversaciones ajenas, y la voz característica de la chica que atiende el lugar llegaron a mis oídos.

Leí el mensaje, "te abriré la puerta solo mi traes algo que me guste de verdad", al parecer las cosas estaban bien, y ahora con esto les daría tiempo de ponerse presentables. Me acerque a la barra y apenas mire la pizarra de tiza donde estaban escritas todas las opciones de cafés y menús, después de todo ya sabía de memoria lo que debía pedir.

\- Mira lo que trajo el viento – me dijo la pelirroja dueña de este café

\- Hola – dije de inmediato, sabía que ella estaría molesta conmigo

\- Miyuki Kazuya, te desapareces y no das señales de vida en meses y ahora apareces con un simple "hola" – la verdad es que si tengo algo de culpa por todo esto, después de todo es verdad que tan solo me desaparecí

\- Lo siento

\- Con eso me basta – dijo ella sonriendo, conocí este café hace unos años y la verdad es que me gusta mucho, tanto lo que se consume como el ambiente del lugar, el hecho de que esté completamente lleno de plantas por doquier es algo que resalta bastante en este tipo de locales - ¿Qué llevaras?

\- Lo mismo de siempre para llevar – llevo años comprando exactamente lo mismo para llevar y cuando decido comprar algo solamente para mi suelo variar un poco

\- Bien

Y antes de que pudiésemos intercambiar más palabras ella ya se encontraba yendo de un lugar para el otro preparando todo, debo decir que es bastante rápida. Espere solo quince minutos y ya tenía delante de mí una gran bolsa con todo empacado y listo. Pague y me despedí, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

\- Mándale un saludo a los niños – dijo ella detrás de mí, se dirigía a atender una mesa

\- Dalo por hecho – ella conoce a Kuramochi y a Ryosuke, más bien descubrimos este lugar junto, decidimos probar y termino por ser de nuestros lugares preferidos

Me dirigí hacia la salida dándole un último vistazo al lugar, me prometí a mí mismo que volvería dentro de poco a visitarla. Subí a mi auto dejando la bolsa en el asiento trasero y los cafés con mucho cuidado sobre el asiento delantero, algo dentro de mi sabía con certeza que esto no funcionaria. Sin embargo, seguí adelante más que nada porque no tenía opción a estas alturas, conduje con máximo cuidado.

Con cada semáforo que pasaba prestaba atención a los cafés, no quería por nada del mundo estos terminaran por derramarse en mi auto. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada a lo largo del camino hasta el departamento de Kuramochi, no entiendo cómo fue que esto paso, pero me alegro de que haya sido así.

Y en cuanto llegue y vi como Kuramochi tenía su cabello mojado, hasta el punto en que las gotas resbalaban hasta las puntas de este y caían al suelo, confirme todas mis sospechas, había hecho bien en no venir directo hasta aquí. Y la sonrisa resplandeciente que me regala me confirma algunas cosas más. Entre al departamento rápidamente y deje el café y la bolsa con el resto de las cosas sobre la mesa más cercana. Entonces llego Ryosuke a la sala, sonriendo al igual que Kuramochi, otra cosa más que confirma todas mis sospechas.

\- Abril les manda saludos, está enojada porque no la hemos visitado en un tiempo – pude notar como los dos tenían la misma reacción

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

\- ¿Si tu pregunta es si creció un poco desde la última vez que la vimos? no

\- Te matara si te escucha decir algo así ¬– dijo Ryosuke – yo lo haría – entonces pareció pensar sobre algo - ¿Dónde está Sawamura?

\- Se reunió con su familia, pasara el día con ellos – dije ya sacando las cosas que compra para el desayuno y comenzando a acomodar las cosas en la mesa

\- Te abandonaron – dijo Kuramochi, sentándose a la mesa, note su mirada burlona en mi

\- No me abandonaron – le dije de inmediato mientras me inclinaba para acomodar mejor las cosas

\- Tranquilo – dijo acercándose y poniendo su mano en mi hombro – siempre serás bienvenido aquí

\- Que no me abandonaron

\- Está bien – escucho que dice Ryosuke – no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte

\- Que no me abandonaron – repito ahora sentándome yo y comenzando a beber de mi café, aun se mantenía caliente

\- Bien, no te abandonaron – dice Kuramochi, pero ni él ni Ryosuke cambian su mirada de lastima, sé que lo están haciendo con esa intención, molestarme

Ryosuke fue el último en sentarse, entonces comenzamos a comer.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Sawamura me envía un mensaje, en realidad pasamos enviándonos mensajes todo el tiempo en que estamos separados, más que nada para informar al otro que estamos bien, pero ahora me envía un mensaje con otra intención. Me pregunta si deseo ir a la parada de trenes a despedirme de ellos, de inmediato me levanto a mitad de la película que estábamos viendo los tres, me despido rápidamente y me largo.

Claro que iría a despedirme de su familia, después de todo ya había dado una primera mala impresión así que iría con cuidado de ahora en adelante. Conduje lo más rápido que me permitió el tráfico y me cuestione un millón de veces el porqué de la lentitud de este y la gran congestión, debía comenzar a considerar la probabilidad de que no llegue a tiempo, informe de inmediato sobre esto a Sawamura.

Pero nada de esto paso, era solo una calle la que se encontraba en este horrible estado y era principalmente ya que había ocurrido un gran choque que involucraba a dos autos, lo bueno de todo esto es que no fue nada para mayores y no habían heridos, pero si un gran problema interno entre los implicados. Pase rápidamente por ese lugar y acelere, vi la hora rápidamente y me relaje, tenía tiempo.

Llegue y encontré de inmediato a Sawamura y su familia, bueno ver desde lejos a un chico haciendo un completo escándalo en mi dirección, gritando y agitando sus manos es algo que sencillamente no se puede ignorar, no fácilmente, intente reprimir mi sonrisa pero no pude y termine por elevar mi mano en señal de respuesta para que este se tranquilizase.

Me acerque a ellos y reprimí mi impulso de saludar a Sawamura estampando mis labios en los suyos, sin embargo él no se reprimió en tomarme de la mano de inmediato y regalarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Su madre noto todo esto, es la que más se da cuenta de estas pequeñas cosas que hacemos, la forma en que nos miramos o nos sonreímos, sé que ella se percata y por la forma en que le sonríe a su hijo al verlo hacer todo esto, puedo sentir que de verdad nos apoya.

Su padre y su abuelo no se enteran tanto de lo que sucede, sin embargo, antes de irse me dejaron bastante en claro que podía contar con ellos para lo que deseara, también me hicieron prometer que iría a visitarlos, cabe destacar que regañaron a Sawamura por no llevarme antes a Nagano a conocerlos y presentarme.

Y luego de despedirnos por enésima vez, ellos terminaron por subir al tren, en el último llamado de este. Sawamura hizo su agarre en mi mano más fuerte, después de todo su familia no había estado por tanto tiempo, además de que sé que no se habían visitado tampoco, él me afirmo que en realidad no le importaba mucho, solía hablar con ellos por teléfono y estaba acostumbrado desde la época de Seidou a la distancia. Claramente esto no es del todo verdad y es completamente comprensible, después de todo es su familia.

\- No llores – le dije cuando el tren ya se había marchado, sin embargo nos habíamos quedado ahí sin movernos ni un centímetro

\- No estoy llorando – me gire a mirarlo para confirmar sus palabras, y así era él no estaba llorando, es más sonreía casi mínimamente

\- ¿Por qué estas feliz? – termine por preguntar mientras comenzaba a caminar y tiraba de su mano para que él hiciese lo mismo

\- Se podría decir que ya tenemos la aprobación de toda mi familia – escuche que él decía – solo falta la de la tuya

\- ¿la mía? – pregunte sin reprimir mi sorpresa ante esto – mi padre ya sabe todo – dije, y era verdad

\- ¿sí? – me pregunto Sawamura, pude notar que me dedicaba su mirada felina

Y lo bueno es que en ese momento llegamos a mi auto, él se distrajo y dejo el tema, aunque sé que esto es solo por ahora lo retomara en cuanto lo recuerde. Es verdad que mi padre si sabe sobre mí y Sawamura, ninguno de los dos, ni yo ni mi padre somos muy del tipo que inicia una conversación o puede mantener una por mucho tiempo con el otro, sin embargo no nos llevamos mal, solo tenemos poca comunicación. Y aun así considere que sería bueno que el fuese de las primeras personas en enterarse de mi relación reciente con Sawamura, le ahorre muchos detalles.

Mi padre es una de las personas que fueron testigo de lo mucho que me afecto Sawamura, ha sido testigo de muchas cosas que he hecho en estos años, de muchos errores y estupideces que he hecho, sin embargo él nunca me ha criticado nada y ha demostrado su apoyo, a su manera pero lo hace. Y cuando se enteró de que volví a estar en una relación con Sawamura, bueno, supe que no fue muy de su agrado ya que teme que la historia se repita, me lo dejo en claro, sin embargo no se entromete más de lo necesario en el tema, también me dejo en claro que estaría bien lo que decidiese mientras eso me haga feliz. Así que no tengo de que quejarme.

\- ¿Qué opina tu padre sobre mí? – me pregunta Sawamura una vez que ya llegamos a nuestro departamento

\- Bueno, no tiene una opinión muy compleja – digo abriendo la ventana del balcón y saliendo a este, Sawamura está sentado en el sofá mirándome desde este con atención – después de todo no te conoce en persona

\- ¿le has hablado sobre mí? – ay no

\- Bueno – estoy dudando en decirle que mi padre sabe la mayoría de nuestra historia o no – digamos que sabe los eventos importantes de nuestra historia – termino por saber – pero nada de detalles

\- Oh – y puedo ver como su expresión cambia por completo – sabe lo que he hecho

\- Hemos – le corrijo de inmediato – los problemas de pareja son de pareja, dos personas, no una – pero sé que por más que le explique todo esto no bastara, dejo mi cigarrillo en el cenicero, sin apagarlo y me acerco rápidamente a él

\- Sigo pensando que es extraño escucharte decir todo esto – dice él – en comparación a como éramos en la escuela

\- Las cosas cambian – le digo – y eso hiere mis sentimientos

\- Nunca se cuándo estás hablando en serio o estas usando tu sarcasmo – me reclama, yo lo beso rápidamente

\- Ese es uno de mis encantos después de todo

Y sin más, vuelvo en busca de mi cigarrillo con la intención de terminarlo, aunque este ya este hasta la mitad consumida por sí mismo. Lo tomo y doy la primera calada, entonces recuerda a mi mente la fotografía de Sawamura en donde también estoy fumando en este mismo lugar, me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al respecto con la intención de ponerlo incómodo y se sonroje.

Me gire hacia él, pero me encontré con su mirada clavada en mí, unos ojos cariñosos que me miraban junto a una pequeña sonrisa. Termine siendo yo el que se puso algo incómodo y nervioso, me gire rápidamente de nuevo, mirando hacia la ciudad y me apresure en terminar lo que me quedaba de mi cigarrillo.

Lo primero que me escupieron en palabras en cuanto llegue al entrenamiento ese día fue un "ya tenemos la confirmación de todas las fechas donde jugaremos" vaya, me alegre bastante al respecto, con saber las fechas exactas en que tendría los encuentros podría organizarme mejor en cuanto a mi tiempo libre y lo que decido hacer en este.

Usualmente hacen un programa en una pizarra que está a las afueras de la habitación en que nos cambiamos de ropa, ahí están todos los datos sobre los partidos, el lugar, la hora y nuestro contrincante en cuestión. Me dirigí hacia allí y no me sorprendí especialmente cuando vi como estaba prácticamente todo el equipo frente a esta leyendo la pizarra, solté un suspiro y decidí ir a cambiarme, ya vería la información más tarde.

Salude a cuantas personas pude y me cambie rápidamente. Escuche el sonido de la puerta detrás de mí, sin embargo no me gire a mirar de quien se trataba ni nada por el estilo, continúe con lo mío y no me percate de Kuramochi hasta que este estuvo de pie a mi lado hablando mientras se ponía su camiseta.

\- Es una pena lo de Sawamura – me dijo de la nada, no pude evitar tensarme de inmediato y mirarlo confuso

\- Oh, no sabes – dijo entendiendo de inmediato mi expresión – la final del campeonato se llevara a cabo el día de su cumpleaños

\- ¿Qué? – dije de inmediato – ¿estás seguro? ¿15 de mayo?

\- Estoy seguro, la final es ese día – confirmo

Le dedique otra mirada de duda a Kuramochi, entonces comencé a salir y me dirigí hacia el pizarrón, aun había gente a su alrededor, sin embargo de forma educada le pedí a las personas que me dejaran espacio para entrar a ese círculo y mirar. Y ahí estaba, 15 de mayo la gran final. Pero qué suerte.

Para el día del cumpleaños de Sawamura tenía planeado hacer una pequeña celebración con las personas que él quisiera invitar, bueno, en realidad mi idea original era hacer algo más privado para los dos, pero sé de sobra que él prefiere el tipo de celebraciones que cuentan con un gran número de personas. Eso lo sé bastante bien.

Bueno, aun es bastante temprano como para dar por hecho que nuestro equipo estará en las finales, cabe la posibilidad de que no sea así, aunque si hayamos estado en las ultimas finales de campeonatos y el equipo es de los más fuertes del país. Sin embargo, no es lo mío confiarme y dar los resultados por hecho, eso sería solo un horrible error.

Volví al interior de la habitación, Kuramochi ya se había terminado de cambiar y me miraba sonriente. Si es que llegamos a la final y debo jugar ese día, lo que es lo más probable, estaré durante todo el día bastante ocupado. Durante el día antes del partido deberé concentrarme y calentar, si estaré durante la mañana con él y todo eso, pero no es ni la mitad del tiempo que me gustaría compartir con él en ese día. Luego tendría el partido y después, bueno si el resultado es bueno y terminamos por ganar vendrá todo lo que es la ceremonia de premiación y celebración.

En conclusión no sería para nada lo que tenía planeado para un cumpleaños. Solté un suspiro, la verdad es que había pensado todo esto en menos de un minuto, Kuramochi por su mirada se había percatado que tenía algo en mente y había decidido no interrumpirme. Note como todos entraban a la sala y comenzaban a cambiarse de ropa, solo me quede ahí y me senté en la banca más cercana.

Lo peor de todo esto es que Sawamura sabrá que la final es en el día de su cumpleaños y no hay que esforzarse mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que se sentirá algo desanimado por todo esto, no me lo demostrara y él entenderá, incluso puedo afirmar que me pedirá ir a ver el partido y animarme, sin embargo esto sigue sin ser mi ideal de un buen cumpleaños para él, en especial si es el primero que pasaremos como pareja.

\- Capi – escuche que llamaban a Kuramochi - ¿Qué le pasa a Miyuki?

\- Se le volvió a perder la dignidad – dijo seriamente Kuramochi

Y la verdad es que no escuche ni preste atención al resto de las cosas que comenzaron a hablar, sabia de que se trataba de todos modos, cosas sobre el entrenamiento de hoy y una charla motivadora para los próximos partidos importantes. Salí y aleje todos mis pensamientos cuando vi como todo el resto del equipo se ponía en pie y comenzaba a salir de la habitación, los imite y me dirigí hacia el campo.

Una de las cosas que se hacer bien es concentrarme en el entrenamiento, una gran ventaja ya que, de otro modo, estaría durante todo este pensando en cierta persona molesta y ruidosa. La verdad es que continúo sumamente intrigado por saber qué es lo que decidirá hacer luego de su próxima graduación, cabe destacar que no queda nada de tiempo para esto. Bueno, si queda tiempo, pero son solo unos meses que pasaran en un verdadero parpadeo.

Siendo honesto quiero que él decida venir a los profesionales, sé que continúan habiendo equipos interesados en él, lo sé porque de vez en cuando recibe llamadas con ofertas, sin embargo Sawamura no da una respuesta del todo negativa a ningún equipo, solo se limita a decir que por ahora se encuentra terminando sus estudios. Está indeciso y eso lo sé, tampoco quiero darle a conocer mi opinión y lo que yo quiero que él decida ya que esto podría terminar por influir en su decisión final.

Personalmente quiero volver a formar una batería con él y recibir sus increíbles lanzamientos que eran fuera de este mundo, pero tampoco quiero que él decida algo más que nada para hacerme feliz, es mucho mejor que él termine por tomar la decisión por si solo y hacer lo que en realidad más le gusta, y bueno yo lo apoyare en lo que él decida.

El entrenamiento obligatorio se da por terminado más rápido de lo que pensaba, y la verdad es que eso me pone bastante feliz, me gusta mucho mas el entrenar por mi cuenta, así puedo pulir lo que yo pienso que es mi debilidad, y también puedo visitar mi sala favorita en este lugar. Termino de hacer unas flexiones de brazos y me pongo en pie. Saco de mi bolsillo unas vendas, me envuelvo cada mano con una y comienzo a dirigirme hacia la sala tan conocida ya por mí.

Una de las cosas que me gustan de este lugar es que siempre está relativamente vacío, por no decir que siempre lo está. Es una habitación espaciosa que cuenta con unas cuantas pesas, pero lo que más destaco y uso es el saco de boxeo, últimamente he estado usando bastante los materiales de boxeo, ya sea las vendas o los diferentes sacos que hay aquí.

No es necesaria que vuelva a calentar, así que, solo entro a la sala, pongo un poco de música y me acerco al saco. Y esto de comenzar a agregar un poco de boxeo a mis rutinas es algo bastante bueno, lo disfruto y para cuando termino me siento bastante relajado. Golpeo rápidamente y sigo un patrón, al principio cuando comencé a hacer esto parecía que era el saco el que me golpeaba a mí, bastante cómico, pero ahora ya tengo todo este asunto más que dominado.

\- El entrenador dice que teme que decidas cambiarte de profesión y ser boxeador – escucho a una voz hablar detrás de mí, me gire y me lleve una sorpresa

\- Corey, diría que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero en realidad nos vemos casi a diario – dije girándome de nuevo y continuando con mi practica

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde que no hablamos – dijo esta vez él mientras se sentaba en el piso a un lado, notaba su miraba en mí y en realidad no me molestaba, más bien no me provocaba absolutamente nada

Diría que desde la última vez que hable con Corey, que fue exactamente la misma noche en que me celaron debido a esto y terminamos por quedarnos encerrados con Sawamura en una habitación, que en realidad habíamos entrado en un estado de ley del hielo, nos ignorábamos mutuamente, y no es porque en realidad me haya sentido enojado o molesto por lo que Corey le comento a Sawamura, para nada, solo que preferiría no tener mucho contacto con él, creo que es lo mejor ahora que se sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí, además de que podría provocar algún tipo de malentendido con Sawamura, el cual es muy propenso a esto.

Como sea, las únicas palabras que habíamos intercambiado en este tiempo eran durante el entrenamiento o un partido, y estas solo eran sobre tácticas y jugadas que debíamos llevar a cabo. Así que, en resumen, me sorprende un poco que haya decidido venir a este lugar, sabiendo que normalmente estoy aquí entrenando, y además de que haya decidido quedarse y sentarme a observarme.

\- ¿estás enojado conmigo? – empezó a decir, yo no pare de golpear el saco que estaba en frente de mi

\- No lo estoy – dije concentrado, comencé a aumentar el ritmo y aplicar más fuerza y rapidez

\- Lo pareces – comento

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – deje de golpear el saco y me gire a mirarlo, continuaba sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas

\- Bueno, te veías bastante irritado golpeando el saco – bien, esta conversación se está volviendo algo irritante o incomoda

\- No estoy molesto – digo recibiendo el saco que se balancea hacia mí, veo como Corey me mira, sus ojos me dejan en claro que no me cree, suelto un suspiro y le sonrió - ¿Qué tal si te pones en pie y sostienes el saco mientras hablamos?

Corey se puso en pie de inmediato, camino hasta la parte trasera del saco y lo sostuvo con fuerza esperando a que yo comenzase a golpear este por la parte delantera, lo mire y sonreí de nuevo, parecía bastante decidido a cumplir su tarea a la perfección, y también parecía esperar a que comenzase a golpearlo con bastante fuerza. Me acerque y comencé despacio, él lo aguanto bien, sin embargo dentro de poco tiempo comencé a golpear como suelo hacerlo siempre.

\- No estoy enojado contigo – retomo la conversación entre golpes – pero debo decirte que a Sawamura no le agrado del todo ese comentario

\- ¿te di problemas? – me pregunto, solté una pequeña risa

\- Para nada – claro que no había tenido problemas, había tenido unos buenos resultados ese día gracias a él, sin embargo decidí ser claro – Corey, voy en serio con Sawamura – le dije, aunque sentí que estaba siendo algo cruel

\- Lo sé – me dijo sosteniendo con aun más fuerza el saco

\- Y él está siendo completamente serio conmigo – dije, pero el no contesto nada por un tiempo

\- Eso no puede saberlo – susurro, sin embargo lo escuche claramente

\- Tampoco tu puedes – le conteste retomando el ritmo de los golpes

\- Miyuki, no vine para que discutiéramos sobre eso, bueno si, pero venia más que nada para arreglar las cosas – deje de golpear el saco – no quiero que continuemos ignorándonos, además, ya tome la decisión de no volver a intercambiar palabras con Sawamura

\- Puedes hablar con él – le dije de inmediato – solo no le digas el tipo de cosas que tienen que ver con sentimientos

\- Bien – escuche que me contesto – sin embargo, sigo sin confiar en él

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte – le conteste mientras le regalaba una sonrisa despreocupada

Y si, arreglamos las cosas, pasamos de ignorarnos por completo a hablar como solíamos hacerlo. La verdad es que yo era completamente ignorante el ambiente tenso que sentía el resto del equipo en cuanto la relación tensa que habíamos terminado por mantener yo y Corey, solo me entere de esto cuando Kuramochi me lo comento junto a un "idiota" que me dijo. Al parecer todos sabían que algo había sucedido, aunque nadie sabía con certeza que.

Puedo ser bastante astuto e inteligente en cuanto cosas académicas y de beisbol, sin embargo, en esto de leer el ambiente y sentimientos estoy algo en desventaja, y lo admito, lo sé. Sawamura y Kuramochi me lo han demostrado.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	28. Chapter 28

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Sawamura realizo su exposición, y como era de esperarse le llovieron ofertas de trabajo, las cuales eran sobre sesiones breves y cosas específicas, debo de admitir que en el momento en que me informo que haría una de estas sesiones para una marca de ropa interior femenina llovieron mis ataques de celos, los cuales me preocupe de ocultar bien, además de que me arme de unos excelentes argumentos bastantes convincentes.

Nada funciono y termino por tomar el trabajo de igual forma, bueno, no sin antes permitirme ir a dejarlo en mi auto y luego ir en su búsqueda en cuanto terminase esta sesión.

\- Vaya, confías mucho en mi – me decía en el auto mientras lo llevaba al edificio donde se llevarían a cabo las fotografías, como dije antes, no soy bueno leyendo ambientes y todo eso pero tampoco soy idiota y me doy cuenta de que está enojado

\- Confió en ti y te quiero, por eso no dejare que esas mujeres te coman vivo – si le digo lo mucho que lo quiero se le pasara todo esto más rápido

\- Es solo una sesión de fotos – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma exagerada

\- Solo cuido lo que es mío – termino por decir

Y al estar conduciendo no me gusta quitar los ojos del camino, a Sawamura tampoco le gusta que lo haga, sin embargo tendría que estar loco como para no mirar su reacción en este momento. Su cara sorprendida, sus ojos felinos, su transformación de su color de piel morena a un hermoso rojo, sus movimientos intranquilos en el asiento, su mirada ahora nerviosa, para terminar por ocultar su rostro volteándose y mirando por la ventana. Yo sonreí y mire hacia el camino.

Lo deje a las afueras del gran edificio, el desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad, tomo su mochila y se inclinó para besarme, le devolví el gesto y luego de eso se bajó del auto, camino rápidamente hasta la entrada del edificio y no comencé a moverme en el auto hasta que lo vi dentro del edificio. Si, a veces sale a flote todo mi lado sobreprotector con él, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que no volveré a hacer algo como esto de ir a dejarlo y a buscarlo a una sesión fotográfica a menos que él me lo pida, me preocupo por él, pero tampoco estoy interesado en ser el tipo de persona que no le da respiro alguno a su pareja.

Como era de esperarse, Sawamura no me llamo para que fuese a buscarlo, solo llego al departamento dejando sus cosas sobre un sillón mientras se desplomaba sobre el otro acostado a lo largo de este, soltó un gran suspiro. Yo me encontraba en la cocina, sin embargo desde esta podía ver sin ningún problema toda la sala, el sillón y el desorden que acaba de provocar él.

\- La comida ya está casi lista – le dije acercándome y sentándome en el sillón desocupado

\- Eso es genial porque me estoy muriendo

\- ¿Qué tal la sesión? - me miro enarcando una ceja

\- Las chicas estaban genial – vaya idiota, y no sé qué expresión haya hecho, pero entonces el comenzó a reír

Y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, Sawamura tenía sus ojos cerrados y por un momento pensé que se había terminado por dormir. Lo mire con atención, su respiración era lenta, se movía lo menos posible, de verdad parecía dormido, pero sabía que no lo estaba en realidad, si estuviese realmente dormido comenzaría a girar y a poner sus brazos y piernas en una posición bastante extraña.

\- Me entere de las fechas de los próximos partidos que tendrás – me dijo aun con sus ojos cerrados. Ya lo sabe

\- ¿sí? – vaya que soy un idiota

\- La final es el día de mi cumpleaños – dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos, no lo notaba molesto ni nada por el estilo – para ese entonces ya me habré graduado, definitivamente iré a verte

\- Si es que el equipo llega a la final – dije

\- Claro, aunque sí creo que lo hagan, además de que ya aposte con mis amigos de la universidad, asique no tienes de otra más que hacer que el equipo llegue a la final

\- ¿apostaste? – pregunte de inmediato, comencé a reír

\- Hice dos apuestas en realidad, una con mis amigos y la otra conmigo mismo

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Te lo diré cuando haya terminado el torneo – enarque una ceja, me levante del sillón y me acerque al de él, me hizo de inmediato un espacio para que me sentara

\- ¿tendré que usar alguna táctica para sacártelo?

Pero antes de que siquiera pensara en cómo sacarle esta información, él me beso. Claramente no tenía la intención de continuar con ese rumbo de conversación, tampoco me dejaría descubrirlo fácilmente.

Aunque este durmiendo me siento sumamente cansado, tanto en el sentido de mi cuerpo como mi mente, aunque claramente mi mente es mucho más. Lo bueno es que al menos me siento cálido y no tan cómodo como me gustaría, pero no me quejo. Suelto un suspiro y relajo mi cuerpo con la intención de continuar durmiendo, no debería estar haciendo esto, debería estar estrujando mi cerebro hasta la última gota y terminar el condenado libro que tengo en curso, el cual tengo una fecha limite dentro de poco.

Duermo, duermo y duermo, entonces siento un exquisito aroma venir a mí, eso hace que mis sentidos comiencen a despertar y llamarme a que me levante de mi escritorio donde tengo mis brazos apoyados e ir en buscar de lo que produce este aroma.

Abro los ojos y siento como estos me arden, estoy frente a mi computadora, mis brazos están algo acalambrados, al igual que mis piernas. Estiro mi espalda y bostezo, mis ojos comienzan a llorar debido a esto. Miro a mi alrededor, la habitación está bastante desordenada, tengo el escritorio repleto de libros abiertos y puestos de forma descuidada, solo cuando estoy bajo presión y cansado hago esto con ellos, el resto del tiempo los trato mejor que a Kuramochi. Y lo sé porque noto como frunce el ceño cuando me ve prestarles más atención que a él.

Me levanto del escritorio, me doy cuenta de que tengo una manta sobre mis hombros, Kuramochi vino a verme y yo de seguro me encontraba durmiendo, casi puedo ver su cara al mirarme, esos ojos que me dejan en claro todo lo que piensa, un par de ventanas a su alma. Me acomodo en los hombros la manta y me envuelvo aún más con ella, me dirijo hacia la puerta pero esta se abre antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar el pomo.

Y ahí estaba Kuramochi, traía en sus manos una bandeja con mi taza de café, unas cuantas frutas y un trozo de pastel, decir que este tipo me consciente es poco. Subo mi mirada desde la bandeja hasta él, esta vestido de forma casual, solo unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta sencilla. Entonces llego a mi parte favorita, esta despeinado y su cabello está húmedo, me sonríe y sus ojos me miran de esa forma particular que siempre me dedica, sus ojos brillan y casi puedo ver corazones salir de estos, admito que una de las cosas que más me gustan de él es que sea como un verdadero libro abierto para mí, un libro que no me canso de leer, mi favorito.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa o hago el intento, la verdad es que me encuentro demasiado cansado como para regalarle una sincera. Pero si me siento con la energía y el ánimo para acercarme y besarlo, aunque no me guste ser el que debe estirarse por completo y llevar su peso hasta la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo, él se inclina y me devuelve el contacto, permitiendo así que vuelva a una posición más cómoda.

Y lo próximo que interrumpe nuestro contacto es cuando siento como la bandeja que él sostiene, la cual está entre nosotros, comienza a sonar en una clara señal de que esta está temblando, sonrió, que Kuramochi continúe siendo el que se pone nervioso por cualquier contacto conmigo es algo que también está de las primeras en la categoría de mis cosas favoritas de él.

\- Deja la bandeja en el escritorio antes de que termines por voltear todo – digo burlón mientras me separo de él y comienzo a hacer un poco de espacio entre mi desorden

\- Ryo-san – me llama en forma de reclamo por molestarlo, sin embargo sigue presente su sonrisa - ¿tienes hambre? Sé que te quedaste hasta tarde escribiendo, así que podrías mejor ir a descansar y luego comer algo – sonrió, la forma en que se preocupa se me hace adorable

\- Comeré – digo comenzando a beber de mi taza de café – y creo que durante la tarde iré a dormir una siesta – me siento sobre mi escritorio y para mi desgracia, mis piernas no tocan el piso, me doy cuenta de que Kuramochi se percata de esto y sonríe un poco pro basta una mirada de advertencia de mi parte para que él decida no comentar nada al respecto

\- Bien, entonces – comienza a decir él mientras se acerca a mí, se posiciona entre mis piernas y reposa cada mano a un lado de mí, sobre la mesa – me quedare aquí un rato

\- Quieres reclamar atención – dije pasando mis manos por su cuello, rodeándolo y atrayéndolo aún mas

\- Algo así

No hablamos más, Kuramochi me abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Estos momentos en que estoy completamente contra el tiempo y con bastante presión por el tema del próximo libro, son bastante difíciles, admito que comienzo a prestar menor atención a mi alrededor, me encierro en esta habitación a escribir día y noche, además de parecer un muerto. Kuramochi por otro lado de esfuerza y viene a este lugar, a veces solo me mira desde la puerta, otras veces me prepara café, el cual es uno excelente ya es todo un experto en esto.

Pero ambos disfrutamos de estos minutos en que nos limitamos a entregarnos cariño mutuamente, me relajo y me olvido de todo lo que me está haciendo tener los nervios de punta, Kuramochi se encarga de hacer que me relaje y olvidarme de todo, y es que ahí entre sus brazos me siento completamente sofocado por su olor, de una buena forma, me hace concentrarme solo en él. Como dije antes, él reclama mi atención.

Y terminamos por comer en un sillón que está cerca de mi escritorio, no es primera vez que nos sentamos ahí a comer, aunque sé que a Kuramochi no le agrada mucho el comer en el lugar en que trabajamos, él tiene una habitación propia con todos sus materiales de ilustración y jamás hemos comido en ese lugar, bueno yo lo he intentado y él no me reclama nada ni me hecha del lugar, pero su mirada inquieta y alarmante al acercarme con comida es algo que termina por perturbarme a mí y me hace abandonar la habitación antes de que le de algún tipo de ataque al corazón.

La verdad es que puedo comprender el porqué de todo esto, la comida puede manchar sus trabajos que le llevan una gran cantidad de tiempo, después de todo él es del tipo de ilustrador que prefiere hacer sus trabajos de forma análoga antes de la digital, aunque lo he visto más de una vez usando su computadora sin mucho entusiasmo.

Pero aunque haga las cosas con poco entusiasmo, sus trabajos son simplemente algo hermoso, no por nada le permito que haga ilustraciones para libros que escribo, es como si tuviera un extraño poder que llega a provocarme un poco de miedo, si imagino algo de cierta forma y lo describo lo mejor posible en mis libros, las personas que lo leen continúan imaginando lo que escribo de una forma diferente, aunque sea un detalle diferente. Kuramochi no, él puede sacar con exactitud de mi cabeza lo que estoy imaginando y describiendo en el libro, ni siquiera necesita que le ayude a la hora de dar por terminado su trabajo.

Eso me asusta y al mismo tiempo me gusta. Puedo imaginarme todo un mundo nuevo en mi mente, miles de personas intentaran recrearlo basándose en como lo estoy describiendo, pero ninguno acertara tanto como lo hace Kuramochi, eso lo puedo afirmar.

\- Ryo-san – escucho que me llama nuevamente algo molesto

\- Lo siento – digo de inmediato, ahora frotándome un poco la cabeza, me duele enormemente – solo estaba pensando – y sabía que él se moría de ganas por preguntarme en que pensaba, su expresión me lo deja en claro, sin embargo no le comentare nada hasta que reúna su valor y me lo pregunte el mismo

\- ¿en qué? – termina por preguntar, yo de inmediato sonrió y formulo una respuesta que me dará la reacción que quiero ver en este momento

\- En ti – y en cuanto esto sale de mi boca, la veo, sus mejillas se ponen algo rojas y está claramente nervioso y feliz – pensaba en que me moría de ganas por ver las ilustraciones que harás para este libro – entonces noto como se asoma un poco de decepción en sus ojos al entender que en realidad pensaba sobre trabajo, sonreí complaciente ante esto

\- Ya veo – dijo él llevando su mirada hasta su tazón, el cual contenía una infusión de té, Kuramochi no es mucho de beber café, aunque al principio de la relación el bebía a la par conmigo, siempre me percaté de que no lo disfrutaba especialmente y luego de un tiempo lo dejó - ¿Cómo va el libro?

\- Supongo que bien – conteste soltando un suspiro

\- Al parecer no tan bien – dice él

\- He tenido algunos problemas de creatividad, pero ya pasara – le aseguro rápidamente, quiero alejar esa expresión de preocupación que mantiene - ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunte ahora con la intención de desviar el tema, claramente él se dio cuenta

\- He dormido mejor – me contesta robando una probada de mi trozo de pastel – me hiciste falta

\- Tan temprano por la mañana y ya estás hablando cosas subidas de tono, Kuramochi – digo, no me canso de molestarlo y hacer que todo lo que diga se vuelva en su contra

Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que le digo, él continua regalándome esa mirada que tanto me gusta. Me pongo en pie del sillón, con mi taza en mano y me encamino hasta donde él está sentado, de inmediato se endereza y cuando nota que tengo la intención de sentarme en sus piernas, se acomoda y me lo permite. Debo admitir que entre todos los lugares, este es el que más me gusta.

Con una mano mantengo mi taza de café, el cual ya se me está acabando, y la otra mano la llevo hasta la mejilla de Kuramochi, él evita mirarme porque sé que el mantenerme la mirada por mucho lo hace ponerse nervioso, sin embargo yo soy malvado y me gusta serlo. Hago que me devuelva la mirada, acerco mi rostro al suyo, nuestras narices se tocan, acaricio su mejilla con mi mano y empiezo a notar como se pone ansioso. Relame sus labios, lleva su mirada desde mis ojos hasta mi boca y vuelve a repetir el proceso, comienza a acercarse él, con la intención de terminar por besarme, sin embargo no se lo permito y de un movimiento soy yo el que lo besa.

¿Recuerdan que hace un tiempo estaba algo estresado por el hecho de que la fecha límite de mi libro ya se aproximaba? Bueno, digamos que no he avanzado absolutamente nada desde entonces. Sí, estoy pasando por el terror de cualquier escritor, el bloqueo, nada más horrible, en especial si tienes una gran presión encima y a Kuramochi también, el cual ya sabe que estoy pasando por un mal momento, como respuesta a esto se preocupa y me presta más atención de la necesaria, lo cual no hace más que distraerme. No me malinterpreten, le agradezco hasta la más mínima cosa que hace por mí, pero con su mirada fuerte en mí y sus movimientos a mi alrededor nervioso, no me ayuda mucho.

Suelto un suspiro y término por sacarlo de la habitación, le explico con anterioridad que no puedo concentrarme con él cerca. Lo entiende, asiente y me dedica otra mirada antes de terminar por marcharse.

Vuelto a mi escritorio y veo la misma línea que ya escribí hace mucho, ya me la sé de memoria, sin embargo no puedo continuarla, no puedo retomar el hilo de lo que tenía en mente. Anteriormente ya había pasado por esto, es más normal de lo que creen en los escritores, sin embargo suelo superarlo en un par de días, pero ya voy a cumplir la maldita semana. Continuo mirando la última frase que escribí y el resto de la hoja en blanco, a veces una página en blanco es bastante aterradora. Puede llegar a serlo.

Miro hacia otro lugar, llevo mis ojos hacia la ventana, esta soleado afuera, con una temperatura agradable. La vista desde el edificio es genial, puedo ver sin problemas gran parte de la ciudad, miro hacia abajo, entonces me giro y vuelvo a mirar esta habitación, no me apetece estar ni un minuto más allí.

Salgo del cuarto y camino por el departamento con la intención de buscar a Kuramochi y disculparme apropiadamente con él por haber sido algo rudo con él, sin embargo no lo encuentro en ninguna habitación, entonces escucho un poco de música y con eso basta para que sepa su paradero, camino por el pasillo y paso por afuera de la puerta de la habitación que uso para escribir, no me detengo y continuo, en la habitación siguiente esta Kuramochi. Él, a diferencia de mí, no cierra la puerta para trabajar.

Entro sin que él se percate, su escritorio está posicionado frente a la ventana, de seguro esto le proporciona bastante inspiración. Me asomo por sobre su hombro y miro con atención el dibujo que está llevando a cabo, y me quedo sin palabras por un momento, como siempre me sucede al ver algún dibujo del él. Ahí en frente de mi hay un rostro exactamente igual a la protagonista de la historia que estoy escribiendo, e intentando terminar de escribir sin éxito.

Pero en ese momento eso no importa, lo que importa es el hecho de que él acaba de hacer una representación de ella, es tan leal a lo que yo imagino y describo que siento un escalofríos en mi cuerpo. Y no puedo reprimirlo, me sacudo un poco en mi lugar y eso basta para ser descubierto.

\- Ryo-san – me llama de inmediato Kuramochi, está sorprendido, y algo avergonzado

\- ¿puedo verlo? – pregunto, aunque ya lo haya visto

\- Aún no está terminado – me contesta Kuramochi en un vago intento por ocultar el rostro de la chica

\- Es hermoso – digo sin reprimirme, no entiendo por qué Kuramochi siempre actúa tan inseguro en cuanto a sus ilustraciones

\- Solo es un boceto rápido – dice, se pone en pie con la intención de esconder detrás de él su escritorio con el rostro

\- Está bien – digo, después de todo lo veré tarde o temprano, además sé que si pongo nervioso a Kuramochi luego no podrá dibujar hasta calmarse, y quiero ver ese retrato terminado – te dejare en paz – digo ahora dirigiéndome hacia la puerta

\- ¿aun estas bloqueado? – me pregunta – me gustaría que saliéramos a comer afuera y pasear un rato, te ayudara a despejarte – y la verdad es que creo que tiene la razón

\- Bien – termino por acceder – iré por mi chaqueta

Entonces vi como él también comenzaba a ordenar todo en su escritorio.

Ya me encontraba a las espaldas de Kuramochi, sobre la motocicleta, había dejado a elección de él nuestro lugar de destino, miraba a mí alrededor, estaba anocheciendo y ya no tenía ni idea del lugar al que tenía planeado llevarme.

Notaba como el comenzaba a caer de nuevo en sus costumbres al manipular cualquier medio de transporte, comienza a acelerar sin siquiera darse cuenta, después de todo no es ningún secreto el hecho de que él disfruta de la velocidad, y no disminuye esta hasta que lo advierto. Admito que esto es algo que de verdad me hace preocuparme, después de todo no salimos siempre juntos a todos los lugares, claramente, así que cuando yo no estoy a su lado nadie lo reprime en cuanto a su fascinación con la velocidad. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Ya una vez este idiota pudo sobrevivir a un accidente automovilístico, aunque no era él la persona que conducía, sin embargo desde ese momento que el hecho de que comience a acelerar de esta forma es algo que me preocupa, no me gustaría estar de nuevo a punto de perderlo, y creo que eso ya se lo he dicho.

Kuramochi me ha asegurado en más de una ocasión que él no se percata de los momentos en que acelera, solo lo hace sin darse cuenta y para cuando se percata ya está a una velocidad que sobrepasa lo permitido en las calles.

Suelto un suspiro, mis manos están entrelazadas en su abdomen y de nuevo está acelerando, me aprieto más contra él, enterrando mi cabeza en su espalda, entonces hago que el agarre de mis manos sea fuerte, esto hace que se percate de lo que sucede y baje la velocidad. No quita su mirada de la calle que continua extendiéndose frente a nosotros, y lo agradezco porque estoy seguro que la expresión que mantengo en estos momentos terminara por asustarlo, estoy algo molesto.

Estaciona en la calle, frente a un edificio, y continúo sin reconocer en donde nos encontramos. Aunque de cierta forma me parece un poco familiar, no le doy una mayor importancia y me quito el caso, al hacerlo me despeino por completo hasta el punto en que mi flequillo me molesta en los ojos. Kuramochi baja de la motocicleta, se quita su casco y se voltea a verme, yo continuo sentado ahí y le tiendo el casco para que lo guarde, sin embargo no paso por alto la mirada que me está dedicando. Como he dicho anteriormente, un libro abierto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que formule mal la pregunta y al escuchar la respuesta de Kuramochi solo lo confirme

\- Este es un edificio muy alto – dijo volteando a verlo, intente reprimir una risa ante esto, lo intente, no lo logre.

\- Eso puedo notarlo con solo verlo – le conteste bajando de la motocicleta

\- Ryo-san – me dijo dedicándome su típica mirada de reproche – subiremos a la azotea – termino por decirme, yo enarque una ceja en respuesta

\- ¿sí? – pregunte, la verdad es que esto me tomo por sorpresa

\- Será como lo hacíamos antes – afirmo sonriendo como un niño en la fila de un parque de diversiones, no, no un niño, la que él me muestra es mucho más seductora

\- Bien – digo comenzando a caminar en dirección al edificio, sin embargo note que Kuramochi no me seguía, me voltee y lo encontré observándome, sentado de lado despreocupadamente sobre la motocicleta, admito que me gusto bastante esta imagen de él - ¿no vienes? – termine por preguntar

\- Voy – dijo comenzado a caminar hacia mi

Y digamos que entrar en un edificio sin que los guardias se enteren es algo sumamente complicado, eso no es ningún secreto, y es aún más difícil si sabemos que este está completamente repleto de cámaras de seguridad. En cuanto comencé a observar los puntos de las cámaras desde afuera supe que esto sería todo un reto, pero este hecho no nos quitó la sonrisa del rostro a ninguno de los dos.

Al menos nos dimos cuenta que el edificio en cuestión era un lugar bastante concurrido, con numerosas oficinas y una gran cantidad de trabajadores de por medio, eso nos aliviano un poco el trabajo, sin embargo continuaba estando presente el hecho de que debíamos poseer una tarjeta de identificación para acceder al lugar.

Entonces la salida de emergencia pasó a ser una opción más que maravillosa, la localizamos, se encontraba a un lado del edificio, en un callejón bastante oscuro. Y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la puerta solo podía ser abierta desde adentro soltamos un suspiro. Kuramochi encendió un cigarrillo, note como comenzaba a pensar cuidadosamente en las opciones, es increíble lo mucho que se esfuerza en cosas como estas.

Mire con atención la forma en que llevaba el cigarrillo hasta sus labios y aspiraba la nicotina, me acerque y me pare en frente de él, lleve mi mano hasta la suya y le quite su cigarrillo, llevándolo hasta la mía y robando una calada. No me gusta particularmente el fumar cigarrillos, nunca lo hago, pero hay ocasiones en que simplemente se me apetece, más que nada en momentos como estos donde veo a Kuramochi haciéndolo y parece disfrutarlo más de lo normal.

Soy consciente de que él comenzó a fumar cuando pasamos por nuestra crisis, un tema que particularmente me agota pensar, ambos sufrimos en esa ocasión, pero lo superamos. Me parece algo magnifico como el ser humano cae ante vicios cuando se somete a momentos de mucho estrés.

Devuelvo el cigarrillo a su dueño y no puedo evitar soltar el humo en su rostro, es una clara señal de coquetería y me gusta jugar a ese juego con él, a ambos nos gusta y lo sabemos.

\- Espérame aquí un momento – le digo, entonces me dirijo hacia la entrada principal del edificio, noto su mirada confusa y su ademan de seguirme, sin embargo con una señal le indico que se quede en ese lugar y no se mueva

Noto como una chica vestida con traje de oficina se acerca hacia la entrada, la mira y ella me devolvió la mirada, noto como al parecer logra reconocerme. La saludo de forma amistosa, ella se acerca y no se tarda en sacar un ejemplar de uno de mis libros de su bolso, yo tardo aún menos es firmarlo, la verdad es que nunca me ha parecido una molestia el hacer todo esto por alguien que gasta su tiempo en leer algo escrito por mí.

Antes de que la chica se vaya decido hacer mi jugada, en un principio me siento algo culpable, pero desecho la idea de inmediato. Le explico que me dirigía hacia el edificio porque tengo una pequeña reunión dentro de poco, pero por un descuido mío olvide la tarjeta de identificación temporal que me dieron, ella parecía feliz de que le pidiese un favor y acepto de inmediato a la hora de dejarme entrar junto a ella al edificio, le di las gracias de inmediato y agradecí mentalmente el hecho de que las recepcionistas estuviesen hablando entre ellas, pendientes de algo completamente alejado a lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Camine rápidamente, pero no demasiado no quería llamar la atención y ser descubierto. Me fije en mi alrededor, Kuramochi destacara mucho en este lugar, después de todo una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones ajustados, junto a unas zapatillas Converse negras, no son para nada un conjunto que alguien usaría en una oficina de este tipo.

Busque rápidamente las señaléticas que llevan hasta la salida de emergencia, no fue difícil encontrarla, llegue hasta la puerta y mire de un lado para el otro antes de abrir la primera puerta, esta si se podía abrir tanto desde el exterior como el interior, camina por un pequeño pasillo sencillo de color blanco, a un lado se encontraban las escaleras que conducían hacia los piso superiores, y al final del pasillo estaba la segunda puerta.

En cuanto abrí la puerta pude ver como Kuramochi se paseaba de forma nerviosa de un lado del callejón hasta el otro, sonreí burlón, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y entro de inmediato en el edificio.

\- Ryo-san, eres genial – me dijo ya dentro y a un lado de las escaleras de emergencia – ¿Cómo lo lograste?

\- Es un secreto – dije de inmediato

Y desde ese momento el resto fue sumamente fácil, algunas personas dudaban al ver a Kuramochi, sin embargo el hecho de ir yo guiándolo supongo que disperso las dudas, también puedo llegar a la conclusión de que él parece más mi guardaespaldas, lo cual la mayoría del tiempo de hecho lo es, me sigue y me protege, también puedo afirmar que él es capaz de recibir un maldita bala por mi sin dudarlo, y yo igualmente lo haría por él, si es que este me lo permite, lo cual lo dudo.

Caminamos y nos sorprendió bastante el ver que los pisos superiores se encontraban más deshabitados en comparación a los inferiores. Continuamos y cuando llegamos al último piso vimos claramente al final de un largo pasillo un letrero que nos indicaba la entrada hacia la azotea.

Entramos y la vista me sorprendió bastante. Justo a tiempo para ver el atardecer, sonara cliché y lo es, sin embargo eso no le quita el encanto a la situación, el vivirlo.

Kuramochi cerró la puerta tras él, yo me senté en el suelo y puse mi atención en el cielo, de verdad era algo hermoso, las nubes hacían una gran maravilla al reflejar los colores del sol, tonalidades amarillas, rojas y anaranjadas, incluso en ciertos lugares podías ver rosados.

Lleve mis ojos hacia Kuramochi, él también veía con suma atención el paisaje, sus ojos de artista ven esto de otra forma, puedo notarlo, se fija aún más y noto como intenta comprenderlo, incluso podría apostar que ya está pensando en cómo llevar este paisaje a una hoja de papel, técnicas o por donde debería partir. Lo he visto haciendo esto un montón de veces.

Y lo entiendo, después de todo yo suelo hacer lo mismo en cuanto mi escritura. Me concentro en lo que deseo transmitir y comienzo a seleccionar las palabras, leo y corrijo lo que escribo una y otra vez, hasta que lo consigo. Kuramochi juega un papel importante en todo esto, diría que más importante que el trabajo de los editores, no es por menospreciarlos, sé que el trabajo de ellos es sumamente importante. Sin embargo, sin Kuramochi, simplemente yo nunca me hubiese animado a seguir mi sueño y escribir, jamás hubiese escrito nada, hubiese seguido otro camino, el equivocado.

Sonrió y continuo mirándolo con atención, sin que él se dé cuenta. Esta sentado a mi lado y aprovecho esto para recargar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, suelto un suspiro y me relajo, vacío mi mente y me concentro en lo que está en frente de mí.

\- ¿estas más relajado? – escuche la voz de Kuramochi, este había articulado esas palabras en voz baja, casi inaudible

\- Lo estoy – dije y de inmediato me embargo una amarga sensación de culpabilidad, tal vez si había sido un algo duro con él en el departamento – lo siento – dije susurrando, no se la razón de esto, pero mi voz no logro salir en un volumen más alto

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Suelo ser bastante insoportable bajo presión – admito, esta vez usando un volumen más alto de voz

\- No me pidas perdón por eso – respondió él, y sentí como depositaba un beso sobre mi cabeza

Y simplemente nos quedamos ahí un tiempo, sin hacer nada en particular, solo hablar. Kuramochi sabe exactamente cómo hacer que salga a despejar mi mente, sabe lo que debe decir y hacer para complacerme, aunque se con certeza que él no lo planea, es espontaneo.

Viajar en motocicleta durante la noche es una de las cosas que antes temía y odiaba, pero que ahora disfruto, la brisa fresca de la noche era sumamente agradable. Y para cuando llegamos a las afueras de nuestro departamento, no tenía ganas de volver, no en un principio. Sin embargo sabía que debía hacerlo.

En cuanto entre al departamento fui hacia la habitación donde se encuentra mi computadora, me senté y apreté una tecla para que esta prendiera, en realidad solo estaba la pantalla bloqueada, y en cuanto ingrese mi contraseña salto ante mis ojos una gran página en blanco, justo donde lo había dejado hace unas horas.

Tome aire y cerré un momento los ojos, dejando mi imaginación volar, puse algo de música a un volumen bajo. No pasaron ni diez minutos y ya volvía a mover mis manos sobre el teclado rápidamente, las ideas vienen y van de una forma extraña, sin embargo en ese momento sentía que volvía a retomar el hilo de todo lo que había escrito anteriormente. Y así avance hasta no pode más, hasta que mi cerebro me reclamo descanso y piedad.

Levante la vista, cinco de la madrugada, vaya.

Bloquee mi computadora y apague las luces de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me percate del frio que estaba sintiendo y me dirigí hacia la habitación que compartía con Kuramochi, camine hasta el mueble donde guardábamos nuestra ropa y de ese lugar saque una de sus sudaderas grandes de deporte, estas suelen ser muy cómodas, me puse una y de inmediato sentí su aroma impregnado en esta.

Me gire hacia la cama que se encontraba a mis espaldas, mire todo el cuarto y la luz del exterior era suficiente para que pudiese observar a Kuramochi, sonreí al verlo dormir con el ceño fruncido, de verdad estaba teniendo un sueño que le desagradase, sentí una brisa helada colarse en el cuarto y me di cuenta de que la ventana se encontraba abierta, típico de Kuramochi, me acerque y cerré esta de la forma más silenciosa posible, no quería despertarlo.

Entonces me dirigí hacia mi lado de la cama. Con mucho cuidado moví la ropa de esta y me acosté, acomodándome al lado de él, de inmediato se movió y sin siquiera abrir los ojos se apegó a mí, atrayéndome y envolviéndome entre sus brazos, cálido y cómodo, esas son las palabras que describen el dormir de esta forma.

Sonreí y termine por dormirme.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	29. Chapter 29

Tengo una muy mala percepción del tiempo, fue lo que concluí esa noche. Estaba recostado intentado conciliar el sueño, sin embargo no lo lograba, mañana seria la semifinal, claramente me sentía algo nervioso y bajo presión, normalmente no sería así, pero lo era y más que nada por el hecho de la apuesta de Sawamura.

Puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones y sé que para hacer una apuesta contigo mismo debe haber una acción de por medio, si ganan hare esto y si pierden hare otra cosa, algo así. Pero no soporta la incertidumbre de saber qué demonios es lo que planea.

Y si algo he aprendido de él durante todo este tiempo, es que nunca puedes saber a ciencia cierta lo que piensa y lo que hará, excepto en el campo, en ese lugar sí que es fácil para mi leer lo que pasa por su cabeza, solo con ver sus ojos y su postura ya puedo tener toda una idea de lo que está pensando. Desearía que fuese de igual forma fuera del diamante.

Ruedo en la cama de nuevo y suelto un suspiro, el idiota esta recostado a mi lado y duerme profundamente, incluso de vez en cuando puedo escucharlo como murmura algo que no logro entender. Desearía poder dormir de esa forma en estos momentos, suelto en voz baja, más para mí mismo. Me levanto de la cama y camino hasta la ventana, suelto otro suspiro y me aburro rápidamente de la vista ya tan conocida por mí, me dirijo hacia la cocino y bebo un vaso de agua, entonces decido volver a la cama.

En cuanto me recuesto soy envuelto por los brazos de Sawamura, estos pesan y el solo continua en su profundo sueño, no lo muevo ni intento despertarlo, solo me quedo ahí observándolo, es bastante poco atractivo ver como duerme con su boca entreabierta, es más bien cómico y no me resisto a fotografiarlo con mi celular. Suelto una pequeña risa y decido cerrar los ojos, relajarme y dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Desperté al escuchar la voz de Sawamura desde lejos, al principio lo escuchaba bastante bajo, sin embargo cada vez su volumen aumentaba, hasta que abrí los ojos, la habitación estaba algo oscura gracias a las cortinas, pero la puerta entreabierta dejaba ver la luz natural que se filtraba desde el pasillo. Frote mis ojos y solté un suspiro, luego estire mis brazos, mire la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en el mueble más cercano, vaya, es bastante tarde.

Continúe escuchando la voz de Sawamura y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que hablaba con su madre, siempre hablan por teléfono, al menos una vez cada tres días. Esto me hace sentir un pésimo hijo, y tal vez lo sea, después de todo hablo con mi padre solo una vez a la semana e incluso a veces puede pasar más tiempo y no tenemos contacto el uno con el otro. Tomo la decisión mentalmente de cambiar eso y termino por levantarme.

Sawamura habla animadamente en la cocina, está friendo unos huevos y no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia a sus espaldas, sonrió para mí mismo y me acerco a él, lo abrazo por la espalda y él se tensa de inmediato, me apego a él y noto como me regala una sonrisa de saludo, yo se la devuelvo y él continua hablando por el teléfono, pero esto no me detiene y decido besar su hombro por sobre su ropa, avanzo hasta el límite de su camiseta que usa de pijama, entonces comienzo a besar su cuello. Puedo notar como él se pone cada vez más nervioso, intenta escapar pero no lo dejo, y él hacer todo esto mientras habla con su madre por teléfono es una excelente forma de vengarme de algunas cosas.

Sawamura se gira y esta sonrojado, intenta apartarme con su mano libre, sin embargo no lo logra, puedo notar que está nervioso y se esfuerza para que no se note en su voz todo lo que está sucediendo. No lo logra.

Sería como un milagro si su madre no se hiciese una idea de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo del otro lado de la línea.

\- No es nada mamá, Miyuki está haciendo idioteces, solo eso – dice Sawamura, yo comienzo a reír – mi madre te envía saludos

\- Igualmente – contesto

Escucho como él envía saludos y yo me dirijo hacia el refrigerador, busco algo para comer pero en realidad no se me apetece nada, solo lo que está cocinando Sawamura. Termino por hacerme un café y un té a él, me siento en la mesa haciéndole una señal y espero a que termine su conversación.

Entonces reviso los mensajes que tengo pendientes en el celular, la mayoría son del chat del grupo donde está todo el equipo, ellos no se callan nunca y no me sorprendió ver que estaban hablando por ese medio hasta altas horas de la noche, apostaría que ninguno había despertado aun, excepto Kuramochi, ese tipo despierta temprano y es el que suele callar al grupo y enviarlos a dormir con un regaño, digno de un capitán responsable.

"Dentro de una semana es la final" me decía Kuramochi en el chat privado.

"eso lo sé, Kuramochi" le contesto, sé que el idiota está nervioso, siempre lo está cuando nos acercamos a alguna final o partido importante, el resto del equipo no lo nota, pero yo y Ryosuke nos damos cuenta, después de todo lo conocemos bastante y hace mucho tiempo.

Me salto el número de insultos que me dedica debido a mi respuesta y decido solo responderle con alguna sonrisa de las que se encuentran en el teclado. Dejo mi celular de lado justo a tiempo para ver como Sawamura se sienta y deposita la comida, le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y comienzo a comer.

Noto de inmediato que tengo la mirada de Sawamura encima, puedo notar que se encuentra algo ansioso, quiere decirme algo y sé que se está debatiendo en su mente, lo dejo y espero a que tome el impulso.

\- Sabes que te quiero – comenzó, entonces fue mi turno para estar ansioso, a menos que sea algo sumamente importante, él no comenzaría a decirme algo de esta forma solo porque si – no me mires así, sé que no digo este tipo de cosas para comenzar una conversación, pero de verdad no sabía cómo darte a entender que te apoyo y lo estaré haciendo esta noche durante la semifinal – oh, vaya, él me quiere muerto

\- Gracias – dije llevando mi mano hasta la de él que reposaba sobre la mesa, la tomo y le doy un apretón para luego dirigirla hacia mis labios y darle un beso – cuento con tu apoyo esta noche y hazme ver bien en esas fotografías – entonces logro hacer que él comienza a reír

\- Que ofensa – me responde frunciendo el ceño – siempre te hago ver genial, en todas mis fotografías

\- Lo sé – respondo

Entonces cambiamos de tema de conversación, pero con toda esta conversación, comencé a tomarle el verdadero peso de lo que sucedería esta noche, la semifinal, y dentro de una semana la final. Me removí un poco en mi asiento, pero logre controlarme lo suficiente como para que Sawamura no se diera cuenta.

Puedo escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de la gran multitud en el recinto, gritos y cantos de los dos bandos que se enfrentaran dentro de poco en un partido. Admito que esta parte me gusta, escucho el sonido de las voces de millones de personas y la adrenalina comienza a correr por mis venas, sonrió casi inconscientemente, de verdad disfruto esto.

Kuramochi está hablando y todo el equipo le presta atención, este tipo es bueno con las palabras motivadoras cuando quiere. Todos sonríen y noto como se encuentran en el mismo estado de adrenalina que experimento yo.

Entra el entrenador y nos regala unos cuantos consejos, nos desea suerte y nos indica para que comencemos a dirigirnos hacia el campo, y el sonido cada vez se hace más fuerte. Camino rápidamente, ansioso, quiero comenzar ya. Como desearía que Sawamura estuviese aquí conmigo, pasando por todas estas cosas, puedo imaginarme la sonrisa que me dedicaría en este momento sin problemas.

Y luego de saludar, comienza el partido de verdad.

En un principio el partido se desarrolló de una forma bastante lenta, como si ambos equipos no pudiesen seguir su propio ritmo. Sin embargo, luego de la cuarta entrada, todo comenzó a tomar fuerza. Las cosas se complicaron, íbamos por debajo, pero luego subimos en el marcador de golpe y nos quedamos por sobre el otro equipo hasta que el encuentro se dio por terminado, ganamos.

En cuanto termino el partido dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar donde debía encontrarse Sawamura, la verdad es que con la distancia y la gran masa de personas en el lugar era difícil diferenciar algo, así que me limite a solo sonreír hacia esa zona y seguir con mi camino para alinearme con el resto del equipo y agradecer a nuestros contrincantes por el encuentro.

Estaba muerto de cansancio, sentía que cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo gritaba por descanso, el cual yo le pensaba entregar, claro, una vez que Sawamura se cansara y dejara de darme mimos como premio por haber ganado en el encuentro, él no suele hacer este tipo de cosas con normalidad, no de una forma tan intensa, pero no me desagrada, incluso, siento que podría acostumbrarme a esto sin problema alguno.

En cuanto el partido termino teníamos pensado en salir a celebrar todos juntos, sin embargo esto se nos fue prohibido por el entrenador, quería que estuviésemos concentrados en los partidos y algo como alcohol y una fiesta claramente era todo lo contrario. Siempre ha sido de esta forma, sin embargo no perdíamos nada con intentarlo esta vez, el que no arriesga no gana después de todo. En este caso perdimos de todas formas en esta apuesta.

Pero el quedarme en casa con Sawamura no estaba nada mal, incluso creo que es mejor que cualquier fiesta del mundo. Sé que él está haciendo todo esto como una forma de premio por mi desempeño, no es necesario, y lo que más me preocupa es el hecho de que me estoy relajando demasiado en el sillón con sus besos en mi cuello, tanto, que siento que en el momento menos pensado caeré dormido. A pesar de ser ya un profesional en esto del juego, sigo siendo una persona.

\- En cualquier momento caeré muerto – dije en voz baja casi inaudible

\- Genial – me contesto Sawamura entre pequeñas risas

\- Eres un ser macabro – dije

Cerré los ojos, sentía el peso de Sawamura sobre mí, como si fuese un gato. Antes de poder evitarlo ya estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño, sentía como mis músculos se relajaban cada vez más, entonces deje de sentir el peso sobre mí, abrí los ojos con pereza y ahogue un bostezo, Sawamura me miraba sonriendo ya de pie al lado mío.

Tendió su mano hacia mí, yo la tome y me puse en pie, estire un poco mis brazos y esta vez bostece en voz alta, hasta el punto de hacer mis ojos llorar. Entonces deje que él me guiase hasta el cuarto para por fin terminar por dormir.

Estamos en las finales, el partido es dentro de unos días y el entrenamiento no se detiene, no estoy seguro de que esto sea lo más indicado, entrenar tanto antes de un partido importante podría traer resultados indeseados, podríamos perder por el solo hecho de acumular una gran cantidad de cansancio, eso sería horrible.

No olvidemos el hecho de la apuesta de Sawamura, necesito saber que tanto está apostando, no me lo puedo imaginar, sin embargo espero que no sea algo importante. He intentado un montón de veces sacarle la información sobre esto, pero el idiota no cae en ninguna de mis trampas, es algo que nunca antes se había visto.

Y bueno, con el pasar de los días yo no era el único que tenía los nervios de punta por el próximo partido, incluso podría afirmar que Kuramochi y Sawamura eran una bola enorme de nervios, se les notaba, por otro lado, yo y Ryosuke nos comportábamos mejor, después de todo ambos somos buenos para ocultar las emociones indeseadas.

El día del gran partido llego.

El partido fue sumamente difícil, después de todo era una final, el marcador se mantuvo todo el tiempo muy cercano entre los dos equipos, y por más tiempo del esperado y deseado, nos llevaban la delantera, él solo hecho de ver a mi equipo, el cómo corrían y se desempeñaban en la cancha me dejaba en claro lo cansados que se encontraban.

Yo sabía que esto sucedería, sabía que si nos matábamos entrenando mucho los días previos a un partido tan importante y duro, estaríamos cansados incluso antes de empezar. Me regañe mentalmente por lo idiota que había sido, un gran idiota, sabía lo que sucedería sin embargo no había dicho nada. Podía ver con lujo de detalles como estaban pateándonos el trasero de forma humillante, pero lo peor de todo, es que sabía que nos estaban mirando un montón de personas que esperaban grandes cosas de nosotros, personas que vinieron hasta este lugar solo a vernos, y personas que eran significativas para nosotros. Diría que eso era principalmente lo que me motivaba a no dar mi brazo a torcer.

Mire a Kuramochi, él me devolvió la mirada y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba intentando dar un discurso para el resto del equipo, sus discursos no son para nada malos, sin embargo, este tipo suele hacerlos de una forma bastante agresiva que hace que el resto de las personas del equipo se transformen en alguna especie de simios delincuentes que están a punto de matar de la forma más cruel a su adversario.

No comente nada y me limite solo a sonreír. Y luego de eso, el recuperar la ventaja y dar por terminado el juego fue algo que se dio por sí solo, o más bien, fue algo que logramos.

Escuchaba el sonido de un montón de gritos, miles de personas dentro del estadio celebrando sin cesar, mire hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sawamura, le regale una sonrisa de triunfo, él me sonrió de vuelta y acerco la cámara a su rostro, me iba a sacar una fotografía, decidí regalarle una pose digna de un triunfo, una fotografía que sabía que lo felicitarían por esta. Él la tomo y una vez listo asintió como señal de que ya estaba lista la foto.

Deje de hacer mi pose y sentí como el resto de mi equipo se lanzaba contra mí, me abrazaban y gritaban, como los simios que son. Prácticamente termine en el piso con todo el equipos sobre mí, yo reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, dentro de poco el entrenador nos llamó la atención y nos hizo formarnos para saludar y agradecer al equipo contrario.

Obedecimos sin siquiera terminar por creernos lo que estaba pasando, nos quedamos unos minutos de más en el campo, el equipo celebrara y jugueteaban entre ellos, yo había terminado por ir a las bancas en busca de agua y una toalla, me sentía bastante agotado, pero feliz.

En cuanto me senté en la banca y solté un suspiro, sentí la compañía de alguien a mi lado, sonreí al darme cuenta de inmediato que era Sawamura, me sonreía, una de esas sonrisas brillantes y cegadoras.

Le devolví la sonrisa y él termino por lanzarse a abrazarme.

\- Es increíble que estés llorando – le dije burlón

\- Oh cállate, eres de lo peor Miyuki Kazuya – reí

Terminamos por besarnos. Escuche desde lejos como el estadio completo comenzaba a hacer un gran alboroto, me separe por un momento y vi que una considerable cantidad de personas se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo en las bancas. Note como Sawamura se sonrojaba y avergonzaba.

Sonreí y tome su mano, me puse en pie y lo jale para que me siguiese, escuche sus preguntas confusas y reclamos, no me importaba. Lo lleve hasta el campo y lo uní a la celebración, entonces ahí mientras estábamos rodeados de los jugadores festejando, confeti y miles de personas mirándonos, termine por besarlo. Lo bese como nunca antes lo había hecho en público, no me importaba en lo absoluto si todo el estadio nos estaba viendo, ese era el momento más feliz de mi vida y nada lo arruinaría.

\- Te amo – acercándome a su oído, asegurándome que me escuchase, me miro sonriente y avergonzado, normalmente me sentiría igual, pero no lo hacía en ese momento, porque me parecía apropiado decirle eso en ese momento

\- También te amo – me soltó

Y nos besamos.

Y comencé a reflexionar sobre nuestra historia y todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que estaba por suceder. Desde el inicio Sawamura había llamado mi atención y las cosas se habían desarrollado bastante, el pensar en todo esto me hacía gracia, me parecía graciosa la forma en que terminamos por estar juntos, la forma en que ya éramos completamente necesarios el uno por el otro. Creía que era gracioso y aun lo creo.

Creo que es gracioso como he terminado por enamorarme ciegamente por Sawamura.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	30. Epílogo

Sonreí mientras trotaba hasta la zona del pitcher, me acerque a este. Había un calor abrazador ese día, todo el estadio se encontraba bastante desanimado debido a las altas temperaturas que nos rodeaban, solté un suspiro, mire a mi alrededor, podía ser uno de los días menos recomendables para jugar un partido, sin embargo mi equipo se encontraba sonriente y dispuesto a llegar hasta el final de todo esto.

Lleve mi mirada de vuelta al pitcher. Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras y volví a mi lugar con la intención de continuar con el juego, todo se desarrolló con normalidad, sin embargo el equipo contrario mantenía una diferencia desfavorable de algunos puntos, claramente no sería tan difícil alcanzarlos, sin embargo debido a todos los años que he pasado en esto del juego he llegado a la conclusión de no confiarme por nada del mundo.

Y entonces el entrenador decidió cambiar al pitcher, felicite al pitcher con el que había jugado hasta ahora y sonreí abiertamente al ver con quien jugaría ahora. Ahí estaba en frente de mí, un chico que conocía bastante bien y que se encontraba actualmente jugando en este equipo y en esta posición debido a que yo había ganado un partido hace muy poco tiempo que implicaba una apuesta de por medio, con la cual él esperaba definir su futuro. Es un completo loco como para dejar una decisión tan importante en manos de algo como una apuesta sobre un partido, pero él lo hizo, y es feliz, lo sé por la forma en que se desenvuelve y entra al diamante.

Se ve tan hermoso con el uniforme, afirmaría que él nació para llevar un uniforme de beisbol, camino rápida y sonrientemente hasta mí.

\- Vamos a hacerlos morder el polvo, Miyuki Kazuya – sonreí ante sus palabras mientras el proseguía a soltar numerosos gritos, es igual a como lo era cuando jugábamos en la preparatoria

\- Deja de hacer escándalo y concéntrate en el partido – le dije sonriendo

Luego de darle instrucciones y consejos volví a mi lugar, me prepare para recibir sus lanzamientos, extrañaba enormemente la sensación que me provocaban sus lanzamientos, esa emoción y energía que me transmitía solo lo lograba él, ningún pitcher me hizo temblar ante sus lanzamientos, Sawamura lo hacía.

El que él terminase uniéndose al equipo fue una decisión de ambos, Sawamura insistía en que podía unirse a cualquier equipo sin problemas, una vez que terminase todo sus asuntos pendientes con la fotografía, sin embargo yo insistí en que se uniese al mismo equipo en el que yo estaba, lo quería de vuelta conmigo, a mi lado, esa era la verdad.

Y una vez terminado todo y hablado con sus padres, él volvió a entrenar, yo lo ayude todo el tiempo y le brinde todo mi apoyo, sabía que él dudaba, aunque por lo general es una persona sumamente decidida, esta vez lo vi dudar sobre esta decisión, y lo entendía completamente, yo también dudaría ante algo como esto, en especial si tu decisión no fue muy aceptada por tus padres en un comienzo, solo en un comienzo, luego terminaron por apoyarlo, y es que en realidad todo el mundo se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad Sawamura amaba hacer más que nada en el mundo, todos lo sabíamos.

Así que, viendo a mí alrededor, chocando mi mirada con la de él en el campo, en un partido, rodeados de personas, puedo sentirlo.

Puedo sentir que este es el lugar al que ambos pertenecemos.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
